Nothing Small About This
by Historia70
Summary: This story takes place sometime after "Small Reflections" Zim and the rest are under a new threat which seem to be using both psychological and some paranormal to take down the Irken race. Rated T but rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place sometime after Small Reflections. If I do anything from their deep past of when they first meet and stuff, that may become a memory of sorts. As it is, I sometimes plainly suck if I wrote out whole stories in that field because anytime I have tried I had to scrap it completely. I'll leave that to others.**

**A little refresher here is that the characters have gotten older and I'd like to think that as most people get older they mature. Can you really expect Gaz to be like how she is in the cartoons? Maybe you will get little bits of it, but I refuse to do that completely. ** _**As for Zim he became a Tallest and he gets along with Dib, first for the sake of Gaz, but ends up respecting him fully for what he brings to the table. Those mentions were said before in my previous story.**_

_**If some people don't like this, then there are plenty of great stories on this site to go to. If not then I have cookies around here for others. Good cookies, not the internet cookies. :D**_

* * *

The low hung wires that were broken and now dangling was warning enough of danger ahead. As some of the wire connections met they issued off a spark in which didn't seem to make the only being that explored this section even care. It isn't the first time he has seen wires in his vicinity do this and it won't be the last. Approaching a semi lighted wall, he touched one part of the wall that made it move rather noisily aside. Focusing ahead, he awaited for the door to clear before he walked through just to see nothing but shards of glass in front of him. Grateful for the boots he worn, he walked through the mess as his boots made sharp cracking sounds beneath him. As he continued walking he started to hum a song in his head. A song that has now situated itself inside him for a few weeks now. He did have to admit it was a catchy song.

**Some things in life are bad  
They can really make you mad  
Other things just make you swear and curse.  
When you're chewing on life's gristle  
Don't grumble, give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best...**

Finished with crunchy room now. Might as well call it that. He had no clue where the glass came from since the room had none to begin with. Shrugging his shoulders simply from the inside of his head, he opened up another door to let out the longest sigh he has ever done when he saw a large being laid out in front of him dead to the world. Unhappy with looking at that poor things demise. He actually liked that creature. He walked to it to feel if it was true or not.

**And...always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the light side of life...**

**If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing.**

Reaching out and touching the large mass, the skin was cold to the touch and clammy. Also a little sticky. Pulling his hand back he instinctively wiped it on him. Looking to see a much larger dangling wire in which he thought must of done this, but thought again against that since he spotted no electrical burns on the creatures skin. Frowning and issuing a silent prayer, he removed his hand away from it after making a mental note to give it a proper burial, he walked onward to the next room.

**And...always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the light side of life...**

**For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin  
Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow.**

The next room made his head bow down and shake his head. There didn't seem to be a clear clue on who has done this at the present time and he wondered if his partner at the present time was finding any. There was no communication from him so far so he hoped that he was fine at least. Shaking his head again at his absurd thought, he actually understood that in spite of their past, he knew him to be strong enough to survive many things. Although these poor little creatures surrounding him looked to have their water sucked out of them. He liked them as much as the dead creature in the next room. Walking over to the nearest wall he checked to see if any of the controls were functioning. Once he heard it gently humming, he checked if it was properly regulated for safety. He didn't need them wasting away when he wanted them healthy again. After checking the liquid he checked for the food supply and was happy to find it was safe as well. It was just stopped. So making sure to re-start the supply again, he found all the creatures coming closer for their meal and liquid. Observing them feed for a few minutes he made sure to lock up the room to prevent whatever intruder to come inside to harm them again before he left.

** So always look on the bright side of death**

**Just before you draw your terminal breath**

**Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you.**

He probably shouldn't of watched that show with them, come to think about it, as he continued to sing inside his head, but it kept him calm. The next room was clean. Too clean. Untouched really. Out of all the rooms so far this was by far the only one that put him more out then anything. Why? It was possibly because the creature still lurked and was waiting for something to attack. Steadying his breathing as he studied his base he honestly hated this. The only ones allowed here are the ones with his permission. Anyone else was something that was a cause for concern. Thinking of his dead creature he wandered forth until the door ahead of him slowly and creakily opened up.

**And always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the right side of life...  
(Come on guys, cheer up!)  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
(Worse things happen at sea, you know.)  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
(I mean - what have you got to lose?)  
(You know, you come from nothing - you're going back to nothing.  
What have you lost? Nothing!)  
Always look on the right side of life...**

It was strange to hear the song he was thinking about coming out of the others mouth. Peering at him in a confused state, the other stopped to fix him an equally confused look.

"What?" Dib wondered softly as he fixed his eyes on Zim whom he noted seem to be ill at ease.

"Uh nothing." Far be it for him to admit he was thinking of the same song as he still scanned the room while walking towards, Dib. "Find anything in your search?"

"Just a lot of mess, but I didn't see anything else to be who would cause it. Usually on Earth vandals leave tall tale signs on who exactly left it. You know like cigarette butts or candy wrappers. Things of that type of nature. On my search I just didn't see anything except a mess. What about you?"

Shaking his head, he wished to still not think of his creature in the other room, but he replied. "He killed that large creature that resembles Earths squids and the felines were close to dying from starvation and dehydration."

"Oh gosh." Noting how disturbed he looked, Dib added. "I'm sorry, Zim."

"Thanks. I liked him. He was the last of his kind." Walking past Dib he went into the direction that Dib came from. "Let us keep searching to see if we can find out who did this. We best keep together just in case."

Walking fast to catch up to Zim, Dib placed his hand gently on his arm. "Hey Zim I'm sure this isn't the time and place for it, but I just wanted to say it. Look after all we have been through what with me trying to expose you when you first came here, to us fighting constantly, and those pranks that you played on me. Seriously I'm still not fond of those."

"Yes, but you got me back pretty good. I have admitted to you before you kept things interesting for me before, but that was pretty good." Zim smiled.

"What I'm trying to say to you before this all might get all insane like last adventure, is that I'm glad we have both become friends and that you make my sister pretty happy." Dib honestly stated.

Leaning down, Zim whispered into Dib's ear. "I'm glad for the sentiment and I am glad we are no longer enemies as well, but next time we need to do this more in private since it is obvious we have a new threat and there is no way in hell I will see you, Gaz or anyone else I care about suffer. The reason why you are here with me is because I just needed you to look at an experiment I was doing and we ended up walking into this." Straightening up to full height he smiled at Dib as they both made their way over to the first place they were at when they came across all this mess.

* * *

**Song by Eric Idle: Always Look On the Bright Side of Life**


	2. Chapter 2

To say she wasn't tired was a bit of a understatement as she got back onto the planet. She was on Dragun 5 speaking to a transferred Red about past things, but he was just useless as he wasted an hour of her life just skirting around all her questions. They already had his documented guilt, but there were still things that needed to be filled in and those things were what were needed. Zim wanted to originally go and ask him questions, and also her mother, but something urgent came into play so it fell into her hands. So as she fought the urge to strangle Red for being annoying, she was more happy to be headed back to Irk as it became more home then Earth itself.

Deciding to walk to where she was stationed before she will end up where Zim and her live, she passed along more then a few Irkens who either nodded their heads to her or waved their hand. She was a little more accepted here then on Earth which wasn't surprising given her past reputation there. Even though she mild over the years, that reputation was still in the air. She always shrugged at it then shrugged it off. Why bother worry about it? Her own brother learned she grew past that evil bitch phase a while back ago. Zim knew her better then that before her own brother. To her those were the only ones that mattered since really Dib never abandoned her and Zim pressed forward instead of running away fully.

Wandering into the entrance of the pavilion where now her mom and herself were stationed as Elders she was immediately struck with an acrid smell in the air. Stopping herself to sniff the air, she couldn't see smoke in the air, but the smell was there. Taking her gun out of its holster she readied it as she slowly walked down the long hallway. Noticing some scattered debris along with a tissue that resembled a tiny tumbleweed heading down the way she came, she pressed on knowing she should call the guards in, but didn't feel the need to until she had some proof to who was responsible for the little mess and smell.

Seeing claws at one of the only doorways other then the one leading to the main chamber, she took careful measured steps towards the door as she inched along the wall at the last few steps to it, she took in a deep breath before opening the door up with one hand as she leveled the gun into the small room inside just to reveal their assistant Yat laying inside in a puddle of his own blood. Frowning, Gaz bent down carefully to double check his vital before standing back up. She rather liked him actually, he was highly spirited and not in any way annoying.

Calling the guards she informed them of what she walked into and even though she was warned not to go in any further she scoffed privately at that since when was she ever one to listen? Walking to the end of the hallway, she soon would be in the main chamber, perhaps the one responsible was still there, or they were gone. Stopping in her tracks she made out some music beginning to play. What the hell?! The last she played this song was when Zim was gone a month from her.

**It's true, we're all a little insane.**

**But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**

**Fear is only in our minds,**  
**Taking over all the time.**  
**Fear is only in our minds**  
**but it's taking over all the time.**

Feeling her heart almost beating out of her chest as she thought of that memory, she raised her gun up as she slowly made it inside the chamber, and the room was pretty well lit. Every chair in there appeared to be empty. The smell in here was not as strong as it was in the hallway, but it still annoyed her. Also, why are the guards taking their time coming in?

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice.**

**One day**  
**I'm gonna forget your name,**  
**And one sweet day,**  
**you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**

Hearing crackling coming from above her, she looked up in time to duck out of the way of a couple lights coming down followed by ripped apart wiring. Rolling on her back in an instant, she aimed her gun up to notice nothing but ceiling, along with the damage above and below her. Hearing a faint sound behind her in the audience area, she aimed her gun up there as she slowly made her way up as she kept constant eye contact in front of her.

**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time.**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**  
**Dry your eyes and testify.**  
**And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice.**

Gaz was starting to snarl at whoever was doing this. She was starting to snarl at the guards inability to get there in a timely manner. She was also getting really annoyed at listening to this song. Really in hind sight she could of just as easily pulled up her powers, but she didn't like wasting them foolishly. She'd rather use it when it came to the right time since quite honestly it still drained her to use a little bit of it.

_******(I dream in darkness**_

_******I sleep to die,**_

_******Erase the silence,**_

_******Erase my life.)**_

"Answer me this; Do you believe you are clever to use this song on me?" Gaz wondered plainly as she continued to scan the room. "If you don't answer me then it proves how cowardly you are. I mean you are hiding yourself from me. You killed our assistant. You enjoy being a coward?"

**Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,  
Blacken the day)  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)**

Standing calmly as she watched some wall panels fall apart into the room, she noticed she didn't bother to aim her gun that way, but kept it leveled to the chairs in front of her. Hearing some feint rushing footsteps in the hallway with someone calling out her name, she lowered her gun. She didn't lower her gun at the fact that they finally showed up, but at the fact that her gun was of no use against whatever this was. So as she waited for them to burst in, she also waited for the song to end.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.**

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanencse


	3. Chapter 3

After touching down in her voot, she lifted herself out of the cruiser, and landed on the ground making a resounding thump with her steel toed boots. Smiling at the present that she was given, she loved the opportunity to see the light glint against the surface of the steel as she walked. Straightening herself up, she caught the glint as she just stood there scanning around her. Conventia was at the present moment supposed to be empty of others, but she was called here for a private meeting by someone who said they had something urgent to discuss. After so much background search of this person before agreeing to this, she thought to come here herself.

Deciding not to use the back entrance, which is often used for the Tallest mostly, she entered in through the main entrance, and stood at the threshold of the door as she observed around her. There were stadium style seating towards the back section and towards the front you had to stand to await "things." At the moment there wasn't that much lighting where she was, so she took a couple steps in before the door behind her slammed shut hard with such force, that she jumped, and went to the door immediately to find out it was locked up. Peering through the tiny slit she also noticed it was also barred shut. Reaching for her communicator the lights all came on in the entire place. Turning around immediately she noticed claw marks in the lower section next to the stage, along with thrown seats, and some smashed nearby her.

Placing her communicator to her mouth, she raised the soldiers to come immediately, as she reached for her small gun. What the hell happened here? Where is the Irken who wanted to speak to her? Is this part of the trap? Did they fall victim? As she raised more questions in her head and was about to raise, Gaz, she heard a song play over the speakers.

**Now and then I think of when we were together**  
**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**  
**Told myself that you were right for me**  
**But felt so lonely in your company**  
**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**  
**Like resignation to the end, always the end**  
**So when we found that we could not make sense**  
**Well you said that we would still be friends**  
**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

"What the hell?!" Dai questioned as she went into the direction where the music can only be fed from.

Walking up the stairs she avoided the large holes that were made in random locations. Keeping her face neutral she kept her gun in a constant ready position even as she spotted blood on the edge of the steps. Her eyes shifted to make a quick examination of it as she continued up into the control room.

**But you didn't have to cut me off**  
**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**  
**And I don't even need your love**  
**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**  
**No you didn't have to stoop so low**  
**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**  
**I guess that I don't need that though**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Reaching the top of the stairs she saw that the door was torn off and just propped against the wall. She was able to see the controls from there, but she needed to see the blind spots. Taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly, she entered cautiously to see more blood, but no body in there. Sighing, she walked over to where you would feed the music through but there was no music being shown to be played there. Grimacing, she looked below from her vantage point to see a body lying on the far edge of the stage where you would enter from.  
So she turned to make her way down and to that body.

_**[Kimbra:]**_**  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

Taking all precautions to get to that body she was finally there to reach down and check his pulse to find not surprisingly that he was dead. Feeling utterly alone and hating that the soldiers were taking their time getting there, she walked cautiously to the back entrance to find it was locked up and bolted. Cursing, she wandered back to the stage to wait.

Raising her communicator, she greeted her daughter. "Gaz? I'm at Conventia and I'm guessing the one I was meeting is dead now, or the one who vandalized the hall is the one I am supposed to be meeting."

"The Pavillion has also been vandalized and Yat has been killed. For some reason music was playing here." Gaz informed her.

"Music is playing here as well. Have you spoken to Zim yet?"

"Not yet since there are a few things here that doesn't make sense." Gaz replied unhappily.

_**[Gotye:]**_**  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

"Like what?"

Gaz hesitated. "Well I called the guards for example and I thought they were taking their time getting here, but they said they were here watching me talking to nothingness about a song. They saw panels coming down." Groaning, she added. "Mom, somehow it was like my time frame wasn't matching up with theirs."

Witnessing the soldiers burst through the door and suddenly fanning out, along with one rushing to the stage to look at her, Dai gave them a wide open mouth expression on her face. "I'll question the soldiers here too, but they just arrived." Gives them a sideways tilted look to them. "Uh I feel like I'm experiencing something strange in my head. He's talking to me right now, but I can't hear him."

"Mom give it a few more seconds to let it process. If you don't feel right to pilot your voot back, then get one of the soldiers to do it." Gaz said softly. She didn't want to worry her even though she was sure she already did. She should of waited. She felt so stupid right now.

**_[x2]_**  
**Somebody**  
**(I used to know)**  
**Somebody**  
**(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**  
**(That I used to know)**  
**(I used to know)**  
**Somebody**

Leaning against the wall, Dai felt these visions start to flood her head, and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. The visions were sporadic and didn't make sense. It kinda felt like someone was slamming things into her head. Letting out a loud moan she gripped her head with both hands and slid down the wall as she heard the soldier ask her worried questions. She needed the visions to sort out because she saw her children, Zim, Alex, and... Oh someone kill her now as she passed out.

* * *

**Song: Gotye - Somebody that I used to know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tak stalked heavily into the training area for the humans. Many were out enjoying the weekend. She was here to check up on things. Really she had no need to since she was there seven days a week, but she had to make sure that these humans became as elite as their own Irken race. Dib questioned her late one night if she would rather spend more time here then with him. That was a question she couldn't answer simply because she felt it to be ridiculous. Seeing him pout after so much time hammering her to see how she really felt then leaving with said pout, made her laugh a little. He should know better she always made the time for him, but she guessed he didn't have that much occupying his time so that was why he questioned her so much.

Zim, one day though, told her in private after all the trainees left that Dib does do a lot in the hours of the day, but can't help but moan about how much she spent working compared to him. She scoffed at him. He's an Irken, he should understand, she told him haughtily as she slammed a book down hard on the floor. Zim looked at her as though he couldn't understand her at times, but patiently informed her that humans are different then them, and honestly the way Dib went on about her. Praised her while wishing he had more time with her. As Zim looked at his tiny computer he took out of his pak, he had to agree with Dib's assessment. Even as a Tallest, he always wanted to spend lots of time with Gaz.

Tak didn't relent her schedule though. Zim just shook his head and thanked her for the job she is doing on the recruits before leaving. She hated to admit this to anyone, but she did spend time sitting on her chair just thinking. Dib may be a human, but he has been the only one in her entire life that wanted to listen to her so much. And hungrily at that. She noticed it some time after they first met. She did appreciate that even now as he still did that.

As she thought of her Dib she heard a very loud and deafening sound coming from the testing area. Pulling out both her weapons, she called out for Mimi who instantly was at her side. Making some hand gestures, Mimi quickly made her way down to the testing area. As she walked down the hallway she had to make sure there weren't any other intruders here since everyone was supposed to be gone. Hearing a sound in the nearest classroom, she entered without a mark of hesitation, and halted when there was no one there. The room looked untouched. Knowing that there were no closets in said room she started to open the door and found herself being hurled against the wall opposite of her, which for her sake she wasn't slammed into the window, but above it. Being held there by an unknown thing she went to call for Mimi again or at least attack it, but it held her down and shut her mouth up. Glaring at whatever was holding her down she looked to the seats below to find them instantly tossed and smashed to the back of the room. Refusing to show shock but utter disdain at whatever did this she was put down in a not so gentle manner.

One leg in front of her and her resting on her knee she posed both her weapons in front of her to shoot at whomever did this. Hearing another loud sound out in the hallway, she quickly made her way out to find some equipment being smashed. Stuff was flying out of each training area and slamming hard into the hallway. "Mimi!" She cried out and ducked when a sharp object almost impaled her. Stunned that her normally responsive S.I.R unit wasn't there made her think that something happened to her. Angry she noticed her way was being blocked by all the equipment.

Making her way back to the classroom she had her weapons poised even as she was picked up again and slammed hard, this time, through the window. The thing about the windows in this building is that it wasn't the normal type of windows in homes, but a security type of window something that could withstand bullets. So as Tak was thrown violently out the window, her guns were somehow evaporated near her by whatever. Groaning, she looked up to the building, and felt blood running down the side of her head. Angry and not wishing to raise anyone, she was surprised by getting a call.

"I can't talk right now, Gaz something is dismantling the training center right now." Tak spoke tiredly, but perked up. "What did you say?"

"Vandalized the Pavilion and Conventia. Killed a couple of Irkens in the process. Strange thing is that both with my mother and myself, we did call the guards and soldiers, and we thought they were taking their time getting there, but they were there near the tail end of what was happening to us. They got to watch the private show of both of us looking crazy." Gaz replied. "What is happening there exactly?"

"Heard a loud sound, had Mimi check it out then I went into a classroom because I heard a sound there and nothing was amiss so I was about to leave until I was physically grabbed by something unseen and tossed and held against the wall while I watched the seats in the room get destroyed in a single second. Then it began tossing the entire building. I called Mimi and nothing. She hasn't responded." Shaking from being tossed so hard she sat back down.

"Any music played?"

"Uh no."

"Happened with my mom and myself. I haven't spoken to Zim because I don't want to worry him, but I thought this is strange. My mom got a premonition but she can't make sense of it." Gaz was saying. "Tak you are breathing heavily are you hurt?"

"Yes, but Irkens heal up quick. You know that." Blinking she was looking straight at Mimi looking a little dinged up. She was fast, but she can always see her coming. "Mimi suddenly showed up."

"I know Mimi doesn't talk, but time to inform Zim."

"I thought you didn't want to worry him."

"I didn't, but uh I'm sitting here not far from the Pavilion with a guard beside me and somehow there is something suddenly around my neck." Gaz said softly as she ripped off the steel looking necklace off her like it was poison. The guard beside her looked astounded at her strength as he aimed his weapon at the necklace. "The only necklace I wear is my skull pendant and this suddenly appeared. Give me a few minutes, Tak and I will call you back." Gripping the necklace in her hand, she got a hold of Zim. "Hi Zim. I have bad news for you."

Zim stopped what he was doing and sighed. "What is it, my Gaz?"

"The Pavilion, Conventia, and Earth's Training base have all been attacked and vandalized by some unknown object. Two are murdered, Tak was attacked physically by some unknown object just now, mom has had a premonition while she was on Conventia, but can't make sense of it, and while talking to Tak something put a necklace around me while a guard is beside me." Gaz rattled off.

Zim looked to Dib then around his base. "The base here has also been vandalized before we reached here." When Dib gave him a questioning look, he informed him of the list that Gaz just said to him. "We'll get Tak and then head to Irk so we can all talk in our home there." Hanging up, he went to grab Dib's arm to blink to Tak.

"What the hell is going on here?! And Tak was attacked? She isn't going to be happy at all." Dib only had one arm to wave around in frustration. "Do you know anything that could do this?"

Zim cooly looked at him, he didn't want to jump to any conclusions so he shrugged. "Right now it will be a lot of guessing, but for now you know how Tak is so don't get all Dib-like to her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought being Gaz's brother trained you around proud females. Even though Gaz has matured to the point where she can appreciate a little of the concern to the point she won't get sick at it. Tak, hasn't quite learned. She is fantastic in her training skills and know how, but her patience level and that part of her never seemed to grow up at all. Can you even admit to that?" Zim pointed out.

Thinking upon that, Dib nodded. "I see your point. Let's get out of here then."

In the atmosphere of space, just outside Irk's moon, laid Sizz-Lor's ship just awaiting to for a few more of their ships to be fueled up and ready. As he looked out from the bridge, he witnessed one of the smaller ships suddenly fold in on itself then explode. Chomping hard at his cigar, he groaned to himself hoping not to be having to deal with another idiot for an enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so far for the reviews. I appreciate it. :) **

* * *

Arriving back on Irk, Zim landed near the Pavilion. Not even bothering to look next to him at Dib, he wanted to go inside to see the damage first hand, but was stopped by Dib's hand pestering him clutching at his sleeve. Slanting his eyes he looked immediately at his face to see his stunned expression as he looked up into the sky. Following his eye line, he saw a cruiser high in the sky being crushed in front of their eyes. Closing his gaping mouth, Zim made Dib follow him. Tak was just glaring visibly around her.

"Change of venue. We are going to meet up with Dai and Gaz now." Zim announced. Hearing Tak grumbling, he didn't bother to ask her what she was saying since they have blinked next to her, she came down from her anger to just a low boil. After seeing the training facility, he can understand her unhappiness.

Walking beside Tak, Dib honestly had no words to say to her after she bit his head off. It seemed possible that his sister had a more verbal chat with Tak before they joined her. Not wishing to anger her anymore, he would give her space until she felt ready to talk.

When they made it to Zim's command center. Which was also Zim and Gaz's shared place. Zim halted a little when he thought he felt something strange. Looking at Dib he just offered him a questioning look. Tak was just silently boiling. Instructing them to lock the door behind them they proceeded over the the control room where Gaz was sitting at the chair with her head resting in her hands against the side of the keyboard. Dai smiled at them in a 'You should of seen the shit we just went through as you came here,' look. Or it was Zim's imagination there. Coming in further he noticed various objects that was never here before. Gaz, without looking up, slammed the necklace that was placed on her earlier on the panel. Retracting her hand back she let it continue helping her other hand in cradling her head.

Dai approached him to whisper. "These things keep appearing. We don't see who is doing this and every time Gaz takes that necklace off she finds it on her again. Right now she has a headache."

Nodding his head, Zim pulled up a chair to sit next to her and grabbed the necklace to examine it. It didn't look remarkable, but there had to be a reason for it to be placed on her over and over. "Gaz?"

"Those objects appeared around me. Made it difficult to move. But they just appeared." She growled. "And that necklace... What is so special about that necklace that it has to be placed on on me?"

Dib heard the tone of voice his sister was using. It sounded like the same voice when he disturbed her when she was drawing piggies. Shuddering at the reappearance of that voice and walked beside Zim to take the necklace away from him to look at. Tak surprisingly was beside him. Still noticeably growling before she wondered if she had the computer examine it. Dib inwardly cringed when Gaz placed her hand on the panel and started scratching. It really did sound like the time she ran her pencil harshly over the paper before it met the floor.

"Unremarkable. That's what the computer said. Unremarkable." Gaz said.

"What could be doing this? You said all that happened to you guys and Zim's base is trashed. We arrive here and we witnessed a cruiser being crushed." Dib wondered as he safely hid his panic. He can be calm, but right now this was just already strange stuff happening.

Gaz lifted her head up to give Zim some attention. "Sizz-Lor contacted us before you arrived. He watched as one of our ships folded in on itself. No shown reason why it happened."

"Dai? Your premonition. Is it still unclear?" Zim questioned as he stood up.

"Yes. Alex suggests that I come and see him to maybe get some clarifications."

"Has dad gotten anything strange happening?" Dib wondered.

"Thankfully not, but you know how your father can be so preoccupied at times." Dai replied as she watched both her children nod their heads in agreement as they muttered indescribable words. Her husband really was into his work more then their kids when she was away. Sighing, she really didn't want to get into that.

"Argh!" Gaz cried out as she stood up quickly to grab the necklace around her neck and take it off to slam it to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Not feeling anyone take that away from him, he went to place his hands on her arms to try to ease her nerves down. "We will try to figure it out, but right now we need to calm down."

"No Zim! Hard to calm down. What is so damn important about that necklace?" Hearing Tak mutter something, Gaz turned her attention to her. "What did you say?"

"What is so important about you?" Tak replied.

Approaching her, Gaz got close to her face. "I don't know exactly what tone of voice you are taking here but here is the reply to that question. Maybe I'm not important in your definition, but I still feel like I am. But in regards to that necklace..." She points to the ground. "It is a stupid trinket. If it truly is important to whomever killed Irkens, then they should show themselves because Dib can tell them that I don't play stupid ass games."

"We need to figure out who is behind all this then. That is important." Tak reasoned. "There has to be a reason why someone is choosing you though. Maybe with your powers. Maybe that is the key."

Nodding her head, Gaz gave her a brief friendly smile. "My nerves are rattled right now. When I try to calm down something happens again."

"Maybe you are the key." Zim said. "Maybe there is something. Dai? Do you feel there might be a clue to that?"

"She's in the premonition but as I said nothing is clear because it is jumbled up. For all I know you are the key or one of us. Hell, maybe Gir is the key." Dai replied.

Silence fell upon them all for a few moments until they heard Tak and Gaz snickering away and speaking at the same time. "Tacos! It will be solved by tacos." Dib and Zim both gave each anothers worried expressions.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to see him, Dai. I hope. Is he at the lab?" Zim inquired. Seeing her nod her head, he turned his attention to Tak and Dib. "I want you both to join Dai to keep her company and for added protection."

"What about Gaz and yourself?" Dib spoke as he was tossed a gun by Gaz. "Maybe she should come with us."

"Dib as much as I appreciate the big brother act, I don't feel threatened by this thing. I am just annoyed."

"And in past experiences with you, making you annoyed is just as dangerous."

"Stay in touch and be careful." Zim said. Nodding their heads at him they said their good byes and blinked out of there. Zim saw that Gaz wandered off. Figuring she was heading to her bedroom he went in that direction. Walking down the hallway he heard the door close. He hoped that was really her and not whatever is doing this. Knocking on the door it slid open.

"We are gonna to be joined soon and this bullshit happens now." Gaz said as she sat on the love seat against the wall near to the door. "I know our lives aren't perfect, but it would be nice if... I hope those Irkens and people aren't dead on that ship. I hope whoever is driving us crazy just stashed them somewhere."

Standing in front of her he then got on his knees in front of her. "I hope so as well."

"That song that was playing when I was in the Pavilion was the same song played when you were gone for a month. I missed you so much. I hope that was a coincidence. So no song for you. Lucky." Leaning a bit forward, she placed her hand against his face, and thought about the memories that flooded into her head when that song was playing.

"I was thinking of a song. Funny that Dib and I were thinking of the same song, but yeah that was it." Zim noticed the necklace was placed on her again. "It is around your neck again."

Sighing she gave up in getting angry about it. Instead she brought him in for a kiss. She wanted something pleasant. She didn't want annoyance. "Want to show me the almighty Zim?" Gaz said wickedly.

Removing the necklace, he tossed it aside then retrieved his gun from his pak, and shot it. Placing his attention back to her she looked pretty anxious as he felt her hands go to his shirt to lift it. "Gaz?"

"No alcohol is here right now. It is just the both of us." Removing his shirt she gave him a brief kiss before starting to remove his pants. "I can't wait anymore."

Wishing to stop her... He will kill himself for wanting to stop this. As he felt her mouth on his bare skin he silently berated himself for wanting to stop this. As he opened his mouth to say something to her, she laid him out on the ground with her straddling him. This was his Gaz but at the same time it wasn't. Watching her remove her clothing he kept getting angry at himself for wanting to stop this. This wouldn't be so bad if they took a little break from their new annoyance. Zim started to make sounds prompting her to smile more and kiss even more. Feeling his excitement, he also heard randomness inside his head. Mostly with songs. One was sensual sounding. Shaking his head, he sat up to make her stop. A hot girl is on top of him naked. He wanted to stop that. Red and Purple are correct. He is insane. Seeing her guide his hands to her chest made him not want to resist anymore. But as saw the necklace suddenly back together and around her neck again, he scrambled away from her and stood up. Panting heavily from the exertion of his excitement, he grabbed for his clothes to put them back on. First putting his shirt back on he let out a tiny shriek when he felt her touch on his private area. About to stop her, his head went back as he felt excitement run throughout him.

"Gaz, we need to stop." He murmured out. He wanted to tell her that felt so good, but fought the urge. "We can do this later when we are joined. Now we need to work on this new crisis."

Opening her mouth to say something she just let it hang open as she instantly stood up and brought up her flames. Zim followed her eye sight as he turned his body around to stand up as well. There was some type of hole appearing inside of her room that was letting out some small wave energy out. As Gaz stood posed to attack whomever was possibly going to attack, Zim was studying and taking readings of it. Hearing her mumble how she wished they had their clothes on right now, he just gave a brief nod as the hole quickly shrank down and disappeared.

Not willing to turn her attention away from that spot while keeping a flame simply confined in the palm of her hand, she asked. "What the hell?"

As he toiled over the readings his forehead creased more and more as he looked up to that spot. "I don't know, Gaz, but it appears we aren't on Irk anymore by these readings." Letting her read the data pad, he brought it back as she walked to her clothes and put them on. After she did that, she walked over with his clothes to hand to him. "Computer?"

"Yeah?" Came the drawl voice.

"Did you catch the latest readings?"

"Yes and currently I can't tell you where we are located at the moment." It answered.

"Why not, Computer?" Gaz wondered.

"Because it seems this place doesn't exist." The Computer replied in a non committal tone. "Perhaps you should put your pants on sir."

Making a face, Zim did start slipping on his pants. "Computer, can you place a communication to Sizz-Lor?" Hearing a no, he sighed. "What about to Earth?" Another no. Standing up he gently took Gaz's hand and lead her back to the computer room. "Where's Gir?" Hearing he was in the kitchen, he did give a sigh of relief there. "Looks like someone is trying to screw with us. Trying to make us crazy or just plain uncomfortable."

"Anything like this ever happen with Red and Purple?"

"No, but who knows, maybe under another Tallest. You know they weren't the only ones." Zim replied stopping to study her. "When you are disturbed and annoyed your powers are more erratic. When you are calm, you are more under control. Perhaps it wants you disturbed and annoyed so your concentration is off."

Giving him an odd look she almost laughed. "Well aren't they stupid because even if I am disturbed and annoyed my concentration is off for a bit before I level it back to where I want it to be, so that would still be foolish of them. What about Tak? The way it went after her it acted really pissed off at her. As if it just hated her to the core."

"I hope I didn't make a mistake in having Tak with them then, but..." Stopping himself in that thought, he said instead. "I'm the all mighty Zim. I know it was a perfect idea."

Wishing to stop him from that third person talk, she halted herself as she noticed the tone of voice he said that in. His confidence has been slightly shaken and he only said that to compensate for it. Squeezing his hand gently, she suggested they keep walking to the computer room.

* * *

**Yeah, so I got a bit naughty here. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dib watched as his mom go off with his dad alone to the other room. Tak was mumbling things to herself. Mimi disappeared somewhere so that was why she wasn't with them. Gaz is getting stuff basically gifted to her or was it just to basically annoy her? The only one who really gifted her anything would be Zim. Watching Tak starting to pace, he wondered if he should stop her, but thought he'd observe her until he needed to step in. She stopped for a second before resuming her pacing. Stop again. Pace. Sitting down he waited patiently as she kept this up before she stopped again, quickly grabbed a pen from a nearby desk, and crouch down to the ground drawing. He didn't know whether it was writing or just plain scribbles, but he waited her out as she stood up to walk into the hallway. He knew he should follow her, but thought to pull out his phone and take a picture of what she did. Looking at the image to see if it was legible he filed it away and put his phone back into his pocket turning into the direction of the hallway and let out a yelp.

"Give me back my spirit." Tak demanded in a harsh monotoned voice.

Stepping back, he couldn't get over her slightly haggard appearance. Her scary nature right now. He didn't hear her come back in. "Your spirit?"

"You took my spirit. Give it back." Hooking her clawed hand into his waist band she pulled him closer to her while with the other hand she tried to search his body. "Give it back now."

She meant the image of what she drew. Grabbing her hand he managed to loosen it to step away. "Tak, please listen to me."

"I'm not Tak. Tak is gone."

Remaining calm, he asked her. "Then who are you then?"

Smiling wide, Tak reached out to him to quickly slam his body down on the ground knocking his breath out. Standing over Dib's prone body she started cackling at him softly as she knelt down. Hearing material ripping and Dib's slight moans some of the lights in that lab and in other rooms either dimmed or flickered.

* * *

Looking at the headphones over her head, Dai was skeptical now as she looked upon her very positive husband. As he went around her she kept hearing him hum and make little remarks. Positive ones. She did have to love that about him as she gave him an admittedly screwy look before he finally sat in the chair in front of her. Placing his hands on the headphones to make adjustments, she smiled at him before he took notice of her facial expression.

"What?" He asked as he adjusted his goggles.

"I just love how you can be so positive." She replied smiling.

"Well I can't waste my entire life being a negative dolt." Membrane said happily. "Alright everything looks set."

"I don't know how this will help me, but I'll give it a try."

Giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth, he said. "Well if this doesn't help then we have goggles, and if that doesn't, then we will try something else. Maybe hypnosis. Now tell me the first memory of the premonition."

* * *

Hands reaching across the floor. Strained whimpers followed by moans as a hand almost resembled a claw run heavily across the ground.

* * *

"Guards surrounding Gaz as they talk to her but she can not hear them. Blood on the floor. On the walls." Dai began.

"Where is the blood exactly? Building? Home? Do you think the guard one is from today?" Alex questioned as he looked at a monitor next to her before turning his attention to her face.

Trying to concentrate to the blood she couldn't make sense of it since the image shifted away as quickly as before. "I don't know where the blood is exactly. Could be anywheres. Just don't know about it. As for Gaz, she mentioned one guard talking to her, not many."

Taking her hands gently in his own, he spoke softly and encouraged her. "Alright we won't stress. Just keep talking."

"Zim he is running frantically. Looks like he is searching for something or someone, I can't tell. Something is pooling down on the ground, looks purple." Her head was aching now.

* * *

Strong laughter accompanied by strangled sounds were becoming louder as a foot stomped hard on the ground to back away. Above the lights held the shape of a demons face.

* * *

Breathing harder, she tried to focus on the pooling purple on the ground as a pair of heavy boots stepped in harshly making a spatted mess. Dai had no clue if she was relaying this to him, she just felt gripped in the neck by whatever was doing this. Zim was angry and holding a weapon. He looked focused until the moment he looked lost. Feeling physically touched, Dai jolted and tried to calm herself as Alex kept whispering her to do so. Where was her children?

* * *

Eyes wide, he focused at the shape above him. Dib felt weak from what Tak was doing to him. Looking to her face it didn't look like her face any longer. He was stronger then this, for this he knew, but with the act she just enacted upon him he felt something crawling inside him. Seeing her mouth widen into a sickening smile she latched down onto his mouth and with crazy strength he felt her tongue go deep inside him to the point he swore it forked out.

* * *

"Alex, it feels like someone is stabbing me in the head. This is way too much." Dai complained with her eyes closed trying to see any light.

Membrane opened his mouth to say something reassuring to her when he noticed something strange happening in that lab they were in. He was a man of science. Everything had to have an explanation, but what he was seeing didn't look quite clear. "Honey, was this anywhere in your premonition?" He asked warily as he stood up slowly.

Dai opened her eyes up to notice the look on his face as he stared ahead of him. Standing up she looked to where he was with her mouth dropped open before pulses danced over them making them a part of some horror house experience. Both looking at their arms they saw blood rushing out of their bodies. Dai was so staggered at the vision and seeing her husband looking like a corpse almost she wrapped her arms around his waist to keep crying out over and over. "This isn't real. This isn't real."

Wrapping his arms around her, he had to ask. "Part of your premonition?"

"A little bit." Then with one loud large pulse it knocked them both clear across the room hitting the wall with Membrane taking the brunt of it on purpose. "Alex? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied and looked at the doorway to see Tak. Indicating for Dai to look that way, she did. Of all the times he has seen her, he never seen her look so... Wrong.

Clothes rumpled and not put on correctly, Tak stared at them with vacant darkened eyes as she held a trench in her hand that looked to be Dib's. Frowning towards them she raised her hand up and ran it against the wall smearing blood on it. Dai and Alex were horrified seeing that and seeing the absence of their son. Tak cracked her neck and smiled to say in a deep dark voice that sounded unfeminine. "No one can save you. No one can save any one of you. The Irken leader will die after we claim what is rightfully ours." Smiling at them she then fell to the ground.

Rising up very quickly, Alex and Dai went to her side. Checking to see if she was still breathing, she stood back up. "Dib!" They both wanted to check Tak's condition but that blood scared them. Rushing to where they left him they found his prone body on the ground. The door was locked and Alex was having a difficult time opening it up while Dai kept knocking at the door hoping Dib would wake up. "My son, my son. Alex..."

Rushing away, Alex came running back, after he sounded the alarm in the building, carrying an ax. Instructing her to step back, he started to hacking at the window of the door until it finally broke open. Snaking his hand in he unlocked the door and they both rushed in to their sons side. "Dib, my son? Please say something." He had a pulse and he wasn't bleeding. His clothes were something that Dib wouldn't be happy to know his parents saw him like.

"Dib, please say something." Dai pleaded trying to fight back tears.

* * *

Dib heard his parents voices, but he had no clue where he was. The place he was at was something he hoped wasn't meaning the afterlife because if it did then the afterlife looked like someone did some serious acid.

"Poor little Earth child." Came a laughing voice.

Turning around he saw no one. Hearing his parents voices continue though was making him unhappy. No he isn't dead. Something happened when Tak... No that wasn't her, that was something else. Making a face, he swore he heard Zim and Gaz's voices.

"No! Not time for you to hear them now." Came the voice again and knocked him out.

* * *

"Tak is still out." Dai said as she rushed back in. "If he is in some coma then he needs a hospital, Alex, but Tak... No I can't trust her near him or others right now."

"I know Dai and he will be going to a hospital. Tak will remain here. The house isn't equipped for this." Pulling out his phone he called 911 and began speaking to an operator as he watched Dai place her head on their son's shoulder wishing for him to say something now.

* * *

Staring down at Dib's prone figure after it was lifted onto a cot, the voice said thoughtfully. "The empire will be all mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Above the planet, the ships inhabitants were abuzz as they pulled readings. Tried to make communications. Even tried to make popcorn. Sizz-Lor stared outside the bay window at the planet below watching it look to be in a state of flux as it appeared and disappeared. Moved around seemingly. Hearing them trying not to panic about how they weren't able to reach the Tallest, made him chomp his cigar down to the point he broke it in half. This isn't good so far. Whatever was responsible for this really didn't want to be caught. That character that raised some hell last time made it easier in a way.

"Sir! We lost another ship." Came an announcement from behind him.

Growling, he wondered if they were the ones who were really lost and those ships were actually fine. Damn, he has been listening to some of the humans new age nonsense too long already. "We are to keep trying to communicate to Irk and Zim. We are not to give up." He said giving the orders. "If anyone gives up I'll see that you'll be the next disappearing."

Everyone pausing as the considered the implications of that threat quickly went back to their controls. No way they wanted to cross him. He was pretty fair until you crossed him. How he never killed, Zim for being annoying a long time ago was anyones guess.

* * *

A half hour of Zim and Gaz doing anything possible to reach anyone except for Gir who continued to ask them if they wanted to dance the Funky Chicken or to have tacos. After some frustration and also being mind numbingly tired, Gaz sat down on the couch to watch Zim tiredly do what more that he can including running the same variables. After that half hour, Zim stood there staring at the controls off in his own little world. Gaz sat there knowing his stages of what will happen so she sat there patiently as he suddenly emitted a low growl before hitting the panel with his hand before working the controls again. Watching Gir come back in and tried to dance again, she waved him off in which he did without much more prompting. While watching him run off, she heard him banging the panel now... With his head.

"Zim?"

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Zim?"

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Gaz to Zim. Will you stop banging your head." Standing up she moved to stop him until he made the quickest move she has ever seen by slamming her onto the couch with her hands held tight in his own while his pak legs pinned her other legs down by her shoes alone. "Zim! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Staring at his eyes she saw it wasn't his own anymore. They appeared cat like. "Zim, your hurting me."

Taking another pak leg, he used the sharp edge to tear at her clothing. "Why wait?"

Stopping in her struggle, she watched as his tongue sifted out of his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"No honeymoon for us." He said to teared clothing.

This wasn't her Zim. Zim would never ever force himself onto her. Raising her flames she managed to shock him off of her. Scrambling away and off the couch she kept her flames prepared as he stood there staring at her. "Zim, this isn't you. Come back to me."

First standing up to his full height with his arms a little raised away from his sides, he glared icily down at her as he then raised himself with his pak's legs fully engulfing her. He was trying to be intimidating and pretty much succeeding in his goal as Gaz backed away from him. "The TALLEST demands you to succumb to me. SUCCUMB I SAY!"

_Oh fuck, he's yelling out certain words again_, Gaz thought as she raised her flame up more.

Noting the flame, he bent his head back to laugh riotously before snapping his face close to her to whisper. "I enjoy tasting you, little Gaz."

She didn't want to release her flames on him, she knew he was possessed by something. This wasn't her Zim. What could she do? Resist him like now and risk the annoyance of him not only yelling, but him possibly ripping her clothes off? Or should she just reason with him? Taking a step back from him she hoped Gir didn't come in at this present moment. "Oh my Tallest. Zim you are so powerful. So powerful that I see the errors of my way in my struggles just now." Removing her clothes she watched his whole body in how it responded to this. She also seen the lust registering in his eyes. Standing before him with just her underwear, she did something she never wanted to do. She got on her knees to beg his forgiveness while she removed her bra. Hearing him doing a growling purr, she knew she got him distracted. "I'm glad you enjoy tasting me." Standing up she removed her underwear then laid down on the couch. "My Tallest, please retract those legs of yours so I may only feel your arms and legs."

Staring down at her naked petite pale body, Zim looked entranced as he retracted his legs according to her wishes, and removed a glove so he can touch her flesh. Starting at her feet, he gently brushed it against her delicate skin making her tremble as he neared her womanhood then up some more to her stomach to her breasts teasing them.

"MASTAH! I made waffles. Want some waffles?" Gir came running in.

Gaz hoped he couldn't see her and Zim angry at the interruption yelled at him. "GIR! LEAVE NOW! DON'T DISTURB ME FOR ANY REASON or I'll FILL YOUR PROCESSOR FULL OF SPIDERS"

Standing there pondering that, Gir screamed. "OKAY!" And ran off again.

Getting on the couch, he forced her legs open to place himself between there as he kissed her mouth while his hands teased at her chest. Unbeknownst to either of them a tiny hole was punched through as Zim proceeded in claiming his Gaz

* * *

Dib came to as he laid in a very dark place. He remembered Tak acting strangely and him being sucked into this void where a strange voice spoke to him, but before that he heard his parents worried voices along with Gaz and Zim. Where was he? Who was the owner of that voice? Rising himself by his arms, he felt unsteady, he felt flushed, but he had to get up. He felt he was in some place where he can get the answers to what was going on, but it left him with a thought; Is he alive or dead?

Groaning as he stood up shakily, he almost fell back to the ground, but willed himself to stay upright. "Where am I?"

"You are neither here nor there." Came the strange voice again.

Where is this thing? Dib looked around as he still tried to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. "Why am I here?"

"You can be here or there if that is your way." It went on.

Great, it is a cryptic annoying voice. He thought Zim had an annoying voice. "I'm in the dark so I'm obviously here and there."

The voice laughed a squeamish type laugh. "One part. One part. Two parts. Maybe whole."

"Man your annoying." Dib walked towards the voice until he was stopped by a portal type thing opening up near him making him decide to walk towards that, but stopped short. "Wha?"

In front of him was a view of Zim with Gaz on the couch taking liberties with her. He knew they were involved and were to be married, but he honestly didn't want to see this so he turned his attention away from it.

The squeamish laughter reverberated throughout the darkness making Dib wanting to rip his own brain out and save it from that voice and laughter. Fuck, that laughter did something to his body that even made him want to rip his own ear drums out. "The key. The downfall." More laughter followed.

Dib covered his ears and yelled out a very resounding, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Gaz had a plan when she first started this, but it soon went downhill as he kissed her on the neck. I wanted to distract him, she thought. Hoping that his eyes at least changed, she glanced down to see his eyes closed with him humming his pleasure, needing to see those eyes she said his name over and over again until he finally looked at her for her to see his eyes didn't change.

"I would love to wait until we are fully mated, Zim. This is nice, but I want you to fully claim me then." She cooed to him. It wasn't like her to coo like some soddening moron, but she had to make him respond.

Zipper tooth grin at her he then went lower with his hand making her gasp. "I'm claiming you now and Zim will be useless in this future of Irk."

Eyes widening hearing that, she tried to move away from him, but he kept her there. "Zim? Wake up." Raising her flame again she saw this madness consume his face as he eyed the flame. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

That sounded like Dib, Gaz thought as she heard a disembodied voice then eyed a hole in the wall. "Dib?"

"Gaz? When did this happen?"

Looking back to Zim she saw his eyes went back to normal as he eyed her state of undress along where his other hand was. "Also is Dib here?"

"There is a hole in the wall where there was none there before. Look behind you." She replied as he turned his head to regard it. "Computer, is Dib here?"

"Uh no. We are still not on Irk." The Computer replied. "The anomaly popped up as soon as you both started doing that."

"Thank you, Computer." Gaz said and saw the hole was closing up. "It's going away." Examining Zim then she saw him still dazed and a little fascinated by something he was doing with her. "Umm Zim that does feel good, but I should get dressed."

"Oh yeah your right." Separating from her, he sat on the couch as he watched her dress herself. "Did I... Did I attack you?"

"Yes."

Head down he looked at his lap. "Zim is sorry."

With her skirt on and just her bra, she winced at hearing that tone in his voice, and instantly went by his side to place an arm around his waist. "Zim, that wasn't you, you were possessed. I blame whoever possessed you in doing that."

"But still..."

Placing her hands on his face she made him face her. "Look at me Zim. You know if you were really at fault I wouldn't be acting like this. I would of doomed you." Giving him a gentle kiss, she smiled at him. "We have to figure out what the hell is going on here and I know you can do that." She had to stroke his ego. "You are Zim."

Reaching down to get her shirt, he gave it to her as he stood up. "Lets go then, Gaz."

"I know that was Dib that I heard. I know his voice anywhere."

* * *

Dib hated that voice. Wanted to release his own justice to it. Maybe even do what his sister will and doom it. Still hearing that laughter, he decided to storm away from it. He had no clue where he was heading, but he wanted a reaction from it. He wanted to test it. Everything has limits. Everything doesn't have large heavy footfalls.

Pausing he felt the vibration in the ground and looked around to see nothing, but the foot steps were coming closer so he took a chance in running for it.

* * *

Tak woke up in a daze. She felt like she had heavy objects land on her head repeatedly as she rubbed her cranium. Groaning, she tried to sit up, but fell back on the bed she was lying in as the tiny room spun. Staring at the ceiling didn't help her as it spun around making her rather sick so she closed her eyes feeling like she was moving, but swore she wasn't until she landed on the ground in a resounding thud. Face to the ground, she raised herself up on her arms to try to remember what happened. She remembered being on Irk before coming here, but then things went blank.

Gazing up to the door she crawled to it to see if she can get a bead on where she was exactly since she didn't recognize this area. Crawling to the door, she grabbed onto the handle that didn't budge, and raised herself up slowly feeling her legs only mildly cooperating as she finally stood up to look at the window to see she was in the lab. Why was she in here? Why was the door locked?" Struggling with the lock then pounded and screamed at anyone to hear her, she soon collapsed back onto the ground, tired and sick.

Where was Dib? She thought. Silence greeted her and she felt like her insides were clawed up until something seemed to knock her out making her greet the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

From darkness to lightness. Really to huge brightness as Dib tried to shield his eyes as he tried to observe his surroundings, but the brightness was so intense that it was instantly giving him spots in his eyes. Lifting his glasses up a bit by pushing them up with his fists to rub his sore eyes, he closed his eyes, and opened them just a slit. There was nothing in there, but him. The heavy footsteps stopped chasing him. The laughter seized but he knew it would start up again. Though maybe it didn't as this area was already giving him a pounding headache. Walking forward he wondered if he should try another method of talking to this... Whatever it is. Perhaps it would help. Perhaps he can make this thing an ally. Hell it took about, he started counting on his fingers before he cursed. Great, he can't count properly with this pounding headache.

"Hi! My name is Dib Membrane and I wonder if you would like to share anything with me." He began. "How are you today? I'm really curious to know."

Silence.

"All my life I have been fascinated with the paranormal and if there was life on other planets or if urban legends like Bigfoot existed. Of course life on other planets existed when my first taste of it was when Zim came to Earth. The paranormal, I always knew existed, but to get proof is always amazing. Bigfoot, my sister says it is just a kid who has a condition, but I don't really buy it. I mean come on, he has large feet. What are you into?"

Silence.

Dib was unperturbed by this so he went on. "My personal life consists of that. I'm now friends with Zim. Never thought that would happen, but thanks to some things that happened not too long ago, we come to an understanding. Mostly because of my sister. I have a girlfriend whom has gotten possessed and now I'm here, but other then that regardless of her quirks, I think she is fantastic. What about your personal life, besides making Zim's life a nightmare?"

Silence.

"What about family? I love my family. I even loved Gaz when she used to be so mean to me when we were young."

Sound of a door opening. Stopping he paused to see what will happen now but as the minutes passed of silence and nothing, he took a chance to walk in that direction, and stopped again just a few feet from it to gaze inside to see something beautiful.

"Well I have plenty to lose and plenty to gain." He whispered as he went to step through the door.

* * *

Dai sat beside her son's bedside just staring at her son's rise and fall of his chest as she held his hand and listened to the doctor telling them they have no clue why he is unconscious. Feeling her husband's hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her wasn't helping as she felt her eyes burn.

"You'll do whatever is possible to make sure my son is alright." Membrane told the doctor before he retreated. "Dai, honey, you need to say something."

"What do you want me to say, Alex? Tak did this and now look at our son."

Getting on his knees beside his wife, he said gently. "You can tell that Tak wasn't the Tak that we know. This can't be blamed on her."

"I don't know who else to blame because I can't get a clear bead on who is doing this to us." Turning to face him, she said. "I want to ask her, but I'm afraid that right now I'd kill her. Though if you go and question her, she might harm you, and I don't want you in the hospital either."

"We need to tell, Gaz that her brother is here so I have to go."

In her premonition, Alex was in it, but he didn't seemed to get harmed, but there was always a chance. Wrapping her arms around him, she spoke desperately. "Please be safe, Alex, I want you to be safe."

It hurt him when she acted this way. He wanted to be the one that protected her so he kissed her and assured her he will be safe. Standing up, he placed a gentle hand on Dib's head before leaving the room. He felt her worries whole heartedly all the way back to the lab.

Entering his business, he made his way to where he can make the long distance communication. Keying up the computer and sending the transmission, he waited.

* * *

Gaz and Zim kept next to one another as they worked. They were still unable to get anyone, and that hole that was punched into the control room didn't have an exact coordinate to where it came from, so at one time Gaz decided to yell at no one in the room. She just needed to get her frustrations out, as she placed her head on the panel to rest there while she was still standing. She knew she looked stupid, but didn't give a damn.

Coming beside her, he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, tried to push some dirty thoughts away from him, and continued to work. Really she should change into clothes that won't expose so much leg. Cursing in his head, he almost hit himself, as he punched in more variables. "Maybe you should change clothes."

"Why?" Her voice sounded a little muffled as she remained in her position.

"I'm trying not to think about it, but seeing you like that is making me think some thoughts."

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking some dirty thoughts. Very DIRTY that it makes me want to grab you and INVADE you."

Straightening up at his old speech pattern, she eyed him warily. "Invade me? Zim, I'm not a freaking planet to invade."

"Oh but you have nice globes for the taking." Zipper tooth grin and claws about to grab, he was slapped very hard making his grin disappear. "Thank you, but you should change."

It was truly hard to look into his eyes most of the time since they were one color, but there was something messing with him. "Zim do you feel this presence inside of you right now?"

"Yesssssss, it is like a tiny tickle a tickle that doesn't feel good." Shaking his head, he tried to get that feeling out.

"Computer, could you run a scan on Zim for me."

"I will, but we are getting a communication from Earth." The Computer drawled out.

"Put it on!" Both Gaz and Zim instructed at the same time. The screen was a bit fuzzy, but they were able to make out the Professor.

"Dad! I'm glad we are finally hearing from someone. What's going on?"

"Gaz. Zim, something happened to Dib. He's in the hospital, he's unconscious."

"What?" Gaz's eyes opened up wide at hearing that.

"What happened to him? Where is Dai and Tak?" Zim wondered.

"I was in the lab with Dai trying to get her premonition sorted out and Tak came into the room after and... It wasn't her. Her voice was different. She acted possessed. We ran into where we left them and we couldn't get Dib to wake up. They don't know what happened to him. I placed Tak in a secured room. I haven't talked to her yet." Membrane explained.

"Zim got possessed a while ago, he still keeps feeling a presence in his mind trying to control him." Gaz said. "While it was happening, the possession, a hole was punched into this room, and Dib's voice was clearly heard screaming out no. Woke him up."

"You heard this? At what time or how long ago?" Membrane asked urgently.

"An hour ago, right Gaz?" She nodded her head. "We have been in limbo since they left here. We haven't been able to raise anyone and I'm sure other Irkens have been trying to get a hold of us, but nothing until right now." Zim scratched his head. "Computer, where are we now? Same location or has it changed since this transmission?"

It took a few seconds for the Computer to respond to answer. "Same predicament as before."

"Would there be a way for us to blink over to Earth right now?"

"No. You both might become lost on the way there." It replied.

Sighing, Membrane said. "I guess I will question Tak to see what happened and get back to you then." Staring right at his daughter, he added. "Be careful daughter of mines. Zim... Don't get possessed again."

"Dad be careful, please." She murmured out a soft sentiment of love to her dad before the transmission ended. "I am uh gonna change my clothes now." Grabbing his hand she dragged him to her room and instead of going to her drawer, she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Approaching the room he secured Tak in, he peered inside to see her sitting against the wall. At seeing him, Tak made her way shakily towards him, and leaned heavily against the door. They both wanted to say something first, but stopped themselves. Membrane studied her and could see that there was a lot weighing heavily on her. Tak for once pleaded to him without saying a word. Right now she had a clue Dib was seriously hurt and it was because of her.

"Dib?" She asked weakly.

"In the hospital. Unconscious." He replied.

Head down, she envied humans right now for being able to express their emotions more freely. Crying was what she felt like doing. "I don't know what happened, Professor. I wasn't in control of myself any longer. I felt something strange and next thing that I know I'm in here. Dib was talking to me and I got one snippet of something happening with him, but..." She trailed off as she thought of that memory. "Nothing like that has happened to me before."

"Zim was possessed an hour ago. Gaz is alright at least, but he still feels something in him."

She thought of what attacked her in that building. "What attacked me in that building, I couldn't see it, but I felt it grabbing me. Heard it. It was like it hated me. I felt a strange hate inside me..." Rubbing her head. "Dib's smart so I think whatever happened was just to get him out of the way or something. Did Gaz tell you how it was with Zim?"

"No." He saw his daughter's torn clothes and didn't wish to assume the worse. "I don't think I can take you out of there Tak. I'm sorry, but until we know what we are dealing with, I can't."

"Maybe Zim can question me." She supposed.

"Can't. They are stuck somewhere where they haven't been able to communicate with anyone or blink anywhere. I was lucky I was able to get them."

Smiling at him, she had an idea in her head. "Maybe blink over there."

"But blinking back might be a problem since the computer said that might get lost blinking away from there." He said. "Gaz said they heard Dib's voice clearly when a hole showed up there." Pacing he started to think.

* * *

Zim was in between worlds as he stood transfixed. Eyes on her. She was distraught over Dib, but he swore he felt something that didn't care. That non-caring part wanted to possess her instead. He was having a battle with himself. He felt like hitting himself. It wouldn't be the first time he ever physically abused himself. She trusted him.

His spider legs extended out of his pak to do something that was desired, but he willed them back. She didn't need this. Finally walking to her, he got in the bed to lay next to her. That damn necklace around her neck again. A necklace he suddenly had a pull to.

"We'll figure this all out, Gaz. Dib will be all right." He said almost silently. He almost wrapped her up in his arms when she touched that necklace with a most unreadable expression on her face. He felt jealousy and protectiveness at the same time with that action she did. Ready to open his mouth up, he was silenced when she quickly took her clothes off, and just laid there letting him drool. Turning her face to regard him, she crushed herself against him embracing him. It felt so good in spite of their circumstance and he tried to remain a gentleman even when she said.

"Touch me, Zim. I only want my intended to touch me." She whispered seductively.

"Gaz."

Looking into his eyes, she said. "Only my Zim. My intended, Zim has the right to touch me and no one else."

Feeling that other part snap away, his real self did as she wanted, and kissed her deeply as he ran one hand softly down her back and stopped behind her leg where he guided it to wrap around his leg. Feeling her hand move his shirt up, he help her by taking it off and quickly came back so he can feel her delicate hands on him again. She kept moaning out about him being her only one and he felt embolden. Empowered.

Looking into her eyes, he softly told her. "Even though this feels like the longest wait until we are mated, I won't go any further then these caresses."

"I want you to go farther, Zim." Removing his pants, she smiled at him as she re-wrapped her leg around him intentionally bringing him even further then before. "You are my intended."

Zim felt himself against her and lost his breath for an instant at the pure ecstasy he just went through. He won't take her tonight. It was impossible not to, but he really wanted to feel it after their ceremony where he knew he would be louder then before.

Behind him out of view from either of them, another hole appeared.

* * *

It was a thing out of paradise. All the greenery. Flowers of different types. He thought he heard birds. He knew he saw a waterfall in front of him. He looked around in awe as he still studied the plants with touch and sight. He had to see if they were real, and they felt it. It was actually beautiful here, but he didn't want to stay here. He wanted to be with his family and girlfriend.

Getting closer to the waterfall, he walked the outskirts looking at the water, before coming to the side and seeing nothing but walk behind the fall. The air felt cool from the water coming down and misting. It felt nice until he saw a hole being produced. He hoped if he was going to see anything it wouldn't be the same scene as before. Peering at it, it was the interior of a Irken space ship. Trying to get closer, he wondered if he can travel through this hole so he started moving closer and closer until he felt he was at a good space at least. Counting in his head, he made the faithful jump inside the hole.

* * *

Still moving against her and refusing to do anything much further that would take her virginity away, he just touched her and kissed her. It was strange that her necklace vanished without them taking it off. It was gone as she kept telling him that she is only his alone and no one else or any other Zim. It made him extra possessive of her. It made him feel like his old self.

Placing him on his back, she moved to straddle him just enjoying the movements and his touch. She felt she had her Zim back. She didn't want that thing that got him earlier. They needed to get things done. As she looked down at his happy face, she smiled at him. Well, she loved this as much as him in spite of the crisis they were both under and other stresses. Feeling him, she tilted her head back as she groaned, feeling his hands on her front. Moving her head to the left she opened her eyes just a slit to see the hole there. Hating to stop quickly but needing to, she moved her face close to him to tell him the hole appeared again.

Holding her as he sat up quickly, he looked at the hole, and without a word they put their clothes on. Scrambling off the bed, they both stood in front of the hole holding hands.

"Zim? Should we go in?"

Squeezing her hand gently, he answered. "Yes." Glaring into the unknown. "I'm the almighty Zim and you are my demoness Gaz. No one shows us who's the boss of us."

Stepping in, the hole closed up behind them thusly placing their shared place back on Irk. The Computer made its own calculations as to what might be happening and figured it saved itself some time before it got yelled at for something that wasn't his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"Dr. Cayaga you have a call on line 6."_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"Nurse? Have you checked the patient in room 305 yet?"_

_"Yes, doctor, but they wish to speak to you first."_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Head pounding. Bright light already filtering into closed eyes. Things feel sensitive. Linens feel somewhat scratchy. Feels a bit cold in here. Opening his eyes a slit, Dib saw the television in the corner of the room, along with hearing the steady beeping next to him. Head felt like someone tried to crack it open. Legs feel achy. Something else felt overused. Turning his head to the right, he felt some dizziness invade him as he looked at the heart monitor. Not wanting to read those readings since they made his head explode, he turned his head to the left to see his mother in the chair next to him with her eyes closed. Was he back on Earth or is this another part of that... Where ever the hell he was before? Last image he saw was an Irken ship, but he is surprised he was here.

He remembered Tak and what happened there to cause the huge ache in him along with the overused part down below. He hoped she was fine since he knew she wasn't herself.

"Mom?" Man his voice sounded weak.

Dai opened her eyes up at the sound of his voice and immediately took his hand. "Dib! Oh my son, you're back." Kissing her son's forehead, she fought the urge to hug him. She was afraid of hurting him. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is hurting. It feels cold in here. I'm a little dizzy. Legs hurt." He replied.

Pressing the button for a nurse, she placed a gentle hand on his head to stroke his hair. "I'm so happy you're awake."

"I am too. Mom, I was in a weird place. A place I know that wasn't in a dream."

Seeing the nurse come in, she whispered. "You can tell me when we're alone."

"Well hello! Nice to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse inquired as she got his chart. Taking notes on what he told her, she went to check the monitor and his temperature before telling them she will get the doctor.

"I think I visited Wackyland, mom. The place didn't make sense. Some oddly strange voice spoke to me. I was chased by something large and unknown where at first I was in a dark space then a really lighted space. In the lighted space I thought it was best to try to communicate with it in a friendly manner, then I went into some sort of paradise where it opened up a hole showing me the interior of a Irken space ship, I jumped in and here I am." Dib said quickly before the doctor entered.

* * *

**You know that feeling you get  
You feel you're older than time  
You ain't exactly sure  
If you've been away a while**

Opening his eyes, he found himself laying on the ground face down, looking around with his head he found Gaz near him, also face down, and out. Reaching out he laid his hand on top of hers to make sure she stays right there. It might be foolish to some, but with whatever was going on he had to make sure to keep her near him. Lifting his body up he sat on his knees, and went to her side.

"Gaz?" Touches her gently. "Gaz, please wake up." Shaking her gently he thought he heard her moan.

**Do you keep the receipts  
For the friends that you buy  
And ain't it bittersweet  
You were only just getting by**

Rolling her on her back, he sat her up to sit against his front. "Gaz, please wake up." He repeated softly in her ear. She muttered something that he couldn't quite hear so he just continued to try.

**But I hope you know  
That it won't let go  
It sticks around with you until the day you die  
And I hope you know that it's touch and go  
I hope the tears don't stain the world that waits outside  
Where did it all go wrong?**

"Gaz, are you hurt?"

Slitting her eye open just a tad, she grumbled out. "I hear music."

"I hear it too."

"Good, then I'm not crazy." She attempted to stand up, but stumbled and fell back into him. "I'm not hurt, just disoriented."

Helping her up, he kept his arms around her as they both examined their lack of surroundings. "I have no clue where we are."

"Well that makes two of us then."

**And until you've repaid  
The dreams you bought for your lies  
You'll be cast away  
Alone under the stormy skies**

_"Ahh you removed the necklace. It yours." _

Upon hearing the strange voice, both of them looked all around them then at each another. "Did you hear that?" They both asked.

"Who are you?" Zim asked.

_"Who I am is who you are not."_ Screaching laughter followed making Gaz cover her ears.

"What do you want from us?" He asked.

_"Tit for tat she got a nice at."_ More laughter.

**But I hope you know**

**That it won't let go  
It sticks around with you until the day you die  
And I hope you know that it's touch and go  
I hope the tears don't stain the world that waits outside  
Where did it all go wrong?**

"So far these questions are useless." Zim said as he took her hand and started walking. "I don't know where I'm going, but it is time to experiment."

_"I experiment with the tit." _Giggles ensued.

"Yeah? So does, Zim." Gaz said sarcastically receiving a funny look from Zim. "What? You do. Don't worry, I never complain when you do."

Smiling, he just walks until he felt he hit a wall. Stepping back, he extended his spider legs out in order to test it. Hearing slight clinks from where his legs hit it, he retracted them as he studied it. "This place is already too stupid."

_"Romance goes to fornicating. Has he seen that vampire lick?" _

Gritting her teeth and clenching her free hand, she shouted. "YOUR VOICE IS STUPID!"

Darkness surrounded them for a brief few minutes, Zim wrapped Gaz around him, until they received the light again, and a bed near them. "What the...?"

Turning her head to see what he was staring at, she shook her head and produced a purple flame to blast it away. "Enough of this bull."

* * *

"But mom, I would like to talk to Tak." Dib argued.

"No, I forbid it after what happened to you." Dai said furiously shaking her head.

"It wasn't Tak's fault with what happened to me. She would never hurt me like that ever."

"That may be so, but until this threat is gone you are not stepping near her."

Sighing, the argument was hurting his head more then it originally was. He understood why she was nervous, but she couldn't keep doing this forever. "Gaz use to hit me all the time, are you gonna stop me from getting near her?"

Looking at her son in a cock eyed manner, she replied. "Well no, I wouldn't."

"Yeah. Look, Tak cares about me. She really does, she would never hurt me like that intentionally. Never in a million years. Please, I need to talk to her. Just imagine how she must feel that I'm hurt by something that really wasn't her fault. Seriously mom, just imagine." Taking her hand, he hoped she saw his reasoning.

"The doctor still wants you here for observation, and I have to agree with him."

Groaning, he placed his head back as he now felt the time just slipping past in a slugs pace just to mock him. "Yes mom." He moaned out.

Observing her son for a few minutes, she thought of something. "You want to help me try to make sense of my premonition? Maybe you will have another way of doing it."

Putting his head up, he turned to his mom who was smiling at him hopefully. "We can try. I'd like that."

"Good. Just tell me where you'd like to start from or how." She said. This exercise should be good all around.

* * *

"I really hate this place, Zim." Gaz remarked as they continued to walk for what felt like hours.

Looking around they were in a room with layers upon layers of chairs on either side of them. They weren't stacked. They just were layered like they were part of some cake, but without the frosting in between. Although the red frosting underneath their feet was just annoying because they had to stop themselves several times from slipping and falling.

"Don't know any race that employs this type of nonsense." Zim remarked. "I mean there are some that use trickery, but not to this level. This is..."

"Almost LSD type of crap?" Gaz offered.

Looking at her profile, he replied. "I have no idea what that would do, so I'll assume a maybe to that answer." Stopping short, while grabbing a chair to prevent from falling, he pointed in the direction to their left. "I see a door over there."

Knowing he'd check it out anyhow, she went that way without him having to say anything more. Walking hand in hand, she stopped when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked it was nothing. "Thought I saw someone." She remarked before moving on. When they got to the door, it was a wooden door, but what was on it made her just look at it queerly. "I am not going to use that knocker."

Examining it, he asked. "Why not?" There was no door knob on the door, so he assumed that maybe if they push it, it will open, but when he did. It was a no go. "So why not?"

She swore if she stared at it too long that she saw its tiny face actually saying something to her. She knew it was... Perverted looking. "I repeat, Zim, I am not going to use that knocker."

It was very wrong looking. He knew even Dib would have issues doing it. Tak would want to blast it. "We can keep walking the cake way."

Looking back, she noticed they had a wall behind them now, turning forward the face winked at her. "Wall behind us now."

Turning to see a wall, Zim just couldn't believe this place. "This place is just so utterly STUPID!" Peering at the knocker again, he saw it blow a kiss at them. "I do not want to knock on something that is in the figure of a man with his THING! Hanging out, and I got to use his... Round things to knock the door."

"You feel a little possessed there?" Gaz asked when she heard him yelling random words out again.

"No just uncomfortable at the thought of this part." Suddenly he pulled a sideways grin. "Blast it with a flame."

Smiling at that thought, she raised her flame, and blasted the knocker making the face shocked at first then relax before they both heard a pleasurable sound from it making them both go. "EWWWWW"

"What do you want from us?" Gaz asked in an irritated voice.

_"Touch me." _

Zim looked to the door which winked at them. "No thanks, I'd rather touch her."

"I'd rather touch him, and then kill you, then touch him again." Gaz followed up. Winking at Zim, she added. "You know how a little violence turns me on."

Turning to examine the wall again, he wondered how far up it went. Gaz seemed to think the same thing as she started to levitate up as he used his spider legs to help climb up. Hearing the disappointment from the knocker, they continued their climb until Gaz quickly turned around kicking it extremely hard making the door open up. Wrapping Gaz up in his arms, he still used his spider legs to climb through the door as he heard the muffled whimpers of pain from the knocker.

* * *

"What is the first thing you always see, mom?" Dib asked quietly as his mom's eyes remained closed.

Eyes flinching a little, she received the first usual image. "Gaz and Zim walking in some sort of abyss it looks like." Finger jolting a little as if she got electrocuted, she continued. "Looks like purple rolling clouds or swirling mist all around their feet. Pulses. Maybe like electricity through it, but it doesn't seem to be affecting them."

"Do you think, Gaz is responsible for that?" Dib wondered knowing that purple flames and billowing mist is her thing.

Shakes her head as she focuses on their expressions. "She seems perturbed and confused just like Zim. Zim is holding on to her hand like he doesn't want to be separate from her." She thinks she hears something. She tries to concentrate on the noise. "I hear something."

"Is it them talking?"

She shakes her head.

His lips form a tight straight line before asking. "Is it a strange voice talking?"

Again she shakes her head then says. "I don't know. Wait!." She continues to listen to it then sees Gaz's lips move as she looks to Zim. "Gaz said something to Zim, but I don't know how to read lips and I can't hear her."

Talking more softly, he spoke in a more hypnotic tone. "Alright mom, I want you to forget about everything that is surrounding Gaz right now. Forget the other sound you are hearing. The other imagery. That includes, Zim for the moment. Focus closer in on Gaz. Go to the spot where she is directing her speech to. You can do it."

It was hard to do it as she was still stubborn by nature, so it took several tries from her, and several urgings from Dib to finally keep her focus solely on Gaz. When she did finally hear it, she had to keep re-running it to see if she actually heard what she said clearly before she opened up her eyes. "The being is meaning to destroy the entire Irken race starting with both Zim and her."

"Has Zim been possessed recently?" Dib wondered.

Dai nodded. "While you were still out, I spoke to him on the phone he told me was able to reach Zim and Gaz and he was possessed. She is fine." She paused. "Gaz mentioned a hole was punched through while it was happening and they both heard a definite no. That voice sounded like yours."

Dib remembered seeing Zim on top of Gaz through a hole. He remembered shouting his objection. They heard him. "They heard me. I can't believe it. I saw them from where I was, and they heard me."

Getting up, she walked out of the room, coming back in, she said. "Demanded to get you released. You won't be safe anywhere anyhow. Really none of us are, so we are heading back to the lab, you are gonna continue to help me, and hopefully Tak hasn't gotten possessed again." Kissing his forehead. "My race may not be perfect but neither is the human race. Hell, I just don't wish to visit wacky land, like you did."

"It wasn't fun mom." Dib stated while watching the doctor enter.

* * *

**Song: Oasis - Where did it all go wrong?**

**I have no idea where my head was with the whole knocker thing, but I just went with it because they are in a strange place where anything can happen. I can also blame it on all the odd movies I love to watch, but I won't because I enjoy them with a passion. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Her sanity level was good at one moment then completely lost the next. She cried out to a mother that didn't exist since she was merely a clone. Yes, there were creators of said clones, but not an actual mother. She didn't dare look out the door sometimes since she felt that her own reflection was mocking her. She almost ripped her own pak off at one point, but regained her senses there when she felt that the cartoon character was correct in telling her that she will die if she did that. Licking the floor at one point then spitting the floor out, just to lick it again just in case she was missing out on something made her hit her head against the wall. She thought of Dib at one point. She imagined she cried there. She knew she was wrong. Was he alright? Feeling her body she suddenly wondered if her weirdness got her pregnant. When Professor Membrane looked in on her, she turned her head away in shame. She felt bad at what she did to his son when she knew she wasn't really to blame.

She loved Dib. Is he alright?

The second time he looked in on her he told her he was awake and he will be fine. For a second time, she believed she cried, but she knew that was impossible. Although she offered him a smile at that good news.

* * *

Standing side by side, they glanced around as if they were young children. A boy and a girl who liked one another, but didn't know what to do about it, and even though they are at the point they knew now what to do they had a new quandary in front of them. Something that made someone so young just scratch their heads, look around at other things just to avoid the others gaze, look in front of them at the problem before finally facing one another and shrugging with the 'I just don't know what to do with this right now,' phase.

For Zim and Gaz it was after they went through the door to look at a large set up that was maybe described as pimptastic and hoelicious with a huge bed set up right in front of them. For as far as they can see, they saw nothing but innuendo's. Lots of stuff that made them look away from one another as they took in every detail.

Gaz regretted now kicking the knocker. Maybe they should of climbed the damn wall. Already this place and that possession wants one thing only. Gritting her teeth and making a tight fist with her free hand, she stared at the ground.

Endlessly, Zim just kept going through more catalogs of aliens. What the hell is that smell? Shaking his head, he continued his quest for trying to find the alien responsible for all of this. What is that sound now? Looking to her, he saw her agitation, he felt his need to take some clothes off. Shaking his head, he gritted his teeth as well.

* * *

Approaching the car, Dai felt a vibration in her purse taking her com out she opened it to find Purple on the line. "Purple, why are you communicating to me? You do not have permission to do so." She noted the background to be where he was incarcerated presently.

"Well of course not, but there is a good reason why I'm talking to you now." Purple said. "Perhaps there is a huge problem being presented here right now, and the problem is that something is happening to the Irken prisoners and some guards."

Dib crowded in to listen in over his mom's shoulder. "What's happening over there, Purple?" Dai asked.

Hearing a scream in the background, Purple grinned his teeth in worry. "They aren't acting like themselves. They act..."

"Possessed?" Dib offered.

"Yeah! Red's eyes actually turned this weird sorta bluish color before trying to um..." Screwing with the collar of his uniform in worry he started to sweat. "He did things... Bad things to some of them... Disgusting things."

"Could you be more elaborate?" Dai asked as they both climbed into the car.

"Actually not in front of your kid. All I can say is that I like girls not boys."

"You just elaborated it." Dib groaned out as he palmed his forehead.

"Right now I think I'm safe, the guards have me separate from them, but I'm afraid. What's happening?" Purple wondered.

"It's happening to a lot of us Irkens, Purple. We are under attack by something. Do you have a clue what race could be doing this?" Dai inquired.

"A mean one." He whined. "A really really mean one." Biting his nails, his eyes went wide before the communication cut off.

Mouth falling sideways a little, she placed the com aside as she started the car up, and headed to the lab. "I hate psychological bullshit."

"Do you feel it is that, mom?"

"Okay with all the state of everything going on. I mean yes the possession sounds paranormal, but some of the rest is designed to screw with your psyche. Don't you agree?" Dai countered.

"I agree, and it will be more focused on Zim since he is the Tallest."

"Correct. Also Gaz since she will be his mate. They will try to knock them off balance some way." Sighing she wished she could of bashed her head against the dashboard, but she needed to drive and think.

* * *

Her skin itched and tingled. It wasn't because it was irritated by her lotion or her clothes or Zim. It was the situation. A situation that was making her start to feel like her old self little by little as the minutes wore on. Zim would offer a slight squeeze of the hand in little assurances which she didn't mind since those at least felt nice. She did have a feeling he did know she would want to kick someone upside the head soon if her frustration wasn't tempered soon.

Zim trudged along just feeling the tension and... Really what is that smell? All around him. He spared a small look down at Gaz before shifting his gaze forward. She had a reason for her tension. So did he. In so many ways he did. Before his tension release was the usual things before she fully took over his life, and now to ease some of his tension along with other feelings, he would kiss her. Or hold her, but since being here it felt to be the longest without any of that.

Gaz suddenly stopped with her eyes ablaze as she looked to the ground. Zim studied her before whipping his head around like a maniac to look for the source of the buzzing sound. What is that? Focusing back to her, she was now looking to him with one eyebrow up, and a smirk on her face. "You want to know what that sound is?" He nodded. "Many humans use a certain device to pleasure themselves with and it makes that sound. That is what that is." When he still gave her an odd look, she pointed out to an object below the bed making him make a weird sound. "I doubt you will ever need that with me."

"I hope the hell not." He remarked as he still eyed it as they kept moving along. "How many innuendo's do they wish to put us through? Do they expect us to say, Oh sure why not, Gaz let me take your clothes off and I'll make love to you now?"

"You are sounding like me now. I can't wait to start sounding like you. Let me try." Clears her throat. "I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM you will bow to me. BOW to me, I say." She mocked as she threw up one of her fists as she giggled after. "Hey you know what? That was kinda fun. I mean it was annoying a long time ago from my perspective, but doing it now, it was a bit of a stress relief."

Smiling at her admission, he seriously wanted to wrap her in his arms. Scanning around he knew it wasn't the most desirable place he wanted to do that at, but he leaned down to kiss her making her stop in her tracks. For a second he thought she would object, but to feel her hand against his chest accepting the kiss, he felt it was evident she was wanting this as much as him. Eyes closed, he whispered. "That was the longest I went without a kiss from you."

She had to agree as she opened her eyes up to take in the area around them. "Zim, the tacky decor is gone."

Peering past her they were in a vast empty place which was bright, but still not in a way to make them throw shadows to the ground. Straightening up, he tried to think of the next step.

* * *

Itchy skin. Tapping foot. Voice in her head. She wanted to bang her head against the wall to get it out. She wanted to find a tool to do it as well. It was the voice that took over her. The voice that harmed her in the training center. The voice that made her harm Dib. Standing up she started to pace. She needed to get a hold of herself. She had to beat this thing. She had to teach it a lesson.

"Tak!"

Pacing stopped, she stared at the wall to evaluate the voice. It didn't sound like the voice in her head, but she didn't trust anything right now. Something evil was happening to her. Something that did something to her, Dib.

"Tak?"

The voice sounded a bit more pleading this time. Gentle even, but had that persistence to it. Turning around she spotted Dib looking in through the window with his hand pressed against it. Walking quickly to the door, she pressed her own hand where his hand was. She and him knew that even though they can't feel each another physically the gesture was enough for intimacy.

"Dib, is that really you?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes. How are you?" He asked kindly.

She smiled at his concern first for her. He really was an unselfish human. "I keep hearing a voice in my head. It is driving me crazy." Glancing down for a second she looked back up frowning. "How are you? I'm so sorry I hurt you. You know I wouldn't of done that on purpose."

"Tak I know it wasn't you that did that. I knew it as it was happening. Please don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." Dib begged of her. "I'm fine. I'm alive. My mom wants me to help her guide her through her premonition. I seemed to help her."

Hearing the shrill voice speaking to her she stepped back as a precaution. "That's great." She smiled weakly.

"Tak? What is happening?"

"It has such a shrill voice when it talks to me. It wants me to possess you again. Please go and help your parents. Please get this finished with so I can hopefully get back to normal." She pleaded. She hated begging, but she was afraid of hurting him a second time.

"A shrill voice? I was in a crazy ass place where some strange voice kept talking to me. I couldn't see the source of the voice." Dib said. Examining her expression she was truly frightened. It took a lot to rattle her. "Tak I want to say something to you and I want you to listen." The way she was looking around she looked now lost to the world. "Tak respond to me now."

"Y-yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"I belong with you as you belong to me. No one will tear us apart. No one. I am yours, Tak. I am only yours." Dib spoke earnestly as he said each word very clearly making her snap her attention to him.

Her vision seemed to clear some at hearing those words. "I am yours, Dib." She smiled. "Please help your parents but please come back here to talk to me some more about that."

"I will. I promise." The desire to open the door and kiss her was strong, but instead he spoke the same declaration to her before having to leave.

Standing up straighter, Tak looked to where he once was just repeating her declaration over and over. It was strange how something like that made her stronger.

* * *

**Yes I know the end part was a bit sappy. **


	11. Chapter 11

Removing her hand from Zim's, she took a step back causing Zim to look at her in some shock. She raised her hands up for a moment before placing them down. She wanted to punch someone. She wasn't gonna punch him. She wanted to tear a hole through some wall. She wanted to scream. This place was stupid. Whoever was in charge of it was stupid. They were stupid to go through that hole back in her room.

"We shouldn't of gone through that hole." She grumbled.

"What do you think we should of done?"

"I was fine with us remaining on my bed for a lot longer." She replied. "It is obvious this place wants to do something to break us completely down. Is it trying to destroy us both? Is it trying to break us apart?"

Zim studied her. She sounded not so self assured right now. "It won't break us apart. We are stronger then this whole thing, Gaz. After so many years do you think I would just throw in the towel now?" She shook her head no. "Take my hand, Gaz. I won't risk getting torn apart from you."

Gaz gazed up at him to offer a half smile, as she raised her hand to give to him her eyes opened wide in shock before glaring beyond, Zim.

* * *

Sizz-Lor looked upon his crew as they went a little mad. The humans that were on board didn't panic. Something he had to give them credit for, but he did have to stop them from shooting them to death telling them that it wasn't their fault. His crew was not prone to whimsy and was very serious so when they started donning bulbous type noses on their faces. A task he wondered how they did without glue or without the benefit of a true nose. They started to run around throwing popcorn from places of their bodies he wasn't even comfortable thinking about, even if it was an underarm. He did order them to stun their fellow crewmen in hopes they would soon calm down. When that task was done, that part of the crew was placed in a contained area. Scanning his remaining crew, he ordered them to head to Earth since Irk seems to be ransacked by something unknown. If Zim wasn't on their planet, he wondered if he was on Earth.

* * *

Dai took in a deep breath before letting it out again as she closed her eyes again. She was surrounded by Dib and Alex with Dib mostly carrying on with helping her while, Alex listened in, and continued to do his own readings. Her mind encountered flashing as soon as she relaxed. Various images entered in her subconscious. Different scenes. She knew she jerked physically when she felt a jolt.

"Mom, why did you react that way?" Dib wondered quietly.

"Something like a flame attacked me."

"What type of flame? Normal or purple like Gaz's?"

Seeing the flash, she felt she jerked again. "It is a mixture of both." She sees a flash of silver come past her. She can't tell what it was. "Something came past me in a flash. Can't tell what it was. Just that it was silver."

Dib nodded as he studied his mom. "That's good. It might be Zim's legs. It might be something else. Right now let us concentrate on the flame. It keeps jolting you. Focus on the purple one. The source at least. Let us see if it really is Gaz."

Trying to take the other element out, she looked to the purple flame, but got jolted by the other flame from behind. Breathing harder as a result of that she felt she was about to collapse from it. "Such pain involved here. Such hate."

"From where mom? Which side?"

Her mind and inside started to burn inside as she suddenly jumped up crying out in pain. "Both sides. Both." Landing on the ground, both her husband and Dib were at her side. "So much pain." She whispered before passing out.

Checking his wife out, she was fine she just seemed to be put under stress. "She'll be fine, son, she needs to rest." Picking her up, he carried her over to the nearest berth. Kissing her forehead, he spoke softly. "I hope we find who is responsible for this soon."

Looking between him and his mom, Dib frowned as he saw the beads of sweat she undergone just by bringing up that memory or thought. Sitting down next to her, he bowed his head down in silent resignation. "We have to find this person or thing." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Lights fluctuating, Tak looked all around her as she wondered what was happening now. Seeing a low level smoke billowing into the room from under the door, she slowly raised herself up onto the nearby berth as she posed for attack. There is no way in hell this thing will take her over again. As she focused onto that, she didn't see a slightly invisible hand reach out from behind and grab her from behind on her pak lifting her up. Eyes narrowing, she called out her spider legs to put a halt of its own assault on her by planting the points directly into the berth below her and past to the ground.

Gritting her teeth, she issued out a low level. "Enough." Before twirling around to dislodge herself and aim to the ground. Scanning her environment again, she noticed how quickly the smoke was filling up around her. She hoped Dib and his family was at least safe because there was no way she was gonna re-introduce this bastard back into his life.

Wandering into the other portion of the lab, Dib was thinking of his mother and stuff when he glanced up to see all the smoke inside the room Tak was inside. Hearing her yell out, he ran to the door without a second thought, and opened it up to see Tak extended on her pak legs as she fought some invisible creature. Looking behind him, he made a mad dash to the can behind him before running back inside to spray directly on the unseen force.

Tak could hardly make out the intrusion due to so much going on, but when she was let go she instantly retracted her legs and crouched down low on the ground near by, Dib. She didn't look at him when she asked. "You shouldn't of opened the door, Dib!" She yelled out.

Dib sprayed the thing again and noticed there was a shape to it even if he couldn't make it out. "I'm not gonna let something happen to you, Tak. What do you take me for if I did?" He asked. "I see a shape on it."

She saw it too, but couldn't make a single clear detail of it. Spinning around, she knocked it on its own ass causing Dib to stand on top of it spraying as she examined it. "I don't know what it is still, Dib." She said. Her voice was marked in exhaustion.

It looked like a creature from a science fiction movie. The more stupider ones. As the creature writhed, it suddenly hunched and launched itself at Dib, but he wasn't paying attention to it, but Tak grabbed him and pulled him out of the way out the door closing it. "Thanks, Tak."

"Find me another room, Dib. I can't risk harming you and your folks." Tak pleaded softly as she stood up.

"No, you are fine."

Grabbing him by his shoulders, she brought him close to her. "You can't know that though! Lock me in another room." She demanded this time.

Dib saw the pain in her eyes. The fear. She honestly didn't wish to have anything more to happen to him and it was affecting her still. Gently he cupped her face with his hands and with her demanding voice, he decided to speak in a soft loving tone. "Tak, I know you are afraid that you might hurt me again, but I believe you won't." She shakes her head. "Listen to me. I trust you. I am gonna repeat this over and over to you until I receive the old Tak back because I know her and she doesn't take any prisoners." She opened her mouth to object to him, but he closed her objection up by placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. "I believe in you."

Closing her eyes at the sound of his voice, she nodded her head. "You are my crazy man." She said in the most gentle tone she mostly reserved for him when they are alone.

"You know it." Taking her hand, he led her out of that area to bring her where his father was. He had faith it wouldn't happen a second time. It just had to.

* * *

Zim barely had much time to turn when he was violently grabbed and thrown so far away from Gaz that in mid toss he saw something that raised an ere inside of him activating his pak legs to try to gain purchase to the ground, along with a needed gun. The reason why he hadn't needed a gun was because there wasn't too much threat except if you consider annoying a threat. Zim was great at athletics so he finally was able to maintain control and land on the ground. Seeing how far away he was from Gaz now, he made sure to run very fast.

Gaz's eyes widened as she witnessed Zim being tossed in the air very high up and very far away, before she slitted her eyes down into a angry stare. She growled internally as she raised her flames. Far beyond, Zim was able to finally land, and was running towards her. Her flame shot at her target just as the target decided to shoot back causing her to feel a strong dose of wind. Gritting her teeth as a wall was formed between them both, she grated out. "You are dead."

Opposing flame burned through hers causing her to get knocked down. Breathing hard from the activity she had to do, and seeing Zim not any closer to her, she barely had any time to respond when a snake like tendril made its way into her mouth causing her to gag before passing out from the burning it caused deep inside of her.

Zim shot at the target as he saw her go down. Anger shot through him as he willed himself to move faster, but the target offered a strange quick look before vanishing before him with Gaz in tow. Eyes wide from seeing her disappear from his sight, he finally reached that spot and tried to see if there was any residuals, but all he felt was the heat from the flames.

He scanned around him violently searching for a way to get to his, Gaz. He was upset. He was beyond angry. As he stood there rooted to one spot just thinking of what to do, he let out a loud roar of frustration.

No one takes his demoness, and if something is to happen to her, then they have surely marked their doom.


	12. Chapter 12

She was laying on the ground face down with pain tearing right through her. Trying to move her hand she realized it was tied to the ground along with her feet and waist. She could hear faint screeching all around her along with painful sounds like someone running their fingernails along a chalkboard. She gritted her teeth against that sound along with the pain threatening to tear her own body apart. She wasn't imagining who was responsible for putting her here, but she knew it had to be a trick. It had to be. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she tried to turn her head or body to look at it, but received something binding around her neck keeping her in her spot right there. She tried to produce a flame, but it seemed to backfire on her as it only caused her pain in return. Growling, she demanded who the hell was responsible for this, but the only reply was a sharp feeling down her back that caused a searing pain. Issuing a grunt at that she refused to cry in front of these bastards. Refused to bend. She instead tried to reach out to, Zim. She done it once before.

_"Call him. Call him so we can watch him suffer."_ The voice was back as it laughed.

"What do you want of us?" Gaz hissed out.

_"We might spare you. We might not. Power like yours is something to not ever overlook."_ It spoke trying to rhyme.

Limited head movement aside, it was really hard for her to project herself fully. "Screw yourself. I'd rather die." Feeling the sharp feeling down her back again, she started to breath really heavily again.

_"Fertile you be. So no."_ It said as it now circled her. All she can make out is the shoes it wore and that it wanted to speak like Yoda._ "We have plenty of use for you. You were a successful interspecies mating."_

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Gaz spat out slowly. Why her and sick bastards? They look at her and figure that she looks like a freak so she was fair game. Zim was the exception. He never treated her in that fashion at least. "If Zim or I don't get you, trust me when I say that my own brother won't rest until you are through."

_"Him?"_ It laughed as if enjoying tiny little finger sandwiches. _"He was fun to play with for a while. I'll wait to see what else he has for us, but for now we have what we want here."_

Heavy footsteps receded away from her then leaving her to keep calling out to Zim. She knew him. She knew he must be going nuts at least right now.

* * *

_Blinding pulses happening._

_A painful rush coming through._

_Questionable ecstasy of the unknown happening with someone._

_Spider legs breaking through the floor._

_Overwhelming anger._

_Zim's not so blind fury as he stalks along. The only clear image that can be made out right now._

_Bindings holding someone down. Unable to determine who it is._

_Flames now pulsating._

_Heartbreak._

_Billowing clouds appear._

_Stopping them from leaving. She can only guess that part from her feeling._

_Music is heard along with footsteps._

_Unable to breath. Someone is strangling her._

Jerking upright with eyes wide, Dai catches her breath as Alex tries to keep her steady. "Something has happened to our daughter." She whispered.

* * *

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone**

A whipping sound was overheard along the area. Minor grunts were issued, but those were grunts that didn't wish to give way to a scream. More whipping sounds happened along with more grunts now accompanied with heavy breathing.

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

_"Tell me what I want to hear."_

Heavy breathing. "No."

Another whip. This time the snap was more strengthened. _"Tell me what I want to hear."_

"Fine." Sucking in a breath. "You have a small pecker."

_"Now now."_ Sharp pain runs along her back.

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone**

"I am his and mines alone." Gaz stated in a surprisingly even state. "I don't give up as easily as you may think. To think that I do shows how little you know of me."

She expected to feel the whip on her again or that sharp talon on her skin, but there was nothing for a long while. Her breathing eased out. She knew she'd get through this. This ass had no idea who they were dealing with.

_"Very strong one you are."_ It suddenly remarked. She saw its boot again, but nothing else. She can smell it now. It wasn't a bad smell at least, but she still didn't want him near her. _"You will breed strong children one day. We will not destroy you._"

"Something that was agreed with Zim, but I will destroy you once I'm out of these bonds." She promised. Gaz expected it to hit her or say something. Instead she received something that unsettled her greatly as she didn't care if it hurt her as she struggled, she refused to feel this.

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone**

* * *

The ground made a tinging sound beneath him as he finally paid attention to it long enough. He was on his spider legs long enough to conserve any energy in his own legs as he went on. He was simply going by a feeling. His feeling was that she was in pain, and for her to be in pain was something he can no longer tolerate. His anger was on an all time breaking point. They did something that they will soon be their downfall. While many may think of his feelings for her as his weakness, they will soon learn it will be not.

"Let them learn what it is to anger the almighty Zim. Let them." He groused finally out loud as a sneer reached his face.

Arm coming out of his pak handed him a little implement as he surveyed all around him. Perhaps they may think madness has finally reached him, but they truly don't know madness until they come face to face with it. Retracting his legs, he settled back onto the ground easily as always, and knelt down. Zipper tooth grin in place, he started to cut into the ground in a nice smooth circle. He heard a distant growl as if angered by his actions. That made him release a tiny laugh of satisfaction.

"You think you will beat me? How do you like it when your place is destroyed?" He said as he finished his cut. With his foot he kicked it to see it fall beneath him. Purple billowing clouds were below him. Something that reminded him of his, Gaz.

Standing up, he once again heard the growling with no sign of who made it, so with his continued grin he walked along his pathway making more incisions that only made the growling ten times more worse. He had to smile all the more because it seemed he was starting to get to them. At one time he made an intricate pattern that from above said: **IRKENS RULE!** That one he noticed an immediate scratching happening on top of that to make it look like it was never done. With a backwards glance at those scratch marks, he knew he was truly getting to them.

He wondered if they knew that much about their Pak's. Every one of them had the standard stuff in them. He just enjoyed putting even more stuff into his. Stuff that he decided to use right now just to see if can do more damage. They don't like it when they cut into their stuff. That was really clear. They hate when you use graffiti. Honestly, Gaz's art skills were better then his, but he decided to do a bit of quick drawing of an Irken and a human. That got the ground the rumble and the area in which he placed a hole through have something shoot through.

_"You are destroying our property."_

Whirling around at that strange voice, Zim faced a black mass with no shape. Zim prepared himself for imminent attack. "I don't care. You attacked us first. You have taken my intended away. I intend to get her and my planet back at all costs."

_"She stays. Fertile creature she is. She isn't your property."_

Zim glared at the mass. "You're right. She isn't, but she chose to be with me. I at least have respect for her. Can you?"

The mass stayed in front of him just seemingly to float before disappearing. _"You'll die then. The process with her has already begun. You can't stop it."_

He wasn't gonna wonder about the process. If he did, his head would spin more, but he did one thing. He shattered the entire ground below him.

"Deal with the power of Zim."

* * *

**Song: Alone by Heart**

**I use the italics for the beings language for some strange effect. Sorry I never explained that before. **


	13. Chapter 13

Tak stopped Dib, uncertainty still marred her face. She can face enemies and not blink an eye, but to face his parents? Tak wanted to hug a gun and wander outside to see if any homicidal maniac was loose killing others just so she can let loose on them. That she can face with no problem. Parents? This was never covered in training or anything else growing up. Dib squeezed her hand to let her know she was fine. Tak really wished she can believe that. She wanted to say that Irk was calling for her presence right now so she had to go, but no communicator. Groaning, she nodded her head to follow him into the room.

Dai was sitting upright talking to someone on the computer when she saw both of them walk in. She looked much better then before, but then again Dib wasn't surprised since he knew their race was speedy in their recoveries. Dai gave a brief glance to Tak before speaking to whomever on the line.

"So you are saying that the only ones on board the ship that are working at full capacity are the humans?" She was saying.

"Yes. The others went a little crazy. Tried to fire their ding dongs at me." Sizz-Lor replied with some disgust on his face. "At least that stuff doesn't have much filling in it."

If they were firing snacks then is was far worse then she can imagine. "And where are the rest of the crew?"

"We have them detained in a secured area. It was for the best."

Dib came forward. "Have you been affected by any of this?"

Chomping his cigar he shook his head. "No. Maybe I'm too stubborn of a bastard to be affected by it."

"I was." Tak said silently from her spot making all of them, except Sizz-Lor, look at her. "You guys have to admit I am a stubborn Irken." She added a little more loudly.

All of them nodding their head, Dai actually managed a tiny smile towards her. "We are still trying to get in contact with Zim. Whatever this is it is obvious that it wants to not only over throw him, but take over all of Irk."

Letting out a harrumph at that, Sizz-Lor said. "Good luck with that. We all know how stubborn, Zim is compared to all of us. I will let you know of anything more as it happens." Without a good bye he cut off the communication.

Dai focused on Tak. "How are you feeling?" She asked in concern.

"Honestly? I'm sort of scared to be out right now." Tak replied still refusing to budge from her spot.

"Tak, I know you won't hurt me again." Dib said as he stepped forward. "It wasn't you."

"Maybe, but it feels strange that I was taken over so easily like that. I wasn't myself."

Getting off her seat, Dai walked to her to take her hand. "I'm willing to look past this. We have a planet to save and my son really loves and cares for you. Besides I do need our enforcer back."

Tak sighed as she scanned the room. She was surprised that Membrane didn't have anything to say about this, so even though she was hesitant she shook her head in agreement.

"Fantastic! Science waits for no one." Membrane said beaming as he sat behind a computer.

"You gotta admire my dad's ability to cope with things." Dib whispered to Tak.

Tak did smile at that, but had to ask. "Have you seen Mimi?"

"Not since before you were possessed." Dib replied.

She could of yelled for her to come back, but it might be possible that Mimi was doing something very important that will mark their survival. She hoped. Either way, she kinda didn't want to yell after all the heartache she caused his parents, so she simply stood there to await the next move.

* * *

_"Zim if you can hear me I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_

After deploying his rocket pack, he was flying past the rolling purple clouds trying to focus his attention to where she might be. If he wanted to, he could of shot down there, but for some reason logic dictated he shouldn't so he kept flying until he reached a ledge. Settling down, he observed his surroundings while feeling a faint voice within him speak to him.

_"Zim, please say something if you can hear me."_

It was her voice and again it wasn't. She never sounded weak. She never pleaded. If she did it was bad. Concentrating solely on her, he responded. _"My Gaz?"_

Relief was marked in her voice when he finally said something. _"Finally. Been trying to reach out to you since that thing caught me."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"No."_

Her voice was strained from the position she was still in. _"Keeps whipping me and scratching at me. Bastard."_

_"What?!"_

Zim seethed as his fists curled up so tightly that it started tearing at his gloves.

Coughing, she really did have a hard time breathing like this. _"It seems to want to procreate with me just because I'm a half breed. What the hell?"_

_"Told me that too when I met the blobby mass."_

_"It seems to have a form when it is around me. Not like I can see it since all I can catch a glimpse of is its boots." _Gaz said. _"I've been tied to the ground. My arms, legs and neck are secured down. Hard for me to move. Hard for me to breath much anymore. If this is a way of getting a woman then they need to brush up on their picking up skills because they are sorely lacking." _She added in a deadpanned way.

_"There seemed to be a shape when you were face to face with it. Did you recognize it?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm sure that was just something to put me off my game." _She growled. _"It was Pressner, but you know I killed him."_

_"And supposedly he was the last of his kind by his account. Mostly because he killed the lot of them."_

Hearing the familiar sound behind her of footsteps coming and then stopping near her, she waited for what will happen, but before it did she said. "I can't breath right lying like this."

_"Will you submit?"_ The voice asked coldly.

"If this is a way you pick up women, then I wonder why you are sorely lacking in them in whatever race you are." Gaz bit back at him. Perhaps it wasn't wise, but she won't go willingly. "I am giving myself to only one and you know who he is."

_"Gaz! Talk to me? I don't like what is going through your mind right now."_ Zim said in a panic.

_"Zim, whatever happens, just know that I love you, and I want you to kick their sorry asses all over the universe."_ Gaz ended the conversation with that. She couldn't allow him to feel what she was gonna go through right now. She loved him far too much to have him ever feel this.

Zim cried out her name over and over in his mind reaching no response until he yelled it out across the expanse of the entire area he was in. When all the yelling was done with, he reached a sudden clarity in his head, something he would have to thank her for, as he turned to the direction he knew she was in. He will retrieve his demoness. He will kill and make them know true pain.

* * *

Computations in the area seemed highly unlikely as she continued to explore around her. Too many things just didn't calculate correctly in her processor, so she continued on her quest before returning back to her master to give her correct computations that may or may not help her in the long run. The last she seen her master she didn't seem quite herself, but she had to figure out the best way of helping her in the long run. That human boy, Dib would be able to figure out how to get her back on track. She didn't have any doubt about that.

Stopping when she witnessed a hole happening outside the training facility she decided to do something. She decided to take a leap into it. She needed a full assessment of everything that was happening.

* * *

Zim stopped for a second when he heard a strong sound happen. Glancing around he saw nothing so he continued on as he held his weapon to his side. Only occasionally when he wanted to piss something off badly he would write more of the same how Irkens rule and Zim kicks ass. The reaction he always received was a small conciliation from the ache he was feeling without his, Gaz.

"I will avenge you." He promised.


	14. Chapter 14

Dib was jotting down notes of all the stuff he heard from his mother. There was so much nonsense. So much that just didn't make sense to him. So much that made him wonder as she kept reciting more and more to him. He was in that void. He had that strong distinction that they operated from there. Hell, if that other creature Pressner operated from some type of void and not a planet, then why not them? This was revenge against what the Irkens did to them. He guessed karma really was a bitch.

Tak was studying his face. She knew when something popped up into that skull of his. Inching closer she read his notes from over his shoulder before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder so he can look at her. She didn't want to interrupt his mom, so with one simple look from her, he understood what she was saying.

"Mom, I hate to interrupt you, but I think I have an idea." Dib said tentatively.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Irkens have taken over many planets over the years. I know even before you were born. This is revenge from one race to yours. A race that doesn't seem to have a planet anymore. A race that can operate on these crazy powers that really border on the demonic. Demonic." Dib trailed off on that last thought before resuming. "That last guy we dealt with, Pressner from the race that constantly changed their names to suit their snobbish needs, he operated from a void. He had powers similar to, Gaz."

Dai and Membrane were both nodding their heads listening to him. Dai said. "This race may be the same or pretty similar to that one to do that then. Thing is when Zim and I thought all through the catalog of species that match all these specifics, there is still no close match. Just kinda almost there ones."

"Then what if they adapted themselves or, or maybe another race has been introduced in this grand scheme to take over? A scheme that would greatly benefit both races." Dib questioned almost triumphantly.

Tak and Dai looked upon him smiling at those thoughts. Membrane was the only one who verbalized it. "My brilliant son might know what he is talking about."

"Funny how you actually wrote all that down instead of placing that on a computer." Tak mentioned as she looked over his notes. "You know... Sometimes you have the mad bombers handwriting."

"Huh? Gaz once said it resembled a serial killers handwriting." Dib said ignoring his mom's concerned look there. "Mom, you know I'm not either one of those."

"Right now I know that something has happened to her. There has been no visions since I've seen her in trouble." Feeling weakened by the thought of losing her own child, she wrapped herself in Alex's arms. "I see Zim though. I see a angry guy."

"Our Gazlene is a very strong lady she will be all right. You have to keep faith." Membrane spoke soothingly into his wife's ear.

Dib and Tak exchanged glances before Dib announced. "It is time, Tak and I head back to Irk." Seeing his mother get up in a panic, he raised his hand up in the air. "Mom I can do this. You know I can. As an Elder you need to be kept safe. You know Zim would order you to be safe, especially when the other Elder is indisposed. You obviously now can talk to Sizz-Lor, you can try Zim's computer as well. You can keep tabs from here." Approaching her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, I've been preparing for this stuff all my life. I can do this. Believe in me."

"I do believe in you. I just want you to be careful." Holding him away an arms length away, she smiled at him. "I love you." Looks to Tak. "Please watch over my son."

Tak nodded her head. "I will, my Elder."

"Son." Membrane placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before gathering him in for a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Smiling Dib separated from the both of them to gently take Tak's hand. With one final look, he blinked out of there.

Gazing down at his wife, he saw a small smile form on her lips. "What are you thinking, my love?"

Raising her head slowly to look at him, she replied. "That race will reach its ultimate doom." It was such a quick premonition. A much clearer one that wasn't sporadic, that for once she felt at ease.

* * *

Zim continued along his journey towards the destination he felt her to be in. He didn't rest. He didn't really care to nourish himself. His pak sent signals to him. Warnings for him not to evade his own personal health, but still he ignored them. He was sure that, Gaz would think of him as foolish for forsaking himself in such a way. Even as it rained a little, he didn't care that it sizzled it skin. He was sure the rain part was just there to make him stop. Make him suffer, but he will show them that nothing will stop him of his quest of getting her back, then getting his planet back to working order.

Reaching an area he felt her to be at he went into it to find evidence of arm and leg bindings on the ground. Blood. Human blood, he assumed. Taking out his gage, he tested it to find it to be the truth, and with further testing he went down on his hands and knees.

_"Our plan is working."_ Stated the strange voice.

_"You assume it to be working. He is merely on his hands and knees looking at his mates tortured spot." _Observed another voice. A voice that was more clearly less odd sounding.

Peering at Zim, the strange one smiled wickedly as they examined him in private. _"Once we bring him down, Irk will be ours."_

"Is he... Is he crying?"

"Irkens don't cry."

"Then explain the moisture running from his eyes to the ground then."

The saner one said, as he watched Zim visibly sobbing. _"I didn't think that was possible."_

_"Well I did hear he was a defect. I can see that." _The strange one said casually.

Zim needed his demoness back. He didn't believe her to be dead. He believed she was moved elsewhere. He also felt very much stared at right now. Honing into the area where he was being watched after, he quickly turned around firing a shot causing a very alarmed shout. "Nice try. Give me her and I won't destroy your precious place." He said venomously.

Both of them remain silent until another shot was fired. _"She is no longer yours."_ The strange one stated.

Standing up, he focused on the area in which the voice came from. "No. She was never yours. She did in fact give herself to me." Zim reminded them. "I'm also pretty certain she has even mentioned that to you. She does get very adamant about details."

Sensing that his companion wished to expose himself to him, the saner one halted him by placing a hand over his mouth indicating it was time for him to move along to the next step. Waiting for him to disappear, he addressed Zim himself. _"She is a strong stubborn one. Very willful."_

Stepping forward a bit, Zim noticed how the voice was different. A little more mature. "How many are there of you?"

_"Lost count. Got a bit depressing after a while when the numbers dwindled. We had to look up new avenues to re-populate."_

Zim made a face knowing the whole point of that. He remembered this whole thing from the last freak. "You can't force her to do that, you know. Last jerk who did that got fried."

_"I know we can't, but my partner just can't help himself. All we need is her viable eggs."_ It said.

"And what of Irk?"

_"Oh that? You will all be destroyed. No stopping us there."_ It said with a wave of its ethereal hand, something of course Zim couldn't see.

Taking a brief glance behind him before looking forward, Zim took out yet another weapon from his pak. "Gaz and Irk are not yours to have. I will be taking back what is rightfully mines." Activating his jets, he raised himself into the air as he launched his bomb down causing a large explosion that brought down the floor and some of the walls. He laughed at the state of shock inside the beings voice. "You don't like it when things are taken away from you, don't you?"

_"You took what was rightfully ours a long time ago!"_ It screeched.

"I have no clue who you are to formally and maybe apologize. There were some races that did disguise themselves as us to take over planets. Pretty stupid in my opinion but I guess in the long run if that race wanted revenge we would be perfect targets. Also there are planet jackers. So I have nothing else to say but I want my Gaz back." Zim said.

There was a long expanse of silence that seemed to stretch out forever. Zim could start to hear the purple billowing clouds below him here as they made a sort of tumbling sound. Once again he felt a strange other presence lurking around.

_"She's dead."_ It finally muttered out causing Zim to almost deactivate his jet pack so he can tumble into the abyss.

Regaining his senses, he had a feeling that was a ploy as he narrowed his eyes to a deadly stare. "You're dead." He spoke the promise with most deadliest of hisses that he owned. "All of you are dead."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**


	15. Chapter 15

"HI DIBBY! HI GROUCHY! Waffles?"

"Uh no thank you, Gir, maybe some other time." Dib replied pleasantly shortly after they entered the computer room.

Standing there thinking about his answer, he screamed out, "OKAY!" Before he started playing with a stuffed piggy.

"Grouchy? Am I really that grouchy?" Tak asked as they stood in front of the controls. Seeing him hesitate to answer her, she added. "I'm fine with an honest answer."

"Well... Only at times. Don't worry, I believe in time he won't call you that anymore, heck he stopped saying my head was big, or that it smells like a puppy." Dib said as he screwed up his eyes a little to think about that last part.

"If it helps, your head is now the right size for your body since you have reached this age." The Computer noted.

"I wasn't asking, but thanks. Computer, any news regarding your readings?" Dib inquired.

After several seconds, it replied. "No, but several more Voots seem to have been crushed out of this existence."

Tak started tapping her claws. "So you weren't able to get a reading from those either, I assume."

"No."

"Any video at least?" She asked.

No verbal reply came only a video popped up showing one cruiser in the air that was not flying so fast until it stopped all of a sudden. The pilot was seen to be confused as to why it halted then the look of sheer terror was marked on his face as the cruiser was crushed right there in a matter of seconds, and vanishing in a pop of light. Both Tak and Dib were shocked at what they witnessed. Only Dib recovered fast enough.

"I'm not a fan of watching anyone suffer, but we need to slow this down frame by frame. Maybe we can catch something we couldn't catch in regular time." He suggested.

* * *

Focusing down into the purple rolling abyss below him, he wondered if it would be a wise idea to explore there. He could of done a reading of it, but it would still mean he'd have to get close enough to it, and since he didn't have all the time in the world to waste he flew down to it. Scanning all around him it was all he could see as he floated there. Extending a spider leg out, he noticed it touched something. It appeared solid. So as he gingerly touched down to settle his legs to the ground he noticed how the clouds would part a little. Taking a glance above him, he then focused ahead, and began walking.

_"We have another foreign body here. Belongs to that female Irken."_ The strange one said popping back in. _"We have to reject it out of here at once."_

Watching Zim below, the saner one nodded. _"Agreed."_ Turning his attention to his companion, he added. _"But before you do, try to provide some false readings for that little robot."_

_"I will do my best, and it will be done."_

Nodding back, he popped back out.

The saner one examined Zim in his explorations down below. That was the one place he couldn't go to right now. That was the one place their true form will be revealed. It was hard to cloak themselves down there even if that was still their territory.

Zim still felt the staring, but the staring was above him. Let them stare. Let them try to stop him. He was not afraid of them. He had his mission to be done with.

* * *

She quickly went around finding destroyed parts of the void she was in. Finding wording etched in that was obviously not the enemies doing. She snapped a shot of it since it might make her master laugh a little. So far the computations were proving to be useful after she jumped into this void. This will be a way to help the others to rectify the situation they were in. She knew her master wanted to find a solution so they can end it. Quickly turning around, she was hit square in her circuits by something unseen off lining her.

The strange one glared down at the tiny robot with disgust as it knelt down to pop open its head, take out the memory card from it, and replacing it with something clearly meant to screw things up for the Irkens. Picking up the robot, it created another hole, and chucked it through back to that planet. Wiping his hands from touching that machinery, he popped back away to his favorite little project at the moment.

Tak started to look away after the tenth viewing of the video. She was just becoming absolutely disgusted at this point. Dib, thankfully, stopped it just giving up since he couldn't see anything except for someone suffering. Leaning back in the chair, he wanted to pull his own hair out. He almost threw up when he took the offered food from, Gir. After seeing something like that, and thinking of what would happen to any body under that torture, was enough to turn your stomach.

"We need to try to explore another option." He said sighing.

Nodding her head, she almost said something when she noticed Mimi standing at the threshold. "Mimi! Where have you been?"

Not a word was said, but the little dutiful robot went to her masters side to pop open her head for her to reveal her card. Reaching down, Tak retrieved it. Taking a moment to look at it, she popped it into the computer to read it.

Seeing the data flowing through, Dib stared wide eye at it as a flood full of memories went through him. "Impossible." He breathed out.

The computer popped out the card without a command. "Virus. Infected. Bad." It said before it went blank.

Staring at one another and then the blank screen, Tak and Dib started to mess with the controls to no avail. Stopping, they both looked to Mimi who went offline. Angry, Tak started to beat on the controls, something that was reminiscent of Zim when he wanted to get the computer to work for him a long time ago.

* * *

"_Is it done? The robot? The special project?" _The sane one questioned as he joined his partner.

_"Yes it is. On both accounts." _He replied with a evil grin. _"He won't know what hit him."_

"_This has happened to him before. You will give your assurance that this time it won't fail? This one is strong willed."_

_"You worry too much. Not only will it bring down the Tallest, but it will bring down the entire Irken race." _The strange one said haughtily.

_"He thinks he is so clever. He shall see."_ He said softly.

Meanwhile, Zim strode along his path seeing no end in sight at the present moment until he felt that some of the purple rolling clouds began to become hot as it licked his face. Stopping, he reached out his hand to notice that it was indeed hot. Activating his spider legs, he raised himself up over the clouds to notice there was a heat source being directed towards him, but he couldn't tell what was the cause of it. His legs will keep him protected unless that source directs to his face, by then he would have to activate his rocket pack. Getting closer to it, he paused when he caught sight finally of the cause of it. His eyes bulged out for a second until he calmed. Something was wrong with this picture. He can feel it in him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for making me smile with the reviews. :)**

* * *

Managing to get to the heat source, Zim let out a sound of disgust as he looked at his fellow passed Irken strapped up, and rigged up to shoot fire his way. Cutting him down, he sadly didn't know his name, but there was no way he can let him stay like that as he gently laid him down. Straightening up, Zim regarded the body as he did a silent Irken prayer.

"I did not know who you are, but rest assured I will bring you rest one way or another." Zim said silently before lifting his head up into the air to add more loudly. "You think this will stop me? What you are doing is making sure of your own doom. This will be ended by my hands or I'm not the All mighty Zim!"

Looking down once more at the fallen Irken, he steadily made his way from there. It felt lonely for once being on his own as he did this. Something he was sure his younger self would mock him for saying he didn't need no one, but here he was after so many years in the company of Gaz and now Dib along with most others, alone. Maybe he should remember how he was then, but as Gaz once said to him that the newer him was much more improved with what he accomplished. Zim was the talker in the relationship, but when something needed to be said she was right there lending some quiet wisdom to him. Insight. He remembered how her violence was actually frightening to him when he beat the snot out of his robot Dib. She was damn right horrifying. Never in his life had he came across someone so violent and with a brain to back it up, she knew exactly how to strike. Alway knew. Her temper faded over the years even if you still caught it from time to time, but he had to admit that now it excited him rather then terrified him. There was so much about her that he loved that he knew he can go on all day about it. Maybe if he did right now she would tell him to shut up. He giggled thinking back on her insults, until his eyes focused around him.

The rolling clouds appeared to become larger. Coming towards him like waves in an ocean. It was dizzying to tell the truth as the swirls kept happening along with the wave pattern. Zim heard loud foot steps approaching him all around. Catching something out of the corner of his eye he noticed a cloud in the shape of an extremely large hand form, and then extending to reach out towards him. Seeing as the pattern existed all around, he quickly activated his jet pack, and flew straight up. Looking down from above the hands turned into mouths reaching towards one another and devouring each rolling cloud until only one visible thing remained before the cloud took over again. The now skeleton of the fallen Irken. Grimacing, he reached the ledge and stood there for a moment.

_"You are not in control of this place. Isn't that clear now?"_

Zim noticed that the one with the truly annoying voice was hardly addressing him anymore, but Zim merely made a one finger salute to the direction of the voice, turned, and walked off. "When I'm through, we shall see who is really in charge." He promised.

_"You Irkens think you are clever. You think you can take over planets without any of the consequences? Here is your consequence right now."_ It spoke calmly, but the meaning behind the words weren't anything but calm. _"Did you believe you ruled over her? Your future mate."_

Zim kept walking, he knew that voice was just trying to make him insane, but he had news for him. "I didn't rule over her. We are partners. I value her opinion. As for clever. We are. How long did it take you to finally hatch this plan of yours, because I never heard of a species like yourself who has all these cartoon like powers."

_"You are defective and you are the Tallest. If that doesn't say idiot, I don't know what else would?"_

Zim stopped as he started to laugh. It first sounded like a deep laugh that he was trying to contain then it soon started to escalate into that of loud maddening cackling, something that even the being was looking at him with a worried glance, before Zim quickly calmed down so he can hiss out. "The underdog got his day. They say I'm defective. Good. They say I'm insane. Excellent. I once wasn't fair, now I am. I fell for a girl and I got her. She allowed me into her life. I plan to stay there." Turns his head in the direction of the voice. "I may be insane and defective, but when I kick your ass you will wish you never came up with this plan to begin with." Facing forward he marched on.

Holy Laister Fish, he's weird, the sane one thought as he watched him. Looking as his companion finally joined him, he wondered. _"I think you are enjoying your project too much, am I correct?"_

_"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." _He said grinning ear to ear. _"Our matronly one wishes to speak to you by the way."_

Groaning, he nodded. _"Keep a watch on him. I'll be back."_

Watching him pop out, he kept his grin going. _"Come back soon, the show is about to start."_

Now if Zim had to judge it has been maybe an hour so far with him wandering around. He knew what it said via his own pak, but here he had no idea if the time was as wacky. Heck he couldn't trust the door that opened up in front of him out of no where. Producing his gun he walked over to it cautiously, the scenery looked beautiful actually, but it could all be a trick. Placing a hand next to the door he just met a solid surface. He could of sworn he heard peaceful humming beyond the door. The tune that was hummed sounded familiar.

Seeing his companion re-join him, the strange one said. _"Good. You are just in time to watch something special."_

The sane one twitched its antenna before focusing on Zim. There were times his partner never told him of his own plans.

Walking past the threshold, he was greeted by sounds of birds, water, and a slight breeze. It was paradise in here, but he knew it was fabricated as he took another step just to hear the door slam shut behind him. He didn't have to look behind him to see it disappeared. Hearing the humming, he went into that direction where he had to walk through a bunch of brush until he caught sight of a waterfall with a lone figure dressed in white sitting on one of the stones just humming away. He couldn't make out what they looked like from behind since a hood was covering the head. As he kept his weapon drawn, he approached silently until he was on top of the being.

His knees seemed to lock up as he felt dread well up in him, but he remained brave in voice when he said. "Turn to face me or else."

The humming stopped. It took several seconds until the figure stood up. He can see it was smaller then him. Maybe this was his chance to finally see their face, but in the back of his mind he knew right now it wasn't possible. The figure turned slowly around, its head down at first before raising to meet his eyes. Zim placed his weapon down. "Who are you and why do you have weapon in your hand?"

Zim blinked. "Gaz it's me." He went to reach forward to touch her, but she backed away. "What's wrong?"

She looked him up and down with no recognition in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked again warily as she backed away more.

"Zim. I'm Zim, your future mate." He replied.

She shook her head as she raised her hands up to fend him away from her. "You are not my future mate, as you claim. I am already promised to another."

"What?! No, Gaz, I am the one you accepted. There is no one else in your life." Zim tried to touch her hand, but she yelped.

"Get away! I don't know you." She said fearfully as she quickly ran away from him. She had to hold her gown up with her hands as she made her way through the jungle to get away from the weird thing pursuing her.

The partners laughed at seeing this exchange so far. _"You like it so far?" _The strange one asked.

_"Oh my, yes."_ He replied and laughed some more when Zim tripped. _"So who is she promised to?"_

_"Me."_

_"Nice."_

_"I know. Just imagine the children."_

_"Let us hope they have a saner sense to them, because you are too insane." _The sane one quipped.

Gaz was always a fast runner. She never did it often, but when she had to run, Zim noticed she can run faster then anyone else he ever knew. She was going further and further into the thick of the jungle until he heard a notable sound of pain. Running to that direction he found himself suddenly tripping on a rock, and landing on top of her. Gaz let out another sound of pain when he did that before recovering to start to hit him. Grabbing her hands, he placed them on either side of her.

"Get off of me! Why are you following me? Why can't you leave me go? I don't know you." She spat out as she continued struggling.

Zim felt more hit personally. His feelings were starting to shatter as he heard her continue on along with screaming at his face to let her go. They somehow brainwashed her. She was a very strong person and yet they managed it. She was writhing around underneath him, he could see that the gown was not something she would ever wear. It was too large for her petite figure even though he noticed something peaking out near her neckline as she continued to move under him. What did they do to his demoness? As he stared at her delicate face more he decided to do something. He moved to kiss her. She let out a startled whine as she started to kick now. He continued to kiss her until she relaxed a little. Pulling away from her face, her eyes were glistening so he allowed her to move away from underneath him.

"I am someone else's." She said softly. "We are to be wedded soon."

That both tore him apart and angered him. There was no way he would let her see his anger. "You and I are the ones who are to be joined very soon. Not to anyone else." He reminded her gently.

Scratching at her throat, she glanced down for a second before meeting his gaze again. "Look, you seem nice. Possibly genuine, but I just don't know you."

"What about your brother, Dib? You remember him." She shook her head gently. "Your father, Professor Alex Membrane?" Another shake of the head. "Your mother, Dai?" Another shake. "Can't believe you can't remember your own brother. He annoyed you to no end when you were a kid. You wanted to destroy him. Said his voice was stupid and his head was too big."

Gaz looked at him with distaste when he said that. "That-That's horrible. Who would say something like that to their own sibling? What a monster."

"You were just angry and hurt for a long time that was all. Your mother died, but was brought back eventually. Your father spent more time at work then with the both of you. Dib was always there for you. He did get over protective when it came to me wanting to talk to you. He thought I wanted to do evil things to you. I wouldn't because you were the only one on that planet that I respected. Someone I came to love."

"Still sounds like a horrible person. Who would fall for that though, besides you?" She said meekly.

"Me. You and your brother are now good siblings with one another and friends. Things have worked out. He's proud of you."

Standing up she tried to wipe some dirt off of her, but she gave up when she noticed there was no helping there. "Well I'm glad for them, but I am not this Gaz you speak of. My name is Lily."

Gaz would personally turn her stomach at that name, Zim thought. Standing up he reached out his hand to cup her face. "Your name is Gazlene Membrane. Gaz for short. Your name is not Lily. Never was."

"It's Lily." Taking his hand off of her face, she said. "I need to go back, my intended is waiting for me."

"Gaz don't leave. Your intended is right here with you. Right now." Zim stated then his eyes widened at seeing a mist form behind her. "You and I belong together."

Gaz was about to say something when the mist spoke, a.k.a the strange one. _"Lily, it is best if you go home now darling. I'll be there to talk to you soon, I just need to talk to this ugly creature."_

Zim fumed at that then seethed when he saw Gaz walk up to the mist and actually kiss it. "Don't be long sweetie." She said as she walked away.

She can see him, whereas he can't? He wondered. "Gaz is mines."

_"Not anymore she isn't. Oh it took some time to get her like this, I just needed to kill her for a bit before being able to enact it. She is quite a sweet little piece you had there. Also torturing that annoying Irken Tak was quite enjoyable. Just thought I'd mention that."_ He said in a slightly aroused way.

"Gaz isn't yours." Zim breathed before tearing away in the direction that Gaz walked to. There will be no one getting a hold of her. No one. He will get her back. As he spotted her, he yelled out her name making her turn to him in surprise.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She demanded as she shot at him with a wall of flames. She heard a sound of pain before she stopped, and peered at his prone breathing body near her. Lips tightening in a firm line, she shook her head in regret for having to do that. She didn't know this creature. He was someone else's. Stooping down next to him she ran a gentle hand along the side of his face sending him healing vibes before she stood up to head back home.

When Zim finally woke there was no Gaz around him so as he stood up he decided to trudge along in the direction he had a feeling she went to. He will get his demoness back, and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ngrey you made me burst out laughing with your last review. Their disguises were pretty much... "Yeah okay." But you know it was the whole gag of the show. **

**Invader Johnny, I always adore your reviews. I want to give you guys cookies or something. Something nice.**

* * *

"Sizz-Lor, why has the fleet come to Earth?" Dai inquired into the monitor.

"My Elder it has become too perilous to be near our planet so we sought out to come here." He replied evenly.

Examining all the positions of each ship, Dai shook her head. "It isn't that safe here either since whatever presence this is, has reached as far as Earth. Well it mostly possessed Tak and practically destroyed the training facility here."

"Has it reached you?"

"Just a little bit, or maybe a lot through my premonitions. Something that Dib is starting to have doubts with." Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she added. "Something I am having doubts in."

"So who ever is responsible is powerful enough to make havoc anywhere they wish to go." Leaning heavily back into his seat, he grumbled. "I'm not comfortable with this, and it takes a lot for me to make me uncomfortable."

Agreeing with him, she noticed from above the monitor how Alex sat down heavily on his seat. Running her tongue along the inside of her lip. "I'm sure. Right now it is best if you keep a good enough distance away from Earth right now, we'll keep one another updated. For now I need to reach Tak and my son." Saluting him, she turned off the transmission, and addressed her husband. "Are you alright hun?"

"I'm trying to remain positive. I really am, but first Dib being attacked, and now something possibly happened to our daughter... Right at the moment it is hard to think." He said softly as he removed his goggles to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know our children are capable. They always have been, but I can't help but think that..."

"Alex, don't. You'll hurt yourself more thinking like this. We have to believe. We have to believe our children will be safe." Dai assured him.

Nodding his head, he placed his goggles back on. "Right. You are indeed right, wife of mines. Let us restore some balance."

Watching him lean back in to do his work, she smiled. He always will regret feeling like he abandoned his kids while she was gone. She knew the kids forgave him finally, but it was him that couldn't forget.

* * *

Gaz or Lily, was sitting at the threshold of the cabin over looking the woods below. The sound of the stream ran below along with the constant breeze that always teased all the overgrowth of trees that surrounded the home, thusly covering from any interloper's view. Not like they had many of those, except for that green creature that chased after her. She changed out of her white gown to something in a light lilac color instead. Same design. Long gown with a hood that looked like it wasn't made for her figure. She didn't mind since it was cooling.

_"Perhaps it is best if you stay hidden from view."_

Her betrothed had a weird voice. She noticed how it seemed to bother his own friend at times when he spoke, but she hardly noticed anymore until she heard the green ones voice, then it made it weird again. She didn't spare a glance at him when he just popped up, she was beginning to get use to that. "You have told me many times that no one will be able to find me here."

_"Still. It is for your best protection after he attacked you."_

"He didn't attack me, he just wanted me to be that person he kept calling me." This time she spared a glance at him. "He seemed desperate. I actually felt sorry for him."

Leaning down next to her, the strange one placed a hand on her shoulder. _"You are much too dear. Very special to me. It is nice you want to be sympathetic of him, but you need to learn that this one is your enemy."_

"How is he my enemy?"

_"He will destroy you from the inside out. That is their very nature. Then they will tear apart everything you know and love before you. They'll make you watch."_ He loved how her eyes widened at that. This is the perfect plan.

"That is evil." She whispered. Getting up from the ground, she turned to face him. "I'll stay in here then, my love."

Kissing her on the nose, he smiled at her knowing how that might backfire on her. _"Thank you, Lily. I'll be back as soon as I can." _Giving her a final kiss. He popped out of there.

Resting herself on the bed, she thought of what he said, and what the alien said. She even thought of the kiss he laid on her. It was certainly a passionate kiss. Something that carried more feelings behind it then her betrothed. Running a finger along her eyebrow ridge, she thought of how foolish and naive she must of suddenly gotten since meeting that strange guy.

* * *

Tak kept fiddling around with Mimi's processor while Dib worked on the computer furiously. He wondered if this expanded elsewhere. Flipping his communicator open, he was met with static. Furrowing his brow, he glanced down at Tak as she concentrated on Mimi. He knew Gir wouldn't be much help unless he wanted something to eat or something to dance to. Minimoose was back in Zim's other base.

"Tak? Will you be fine on your own here?"

She just gave him a 'you gotta be kidding me look' before she poured over her robot. "Where are you planning on going?"

"To Zim's other base. Hopefully I can find something that will help."

Leaning back on the hunches of her feet, she thought of something for a few seconds before saying. "Visit Sizz-Lor's ship. The control brain will have control over everything in our network. The virus wiped out Zim's computer and Mimi. Pop to Sizz-Lor's ship first, sometimes that rough guy has pretty good insight, then go to Zim's other base." Standing up, she walked over to him to place her hands on him. "Just watch your back please. I know I don't have to warn you, but..."

Nodding, he gave her a hug. "I hope you get her back. I'll see you as soon as possible." Waving to her, he popped out of there and onto Sizz-Lor's bridge. Out of anyone he knew in the Empire, he was the only one who never was taken by surprise. He wonder if it had to do with the time with Zim early on? Even so, here he was giving Dib a sideways smile.

"I was wondering when you would pop in here." He grated casually.

* * *

Watching his partner sharpening his nails to a fine point, he noted the concentration that was marking his unblemished face while the easy manner he sat with his ever changing feet propped high up in the air, as they watched all that was unfolding in front of them. His virus worked. For how long, who knew? Many Irkens have gone missing as some have been done undone by them, bloodied their hands. Not that they cared. Places where the Irkens took over have now gone under turmoil. Some places where they became allies, they mostly left the natural species of those places alone. Except for Zim's human friend and Gaz's brother. He saw his partner have a personal delight there. He didn't mind his proclivities. Most did amuse him. The girl though. The girl became a new thing. True, they enjoyed dabbling with a mixed species, but not to this point. He took this one over. Someone that was considered very powerful. They took her over. This is what his partner's new ego was about.

_"She honestly doesn't remember."_ His strange partner touted as he started to form a forked tail. _"You see the way she attacked him to get away from her? It was perfect."_ He laughed at that in a calm easy manner.

_"It was entertaining. When will you finalize this thing with her?"_

Tapping his teeth with a nail, he thought of it. _"I wanted it sooner, but perhaps maybe after he is lying there suffering. Watching as we take over his entire planet and his own mate."_

Whenever his companion became more deeply immersed in his own evil depraved thoughts, the more his appearance changes to be more like how he always felt. His own appearance hardly changed as much as him. His emotions weren't completely out of control, even though he knew he can depend on him. In all the centuries with him, he never betrayed him once.

_"I like the plan either way. You are doing an excellent job. Always have."_ He complimented his strange partner.

* * *

Tirelessly going through this forest, Zim swore it was just getting even more denser and hotter. He wasn't prone to sweating profusely, but he did do that, and when he actually thought water would be better then that uncomfortable feeling, he was rained on for several hours forcing him to hide somewhere to wait for it to pass. He made mental lists in his head on what he wanted to do.

1) If Red and Purple were originally responsible for these arrogant bastards right now, he would make sure to force them to eat and wear meat.

2) If Gir is filling his base up with nothing but tacos and waffles and having raves... Well he can't re-program him since last time proved to be a scary mess.

3) Find these bastards weaknesses and use it against them for now and always. THEN kill them very slowly.

4) If this happened years and years ago before Red and Purple, then he is back to the drawing board.

5) Why name a soda after something disgusting? This wasn't really important, but it has bothered him from time to time when he seen Gaz drink it.

6) Get the Empire back to a working state again, because this is just annoying.

7) This is really important as well as the Empire one. Get his demoness back.

Zim crouched down for a bit in a weakened state. He wasn't supposed to be prone to love, but he fell for her. While others written her off as one thing, he saw more in her. That person he saw just recently was her kind state. The one she always ends up being behind closed doors. He also wanted that state of her with bite. Standing up, he gritted his teeth to march on.

Hearing loud rustling nearby, he looked to his left to see something he hadn't seen in such a long time. Getting his gun out, he aimed it at the ham demon as it came lurching out at him. Seeing that he was only cooking random tiny spots in it, he found a fallen branch nearby, and started clubbing it over and over again. Activating his spider legs, he landed on top of it to blind it in the eyes making it yell out. Continuing his clubbing he noticed how much angrier he was getting. He was just angry at everything that was happening now. He even took out some of his past frustrations on the monster, making it finally disappear. Breathing hard, he hurled the branch far away from him so he can march off in the original direction he was going.

* * *

Laying in her bed, listening to the rain pounding on the roof, Gaz (Lily) drifted off to sleep.

_"So the whole universe is your enemy. Is this what you are saying to me?" She seemed to be 16 at the time, as she sat back on a couch in a strange living room. "Are you saying that I am also your enemy?"_

_There was some friendly laughter from another room until a figure came into view handing her a can with the words 'Poop' on it, before the figure sat down. "I know you aren't my enemy. I use to think this long ago. Not now. As for the universe... Pretty much."_

_Opening the can to take a sip, she looked over to him. "Then you should start remembering your tirades before laughing at my questions. You do often forget yourself."_

_There was some slight humming before the voice said. "You are right, little Gaz."_

_Narrowing her eyes at him, she said ominously. "Really? Little Gaz? I know I'm_ _smaller then you, but the way you say it at times it sounds..."_

_"Like a compliment?"_

_"Condescending." She finished. Taking a deep breath in to focus, she added. "You have gotten a lot better about all of it. There is times you just forget. You also need to remember that you are not defective. You are different. That's all."_

_"I am amazing, aren't I?"_

_Making a slight face at that, she ended up giving him a smile. "You and your ego. What am I do to with you?"_

_"Oh I can think of a thousand things you can do with me." He said softly._

_Laughing softly at that, she wanted to hit him, but just leaned back. "Stop that, Zim. Dib would hate that."_

_"Ugh yes... Dib." Zim said his name like a curse as he placed his hands on his head. "Always... Dib."_

_"What can I say, Zim? He will be my brother forever."_

_Zim mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't hear with her own ears back then, but in her dream state it was... "I want you to be mines forever."_

Eyes shooting open, she was staring at the ceiling in sudden thought as she whispered. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Man I need a drink and it won't be any Poop cola. **


	18. Chapter 18

_"You lost track of him? How can you lose track of him?! This is our realm! We have eyes and ears everywhere. We can't just simply lose someone."_ The sane one said in an exasperated fashion as he waved his hands around. He wasn't one to ever get like this ever, but this time while his back was turned talking to their own matronly one. Zim disappears.

Reformed back to normal, the strange one looked at his partner and friend, in a curious way. _"Well it just happened. I don't know how, but it did. I had creature after creature attacking him, and poof he's gone."_

Staring at him in disbelieve, he waved his hands around in a crazy way again. _"Poof he's gone! That's your explanation of losing track of him?!"_

_"We'll find him. He'll show up."_

He assured his friend quietly. _"Don't get all nuts like me now or we'll have to figure out another title for you."_

Crouching down on the ground, he placed his hands on his head before nodding. _"Fine. I'm sure he is on his way to trying to locate her so we will keep watch around there."_

_"Yes yes, now there is my sane friend again. I hated it when we shifted roles for a minute it really icked me out."_

Growing his strange features again, he set out a scope to locate the wayward Irken.

* * *

"The reason why I'm here, Sizz-Lor is to know your whole thoughts of this whole situation." Dib started off with. For some reason there were times he felt a little nervous in talking to him. His size alone all around was intimidating at first, but it was his demeanor. It can be down right scary. Dib knew that he knew how to do his job well, so he had faith in talking to him, so here he was, starting off with sounding like a person who was on his first date asking kinda stupid questions.

"You really want to know?" He asked gruffly as he sized up the human in front of him. "Clowns that visit Food Courtia who have been dipped in acid after tackling with a giant moose while gambling with mutant cats as they juggle bombs, make more sense than this nonsense."

How was he supposed to take that? Dib thought as he stared dumbfounded at him. "Ooookay. That is interesting."

"You wanted to know."

"Yes I did." Shaking his head, he told him about what he said to his mother, about his theory and how they went to Zim's base on Irk where Tak's S.I.R unit came in, gave them a file to read, it showed them a file of an attack recently to them, and then the virus that blanked out not only Zim's computer, but Mimi as well.

Nodding his head, Sizz-Lor pointed to his monitor. "The only transmission I can receive is from Dai, other then that it is dead blank."

"Interesting that you can manage only that. I was thinking of going to Zim's base on Earth. Possibly there are things working there." Dib said.

Getting up from his seat, he passed by Dib so he can overlook all the humans below him still trying to get the system online again. "I wish I can join you, little human. Some reason it hasn't gotten to your mother or myself. Hopefully it never will." He turned to him. "I heard you were attacked. You sure you want to go alone to that base? I know that base was attacked as well."

Dib nodded his head. "I know I can do it. Gir would be no use to us. Minimoose has helped Zim with things in the past, so I hope he is operational at least." Bowing his head a little, he added. "I came here so sure of myself and then bam it was like my mind drew a blank."

"You can't think little of yourself. I never did. I may not be perfect to a lot of beings, but I do get my job done. Whatever is troubling your mind you can either forget about it for now or use it to fuel yourself." Leaning down a bit, Sizz-Lor added with a sneer. "You tell anyone I said this to you, I'll deny everything."

"My sister is in trouble. My mom can't feel her anymore." Dib mentioned with a worried look to his face.

"Then use it to fuel yourself. Zim told me how you would charge in to protect her. Do it now." Walking to the steps, Sizz-Lor managed the tiniest of rare smiles. "Good luck, human."

Watching him go down below, Dib blinked to Zim's Earth base, and sighed as he looked at some of the mess that was still there. It felt like he wasn't here for a long time, even though it wasn't that long ago this whole mess started to happen. Seeing the computer was blank here, he started calling out for Minimoose.

* * *

Zim decided to climb high into the trees. Acting almost similar to a monkey, he was able to jump branch to branch in relative ease with his spider legs, always landing smoothly. Hardly rustling the leaves. Since he was able to do this there have been no more attacks against him. He knew it was a matter of time before they found him, so he had to keep up this pace to first retrieve Gaz and then destroy this race.

During one portion of his tree journey he actually felt her questioning something. He didn't know what, but if she is questioning something that means she knows something far more then even him right now. Or maybe she was questioning her identity. Reaching the most densest part of this jungle, he caught sight of green smooth expanse below him that didn't look like it was really part of the trees around it. Angling himself to get a closer look, he made out it was a tree house that was made to blend into its environment. The only difference was the windows, door and patio area.

Ever so gently, he placed himself on the patio area, and inched his way to get a look inside. Seeing her legs curled up on the bed, he moved quietly inside to see her asleep on a bed. Hair partially covering some of her features on her left side, he noticed her mouth moving a little so he went closer to see if she was saying something.

"Why did you leave me? I shouldn't of reacted the way I did, it just scared me." She was murmuring softly. "You abandoned me. Don't respond back to me. Your base is gone, but yet I feel you still here. Come back to me, Zim."

Zim smiled wide. His Gaz is dreaming about him. This was promising.

"I love you and you hurt me by leaving." She continued to murmur before startling herself awake. Eyes open wide, she shot Zim a petrified look, and was about to scream when he placed his hand on her mouth.

"Shh shhh. You don't want to alert them that I'm here, my Gaz." Zim pleaded. He hated how she shook her head to deny her own name. "I will take my hand off of you if you promise not to get help. Promise?" When she finally nodded he moved his hand slowly away from her.

Looking all around before settling her gaze on him, she opened her mouth to say something, stopped, then opened it again. "I can't talk to you. You have to go." Inside her mind, she was shaking her own finger at herself for the fear that was noted in her voice. "Also stop calling me by that name."

"I can't when it is your name. That is the name your parents gave to you." Watching her trying to scoot away from him as if afraid of him, but also come a bit near, he honestly didn't know what to do right now. "I heard you talking in your sleep. You remember me. That dream is really showing you your memory."

Quickly getting off her bed, she took several steps away from him. Her face a mask of confusion. "You abandoned me. That is an awful memory if that is the case."

"I honestly didn't abandon you. You started to like someone. I humiliated myself. Your brother helped out there as well. I had too much of staring my defect in the face. Feeling that I couldn't ever get you for real. There was just so much." Zim summarized. "But I did come back. I became the Tallest while I was away. Took the old Tallests and placed them in prison for their crimes. I came back for you."

It was heartfelt with what he said about her. She could read it in his eyes. There was more emotion coming from him then her own fiance. "I never did that flame before. Where did that come from?"

"That came from you. You have a natural born gift. Very powerful. Your own mother says that you are more powerful then the whole family who've had various gifts. Your mother has a gift of premonition."

Coming closer to him, she whispered. "I don't know where I came from. Just one day I'm here and I'm engaged to this guy with a really strange voice. A voice that makes your voice like some deep baritone. No offense. Then you come to the forest and claim to see me. Call me by some strange name and kiss me."

"Gaz, they took you from me. They tortured you. I saw the spot where they did it. Taunted me." Zim was glad she didn't balk when he gently held her by the arms as he brought her closer. "Trust those dreams. Those are your memories speaking to you. Gaz was always an extremely strong and intelligent girl with a surprising gentle side to her. I miss her greatly. Everyday I can't go without a kiss from her."

Reaching up to touch his face, she was surprised how gentle this creature was. How she felt an immediate trust in him. She was smiling gently at him until she felt something start to shift outside. "You have to go! He knows your here." She tried to step back but let out a cry in surprise when he grabbed her to put her over his shoulder. "No, you have to let me go, he'll kill you." She warned as her eyes went wide at how the trees formed a large mouth coming forth towards the tree house.

"He'll kill me anyhow." Zim muttered as he took a flying leap.

Extending his legs out he caught them onto the tree trunk to quickly ease himself down before running. On his shoulder, Lily (Gaz) just stared at the mouth descending on the both of them. Fear welled through her then something close to disgust came out as it cursed her from the inside causing her to shoot flames out of her hands towards the mouth making it explode. Zim spared a glance behind him at the scene smiling that his demoness was responsible for that, while Lily stared at her hands wondering if there was other things that she could possibly do.

* * *

Sane and Strange stared at what transpired. Stared at Zim getting away with the girl. Not turning his attention away from the slowly evaporating flames that were still raining down onto the ground, Sane said. _"Did you abolish her memories?"_

_"Yes of course."_

_"And yet if we have to judge by some of that conversation, you didn't since she is still seeing her memories through her dreams."_

Cracking his knuckles, Strange knew he did it. Made sure of it. _"That girl is strong. Stronger then any others we have dealt with."_

_"She trusts him. It is highly evident that she does because you can plainly see it."_

Turning to his friend, Sane was angry. _"You chose her to mate with so that is your responsibility. Right now there is this whole big matter with the universe."_

_"The universe? What about the Irken Empire alone?" _Strange wondered quizzically. _"I know they took over planets here and there in the universe, but the whole universe?"_

_"Why not? We have the capabilities for it and also this is what the matronly one wants from us." _He replied matter of factly._ "Do you like arcade games? I saw this old style game from Earth. Looks amusing. Well... Amusing to us that is."_

_"You need a new name. You are no longer sane anymore, my friend."_

_"No, I'm sane. I just want to make the hugest statement that will make the Irkens and maybe some others make a mess of themselves before giving up. As for the Elder Gaz. You know what to do." _Sane said in a sinister tone.

* * *

Many miles away from the tree house, Zim once again settled himself up high in a tree with Gaz beside him. While he was keeping a watch out, she was staring at her hands in awe. Gazing up at his profile, she observed how focused he was with his task while she sat there like a lump.

"Is that the only power I have? To shoot flames?" She asked softly.

Smiling a little, he replied. "No. You can levitate. You and I have been able to communicate telepathically. Most recently in fact. There is more that you are discovering each day." Sparing her a glance, he winked. "Gaz hated whiners. Called me that plenty of times early on."

"Why would you be happy to be called a whiner?"

He shrugged. "Anyone else, I wouldn't take it. Her on the other hand, I was fine with. It was called having respect."

"When did you first fall in love with her? I mean I can hear it in your voice how much you care for her." He was certainly better looking then her fiance, even if she couldn't quite place her finger on what he really looked like. Zim just remained himself.

"I honestly can't tell you when I did... I just know that one day, I did. Sent a lot of strange signals from my pak when I acknowledge it, but being different it stopped with those signals."

Reaching out, she ran her finger along his pak. "What is so special about this anyhow?"

"It is a life force for us. We are programmed early on with certain things. Turns out mines was a defect a defect that has turned to my advantage in the long run. Without this pak after 10 minutes I cease to exist." He realized he had to summarize a lot with her. There was a time schedule right now and the fact he knew deep down she already knew this stuff so he gave her the finer points to trigger things in her head.

"Well let us keep it on you then." She said with a smile. "Has my hair always been this color?" When he spared her a look that followed with the briefest of soft looks on him, she found herself wanting more.

"Since the day I met you." Observing her tired eyes, he added. "You should get some sleep. Don't worry, I will make sure you won't fall."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"I don't require it as much as humans and since you are half human, it is that side that demands the rest." Taking a couple of his spider legs, he placed them against either side of her to keep her in place. When she looked at them in worry, he assured her. "I just want to make sure your safe. Good night."

Staring at him for a few more seconds, she found herself drifting off, and immediately finding herself with a girl dressed in dark clothing, but looked like her from a distance. As she approached, the girl scowled at her as she sized her up. Lily couldn't help but focus on the skull necklace around her neck. This made the girl at least open one eye up a little more to judge her attire. If Lily had to judge, this one wasn't much to say anything unless it needed to be said.

_Getting in her face, she said. "Time to wake up and be less of a whiner. It is time for you to remember. Don't let you or anyone else down."_

_"You were responsible for the flames at the tree house. I felt something in me before it happened."_ _Lily said weakly._

_Shaking her head, Lily knew this was Zim's Gaz talking to her. "That was you. You woke up a little there. You didn't want to see Zim hurt."_

_"I'm not you though."_

_"Oh really?" Gaz scoffed. "I'm not dead. I was tortured by that sick weird creep to the point that I started to believe that idiot about things that you aren't truly believing right now. If that makes sense? Your name isn't Lily. I'd throw up if my name was really that. Your name is Gaz. You have powers you can't possibly dream of. You have powers that could eliminate this race if you would only wake up."_

_"What am I to believe anymore?"_

_"Great. Oh great. You are whining again. Don't make me regress into being a kid again here." Gaz took a deep breath in to calm herself before giving Lily a level calm look. "Forgive me here for my behavior. Our future mate, Zim is protecting us right now, when he knows he doesn't really need to do that with me all the time. That other guy, I do know you feel is not right for you. I can feel it when you look at Zim. Don't deny these memories that you are having, those are real because I am showing you everything."_

_"What is this right now then? My subconscious talking to me, I guess." Looking at Gaz's unchanged expression, but having a feeling she was on a verge of changing into a slight exasperated one, Lily added. "Sorry, that was lame. I will keep working at it. I mean I know deep down something isn't right."_

_Smiling at her for once, Gaz turned away. "Oh you are shit sure right about that one. Trust me when I say that when I'm coming back, I'm coming back with a vengeance."_

Lily woke up shortly after that just staring past Zim. She felt his eyes burning into her when he asked her what she dreamed about. Mouth wide open she just repeated the very last part. "Trust me when I say that when I'm coming back, I'm coming back with a vengeance."

Zim smiled his zipper tooth grin. "Sounds like my Gaz." He said proudly.

* * *

**Be kind in the reviews, although last night I'm glad for the giggles. Also I did know about why it was called Poop cola. I felt it was obvious that Zim would still question it without truly questioning it. If that makes sense. **

**Today became a day I would like to forget. **


	19. Chapter 19

Every system was down. The lines of communication was gone. After a while something not only seemed to just stay within the Irkens realm anymore. Something was spreading like a plague across the universe. It was unseen, but it seemed to be felt as all at once every being with a brain cell and any worth or common sense, that existed out there. On Earth, people stopped to look up into the sky to visibly shudder. Dai and Alex halted their activity in the lab accidently dropping some things, and looking at one another in question. Dib, who was still in the middle of calling out for Minimoose, stopped to place his arms across his chest as a chill ran through him. Taking a deep breath, he felt the urge to stare up at the large monitor before him. He had this strange feeling it will come back to life to show something that will make everyone take notice. Something that will possibly either destroy the universe or just reek havoc. Out of anyone he wished to talk to about something so dark was his own sister.

"Gaz. I wish you were here so I can talk to you. I have this strange feeling you can lend some helpful advice." Dib said as he concentrated on his sister's face.

* * *

Lily visibly shuddered all of a sudden as she followed next to Zim. She wasn't cold. She just felt an internal poke. She spared Zim a glance, but he didn't say anything more to her as he concentrated on the task before him. He was a determined alien, she did have to give him that. Very devoted as well. "Are you all right?"

In fact he wasn't. He had too many things to think about right now. He needed to actually be able to look these beings in the face instead of playing this really stupid cat and mouse game. He wanted to force her to actually think about what they look like so it will help him determine the species. What the hell did they do to her?! Growling, he just shook his head, took her hand, and carried on.

_"You aren't helping yourself this way."_

Lily was shocked to hear Gaz's voice while she was awake. So shocked in fact, she looked quickly around stumbling in her confusion making Zim steady her upright. The way he looked into her eyes right then made her wonder what he was thinking. Made her wonder what she was thinking when she closed her eyes to tilt her head up.

Zim caught the movement. He was tempted. He knew this is Gaz, but right now it wasn't. Frowning unhappily, he said. "We have to keep going."

She opened her eyes as she caught the sadness in his voice, but didn't object as she walked beside him more. "I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you."

"You aren't. What happened to you isn't your fault." Sparing her a look, he added. "I have an Empire to save so time is of the essence."

An hour went by when he told her to get something to drink at least. Feeling his eyes upon her, she dipped her hands into the stream to drink some refreshing water, and then splash some on her face. Sighing, she got up to turn to look at him as he now sat down doing his usual scan. He had to be tired. He didn't sleep at all. Approaching him, she asked. "Is there anything I can get you? You haven't rested. You haven't eaten or drank anything."

"I'm resting and observing right now. As for refreshment," He reached into his pak to pull out a tiny can. This made her immediately wonder, how much can he fit in there? "I'm set."

Getting on her knees right at his feet, she examined the can he was drinking, then went to his mouth. She knew this was a simple act, but she was transfixed. She even heard Gaz inside of her head say to her,_"Amazing for something so simple he does make the act look good."_ She found herself nodding in agreement as she leaned over and planted a kiss on him tasting the very sweet substance he was drinking.

Zim's eyes widened at her sudden impulsiveness. He did have the urge to gently separate from her, but as she deepened the kiss he found himself responding. Placing his now empty can down, he wrapped his arms around her as he called out, Gaz's name inside his head. He hoped she would respond in kind to him, but then he felt air meeting his face. Opening his eyes, she was now standing up. Eyes wide.

"Their coming." She murmured out.

Quickly turning his attention to where she was staring, he didn't have much time to react when he was harshly hit so hard in the middle it made him fly off high in the air knocking him out in the process.

Lily stared at the projectory of where he went, gaping before turning to look into some very angry eyes of Strange in front of her. She may not know fully of what he looked like, but those eyes. Those eyes were memorable.

Grabbing her roughly, he extended his tail out to wrap around to her back. _"You betrayed me, my dear. Why did you do that?"_

"To-to gain his trust." She stuttered. She didn't see the tail, but she did feel the danger she was currently in. "Darling, please, I wouldn't betray you ever. I want you. Not him."

Licking the side of her mouth with his forked tongue, he whispered. _"You'll never betray me again, that is for sure."_ Quickly striking the base of her neck with his tail, she passed out in his arms. _"I should of killed him, but our matronly one wants him to witness the destruction of his kind before we destroy him."_

Watching Strange materialize with Gaz in their base of operations, Sane peered back at seeing Zim clearly knocked out against a fallen tree. _"Good job there. He'll be out maybe for some time."_ Sane commented._"You keeping her here?"_

_"Yes. It was clear how her feelings are strong for that loser."_ Strange spat out.

Observing his friends change of appearance again, he did note it turned a bit green. _"You are looking like an Irken with that color there."_

Looking down at himself, Strange made a strong sound of disgust as he changed his color back to normal. _"Ugh! What the hell was that about?!"_

_"Please don't tell me you actually developed feelings for her. You know we can't afford that. Our matronly one will dismiss you for that."_ Sane warned him.

_"Feelings are useless. Except if it is what we are doing right now." _Playing with the tip of his tail, he fixed his friend with a sick looking smile. _"I can feel the fear in the air. It's exhilarating. Erotic."_

_"Save it for your mate. Time for the next phase."_

* * *

_There was two pairs of feet on a bed. Both entangled around one another. Slight female giggling with the occasional playing, 'Stop it' was heard. It was light hearted. That was the mood there. Music could be heard, even if you couldn't make out the tune. Some soft sounds that came from a male voice saying something that you couldn't quite hear. As you focus from the feet up to the legs more, then the torso's. They were still clothed. Him in his black pants and red shirt. Her in a short dark pink skirt, and black long sleeve shirt. Focusing up more it was Zim and clearly Gaz. Zim with her skull necklace playfully in his mouth before releasing it to kiss her nose._

_"Why do we have two bedrooms when we always sleep in the same room regardless? Doesn't this seem silly?" Gaz wondered as she stroked the side of his neck with her finger. "I'm not complaining because I love waking up beside you, but I thought you wanted tradition."_

_"Hard to have tradition when all I want is to be beside you all the time." Zim purred. "Do you want me to leave now?" He added with a playful wink and a smile._

_"Nooooo." She said drawing the word out sweetly giving him a kiss. "I love sleeping next to you."_

_Kissing her back, he said. "We went through so much. You have your mother back."_

_"Thanks to you." She beamed._

_"We completed a mission together, and now we are engaged. This is our down time until the next thing comes in."_

_Rolling him onto his back, she straddled him. "No, don't jinx us just yet. I know we have our duties, but there is some down time there. Right now I want this." Kisses him on the forehead. "And this." Kisses him on the left cheek. "And this." Kisses him on the other cheek. "Also this." Kissing his lips, she felt him automatically deepen it._

_"I am yours, Gaz." Zim whispered._

_"Zim, I am yours. I will always be yours. There won't be any change in my heart there for you." Gaz promised._

_Zim brushed some hair from her face tenderly. "There won't be any change from myself either. I'm yours forever."  
_

Lily woke up behind Sane and Strange as they were discussing things. She felt so empty inside after leaving that dream. Sitting up against the wall, she sat there in a daze thinking of those feelings within that dream. Also thinking it was really time for her to start paying attention to both of them in front of her.

* * *

Dib stopped talking aloud to his sister and tried to communicate through his mind. He knew Zim and her did this, so he wondered if she could with him. He needed to hear from her. He was desperate now.

_"Gaz! It's your annoying brother. The one with a big head. The one who once objected to Zim. I really wish to talk to you now."_ Silence met him. Crazy silence. Dib kept saying things. Hoping something will exasperate her enough to say something. Anything.

_"Your head isn't big anymore. Really it hardly was in the first place. You just made it easy to pick on you when you annoyed me."_

Dib's eyes widened. She responded! But she was weak sounding. _"Thank goodness you said something. Been trying for a while now."_

_"I know. I can't talk much right now from where I am."_

_"Where are you?"_

Her response was slow. _"In hell."_

_"What do you mean? What happened to you?" _Dib inquired in a crazy tone.

_"I am not who I am currently. Was tortured. Brainwashed and now I think I'm someone else. Been sifting memories in her to help make her remember. Zim is trying to help. We got separated again. I'm in enemy territory."_ She was breathing hard over the link. _"I don't know what their plan is since I just woke up. I must go, one of them is coming over to me."_

_"Gaz, Gaz! I'm worried about you."_

_"I appreciate the concern, but concentrate on yourself. I need you to keep all your strength. I have to go."_

And as suddenly as she was there, she was gone. He had no chance to talk about other things. Who are these creatures? As he thought about things, the entire base shook knocking him on his feet. Getting up after that, he just had the strangest feeling. Of course that shaking feeling was felt across the galaxy.

The second part of the plan was coming into play.

* * *

Lily stared up at Strange as he observed her. Why was he always changing? She was starting to get a clearer look of him. What is he? What is their story?

_"We marry tomorrow."_ He told her as he placed a clawed finger under her causing her skin to break a little. _"But you stay here with us."_

She acknowledge it. Both of what he wanted. Inside of her, she felt sick. In front of her, past him, she saw Zim still passed out while she witnessed many species being knocked on their rears. Being bold, she stood up, and placed her arms around him. "I would love that, but first, is there anything I can do to regain your trust?"

Feeling odd, he moved her arms away from her. _"When we mate in our own bed tomorrow." _

"I look forward to that." She said smiling. She held that smile until he turned away from her. Vengeance will be Gaz's.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily continued observing them in front of her. She couldn't make out the language they were speaking now, but if she had to judge by the images that were flashing in front of them, it all had to do with that. Zim was still out. Something they continued to laugh about. Staring at them in a helpless way, she felt utterly stupid at the present time. They didn't have her chained up. They didn't threaten her that if she moved she would be punished. She just sat there like a lump. Hearing a flashing occur to the left of her, she noticed how Sane and Strange turned to the doorway to bow their head. When Strange indicated she do the same, she did.

_"Our esteemed Matronly one. How kind of you to visit us."_ Sane's voice was heard in his gentile way.

_"We are honored by your visit."_ Strange followed suit trying to sound the same, but only sounding slightly perverted in, Lily's opinion.

_"Yes, yes. I thought it best to finally come to you instead of summoning you to my chambers instead. I see you built yourself an interesting little set up here."_ The voice was decidedly female. Older sounding. Slightly pompous too, in Lily's opinion.

Sane watched as she rested her much taller stately body between himself and Strange as she surveyed the images in front of her. When she rested it upon, Zim's unconscious form, she sniffed at it. _"We are planning on making him watch the total destruction of his Empire before we end his own life."_

That made her smile wickedly. _"I see the domino effect that you are placing on the universe right now. Mainly in things that they were involved in. They have been involved in plenty of things over the centuries. Horrible ugly things."_ She spat out. Turning to Strange, she placed a gentle hand under his now pointy chin. _"I hear you are to be married. Where is the wicked thing who will take such a high ranking member off the list?"_

Strange smiled up at her, devotion written in his eyes, as he guided her attention to the small girl on the floor. _"Half human. Half Irken. Extremely powerful. Our lines will still remain strong."_ He purred.

Removing her hand from him, she walked gently over to Lily. _"Look at me child."_ When she did, she knelt down to place a hand under her chin, and turned her face slowly back and forth to examine her. _"Stand for me."_ Observing her petite stature, she wanted more. _"Show me a bit of your power. Just a bit."_

She felt like a science experiment. Lily groaned internally, although she believed it to be more of Gaz since it was more of her type of groan then herself. She was getting confused again. Examining the intimidating woman in front of her, someone who disguised herself it seemed as a human, she nodded her head, and placed her palm upright to produce a small flame.

_"Where did you find her exactly?"_

Hesitating, Strange honestly didn't want to help jog, Gaz's memory so he told her telepathically who she originally was, and who she was originally promised to. That prompted the Matronly one to laugh whole heartedly at that.

_"New plan, my dear Strange."_ She started. _"After you do that first part of your plan, and before you both end the Tallest life. Make him watch the joining of a happy union of you and your dear Lily. Make him suffer. Then kill him."_

Sane and Strange delighted at that plan, and as they cooed on to her about it, Lily bowed her head down in dismay once again. Hearing them say their good byes to her, she just listened as they went on and on about it. It made her heart clench. Closing her eyes, she tried to meditate to help ease her nerves.

_"You're feeling sorry for yourself?" Came a disgusted voice. _

_Looking at the familiar visage of Gaz, she was standing before her with her arms crossed. Honestly, Lily felt more intimidated by Gaz and not that Matronly being. "I don't know what to do."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"I don't." Lily insisted. _

_Crouching down suddenly in front of her, Gaz's face was an inch from her own. "Right now you have two choices. Escape or flame their asses right now."_

_"I know I used those flames on Zim and that tree thing, but look at the power that they can do." Lily whined as she pointed passed her._

* * *

All throughout the galaxy as everyone was fiddling with their computers to get it working again. As a lot were nursing headaches from being banged against something hard from whenever a shake so strong occurred, some started to go through a state of shock when electricity started pulsing all around them. It wasn't making anything like computers, radios or anything else electronic flicker. It came from deep beneath the ground. Cries of pain were heard throughout on whatever planet that was being affected. On Irk it was the strongest causing many to pass out from the pain alone. A few weren't so lucky when their pak's separated from their bodies while they were knocked out.

Dib yelled in pain and tried to jump somewhere's to safety, but his foot slipped on the overhead part he was getting to causing him to fall back to the ground. Eye's widening seeing the bolts coming from the ground, he was surprised to see Minimoose get underneath him out of no where and lift him up to relative safety. Breathing hard, he looked at the strange little creature, and smiled. "Thank you. Been calling for you."

Minimoose beeped his response. A response that, Dib knew only one seemed to understand.

"My little robot friend, you seem to be the only one working. Do you think you can get the computer back?" Dib now wondered how much of a long shot it was. After all, he honestly didn't know too much of what he can do, but it had to be much further then what Gir can do.

Minimoose just stared at him with those large eyes, beeped a few things out, and sped off towards the computer. Dib hoped it was a good sign, and not him saying that he will just stare at the blank screen for him.

"I really am in a territory I have no idea what to do next with. I'm just grasping at any straw I can find." Dib said to himself. Leaning against the wall, he just started to drift off when he heard a beep, and the room light up. Glancing over at the computer it was lit up again. "You did it! Computer? Are you there?"

No response at first, just a series of flashes hit the screen then dots, and the Irken language, before the Computer droned out. "Yes. Don't load anymore things in me for a while."

"I'll do my best. Glad to have you back." Dib said happily and glanced at Minimoose. "Thanks for your help."

"The universe is corrupted as well." The Computer continued on. "To answer your question, the file that was loaded is fake. To throw you off. It became quick to determine, but before I can warn you the virus happened."

"How about the Control Brain?"

"Yes."

"And the possibility of you being corrupted again?"

"As long as you don't load anything else in me, I'm fine... I think. Zim has done weird things to my processor to make me think a little more individually. In case of emergencies, but I still have to get myself reloaded." The Computer explained.

Dib could tell that there was straining inside that processor. "Minimoose is the key there, correct?"

"Yes. Build a strange little thing to reload me. I feel like it is there to humiliate something as good as me."

Was that dry humor? Dib thought. "We need eyes on what is going on around us. Too many things have happened so far. Whoever is responsible is powerful."

A pause before he responded. "I'll do my best."

* * *

_Sparing a glance at all the images, Gaz quickly turned her face to her. "Fine then. Escape. Trust me. When the time is right, you will wake up, and I will be reborn. I will flame their asses into oblivion."_

_"That's a lot of confidence you have there."_

_Sighing, Gaz said softly. "You have to have confidence. You can do this, you know." Glancing back at Zim's image, she frowned, and tried to suppress herself. "So many are depending on us, including him." Looking back at her, her eyes were glistening a little. "You can do this."_

Slowly opening her eyes, she heard them both mulling over their plans. Using her peripheral vision, she saw how close she was to the door. Raising herself up slightly she judged everything while she lifted her gown up a little so she wouldn't trip. Watching them lean closer to one image with their heads almost touching, Lily slowly slipped out of there. Seeing the only passage possible, she made the big faith run to it. If she fell, she fell. If she ran onto solid ground, that'll be perfect. If she tripped, she will get back up.

Running through the passage, she did fall to the ground, but at least it was an incline so she did a basic tuck and roll when she did trip a little. Getting on solid ground, she ran to the area where she knew where, Zim was. Running through a thick forest. Getting slapped in the face with large leaves or hit in the waist by a thin branch, she heard water nearby, and made a mad dash to it. Hearing her name being called behind her, her heart started racing more, as she looked above to see some fallen branches. Zim was tossed against a smaller tree, not only denting the tree, but making it fall by the way side. Just thankfully not on top of him.

* * *

Pak was sending him signals. Opening his eyes up slowly, Zim's eyes hurt by the brightness around him causing him to shield his eyes. Scanning the front of him, he judged his damage was minimal, but his pak wasn't loving being stuck in a tree. Trying to move away from the tree, he realized he was indeed stuck, or he was just a major weakling right now. Grunting, he activated his spider legs for extra leverage to push away from the tree. Gritting his teeth and growling, he pushed himself out of the tree making himself fall face first into the ground.

"Smooth, Zim." He moaned out as he slowly lifted himself up to a standing position. Glancing around, he knew she wasn't around. He knew she was taken.

Taking a step, he heard her alternate name being called out. Snapping his attention to the call of the voice, he waited. Hearing frantic footsteps approaching and the brush being moved, he was dizzy right now. He wanted to approach, but he felt like another step would make him fall right now, so he kept waiting until he saw a beautiful sight come through the brush.

"Zim!" She called out rushing towards him.

This made him go to her, and fall to the ground once more when she went to hug him. Was Gaz back or was this still Lily? He had to wait to see if she remembered truly. Right now he was glad to see her alive. "Are they chasing you?"

"Strange is." She said, pointing behind her.

"Strange?"

Both getting up, she was about to explain when they heard loud footsteps coming towards them. She had no time to respond when Zim quickly grabbed her, activated his jet pack and flew away from there. "One is called Sane and the other Strange. They are named after components of their personalities."

"That's stupid." Zim remarked as he found a place to hide for a bit. Settling her down, he touched her face. "Tell me your name."

"Lily." She saw the disappointment there in his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it'll come back." He said with a smile. "Do you know what they look like?"

How can she describe them when they changed so much? She pursed her lips. "They change their appearance all the time, especially Strange. He kinda looks like the devil right now. The cartoon version in a way, I guess. Pointy tail, horns, pointy chin, slight red appearance. Sane doesn't change so much, but when he does it becomes this blue color, and his eyes change to this intense green color. They also have a Matronly one, she is tall in stature. Haughty. I think she wanted to look human because that is what I looked like."

Zim's eyes narrowed at her description. "And they like to pick interspecies in order to mate with them." It wasn't a question, just a comment. "Does Gaz still talk to you?"

"Yes. She is the one that told me to escape. Why?"

"Maybe she can talk to her brother like she does with me. I want her to ask him to do some research. I need this since this is obviously before my time. This might be before Red and Purple's time."

"Who?" Too many strange names, she thought, although inside the recess of her mind, she heard Gaz visibly laughing at that. "I hear her laughing inside my head. I think she agrees with me that there are too many strange names."

Zim snickered at that. "I have to agree there. It is obvious she will do it."

"She loves you and she wants this to stop, of course she will." Lily stated.

* * *

Dib was resting his eyes, when he heard his sisters voice in his head requesting him to find some information regarding a certain being. She gave her details to him before having to leave him. Opening his eyes up, he jumped down to the ground, and rushed to the controls giving the same information to the computer.

"Zim doesn't know this off hand?" The Computer inquired.

"No, it might be before his time or Red and Purples." Dib replied.

"This might take some time."

This might be the best grasped straw, Dib thought as he patiently waited.

* * *

"There is something else, Zim. Their plan is to destroy the Empire, make you watch as they marry me, then kill you." Eyes glistening, she touched his face. "I don't want to marry him at all. I don't want to see you dead."

"Gaz made you run because of that."

"I was scared. Even too scared to run, but she convinced me to. Told me to have confidence." She kept touching his face. Inching closer to him, she added. "Told me to escape or flame them. I didn't know if I could really accomplish that successfully. The second one."

Zim listened to her intently as he studied those eyes. "What did she say about the second one when you thought that?"

She said, "When the time is right, you will wake up, and I will be reborn. I will flame their asses into oblivion."

Zim smiled at hearing his, Gaz. He loved when his demoness would say things like that. It always excited him. Not that her softer side never excited him. Leaning close to her, he placed his forehead against hers. "I need something from you right now."

She wondered if he wanted to kiss her. She wouldn't of objected to that. "What do you need?" She asked hopefully.

"Their location in which where you escaped from so I can do some damage to them." Zim said with a sneer.


	21. Chapter 21

Does anyone truly know everything about the universe except for the area in which as far as the rocket or telescope can reach? Anything truly? Even as humans truly were woken up, without any government interference of saying it was a just a weather ballon, after the invasion which resulted in an ally. Humans were still learning more and more about the universe. There was so many new elements that made them feel like they just visited the craziest ride in the park. You know the one where you eat way too much junk food, believe you are fine, and still end up on the scariest coaster in the park? The one that made you end up visiting a nearby trash can or bathroom. Or at least your best friends head.

In this case, they already experienced three events that were starting to shake everyone to the core, even if some of the races tried to brush it off, until the whole universe turned dark. Every planet had no benefit of light to it. Ships were basically flying blind because for some reason with the light gone, there was no way to bounce any radar off anything. A thousand ships unfortunately rammed into one another in this whole process in random parts of whatever galaxy they inhabited.

On Earth, Dai and Alex had at least the benefit of back up lights, but in the section they were at, they found themselves locked up in a room while they were sifting through some supplies.

Sizz-Lor grumbled when he heard crazy yelling from the Irkens behind the locked door they were still in. It was the strangest thing for him to see nothing but black in front of him out the window.

"I have some news for you." The Computer chimed in.

Dib had no clue presently at what transpired out there since where he was at looked untouched now. Looking at the monitor in hope, he asked. "You found the race?"

"No."

"Then what is it? More bad news?"

"Yes." With that, the monitor turned dark.

Did he shut off again? Dib thought. "Computer? You there?"

"The universe is dark. There is no light to be seen." The Computer replied.

"Wait! What about the sun? Any sun or the moon?"

"Darkness as well. Not dead, just dark. There is a temperature still being emitted from there." The Computer replied after doing some readings.

Dib sat down heavily. They need the suns rays and the moon. "Keep finding that race, Computer." He ordered softly. "Who are these aliens?"

* * *

Stopping inside the brush where she can see the hill she came down from, Lily pointed in the direction she came from. "I dropped from there." Looking up more, she tried to get closer, but Zim stopped her. "I don't see the passage I came through though."

"Of course you wouldn't if they have these powers." Zim whispered. "It might still be there or it is gone now since you left."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Explore. You remain here, and I will go up to see." Rising himself up more, he inched himself out of the brush slowly.

"Please be careful, Zim." Lily whispered worriedly.

Sparing her a brief glance, he gave her a wink. "I'm the amazing, Zim, don't worry about it." Turning his head forward, he made his way to the hill. He did feel something of an energy around this area.

Lily started to bite her lip. She wondered if Gaz did this, but the answer she got deep within her was a big fat no, so she stopped biting it. She was nervous. Scared as she dug the tip of her feet into the ground. Watching him now climb up, she noted how predatory he looked. Was she romanticizing this guy? She won't wonder if Gaz did that because for some reason she felt she didn't in a way.

Zim was feeling the energy build stronger and stronger as he reached an area he felt was the perfect location to infiltrate. Raising one clawed hand up, he felt something of a ledge even if you couldn't see it visibly. Placing the other hand on it, he lifted himself up easily to find himself looking into a room with visible talking happening. Stepping inside, he walked very quietly in with his weapon drawn.

Watching him disappear, Lily's eyes widened. She only could hear the sound of her heart beating along with her breathing. She was tense. She hoped. She prayed for success.

Taking careful steps in, he found himself in a room with nothing but images. Tortured Irkens that occurred recently after all this started happening. What was happening with the universe in cycles until all he can see is darkness. The images were sickening to him. Then one image flashed on. An image that angered him. An account of the torture that happened to Gaz. He saw the pain in her eyes, even if she tried to hide them. She didn't cry. She was fighting back at them in her own way until the moment where it stopped. There was so much blood, but he noticed she didn't give them the satisfaction of one tear. Then something of a constant brainwash to her until she said her name was Lily and acknowledge someone else to be her fiance.

_"You won't win." _

Zim turned to the voice. His face a mask of complete anger. "Why involve the whole of the universe when it is us you hate so much? Expecting them to turn on us?"

_"Why not? How else are you to know the full scope of our power? You know you are nothing compared to us, Irken scum."_

Pointing at the images that appeared once again in a whole blur or a montage, Zim hissed. "I think you have succeeded so far. Stop the needless torture of others that don't deserve it."

Sane laughed. _"Really? An invader wants us to stop torturing others? When did you become so soft?"_

"It isn't about being soft when there is strength to be had in not doing this type of thing to others." Zim replied. "I learned this a long time ago. Yes, I use to never want to grant mercy. I wanted to kill. But as I gotten older I realized the strength in not doing these things. That is something you must of never learned in this quest for whatever revenge you want to do against us."

_"Awe, this one is just so cute, Sane. I wish I can cut him open so I can play with his brains right now."_ Strange purred behind Zim causing him to stand nearer to the wall. _"I want her back."_

"You aren't getting her back." Zim said simply. "Now are you both this much of chickens in order not to show yourself? I already have the basic idea what you look like."

_"She'll see me on our wedding night, perhaps you'll like to watch that as well before your end."_

_"Now now, Strange, that is carrying it a bit too far there. Even I don't want to see you like that." _Sane countered.

Outside, Lily started to shut her eyes while placing her hands flat on the ground in a trance like state. Beneath her the ground started to change little by little.

"You are both insane, and that is bad coming from someone like myself." Zim stated as he heard noticeable footsteps happening walking from his left to his right. Zim posed himself for the inevitable.

Sane and Strange gave each another a knowing look before attacking, Zim causing him to fly out the doorway.

Eyes snapping open, she saw his body being flung outside the passage way, and landing in a floppy manner. Standing up quickly she started to run to him when she saw a large creature materialize with the largest claws on him she ever saw going up to him, and make a stabbing gesture to his body. Her whole body jolted as she produced the largest flame she has ever done to completely engulf and destroy the creature in one fail swoop. Running to his side, she turned his body so he can be on his back. Calling out his name over and over again, she felt a presence coming at her, snapping her head quickly in that direction she recognized it to be Strange and Sane coming directly at her. Anger in their faces.

Standing up quickly, she faced them. "You haven't seen nothing yet assholes." She growled quickly slamming the flat of her hands into the ground and causing such a strong electromagnetic current to them, they screamed out in pain only causing her to smile in pleasure at that sound. "And I'm not even done yet." Raising an enormous flame, she managed to make them disappear. She knew they were still around. She felt them. Right now she wasn't at her full power. Hearing a groan behind her, she went to his side. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" He asked. She didn't get to reply to that, she fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion suddenly. He examined her before noticing the forest disappearing around them leaving them in a blank space again. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, and started to carry her.

* * *

Dib was pacing as he wrapped his trench a little more tightly around his frame since he started to feel colder. The wait felt unbearable to him as he waited for a result from the Computer, but all he feared was more bad news from the outside world. What next? Someone will play pool with each planet out there. 8 ball in the side pocket, which will turn out to be a black hole. Dib switched from pacing to jumping up and down in place. It really did get cold in there.

"I have the results of what Zim needed. It was before even the Almighty Tallest Miyuki time, so this is going back for a long time." The Computer started with.

"And?"

"And my result is that this race takes forever to plan their revenge against the Empire." It sarcastically answered.

"Who are they?"

"They are called, Plegerins."

Dib listened to further details regarding the race and how it came to be along with their abilities. After he was done explaining, Dib tried to call out for his sister.

* * *

Gaz felt her brother calling out for her attention. She felt weak, she felt like she was partially dangling right now, but still safe in a way, so she answered her brothers call. Listening to the information that the computer obtained, she mocked the name, before thanking him, and wishing him to try to remain warm. She had to say this whole talking to yourself was a weird experience. Something she didn't think she ever would have to experience.

Zim decided to sit down on the ground, laying her on his lap with her head against his chest. While paying attention to her, he also scanned around him before feeling a bit of movement from her. Tilting his head a little to look at her face, he asked. "How are you?"

Looking down the length of her body, she scoffed, before standing up shakily. Reaching her hand out to steady herself on his shoulder, she closed her eyes before stepping back from him. Placing her arms to the side, she raised them up slowly creating this purple aura around her until there was a flash, and she was in her regular style clothes complete with the skull pendant. "Did you miss me?" She asked with a playful little smile.

Doing a scan starting from her feet all the way to her face, he quickly stood up wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss her. "Gaz? Is it truly you?"

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes. I woke up when you were being attacked by those goons. I couldn't let them hurt you."

Smiling, he gazed into her amber eyes. "My demoness is back."

"Only you can say that and make it sound like you are saying, I love you, to me." Gaz said affectionately. "You should put me down, because Dib just gave me the information of who is responsible for all of this."

He did as she requested, but held her hand. "Who are they?"

"The Plegerins. This was before Miyuki's time."

He only heard a vague whispering of that race during her reign as a tallest, but he was too wrapped up in other things so he forgot. "So it has taken them this much time to finally exact revenge against us. Slow and stupid race then."

"A race that is basically freezing people right now since there is no sun or moon right now since they are blocking the rays. Dib's teeth were chattering through the link."

"I saw the images of what was happening. I also saw what they did to you." Running his hand through her hair, he never wanted her to experience anything like that ever again. "I wish I was there to stop it."

Pressing a hand against his chest, she said. "Don't think like that right now, Zim, all that is important is that you didn't give up."

This was the softer side that he usually got to experience alone with her while others saw her tough exterior. "Talk to me more about these, penguins, I mean Plegerins."

"Sure. Also I need to really recharge my strength so I can doom their asses. What I did in that forest was practically nothing."

"Vengeance will be ours. They'll regret what they are doing soon enough." Zim promised.


	22. Chapter 22

Sane plopped down on the couch in their shared living space just eyeing his hand. He felt burns everywhere, but he was missing a finger now from what that girl did to them. Concentrating all his power he couldn't get it to re-grow which served to frustrate him. Lifting up his tunic, he eyed the scorch marks there were on his body. They were angry looking. Putting his tunic down, he eyed Strange from the corner of his eye pacing like a mad man. His tail was completely fried off. In fact when they first left the scene it was still burning like a torch. Strange's features looked pretty worn as if she ran him across gravel pretty harshly. Strange tried to take some of his clothes off, but found them to be sticking on him instead.

_"My finger won't grow back."_ Sane mentioned.

Strange grunted at that. _"Neither will my tail, and my clothes are sticking to me."_ Running his hands over his clothes, he at least manage to unstick them so he can examine what he looked like underneath. Dismissing himself, he went off to his bedroom.

_"That girl remembers now. That is obvious now."_ Sane said as he leaned his head back to close his eyes. Drifting off to think, he heard a very loud curse coming from Strange causing his head to snap back up to see his friend coming back out completely naked. Placing his hand out to block the image, he groaned out. _"Really? You know I don't want to see that."_

"I know, but look what is written on me."

Slowly placing his hand down, he saw the words 'Gaz and Zim forever' written on his front, and in the back when he turned, 'Irkens Rule.' Sane lifted his eyebrow up._"Safe to assume she hates you more then me."_

_"This is not funny. I can't remove it. Do it for me." _Strange whined. He hated having his perfectly beautiful body tainted like this.

_"My my, Strange, I didn't know I was going to be walking into this."_ The Matronly one spoke as she examined the sight before her with a sideways smile. _"Although that wording is obscene. It must be removed at once."_ Waving her finger, she removed the writing for him, but not the burn marks on his body. _"The rest is your punishment for letting the girl and Zim get away. Until you retrieve them both, you will remain like this. Do you both understand?"_

Both of them nodded to her as she walked with ease around the both of them. _"She remembers now. Do you want her executed now?"_ Sane wondered.

_"No. She is powerful. Still quite useful in aiding us. Making our line more powerful then before."_ She replied evenly. _"We did have powers many years ago, but it wasn't as strong as it is now, and that is because of the interspecies we have mated with over the years. The ones that help aid us. Her, this Gaz, I looked into her more deeply after I left you last."_ She approached Strange looking him up and down. _"When you get her back, you will make sure to have many babies with her. With your powers combined, can you imagine what we can accomplish?"_

_"What about, Sane?"_

_"Sane has powers. Strong powers, but you and her are compatible. Sane can have the next one." _She replied_. "We do have others who are busy out there doing your bidding. These others are not as powerful as us three. Keep doing what you are doing. Redeem yourself so I can return you both to your gorgeous selves, and destroy these Irkens. And any other that stands in our way." _Giving them both a gentle kiss on the foreheads, she turned to make her way out of there.

When she was gone, Strange turned to head to his bedroom just cursing about this and that. Sane wasn't one to follow him in there, but what he must cursed out made him follow. _"It's against the law. Her law."_

Strange was in the middle of pulling up his pants, when he heard his friend. He sighed in defeat as he turned his head to regard him. _"We are only to love her and her alone."_ He said out loud to remind himself. _"I hate to admit this though."_

"What?"

"That me and an Irken have something completely in common." Strange replied sadly.

_"But that girl only has eyes for him. Perhaps that will help you in not feeling this way."_ Sane offered softly.

_"Thanks, Sane, you always know what to say to me."_ Strange said honestly with a smile. _"Time to get them both."_

* * *

Gaz and him walked hand in hand once again as she walked in the direction she was feeling them to be in. She absolutely hated what they did to her. Any violation was intolerable and worthy of doom to the one who caused it. She was happy to be with, Zim again. She was just pissed at what they did to her. But in this violation they gave her information. Information to be used against them. To locate them with their energy signatures compared to before when they were walking blind.

"The Matronly one is the one who is obviously in charge. She is a tall woman. Possibly taller then you. I don't know her power level, but I did sense a strong energy coming from her when she touched me." Gaz was saying. "Sane and Strange are her goons. Goons who are high on the chain here while some others just carry out their orders."

"Do you know how many others?"

"No. I never seen anyone else, but I sensed more then all three of their presences. They are like grunts." She replied. "I have a feeling if we first knocked her out alone it wouldn't be like we are knocking everyone else down. Those two goons will take her place."

"That means we have to wipe them all out." Zim surmised. "Although with all the power they have. With all they are doing. I'm surprised we did anything a long time ago in taking over."

"Perhaps they weren't as powerful before. They are really keen on having mixed races to breed with and with me and my damn powers, I guess I'm a catch to them." She noted sarcastically before stopping. "Pity those Tallest aren't alive to ask them about this."

"Why? You assume there is something more then what the file said?"

"I wish my mom was here so I can ask her, maybe she will know." Gaz thought. "I have to reach out to her, you know what that means, Zim."

"I'll keep watch while you meditate. Also I won't let go of your hand." Zim said assuring her.

Giving him a soft smile, she sat down on the ground, closed her eyes, and eased her breathing to concentrate on her mother. _"Mom, if you can hear me, please respond. Zim and I need your help with something. Something more then what a file says."_ She kept repeating the plea over and over until she heard her mom's voice in her head.

_"Sweetie! You're alright." Dai said in relief._

_Gaz smiled inwardly. "Yes, mom I am. We need your help."_

_"What do you need?"_

_"The race called the Plegerins are the ones attacking us." Gaz began with. "We need more information then what the file is saying. It is one thing to want to take down the Empire, but the whole universe? Do you know more of what happened back then?"_

_Gaz can tell she was thinking by the sound of her humming. Her mom would sometimes hum to help her think. She called it her personal file clerk. "Your grandfather remarked how they wanted to ruin us before. How they received threats from them. When an Irken flew near their planet, they would often shoot at them, or crush their ships. They were a little problem. They did have powers. Are you sure it really is them? What is happening now is much larger then what they are capable of."_

_"Here is a question: Did they have any names? The ones who sent the threats. Did they ever give their own names out?"_

_"Yes. It was something like a personality trait that we thought was a fake thing. We received a threat by someone by the name of Sane, then later Strange. We do know they are ruled by..."_

_"The Matronly one. Yes, I met her, just like those two goons." Gaz interrupted gritting her teeth. "So you invaded simply because of the problems they caused us, correct?"_

_"Correct. We didn't know that planet existed until then. It popped up one day. Sometime after we took over and they left, the planet became no more." Dai explained._

_"This isn't about revenge. This is just a pure power trip on their parts. How stupid is that?"_

_Dai was silent for a bit before asking, "What happened to you? I felt that you were in danger, then I couldn't feel you no more."_

_"I was tortured, brainwashed, told I was some girl named Lily, I was to be married to Strange, and when they attacked Zim, I flamed both their asses. I regained my identity back after that."_

_"You are very powerful, daughter. I'm proud of you and Zim. Please come back to us safely." Dai gushed._

_"We will. I should go. See you soon." Gaz promised before breaking the connection._

"Thank god for mom." Gaz said to Zim when she opened her eyes. Telling him what she told her, Zim narrowed his eyes before standing up.

Helping her up, he just did a string of curses in Irken, before ending in english. "I can't believe the stupidity of everything here. This is all their doing. All of it!"

Feeling some pulses, she gently squeezed his hand before guiding him in the direction. "I guess there isn't a cure for stupid except for..."

"I want to skewer them with my legs." Zim hissed.

* * *

Dib sat huddled next to the computer for some warmth until he heard a beep coming from there. Standing up, he looked up to the monitor to notice the screen was showing that you could see again. It wasn't pitch dark anymore. He gave a tiny sigh of relief until he saw something pop up on the side of the screen.

"Is this in our current galaxy?" Dib wondered.

"No, but we do have light again here." Came the reply.

"I saw something pop up on the side of the screen. Where is this and can you focus on that thing over there?" Dib asked pointing.

"Right now this is near one of the highest security planet prisons." Focusing to where Dib pointed out. "Can't make out what that is."

Dib could. It looked like a stick. A rather large one, being pulled back as it aimed at the planet, and hitting it with such a force that it knocked into the moon causing them both to crack. These beings were crazy. Then the screen flickered elsewhere to see another anomaly form near another planet. Dib was about to open his mouth when he heard an eery voice speak.

**_"We will crush all your planets one by one until the Irken Empire surrenders to us. As you can tell so far, we are capable of creating mass destruction across the universe. We do currently have the Tallest Zim in our possession along with the Elder Gazlene Membrane, and they will be destroyed unless you surrender yourselves to us. Have a pleasant day while we kill you one by one until then."_**

He knew they were bluffing about Gaz and Zim. He knew they were there, but captured truly? Not them. Also it sounded like they wanted others to create a mass war against Irk. This isn't good.

* * *

Sane laughed at the last part of the sentence._ "That last part was rich."_

Playing with the broken off section of his tail, Strange just frowned at the compliment. _"Thanks."_

_"What are you thinking about?" _He knew, but decided not to sound like a know it all.

_"I don't mind that she did what she did to us. I didn't like being written on. Why do we have this law?"_ Strange asked with a little pout.

_"You know as well as I do, why." Sane answered. "She doesn't mind us repopulating us, but we are to only love her alone."_

"Do you love her?"

_"I have respect for her only." _Sane said.

Tapping his finger against his lip, he thought out loud. _"I felt it when I was torturing her. She was so strong. I admired it. So many others just whimpered and I hated it."_

Placing a hand on his friends shoulder for assurance, he said. _"When you take her back, just mate with her. Show her you love her that way. Just don't voice it."_

_"I have this strange feeling that she will be the cause of our own doom." _Strange noted sourly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh yes, not everything is a winner in stories nor chapters. I never judged people so harshly before. I understand criticism, but even people have off days. I know in the very beginning I said that if you are not fond of my story then there are a bunch of other fine stories out there to read. Not everything will stick to the script. Life has loopholes. I write this stuff so late at night that when I see it the next day, I'm even surprised some stuff is in there. Trust me there was a lot worse then this. With crap going on in my personal life where I'm being judged for finally speaking my mind and on the verge of being ousted by my own family, I write because it at least helps me escape for a little while. I am not perfect and will never claim to be perfect. I try to edit the chapters as best as I can before putting them out there. With the last chapter maybe it was my attack of conscious or maybe I have something more in store. Really, does even Dai have a clue if this thing with the Plegerins go any further then that one thing? You never ever know. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Cookies are at the door. (Sorry I seem to have an obsession of offering cookies since it always makes people smile.)**

* * *

Looking down into the rolling purple clouds below, Gaz gave Zim an amused look. "I see your handy work everywhere that destruction has taken place."

"How else do you not know unless I say it with some style?" Zim asked in a mildly charming way.

"Just as long as you never use bondage with me, Zim, I'm perfectly fine with it." Gaz remarked as she felt his arm snake around her waist.

Feeling her arms go around his shoulders, he assured her. "I swear to you that bondage would never be involved." Lifting off, he went down to where the clouds were again. She told him she did feel their energy signatures here. Finally settling on the ground, he took her hand, and went into the direction she felt them to be in.

"I hope I'm correct and not just bringing us to some massive mall in the sky or some crap." She grumbled.

"I never known you to be wrong."

"Letting go of your hand that one time was wrong."

Her voice was so soft. Filled with regret, that he stopped her to produce something from his pak. "Keep holding on to me somewhere." He instructed as he took her ring to fix something inside of it before giving it back so he can resume holding her hand. "This will help me get to you much faster just in case something like that happens again. I just hope it doesn't."

Looking between her ring and him, she had know clue what to say since deep down she was still feeling pretty raw from what happened. "I hated being trapped like that. Feeling helpless."

"But you weren't. You proved how strong you were by showing those memories. By breaking through." Lifting her face up gently, he whispered. "You are my amazing, Gaz. Strong. I know it was bad, but know that I'm here for you always."

Smiling at him at his kind words of encouragement, her face turned serious quickly when she saw something coming at them. Wrapping them up in a bubble of protection, they were engulfed by flames all around them. This was obviously designed to waste her energy so she was grateful when Zim grabbed her when he activated his jet pack again and blasted over the flames in which she shot them all down as he passed by. When they settled back down, she saw the dead Irkens propped up. Her hand went to her mouth as she openly gasped.

Hearing her make a startled sound, he turned to her and made her look into his eyes. "Gaz, they were already dead. You had nothing to do with their deaths. I encountered this before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you."

She didn't know if it was that. She didn't know if it was a past memory of watching her real mother die. She didn't know whether it was the torture she endured, but Gaz crumbled down to the ground sobbing. "This is horrible." She murmured into his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

Zim wasn't going to stop her from crying. She needed to get it out of her system. He just wanted to be there for her and destroy these bastards.

* * *

The both wandered to the precipice of where both Gaz and Zim went down. Peering down, they can see the pure distraught nature of the girl below as she was being comforted by the Tallest. Sane and Strange gave one another a tiny look before they continued their scan of the scene. Strange pursed his lips just hearing her crying. It was possibly the most eeriest sound coming from someone as strong as her. Sane wasn't thinking of anything much, but a possible opportunity.

_"It will be quite easy to get her right now."_ Sane suggested.

Tapping the broken section of his tail against the back of his leg in thought, he wondered if that was wise right now. _"I should of planted seeds of deception in her head."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That the Tallest betrayed her in such a large way that she will have no choice but to join us." _Even as he said that, Strange knew that it sounded stupid. He can see that girl had complete trust in Zim.

Sane knew his friend was falling flat now. The dubious trickster just loaded a plan that was nothing but empty air.

* * *

Gaz felt someone staring at them. She felt their power. She felt Strange. _"Their observing us right now, Zim."_

Zim didn't move, he just continued his part of being the good fiance. _"How many do you feel?"_

"Two. Strange is one of them."

She shuddered there. _"He put some of his... Essence, in me."_

Zim almost shot up at hearing that. _"What do you want to do?"_

Running her hands along his body, she released a part of her in him. He wasn't gonna like this, but they needed to protect everyone from these guys. Standing up, she looked up to where both of them stood. Feeling Zim directly behind her, he was urging her not to do what she was thinking.

"Gaz... Think about it. There is other ways to accomplish this plan." Zim said trying to tug at her. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"We have to save everyone, Zim. Not only are our planets depending on us, but even the universe. This thing of theirs is stupid." She whispered before shouting out. "If you want me, Strange, come and get me."

"Gaz no!" Zim crushed her against him. "I love you and as your Tallest and your fiance, I want you to stay by my side."

That broke her heart to hear him say that. She understood why he was scared. For once she was scared. "I gave you a part of me for now to tackle this problem. With what they did to me, I was able to do something now."

"And that is?"

"To bring you back to Irk or Earth." Gaz replied. "I love you so much, Zim. I will come back to you, I swear it."

"No! Gaz, no, don't. Stay with me!" Zim begged. He wasn't one to force her, but he would put her over his shoulder just so she can stop this foolish nonsense.

Strange and Sane from their location, watched the exchange happening with increasing interest. Watching Strange place one foot forward, Sane couldn't help but feel this was a trap. _"I know you want her, Strange, but this is a trap. I can feel it."_

"I'll take that chance."

Taking another step forward, he dropped down below him hitting the ground hard dispersing the clouds away from him, and crumpling the ground below his feet. Straightening up, he faced both Gaz and Zim as they turned to regard him.

Zim shot at him before running to attack him, but Strange ducked then leaped away to be between both him and Gaz. "You attacked us first long ago. Kept threatening us. Killed some of us. Of course we came after you. We tried to reason with you, but you didn't listen, and this is about revenge? Did we perm your hair too tight or something?" Zim spat out. "You Plegerins are a stupid race."

Strange gritted his teeth as he stared him down. He was in full view now of the Irken. There was no way of hiding once you were down here. _"Your race always thought you were better then us. Stronger then us. Yes you invaded your fair share of planets including ours long ago before, but no more. I sent a message out. A message that will doom your entire Empire. Just imagine how the universe will feel that you are the reason why all this stuff is happening? It will be a blood bath."_

The urge to destroy Strange was very strong, but she needed all the top ones, not just the one. If she got the one, the others may make it more difficult for her to destroy. She looked past, Strange to Zim. _"Save the Empire, Zim. You are the Tallest, it is your responsibility. I will be back in your arms soon. I promise."_ She spoke their their bond. She knew he was gonna object again, so before he did, and before he went to attack Strange, she made a hole and pushed him through it. With her now facing Strange, she just fixed him with a slight look of disgust.

"If you swear not to brainwash and torture me again... I will, marry you." Gaz said softly. "I pushed him out of here to protect him. I've known him the largest part of my life. He has been the only one who understood me. You may hate me for doing it, but I can't see someone who cared for me so much die in front of me."

Strange approached her cautiously. She could see the damage she inflicted from before. That made her happy internally just seeing it. _"He will be destroyed in time. That will still be done."_

"Why do this when you were the ones that originally elicited this whole thing years ago?" Gaz inquired as she looked him square in the eyes.

_"Here is a question for you; Why did the Irkens feel the need to invade way before we decided that? When you answer that question, then you may have an answer to yours."_ Strange countered. _"Now. I will not brainwash you since you already agreed to submit to me willingly. We will marry as soon as we take over though."_

Gaz shuddered horribly inside. This is possibly more worse then Iggins kissing her. "Also don't put me in bondage again. I wasn't fond of that."

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he smiled at her genuinely. _"No bondage. I swear it."_ Taking her by the arms, he brought her back up resting her next to, Sane. "_You catch all that, my friend?"_

_"I caught it. We must return to our quarters now." _Sane replied as he watched Strange place his hand on the small of her back to guide her away. This is a trick. That girl is too clever, Sane thought.

* * *

Dib played the message again. He wanted to try to triangulate the location of where they were.

_"We will crush all your planets one by one until the Irken Empire surrenders to us. As you can tell so far, we are capable of creating mass destruction across the universe. We do currently have the Tallest Zim in our possession along with the Elder Gazlene Membrane, and they will be destroyed unless you surrender yourselves to us. Have a pleasant day while we kill you one by one until then."_

"That is a weird voice." Dib remarked.

"It certainly is." Came a grumbled agreement.

Recognizing, Zim's voice, Dib turned to see him walking into the room with his clothes looking the worse for wear, while his face wore a mask of unhappiness. Walking past Dib's questioning glance, he automatically went to the computer. "Computer! Are there any forces amassing against the Empire as we speak?" Zim questioned.

"There have been threats that have been issued for unconditional surrender. So far, Elder Dai has been speaking to them." The Computer replied. "No ships so far in the vicinity."

"Where are my ships currently?" Zim wondered.

"They are currently near orbit around, Earth still." Came the reply.

"Raise, Sizz-Lor for me right now." Zim will get to Dib in a second. When Sizz-Lor's image popped up, they did their greetings. "It is time for you to go back to Irk and defend against any threat." He was surprised Dai didn't order it.

"We will our Tallest. We now have some of the Irken crew back and the ships are starting to work again." Sizz-Lor stated.

"Excellent, then I will speak to you soon." Cutting the transmission. He did have more to say, but his body somewhat crumbled down over the controls as he started to breath hard.

"Zim, where's my sister?"

"She kicked me out of that void. She decided to come up with a plan on her own, gave me some of her powers, and kicked me out of there. Told me to save the Empire and she will stop them from her end." Zim answered hopelessly. "I almost lost her the first time. I don't want to lose her." Falling on his knees to the ground, he just ran through everything in his head. How she sobbed in his arms from what they did.

Getting on the ground beside him, Dib was of course angry that this happened, but seeing the way Zim was reacting it wasn't a choice he was thrilled she chose. "Gaz is smart. She has these powers that even we don't know about. Sure we know about some of it, but she finds new ones each day."

"She told me she will come back. What if she doesn't?"

"Zim, I know my sister. You know her. If she says that, she means it." Dib offered. Running a hand through his hair, he swore he saw a tear run down his cheek. "I'm not happy she did this, but I feel she knows what she is doing."

"They want to marry her off after they take over. No way in hell I will let that happen." Standing up, he started pulling up images of various places, while ordering soldiers on Irk on what to do next. He spoke to Tak while ending it with Dai. Shutting off that communication, Zim felt this darkness envelop him. This overwhelming need to tear something apart. "My human disguise was stupid." He admitted out of the blue. Why he admitted that? He had no clue. Just felt the need to distract himself for a second or two.

* * *

**I do offer a hint of something more underlying in the works. **


	24. Chapter 24

Gaz looked at what he was holding up with disdain. She was brought immediately into their place and she sat down on the couch, tired of course, but she refused to give in to some things as she looked at the atrocious thing in front of her. Sane actually looked mildly amused by her reaction to it as he seemed to suppress a smile. She wondered if she can turn one on the other. She still wasn't strong enough. Being tired and weak from the severe lack of sleep she has been experiencing along with what she did to both of these guys, made her joints actually feel shaky.

"I'm not wearing that." She said flatly as she looked dead ahead. Feeling the cushion next to her give way, she didn't bother to look to him. "If you both are perfectly comfortable AND able to change into anything you wish to be, then my clothes suit me just fine."

Strange looked towards Sane for some guidance, but the barely seen shrug he was given shown him that he was on his own in this. _"These clothes you are wearing do suit you, but she won't stand it for long."_

"Why is that? She want to be the only thing all you men look at?" Turning her head to stare at him pointingly, she added. "How many other women are here besides her for her to act like this?"

Sane replied to this. _"Honestly, not many of our original species left. As for women, such as yourself, she did away with most of them when they crossed her."_

"How did they cross her? Did they dress provocatively and drive all the other males crazy away from her?" She asked dryly.

_"You can say that."_ Sane examined the way she dressed right now. She was essentially covered up really, even if the black fabric on her legs you can kinda see through. She had a long sleeve shirt on and a short dark pink skirt on with these heavy boots on with some striped socks that went up her calves. But if he really had to admit it to himself, the girl pulled the look off as if she was standing before them naked. No wonder the Irken wanted her. No wonder why his own partner felt the same way.

"Am I dressed in that way right now that will, 'Drive all you Plegerins wild?' Because if so, deal. It isn't like I fool around."

Sane looked to his friend, his eyes urging him to tell the truth, he honestly wanted to lie. _"That is a good thing to hear. As for the way you are dressed. You may appear covered up, but there is an other worldly beauty about you that will be intoxicating. Also this confidence. Quite honestly even that shapeless gown you wore before did nothing to hide how you looked before."_

Gaz studied him for a while longer before she turned her attention back to Strange. "I'm extremely tired. Is there a place I can sleep?"

Standing up, he gave her his hand to help her up. _"You can sleep in my bed."_ Guiding her to his room, he let her have her alone time as he closed the door behind him.

Gaz sat on the bed for a while just thinking before a large yawn over took her. Laying down on her side, she found herself drifting asleep quickly.

Sane was messing with his nails when Strange came out. The mood was decidedly different even when he walked very close to him. _"We do have to keep her alive as long as possible."_ Strange pointed out.

_"Agreed. Stupid how jealously can rear her ugly head. Remember, we are the ones who inhabited this place almost as long as our Matronly one has. We are her property, and you are being borrowed by that little pretty thing in the next room."_ Fingers fanning out he enjoyed a certain absorption he felt in this room. The change. _"She is of great energy."_

_"Probably much stronger then her."_ Stranger thought out loud. It is exciting to make their race even stronger then before.

* * *

Zim's pak forced him to shut down. He wasted too much energy. He was becoming to weak from how long he was in that void. It didn't help to be slammed into that tree with such a force regardless on how fast his race heals. Zim decided to lay down in her bed instead of hers. He wanted her scent to drift into his nose as he slept. He felt how her power did surge through him. How it did agree with his pak. It was a bit amazing. More amazing if his demoness was with him right now.

_"I'm sure I hurt you, Zim by doing what I did, but it was the good of the Empire and even Earth." Came her voice._

_Zim watched as she approached him. "I'm still scared that this will make us separate for good though."_

_Touching him, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "If you think that then you don't know how much I love you. How you don't have faith in us."_

_Those words hurt him. She was correct, but his fear was over-taking him. Placing her in his arms, he kissed her deeply. "I do have faith in us. It is my fear speaking, Gaz."_

_"Then stop with the fear, Zim. We can't succeed in our tasks if you have this fear. I can't succeed in worrying about you in this state." Running a gentle hand along his body, she added. "I know I added to it with this plan. It was impulsive, but it had to be or you would of stopped me. You know I'm good at what I do."_

_"I know you are." Even though they weren't with one another physically in the same room, the intimacy they always shared was always so strong even through their links. "I think your brother was peeved at me for leaving you there."_

_"Let him be. I can deal with him later if he is." Reaching her hands under his shirt, she desired to feel his smooth skin. "Right now I need to be with you while I sleep. Give me Zim."_

_Turning her on her back, he gave her him. Well the PG-13 version of it as they explored one another through their established bond. "When we mate, I hope it is a very long extended period of us being alone."_

_"I hope so as well." She agreed as they wrapped their arms around one another._

* * *

It was very late when he came back from Matronly's place. Sane took his time gathering his thoughts as he watched his fellow being's walk around freely in all their various states. Some appeared happy. Some appeared tired. A few of the females glanced at him with a flirtatious look until he wagged his finger at them silently warning them against that. Oh he was allowed from time to time to indulge with one of them when she was busy with Strange, but since he was now betrothed to the girl, he had to be at her beck and call. Something that just wore on him after several centuries.

_"Pleasant greetings, Sane. The plans are quite exciting. The most exciting then what we have done in a long time."_ Sane stopped at hearing the chatter box of a Lieutenant come up to him. She was the only female with rank and the only one he tried to avoid like the plague since she was also the most flirtatious._ "I can't wait what you and Strange have in store next. Both of you are so thrilling and so..."_

_"You need to stop right there. I appreciate the compliment, but you need to stop right now since you know that is a no no in our society." _Sane warned softly.

_"Oh she can't possibly do anything against me, if she did she would of done it years ago when I approached, Strange."_

Sane made a face there, but as quickly as he made a face at that it went neutral when he saw a couple of guards approach her, and quickly grab her roughly by the arms. Watching her being hauled off with a string of curses, Sane shook his head as he turned to head back to his place. There goes another female in their natural society. He didn't much like the soldier, but it still wasn't the best. Walking into the living room, he saw Strange laid out on the massive couch. He wasn't sleeping. Just looking up at the ceiling.

_"Have fun at, Matronly's?"_ Strange asked in a mocking tone.

Sane came over to shoot him a look to tell him to shut up before plopping down on the couch near him. _"We lost another female while I was on my way back here."_

"_Who?"_

_"Our flirty lieutenant."_

_"Matronly is way too possessive."_ Strange noted.

Sane just nodded his head. _"Look, she wants to see you in the morning. Sounds like a long meeting in store for you."_

Groaning, he shut his eyes. _"Great, just great. Good night then, Sane."_

"Good night."

* * *

Dib strolled into the computer room with Zim already heavily at work. Images flashing in front of him, he wondered if he was really paying attention to what was in front of him, or was it just some noise while he messed with the panel. Dib couldn't sleep much since the whole fate of the world laid in the balance. Well really the universe.

"What have you been up to so far?" Dib inquired as he walked beside him.

"More threats have occurred while you were resting. Sizz-Lor is not even close to Irk. Tak has reported that she managed to get some even our most ancient weapons back online. Even something that I made that was uh a big disaster a long time ago." Zim replied. Dib noticed how he seemed embarrassed about saying the last part. "They are at the ready so far up there which means I have to join them very soon."

"I'd like to help."

Pausing at the monitor, Zim turned his head to regard him. "I know you believe yourself to be the protector of this world, but I don't know if I should."

"Why not, Zim? You know I can do this. I'm not an idiot." Dib said waving his hands around.

"No you aren't, but what if..." Zim let it hang in the air.

"Do you think you'll lose? This doesn't sound like you at all. Did my sister staying behind make you so unsure of yourself?" Zim tried to speak to interrupt him, but Dib wasn't going to have any of it. "No. From the day we met till now, you have been nothing but confidence and bravado. Now you are some whipped boy? Man if you were like this when we first met, I could of defeated you on the very first day of school." Dib said hissing that last part out.

Zim stared at his face. "Your parents will be pissed at me if something happens to you too."

"You are being a wimp again. What does my sister call it? Oh yes, a whiner." Dib had to provoke him. He had to get Zim back to himself.

Punching him in the arm, Zim shook his head. "Fine. Jerk. At least I don't have to warn you against anything."

* * *

In the morning, Gaz decided to test something out. It was small, but she had this feeling last night. A feeling that she could use to extort. With her powers she was able to make adjustments to her clothing here and there, so she decided to test something out as she walked out of the bedroom, to find only Sane sitting at a table. It looked normal how he was drinking out of a mug and eating toast.

"Anything for me to eat?" She asked suddenly. The look that Sane fixed on her made her little horns grow inside of her with how he took in her attire. "Looks like you have toast there."

Where was the stuff covering her legs, like last night? Her sleeves were noticeably shorter. The skirt was red this time and closely fitted to her. He realized he almost dropped his drink when he glanced at her tiny body. _"Yes, help yourself. Strange will be gone most of the day so you have me right now."_ Watching her walk past, he tried to avert his eyes as he watched her graceful little movements. This girl was most definitely not like other females that have been brought here.

"Oh that is fine there. In fact, I have a feeling that after we are married that I will hardly get any time to talk to you." It looked like a regular kitchen so she picked up some toast and went to the table to sit across from him.

Sane nodded his head as he took a sip._ "Remember to cover yourself up more just in case she drops by."_

"I know you don't like the way this looks, but I am comfortable in it. Never been called an easy person for wearing these things."

_"And why is that?"_

"Because they know I would of doomed them if they did." Gaz stated very seriously.

With how coldly she said that, Sane smile at her. _  
_

After taking a bite of her toast, she wondered. "Have you been married before?"

_"A little bit. Boring little thing. Hardly much in powers. Her powers were more of a spit. Been married from time to time. All boring little things."_ Sane grimaced at that. Guess she didn't think he was worthy of anyone exciting.

"Why marry when all you are gonna do is kill them off or just end it?"

_"We still try to maintain some sort of tradition. We have done the plain mating thing, but she wanted things registered in case of inbreeding."_ Sane replied as he watched her get back up from her seat to go to their icebox to get something. Watching her open it up and look inside, he had to look away when she bent over a little.

Gaz was doing this on purpose. She knew she was playing with fire, but she wanted to see if she can drive a wedge in somewhere. It is amazing how something can weaken people's resolve. Seeing something that looked like juice, she opened it up to sniff it. "What is this?"

_"Fig juice."_

Pouring a glass, she placed it back in their fridge, and was about to walk over. "Need some more coffee or whatever that is?"

_"If you don't mind, and it is Pachea root. Probably taste like mud to you."_

Coming over with the pot, she poured it for him, and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad. Had a tinge of hazelnut scent to it. Staying by his side, she noticed how it seemed to disturb him. "Smells like a bit like hazelnut. We have that on Earth. Great smelling stuff. Normally good tasting too. Is there a way I can have a sip of yours?"

Sane studied her. She didn't seem to be flirting. She just seemed curious even if her eyes hardly opened wide. Handing her his mug, he watched as she sniffed it again, and took a very gentle sip. Hearing a slight little humming sound from her, she handed it back to him. _"What is your prognosis?"_

"It is thick like mud, it would take some getting use to, but it isn't all that bad. Do you know anything about, Earth?" She asked going back to her chair.

_"Limited data. Young planet still. All Earthlings dress like you do?"_

"Some. Not all." Standing up, she walked over to the couch to sit down with her drink in hand. "I hope you don't mind me drinking in here. I like being comfortable." Seeing him wave a hand at indifference there, she was pleased to see him get up too, and join her on the couch. "What about Strange's past mates?"

_"Exciting. Too free willing. Not that powerful."_

"That doesn't seem fair. You get boring and he gets exciting. Hasn't she heard of opposites attract?"

_"Probably, but she didn't want us falling in love with them. We belong to her only."_ Gazing at her smooth legs.

"That is a pity. I thought it was sad about the Irken existence when I was first explained about them, but this seems somehow... Sadder." Peering up, she noticed he got even closer to her. How did he do that without her knowing? "I didn't do anything with Zim at first because of my brother's rivalry with him, but eventually it died away. Perhaps one day for you."

There was silence as she waited for the words to sink in. Silence when she waited on what he would do. She wondered if Sane could be turned to be good rather then this? He seemed more logical, but then that could be more deadly. As she contemplated things, she felt his lips on hers, and her body being pushed down to the cushioning. Sane was paired with boring women when there was more passion in this guy then a weirdo like, Strange? Feeling disgust well up in her, she pushed him away.

"We can't. Strange." She breathed. "What would he think?" She felt like one of those horrible movie actresses in those late night serials.

_"You are right, we can't."_ Giving her a once over again, he felt the urge to do it again. She tasted so sweet.

Pushing him away from her again, she got up, and ran to the bedroom. She wondered if he would follow her, and follow her he did. "Is it possible for me to betrothed to you instead of him? I ask because I like you better then him. I feel a better connection there." Gaz said trying to sound like a love lorn woman. "I don't want to be married to someone that is just okay to me."

_"It has been agreed to and it is his turn."_ Sane began with. _"Besides if I do go to her and request the change, then there will be problems."_

Gaz sat up in bed to face him, "I'll share you then with her. She can still have you anytime just as long as I still have you."

Is this girl for real? Sane wondered. She was a head strong woman and here she was spouting this stuff off. _"It has been agreed to. You'll learn to love it."_ Turning on his heel, he walked away from her. He couldn't leave since someone had to watch her, but he sat down heavily on the chair in deep thought.

She probably oversold it anyhow. Running her arm along her mouth to wipe off his spittle from her, she laid down on the blanket on her back to stare at the ceiling. Take out the Matronly one. Perhaps she won't have to bother with Sane and Strange if jealously lends a hand.

* * *

**Now what is more trustworthy? A Sane person or a Strange one? There is a hidden thing in this. Just won't say where. It is pretty small, and I am severely sick right now so I know I'm kinda off again. Forgive me there. **


	25. Chapter 25

Surveying all the weaponry they have that existed on the planet, Zim appraised everyone for their swiftness in getting things done promptly. Many puffed up their chests in pride when their Tallest gave them his approval. Walking over to his high ranking officers, he spoke to them regarding the plan as of now, and what to expect from this enemy. Tenn never bothered to question the orders as she went immediately to her quadrant. Skoodge had way too many questions in which, Zim patiently replied to before he excused himself. Walking over to Tak she told him about the last nasty invention he created that simply exploded as if it just wanted to give up on life. Zim merely nodded at that. He thought that at least other things are working.

"Do you think the Armada will make it here in time?" Dib inquired when he was close enough to Zim.

"Hopefully so. If not, we'll have to try to blink them here on a massive scale. My invention was built for the smallest capacity." Zim replied as he looked up to the sky.

"Have you heard anything more from, Gaz?"

Turning to regard him, he said. "Sometime after I arrived and went to sleep. That was the only time."

Dib could tell how distracted he was. It was natural to be distracted with all that was going on. "I could blink to Sizz-Lor's ship just in case so I can blink him over here in time."

"You could do that."

Yes, he was extremely distracted. Taking his arm, he made him look at him again. "I know you are in deep thought here, but even that answer to my idea was lackluster at best. Talk to me, Zim."

Bending to be face to face to him, Zim almost hissed at him. "I believe that is a fine idea, Dib. Yes, I am distracted because I am in deep thought with all that is going on here. All that is also going on with, Gaz. Her plan could of changed by now. I don't know. Right now I am trying to keep myself as sane as possible in order not to fail my own people. If I do, just imagine what more they will do around this universe when they already have done enough already."

"I wasn't trying to be a pain. I was trying to get you to talk."

Straightening up, Zim gazed at him for a few more seconds before saying. "Please go to Sizz-Lor's ship and blink it over here. Thank you."

There were no more words to say at that point. Dib just gave Tak a simple look from where she was, and blinked out of there. Sizz-Lor wasn't at all surprised again that he stopped by.

* * *

Strange walked in much later in the day with his tail fully intact. Sane figured he would at least be happy about it, but the mood was pretty different from him seeing that he had a certain pride with that stupid tail of his. Strange studied the ground for a bit before looking towards the bedroom.

_"She got up, ate a little, and went back in there."_ Sane informed him. _"How did the meeting go?"_

_"She just talked a lot, made me promise things, made me do one thing that I thought I wouldn't have to do since I'm not engaged, but I got my tail back." _Looking to his tail, he actually looked disgusted by it for once._ "Of course I'm still scorched."_

_"You can knock, Gaz out if she doesn't cooperate with you. You did knock her out before with that thing, so that is why you got your tail back." _Sane glanced at the area where his digit once was. Pity he can't get that back_. "There have been more threats against the Irken Empire since you have been gone. Unsure if you knew about that."_

"_Hard to know when I'm tangled up somewhere with her."_

Standing up, he approached his friend to get on his knees next to his chair to whisper to him. _"Matronly is out of control. That flirtatious officer that you spoke about last night, she was strung up in her chambers with dried up blood, and missing eyes. It was the worse torture I've seen a fellow Plegerin go through at her hands."_

Eyes wide, Sane leaned forward. _"She has never done that before. It is always in private somewhere. She never wanted to dirty her own place."_

_"While she is happy that Gaz is very powerful, she is paranoid that since she is half Irken that..."_ He trailed off as he thought of all she described what horrors she can inflict on her.

Leaning back again, Sane maintained a soft tone to his voice as he looked towards the bedroom. _"Does she fear she can destroy her or just simply take over?"_

_"One or both of them."_

Their Matronly one never acted this way before. Sure she was the jealous type, but this wasn't her. Neither was stringing up that girl from last night. Opening his mouth to say another word, Gaz made an appearance. This time a little more covered up. Well at least with her sleeves covered along with her legs, but still the same sort of outfit on.

"Been sleeping a lot. Hi, Strange." Gaz said simply as she walked in and sat on the far side of the couch.

Strange got up and nodded to her. _"Have you a pleasant rest then?"_

"Your bed is surprisingly comfortable." She replied. "See you got your tail back."

Strange made a wide berth from her. _"She granted it back to me. If you'll excuse me, I need to clean up, and dress."_ Making a hasty exit out of there, he closed the door behind him as he rushed to the bathroom.

Gaz snickered into her hand. "Guess he wants to wash off the smell of her."

_"You can tell?"_

"Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday." She replied before getting back up to move to the side of the couch nearer to him. She won't let them know, but their whispering wasn't really that soft since she heard every word that they said. So this woman is afraid of her. Nice information to have.

Sane watched how she curled her legs up under her and keep twiddling with her fingers. _"What are you thinking about?"_

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing really. Most likely silly to you."

_"So far I don't think you are silly."_

The way he said it, made her look up at him fully. It was sincere and seductively voiced in a way. She remembered when she was screwing with her fingers a long time back, and Zim came up to talk to her, he told her he didn't think she was silly in the same exact way. Gaz suddenly felt a lump in her throat and an ache in her heart. She needed this over with so she can get back to her cute tall menace. "Thanks. I used to always have a game controller in my hand at all times growing up. It helped me escape. That and reading. I just want to fiddle with something with my hands."

He didn't know what possessed him to say it, but it escaped his mouth before he could stop it. _"You can always fiddle with me instead."_

Eyes wide, Gaz looked down, cheeks surprisingly blushing. She didn't know what to say so she stood up to head to the kitchen for a drink. Reaching for the same drink as before and going to pull another glass from the cupboard, she turned to find Sane standing right there with an empty glass in hand. Looking between him and the glass, she took the glass to fill it half way before sipping it. Her mind was racing on what to do next, but before she can utter a word, he pressed her against the cabinet. "Sane?"

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said. _"I am unsure if you are just trying to trick us into something or not, but at this moment I don't care. Strange wants you. In fact he believes he is in love with you. Me, I found myself desiring you very much."_

"What if he comes out and sees you like this with me? How would he feel?" She whispered back. "I thought you both were friends."

Straightening up a little, but not stopping himself from pressing into her, he replied breathlessly. _"We are and I know this would hurt him."_ Pulling away from her finally, he scanned her up and down before he went back to the living room to sit back in the chair he was in before.

Gaz took a deep breath and continued to sip her drink slowly. She was aware of him staring at her. She was able to handle horny guys before, but horny guys with powers that are taking over an Empire was a whole new realm for her. Her plan kept changing and altering. Taking another deep breath, she wandered back into the living room to sit back on the couch. She was about to open her mouth when Strange walked back in.

_"Feeling better?"_ Sane inquired. Voice back to normal as he addressed his friend.

_"Much better. My dear, do you like the juice?" _Strange said as he sat next to her, when she nodded, he smiled at her. _"Are you hungry?"_

"No, actually not." She replied before feeling herself weaken up.

Grabbing the juice before it spilled, Strange recoiled his tail, and watched as she leaned into him. Picking her up, he went into the bedroom to deposit her on the bed before he came back. Drinking the rest of her juice, he smiled at his friend. _"Time for the next phase."_

Standing up, Sane went to join him as they headed upstairs to handle business. Sane thought of how that girl is most likely going to be the most cranky person when she wakes up after getting knocked out. _"Gaz will take your tail off again."_

_"I don't doubt it." _Strange remarked as he pulled up some images. Watching different cruisers from different races approach Irk was something else to see. _"So much activity since we been busy."_ He delighted.

* * *

"This is the All Mighty Tallest Zim speaking and this act of war that you are embarking on is the result of another race called the Plegerins." Zim announced to the opposing aliens that invaded their atmosphere. "We do not want to start a war with any of you, but if you keep persisting we will open fire."

Everyone listened as their leader spoke. Dib managed to at least get half the Armada there in time with Tak now going to get the rest since she couldn't wait any longer herself.

"I guarantee you this. Even if you managed to defeat us I do know for certain that the Plegerins will come and take over this universe planet by planet. Do you really want to start a war with us knowing that with our knowledge of this race, that we can destroy them once and for all thus protecting women? Women who are a mixed species with certain powers that they kidnap and breed with later on destroying them. Do you want all this?" Zim stated. He felt a small flame start to form in his hand that he quickly extinguished. He had plenty of emotions running through him except for happiness. He also wondered if his speech was any good. Funny he thought that when he always had confidence in his speeches.

"I guess we wait for a reply." Skoodge spoke softly to him. He sounded a bit tentative to Zim, but that might be his own nerves talking.

"Yes we do." Feeling a familiar pull inside of him, he excused himself for some privacy. Closing his eyes once he was away from his troops, he got his demoness.

_"Damn bastard got me with his tail again." Gaz spat out angrily. "I'm gonna rip that tail off when I wake up."_

_"Rip off their heads while you are at it. We have different ships in our atmosphere threatening attack. I just spoke to them and now I'm waiting for a reply." He told her._

_"Well if I got knocked out that means Sane and Strange are going to up the ante so keep a watch out for that." Gaz warned. "Also I over heard an interesting thing. Seems the Matronly one is afraid of me. That I will destroy and take over."_

_Zim perked up there. "That would be interesting if you could take over, but what about the others?"_

_"Seems both of them are in favor of me. It is like they want me to do it. Maybe I can turn them to our side." She said._

_"How do you know they are in favor of you? Did you hear them say that?"_

_"They honestly think that their voices don't carry even when they whisper. They thought I was out, but I heard them. Also they both like me a little too much. Much more then her."_

_Zim made a face as he curled his hand into a fist. "Did they kiss you?"_

_She heard the jealousy in his voice. "Strange did when I was Lily. Sane did very recently. Also he told me how Strange thinks he loves me and how he himself desires me." Hearing his growl, she spoke soothingly. "Zim, please. You know you can trust me. You are the only one for me. The only one I will have children with one day."_

_"I still don't like anyone's hands on you. My hands are the only ones allowed on you." Zim stated possessively._

_"I guess I better not visit the gynecologist anymore then." Gaz quipped._

_"Ha ha, not funny."_

_"Zim please. Don't you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now please I hope to speak to you soon in front of your face. You have no clue how much I want to be with you." She said sweetly._

_Hearing an ambient sound, Zim knew he had to get back. "I want to be with you again. There is something happening right now. I love you, Demoness."_

_"I love you too."_

Opening his eyes up, he ran back to where Skoodge was to see a light show start to appear in the sky above them. Doing a quick reading check they couldn't determine if it was coming from one of the ships or the Plegerins. Seeing the light penetrate one of the weapons, there was a strong humming sound before it blew apart. Focusing on where the eye of it is, Zim noticed it being the area where he was, and quickly shot at it with some of the power Gaz gave him, dispersing it away. Breathing hard, he did feel eyes bead in on him after that. Acting like he took no notice in them he ran in to do some readings on the computer.

"Computer! Do you have a report for me?" Zim inquired as he ran in.

"In fact I do and it doesn't seem to be the ones currently around Irk."

"Meaning?"

Instead of replying, the Computer ran the message instead. _"Greetings Tallest Zim. We enjoyed listening to that message you sent to those ships surrounding your planet. Do you think that they will believe you? An Irken? I truly doubt it. We already have your Elder in our possession that you will never see again. Just like soon you will never see yourself breathing. It has been a pleasure, but if you don't mind, our Matronly one would enjoy seeing your demise. Enjoy."_

So they listened to his speech, might as well record another one. "Computer, please record this."

"Greetings Plegerins. I must say I enjoy your toxic message towards me thinking that they won't listen to me because of simply who I am. We evolved over the years. I evolved. You obviously have not. Your revenge towards the Empire is nothing but empty space. You attacked us first long ago. You attack again. The Elder you have right now will be back with me soon enough. This I swear. As for me not breathing again, one day I won't, but it won't be by your hands. I'm not fond of your childish antics. You are using innocents to actually attack us. I'm not fond of this. So since I don't want to make this very lengthy I will close by saying this; You will die by my hands. Enjoy from the All Mighty Tallest Zim."

Indicating for the computer to cut off the recording, he told him to send it out. They will never win against him.

* * *

**Being sick and writing makes me feel like a drunkard trying to walk from point A to point B without stumbling into a few objects. Unsure if anyone else has ever felt that way. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you once again for the reviews. Always appreciated. :)**

* * *

Strange and Sane smiled at the transmission they heard from Zim. Their shared thought was 'Gullible' as they focused on the surrounding troops. Strange moved one image around as he tried to think of something that could shake everyone to their cores. Sane suggested a massive black hole to be formed at random, but Strange looked at him since it was deemed as too boring.

_"Oh come on, black hole. AHHHHHHH! What do we do? What do we do?"_ Sane mocked with a lazy wave of his hand.

Strange smiled at that for a moment before saying. _"Super nova? Big giant lobster terrorizing the galaxies."_

"_Mocking me or being serious?"_

_"I'm being partially serious. It is your guess on which part I'm thinking about."_

Sane ignored his wink to say instead. _"Just imagine what their file says about us."_

Chuckling at the thought of that, he placed a hand on his shoulder. _"I'd love to see it just so I can get a nice laugh in."_

_"What stops you in the first place, Strange?"_

Curling his upper lip up to shake his head, he replied_. "Absolutely nothing. Hey! Let's listen to that transmission again."_

* * *

Dai went home to retrieve a change of clothing for her and Alex. Wandering into the home it just felt dark and a bit dusty as if no one has been in here for years when in essence it has been barely a few weeks or more. It felt odd to her that she hadn't received any more readings. In fact some of her old readings seemed to be wiped out a little which was becoming very disturbing for her when that hasn't happened before. She knew she was a facsimile of her real self so she assumed the possibility that her gift wasn't as strong as before. She wanted to bring this up many times to her family, but felt embarrassed by it. As stupid as that was. Also she felt light headed at times. Not right now, but she did get that way.

Examining her room as she placed the clothes in a bag, she lifted it up to head downstairs. As she neared the bottom steps she felt light headed again making her stumble against the wall for support. Taking deep breaths in and out, she focused her attention to one part of the wall to get herself steady again. Feeling a bit better she straightened up and took a step down only to feel herself get slammed hard against the wall. Pak jammed into the drywall, she looked to see who attacked her, but there was no one there. Activating her spider legs, she got herself out of the wall only to be slammed into the ceiling before falling heavily to the ground.

Dai had to admit, she wasn't a strong fighter. She always did her best when the time came. Perhaps that is why she died in the first place. She tried to focus her mind and strength to beat this force as it came at her, but she couldn't see them.

_"Your not even one of the original Elder's anymore. Just a cheap imitation. Did you really think your family knew everything about us?"_

The voice was female. Dai stood up shakily. "Show yourself coward."

_"I think not, but I do have use for you."_ A haughty laugh followed before Dai felt like she was slammed by several different hands at once knocking her completely out. _"Bring her with us and lock her up. If she doesn't cooperate, I'll simply remove her pak."_

* * *

Gaz woke up and instantly got out of bed. Storming into the living room, she noticed it empty along with the kitchen and Sane's bedroom. Looking towards the door, she decided to walk outside. The energy was alive in this place. She couldn't pinpoint those two airheads, and she certainly didn't know about the stairs since it was hidden to her. So she decided to stage a little protest by seeing when they would come after her. She was well rested by now. Fully charged. Let them come at her. Being knocked out against her will literally irked her.

She noticed now that she was seeing some other beings. This is probably because she now agreed to this stupid betrothal. The other beings just didn't have their same energy and she noticed something like collars around their necks. Being bold, she went up to one of them. "Hi. My name is Gaz. Who are you and where did you come from?"

The girl was taller then Gaz, with long blonde hair, elvish ears, and appeared to be malnourished. The girls pale green eyes darted all around nervously as she cupped her hands. "Dahlia from Barea."

"I'm from Earth. Who were you married to before?"

The girl stepped back. "Uh I have to get back to work before I get in trouble."

"Please don't leave. I want to help." Gaz said softly.

Dahlia's eyes never ceased darting around. "If you want to help, please leave me alone."

Turning on her heel she ran as fast as she could towards one of the taller structures nearby. Gaz not wanting to let this go followed her. Managing to slip in through a sliding door after Dahlia, she stopped to hear wailing happening around her. It sounded like children. Making a face, Gaz pressed forward to explore more to find herself looking through a window where she saw several children around some odd toys. They weren't playing, they just cried. What the hell is this place? Exploring more, she heard a male voice giving instructions on how to do things. Peering through a crack, she witnessed that each time they told them to touch an object, and they didn't follow instructions they were zapped. Gaz was sickened as she created an electromagnetic field to build up only around the instructor to zap them so hard, it made the kids laugh.

"You have to go or they'll kill you."

Gaz turned her attention to Dahlia as she stood above her. "I'm not afraid and no kid should ever suffer this type of treatment."

"Those aren't kids in that room. They are adults they shrink down after each mistake they do. When they don't make a mistake they revert back." Dahlia explained.

"Are there real kids here?"

"Yes. They are above. I'm responsible for them. I have to go back up there to feed them." She replied. "Please leave."

_"You should listen to her."_

Gaz turned immediately at Sane's voice instantly placing a flame on him, but she had no idea if the flame didn't work on him anymore or that he was that pissed at her to not care about it as he pressed her heavily against the wall. His normally calm exterior was different lately as he had his own flames in his eyes. "You guys knock me out. What did you expect me to do? Be happy about it?" She spat out. "And what the hell is going on in here? You torture your own kind if they don't get something right. What kind of fucked up culture are you?"

Sane shot Dahlia a venomous look. _"Don't you have a job to perform?"_ Hearing her squeak out, Sane smiled as the audience left. _"What we did to knock you out is necessary. You would of tried to stop us. Am I correct in this, Gaz?"_

Grabbing her in a hard grip, he carried her to a place they can be alone. Finding an empty room he let her go roughly as he slammed the door behind him. He admired that she wasn't trembling in fear. He also hated that she didn't tremble. _"This is her rules. This is to get a tougher race. A powerful race. Don't you get it? I had to go through the same thing when I was younger and now some of my own children have to go through it."_

"That is monstrous though. You don't mind your own kids getting tortured? You aren't allowed to even love them?"

_"We are allowed to love our own children._" He replied softly. _"Do you really think the Irkens are any different then us?"_

"I know how they were before. As for armies... There seems to be an army on every planet that exists. You telling me they are much better then us? I mean I know the Irkens invaded."

_"Why are you sounding weak all of a sudden? It is like you have no clue."_ Sane said levelly as he approached her. _"So much power within you. So much power that will make others envy you. Well at least the ones like Dahlia. Her powers are extremely minimal, as are her children."_

"You married her once before, correct?"

He didn't reply to that, he simply grabbed her arm again to find her fighting against him. _"So much that you have no clue about. So much that maybe will be revealed to you."_ Crushing her against him, he whispered._"Time to get back."_

Kneeing him in the groin, she made a run for it out the door, and out the facility. Once outside she spotted Strange coming towards her while Sane exited the building. She may of agreed to this whole marriage thing to throw them off for her plan, but she was angry. Raising her powers, Strange raised his hand up in the air.

_"Your mother will die if you refuse to cooperate with us."_

The palms of her hands crackling, she examined him closely to see if there was truth there. Hearing Sane approach her from behind, he whispered in her ear. _"One little thing has been revealed to you. Her death will be on your hands."_ Watching him open his hand up, he produced an image of her mother beaten and bruised and passed out in a cell. Her knees felt weak as she had a sudden recollection of the day her original mother was killed.

Before it was better that she was here alone and now they had her own family here. The plan had to change once again.


	27. Chapter 27

Dib came in to rest for a little bit, but as he sat on the couch to lean his head back, he heard the Computer say something to him. Wearily, he stood up to see who was hailing them, and found it was his dad. "Dad? What's going on?" He asked rubbing one of his eyes as he yawned.

His dad looked around him in silence before letting the camera show the living room in shambles making Dib wake up suddenly. "She has been gone for hours. I kept calling her, son, over and over with her not replying to me. So I rushed home to find this. I checked the camera I placed in here and this is what I caught."

Video cut to his mom being tossed around the room with violent force along with her talking to a disembodied female voice before her body was heavily shackled, and carried away. Stopping the feed, Dib said. "Dad, it isn't safe for you there right now, go back to the lab right now. I have to tell, Zim about this."

"So now not only do they have my daughter, but her as well?" Taking off his goggles, he looked utterly lost. "Son please stay safe and..."

"Make sure to get them back. I will, dad, I promise." Dib said sincerely. "Dad, please get to safety. Oh and dad..."

"Yes, son?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Shutting off the feed, Dib hunched over feeling at a loss. The rarity of his dad acting like this was disturbing to the heart. Placing his elbows down onto the control panel, he rested his head in his hands as he tried to group himself together. He was breathing rather heavily when he heard, Gir come up.

"Awww what is the matter, Dibby?"

Dib peaked over to Gir through his fingers as he regarded his innocent expression. "Gir, could you please get Zim for me right now. It is highly important. I'd appreciate it."

Gir nodded his head happily as he chirped out an enthusiastic, "OKAY!"

Dib hoped he would distract himself on the way to see Zim.

* * *

After they reached their place, Gaz found herself being tossed unceremoniously onto the couch with Sane and Strange flanking her. Gaz looked upon them with anger as she was close to releasing on them yet again. Seeing this, Strange quickly launched himself on top of her as she quickly started to kick and punch at him. Feeling cuffs latched roughly around her wrists, he finally stood up smiling down at her. Standing up, she tried to release her powers only to find them not working. Angered, she fixed him a death look.

_"Took a bit to figure something about your powers."_ Strange began with. _"I did remember the second I placed that one binding on your neck you had a hard time doing anything."_

"All bindings have a weakness and I will find this one." Gaz hissed out.

_"I never had to bind any one I was betrothed to, Sane. This is a first for me."_ Strange said excitedly.

_"Yes, you are a virtual virgin now."_ Sane mocked.

Taking a step forward, there was no way she was going to show them fear. "I want to see my mother. That is if you truly have her and that image you showed wasn't a fake."

_"Not possible my dear and trust me that it isn't a fake."_ Flicking her hair, Strange smiled. _"She is our insurance that you will keep your word. Also, who knows... Maybe your mother will be betrothed to someone else. Than again... She is a pure Irken so it might not happen."_

_"A pure Irken who has premonitions."_ Sane mentioned as he walked over to the window to pull up some images. _"Might as well work down here. Let her enjoy the show."_

_"Her brother would be useless for our race. I heard that he has no powers at all."_ Strange said.

Gaz stared at the images that was pulled up and went back to them as something went into her head suddenly. "You went by another name." Strange looked confused, but Sane raised his brow up as he took a step forward. "Your race. I'm correct, aren't I?" Strange turned away as he flicked his tail. Sane simply smiled before turning back. "How many races out there that love to invade?" She said this mostly to herself as she thought of the answer.

In their positions, Strange just gave a sideways glance to his friend while Sane wanted to say something, but thought the surprise in her face will be something they both need for extra excitement. Seeing a guard walk their way, Sane turned to open the door. Garbled talking was heard when Sane turned to his partner. _"You are being hailed."_

_"Alone or both of us?"_

_"Alone. I will handle things here." _Sane assured him. Hearing his friend mumble something under his breath, he made a very hasty exit out of there, leaving him alone to handle a few things.

* * *

Strange entered her foyer with her greeting him with her hand stuck out for him to kiss. Doing as she wanted, she placed that very same hand against the side of his face giving him a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around his forearm to guide him away from the door. It wasn't unusual to be requested to come here, but before when he was promised to another, she just mostly wrapped herself up with Sane, and vice a versa. Now he had this feeling his presence would be here more often then not. As she led him into the main chambers, he noticed the dead Lieutenant still hanging there. He also noticed how she seemed to try to dress it up by putting fancy jewelry on it. Inwardly he made a face. Outwardly, he remained neutral as she continued to walk on guiding him to a hidden door.

Going through the door, she took his hand as she guided him down the steps. He knew this place inside and out so he knew her touching was just a form of possession. Nodding to a guard, they opened up a door that led to the cells bringing them all the way in front of Dai's cell.

_"She still hasn't woken up. I think I beat her up pretty badly."_ Matronly mocked with a cock eyed smile.

Strange examined her. She appeared to be the same height as, Gaz, but to him that is where the similarities ended. _"Planning to kill her?"_

_"In time perhaps." _She replied considering. _"That is if this, Gaz goes through with the marriage."_

"She will. The look on her face when we showed her her mother. She wasn't happy, but she won't want her harmed."

"_No, she won't." _Turning to regard him, she brushed a fingertip along his jawline. _"She has powers too. Not as strong as her daughters, but they are there for someone who isn't a mixed breed."_

_"You always want mixed breeds. Nothing pure. You said how it seems to increase the changing abilities of our own species."_ Strange said alarmed.

_"I know, but I won't waste power like this. Also I won't waste it with, Sane. I'll give her to someone lower level. More fitting for an Irken."_ Matronly said with disgust at the last part. _"Sane and yourself are too perfect for her."_

Strange stared at Dai for awhile before saying something. _"After my marriage with, Gaz and we have children, what will happen to her?"_

She thought of it. She didn't want to share her. She really wasn't comfortable with this one. Gaz does have incredible power. Power that will help them. Power that will make them rule. It would be a waste to kill her if she doesn't cooperate. _"Marry her off to Sane perhaps afterwards or kill her if she doesn't cooperate. That girl has amazing power. It would be a waste to not use it to its full potential."_

Strange blinked at that thought. Marry her off to Sane possibly after? Feeling his hand twitch at that thought, he saw the Irken stir in front of them as she started to curse in her language. Strange actually hoped to see the same bite in her as he saw in her daughter. Inside, he began to salivate at the thought.

* * *

Gaz observed what he was doing from where she still stood and noticed that there was one image that just stuck out to her the most. It was a very pale blue planet that seemed to dip into a silver color at times. In some instances it appeared to vanish only to turn up again. Sane stood there moving certain images around before he placed a finger near his temple to go into a semi tranced state. His lips moved a bit, before he went back to normal. That was probably a way he communicated to others.

Taking a chance, she went beside him. "That is really your planet." She said pointing out the pale blue planet. "It is almost like a mood ring except with three emotions."

Sane studied the color change without acknowledging her observation. Instead, he found a lone cruising ship. The occupants were nothing of importance to him, but they near the planet. Anything that neared the planet gets automatically destroyed. So taking his thumb and index finger, he made a crushing motion that also destroyed the ship that approached. Seeing her shake her head and grumbling something, he simply smiled.

"Innocent or not, you'll just kill them all." She noted sourly. "Disgusting. You are disgusting."

Quickly grabbing the chain between her cuffs, he twirled her around tossing her into another room. Grimacing at the force he just put in, he stalked over to her to find her already getting back on her feet and staring at him in defiance. He was so tempted to take those cuffs off to see her power again regardless if he lost another appendage. Their race lusted off power. _"You aren't so pure yourself. We sifted your memories when we turned you into someone else. My my you were an amazing force to not cross."_ Approaching her, he noticed she backed up a few steps to get away from him. He sneered at her. _"Do you really think you are good yourself?"_

Gaz knew her past would always come back to bite her in the butt. She knew she matured over the years even if she maintained some edge to her. Seeing out of the corner of her eye which room he landed her in, she wanted out as quickly as possible. "Virgin. So yes I'm pure." She weakly joked. Seeing a gap where she might be able to duck under him, she took her chance, but he grabbed her by the waist landing her on his bed. Kicking at him and spitting at him, she grated out. "Get off me you freak!"

Did he now smell fear on her? Sane smiled at that. _"Want to join me in destroying shit?"_

He looked insane when he said it that way. Gaz's eyes widened up as she continued to kick at him. "No, you insane freak. Get off of me."

Insane? Frowning, he stood up to walk off back into the living room. Examining the images again, he continued to frown as she tried to go past him, but he stopped her again by grabbing at the back of her shirt._"You're evil too."_

"I've done things. Lots of things that I know will always come back to me, but I have grown up since then." She turned her head to look at him. "I'm not evil, I'm just angry."

Sane smiled at her. _"You are cute when you are angry."_ Turning to another image, he saw a huge cluster form near one planet where it got bigger and bigger until the point it opened up like a huge mouth swallowing and crushing the planet whole. Hearing her gasp, he said. _"Wasn't that a thing of beauty? I wish Strange was here to witness that."_

* * *

Zim entered the control room to find Dib on the couch with his head facing forward staring at the wall. Looking between him and the computer when, Gir came bounding in behind him. Zim could feel it in the room. If Dib was acting this way it was bad.

"Dibby not happy." Gir chirped as he tried to go to him, only to have Zim place a gentle hand on the top of his head.

"Yes, Gir, I can see. Why don't you help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen or at least watch something." Zim suggested gently.

"Scary Monkey Show! Gazzy got them tapes for me." Gir said happily.

At the mention of her name, Zim frowned. "That's because she cares for you. Watch them for her then."

"Okay. Dibby it'll be okay."

Zim waited until Gir was fully out of the room before approaching him. "What happened?"

"They have my mom now. They attacked her at my home and took her. Dad showed me the footage." Dib replied in a stoney manner. "They have my sister and now they have my mom."

Zim leaned against the control panel. Thoughts racing through his mind. They have both Elders. They probably have Dai to insure that Gaz marries that weirdo, or something else, or both. Either way, he knew this was dire.

"It was a female voice that spoke to my mom. The alien was invisible, but it had a definite female voice, Zim."

"I would like to see it. May I?" Seeing Dib nod his head, he looked at it cringing at the abuse she was enduring. Hearing the voice, it was female, and nothing he heard before since it was always two males addressing him. Turning around he found Dib immediately behind him.

"Zim, I know you have calmed down. You have changed in many ways. Grew up. I can see that now. It is a good thing, and I never thought I would ever request this of you ever." Dib started with. His eyes blazing into Zim's

"What is it you want from me?" He wondered.

Placing his hands on his arms, Dib said in a deadly serious voice. "This mission requires the old Zim back. Give us back the old Zim."

Fixing him with a serious look, Zim contemplated it until a large sinister smile formed on his head making his antenna's move back a little as his eyes narrowed a bit. "Oh I can do that, worm baby."


	28. Chapter 28

Tied up and bound against the wall certainly wasn't comfortable. Waking up to see two beings just look upon her as if she was a science experiment, grated on her nerves, so when she cursed at them demanding to see Gaz, the woman immediately had guards come in to shock her, hit her, and place her hard against the wall. With one eye partially closed, she just stared at the couple before her. The woman was noticeably taller then the male. Had some demonic regal affair happening with her where she wasn't quite right in the first place. She hung onto the male. This, Dai noticed, was a possession to her.

Releasing, Strange's arm, she approached her in the cell. Catty expression written on her face. _"You won't be seeing your daughter at any time."_

Dai licked her lips while she glared at her. "I will see her again. This, I guarantee."

_"You may be able to see things that haven't happened yet, but I can tell you something... The future isn't written in stone."_

Being bold, Dai spat on her dress making her jump in disgust. "Oh look.. You are so right about that. I had no clue I was gonna do that until now." She mocked.

Examining the blood on her beautiful outfit, Matronly hissed at her before slapping her hard. _"Do that again or something far worse will happen to your daughter."_

"My daughter is very powerful. You have no idea what you are dealing with and as for her real fiance, he will make sure to tear you all apart." Dai hissed back.

Studying her, Matronly stepped to the side a bit to point at Strange. _"You see him there. That is your daughters new fiance. Not the Tallest. Get familiar with him, because your grandchildren will be from him."_

"Oh? So he will carry the child instead of Gaz? I have to say that she will be pleased not to have to bear the trouble of holding that spawn in her belly then." Dai said sarcastically.

Not raising to the bait there, she fixed her a smug smile before turning from the cell to walk towards, Strange whispering to him before leaving. Strange studied the Irken before him as he walked towards her. _"It has been decided that you will be remaining here for a long length of time. Seeing that you have powers you will be married off to a lower level Plegerin eventually."_

"I will never marry someone else especially one of your kind. I'm already married."

_"It has been decided and as for that marriage of yours, it doesn't count here. Be happy we are sparing you seeing that you are an Irken."_ Strange explained.

Dai studied him. Studied how he flicked his tail as if he was agitated. "I bet your good deep down. Aren't I correct?" This gave her a huge laugh from him. "Don't you regret anything? Anything at all?"

_"You mistake me for someone who cares for other races."_ Getting a hairs breath away from her, he softly said. _"Soon it will be all about us. We just like to be a pain in the ass about things."_

"Mission accomplished then."

Turning from her he left the cell closing it. _"We enjoy having our fun."_

Dai watched him leave as she let out a sigh before studying her bindings. She read some distant pain in this place. Pain that didn't seem to come from the natives.

* * *

Tak noticed the difference in how Zim came out before he spoke. His movements seemed to have spoke of a time long ago. Facial expressions as well. She thought it was just her, but when he finally did speak it was the Zim she met so long ago. Glancing over to Dib in question, he didn't bother to return her gaze as he kept it level on Zim. Walking over towards Dib to question him she saw how Zim studied her closely as she moved. Wary eye movements.

"Dib, what happened to him?" Tak whispered.

"I told him to be the Zim I met a long time ago. He needs to fight crazy with crazy." Dib said as he continued his stare upon Zim.

"Why though?"

"They not only have Gaz, but they recently took my mom." His voice was full of conviction. Full of hate. How much he told her he was happy to see Zim change, and now he wanted him back for the sake of his family.

When Zim approached them, Zim barked out to her. "Don't think I haven't forgotten how you took my bee."

Tak's eyes twitched at that. "What? I never took your bee. What?"

"LIES!" Zim screamed out as he pointed to her. "Get back to your position."

Dib started to say something to her until she cut him off. "I'm fine with him matching them, but he needs to dial back the crazy. He is the Tallest after all." Tak whispered.

"I'll talk to him. In all fairness, the other Tallests weren't exactly sane either." Dib reminded her as he went to follow Zim. "Zim, may I talk to you?"

Zim turned his head to look at him. "Can't this wait? I have an army I need to issue orders to."

"Yeah I know, but I just want another request. Don't revert so far back that you may lose the respect of this world. I don't want that for you." Dib said in an emphatic way.

Zim thought about it and without a word went to talk to the others. Dib had no clue if he would listen or not.

* * *

_"Feeling useless there?"_ Sane asked innocently enough as he examined how she sat on the couch looking between her cuffs and the images. _"I have plenty for you to do over here."_

Gaz shook her head. He wasn't sane at all. He wasn't even logical. Gaz kept trying to reach out to Zim or to her mother, but she received nothing in return. Groaning, she leaned her head back. Each thing she was witnessing was becoming more worse as time went on. Turning her head to look at the door again, she so wanted to make a run for it again, but her mother needed to stay alive. "What would you have me do if I agreed to it?" She asked in a strained voice, her head still leaning back.

Sane stopped conjuring up one thing when he heard her ask that question. _"I wouldn't mind help here."_

She groaned as she closed her eyes, but opened them when she found him above her starting to lean into her. Trying to move back, he snaked a hand behind her waist to move her back to where she was before. "I'm not helping you in that department."

Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, he looked into her eyes. _"To help me over there means you are willing to turn your back on others. You really want to do that?"_

No, she thought then flinched when he brushed a finger down her neck. "Stop touching me." She breathed out forcefully.

Watching his finger roam down between her chest to the flat plane of her stomach, he continued to gaze into her eyes. _"Power is such an aphrodisiac for us. I honestly never felt this alive before."_

"Want to feel more alive? Stop touching me." She grated out.

Moving his head closer to her neck, he nuzzled her there. _"He'll be gone for hours with her."_

His suggestion disgusted her as she kicked hard, but it only served to make him put his hand around her neck pulsing energy through her causing her to weaken more where she felt her limbs got limp. Trying to move, she cursed out when she found she couldn't readily do it as she started to whimper when he kissed her neck. "What would your friend say to this?"

_"It's just a kiss. Relax."_

Stupid thing to say when all she wanted to do was kill him. Looking past his shoulder, her eyes widened at seeing two cruisers smash together. Why them first?

* * *

Strange was made to head to Irk on his own to make amends for Gaz escaping earlier. Matronly wanted him to stir up something that will make the Tallest get off his game sort of speak. He wasn't too please by the prospect of doing this, and walking amongst this population just made him feel dirty. Hearing a voice raise higher then the rest of the stupid population, he spotted Zim speaking to his troops before ending to randomly spout off some crazy nonsense that didn't make sense to him. Watching someone stop him to talk to him, he noticed it was Gaz's brother. Tall with dark hair and glasses on. Strange didn't know what they spoke about and he didn't care to know right at the present as he waited for his chance.

Watching Zim stalk off into some alcove alone, Strange took his chance quickly hitting him against the side with such force that Zim knocked into the far wall. Opening his eyes, Zim gritted his teeth as he considered who would be stupid enough to attack him. "You want to die? Do you want me to RIP your insides open and play with them?" Zim asked as he stood up.

_"Rip off your paks and poof you are dead in ten minutes. How tough are you when all it takes is that to kill you off?"_

"Slunk away from your own planet to wave your stinky here at me?" Zim wondered. "I'm flattered. Now give me back the Elders."

Strange stalked around him. _"Planets being crushed out there and here you lay in wait for me to make a mistake." _

"If I was a dragon I would eat you with barbecue sauce."

_"That doesn't make sense."_ Strange noted as he made a face even though he knew Zim couldn't see him physically.

"Gaz would know." Zim said with a glaring smile.

Strange was quietly about to approach him when Dib came towards their vicinity. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for his chance to strike.

"You have nothing to say, Strange?" Zim inquired as he kept himself poised for attack.

Dib was within arms reach of Strange when he whipped out his hand to clasp it around his throat holding him up in the air. The kid was a fighter, just like his sister, as he kicked at whatever was holding him as he clawed, and fought for breath. Strange studied Zim as he held up his hands to him throwing a stream of fire at him. Strange jumped up in the air as high as possible while throwing the kid at Zim. Stopping the fire, Zim went and caught Dib. Strange knew the Tallest didn't have any powers, she must of transfered some of hers to him before she tossed him through the hole.

_"You will never win against us. No one will in fact. Not only will I be marrying your ex-fiance, his own mother will be married off to a lower level. It has been decreed by our Matronly one herself."_ Strange announced.

Coughing, Dib spoke up at the mention of his family. "Gaz or us will destroy you before that happens."

_"Awe... He's a cute pet there. Perhaps we should of kept him around a little while longer when we had him."_ Strange mocked.

"Enough!" Zim sprung forward. "I will be glad to see you all die by my hands."

_"You have a long way to go little man."_ Laughing evilly, Strange quickly whipped his tail hitting Zim across the cheek before he disappeared into the void.

Not reacting to that sting, Zim put his hand forward to feel some lingering energy start to fade away. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he did hear Dib beside him. "Do you think there would be a way of us getting back to that place?" Dib wondered as he felt the burning on his throat.

"Gaz didn't give me that knowledge. Don't know why, but I hope she talks to me soon." Hand back down at his side, Zim sighed as he looked up knowing there was more here.

* * *

**Stupid wrist has been bugging me for the past few days so I'll do my best in posting. I still thank you for the reviews. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Rumblings were happening all throughout the universe again. Quakes happening on many planets swallowing whole cities alive. Screaming was so strong that most swore that anyone would of been able to hear it anywhere they stood. Sane and Strange really didn't need to be in the same room to keep all this happening especially when they can control the major power separately while the other conduits, which were the lower level Plegerins, helped carry out their orders and wishes. The Matronly one stood in the middle of her living area smiling proudly at the latest images in front of her while she said a flippant remark occasionally to the dead Lieutenant nearby her.

When Strange re-entered her place to tell her the news of his brief travel, she wrapped him in for a kiss before tossing him on the nearest area to straddle him. _"Both of you have never truly displeased me before."_ She remarked as she took some of his clothes off before tilting her head back in ecstasy when she saw another city tumble. _"I will call upon Sane another day, but right now I want as much of you as I can before you get occupied with that little thing."_

Reaching up to touch her, he peered in admiration at her. _"We have been yours a long time. Nothing will change that."_ While she got to enjoy a good show, he had to occasionally look at a dead body as she continued her lovemaking with him. On any other day it might be nice, but this was their own kind after all.

* * *

She was on the floor now. Legs curled up under her. Skirt and shirt messed up. She prided herself on her intelligence and strength along with the power she had, but now she felt like a shell of herself at the present moment as she just looked at her cuffs. All her ideas faded. Well maybe not the one of her running out the door, but mostly it faded. Her mom was in a cell. She was cuffed. She hated herself right now. Seeing his shoe in her eye sight, she didn't look up until he made her.

_"You are missing the show."_ He spoke quietly as he decided to sit down next to her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he brought her closer to him.

Gaz didn't have any expression on her, she felt dead. She barely registered what she was seeing in front of her until she saw tiny little kids trying to remain above ground before being swallowed alive. "How can you justify this?" She whispered hauntingly as she felt her eyes start to burn.

Studying her face, she appeared ready to cry. Making a tiny grimace on his face at that, he turned her face to him again to place a gentle kiss on her mouth. _"The same way I can justify that."_

"And what is your justification there?"

Noticing how much of a mess he caused of her clothes, he lifted her up to her feet, and waved his hand in front of him. _"There, much better."_ He noted helping her back on the couch before stepping back to study their work. He was about to begin another communication to another worker when he heard her voice next to him.

"What is your justification there?" She pressed. Her voice was still soft, but the meaning was there.

He didn't wish to reply to that. He'd rather work right now. He couldn't concentrate on her when he started to force himself on her anyhow. _"You need to sit down. You are still shaky."_ He said gently.

"Why won't you answer me? Are you afraid to?" They stared at one another for some time before she ended up walking back to the couch. Seeing him turn his back to her again, she didn't care, she made the quickest beeline to the door opening it. She may not be athletic, but she was a very fast runner. She ignored Sane behind her as she ducked between a building, and continued to run until she found a guard with his back turned to her. Running up to him as quietly as possible, she wrapped the cuffs around its neck and started to cut off its breathing. "I order you to take these cuffs off at once or I won't stop squeezing." She gritted out while pressing the guards spine to her knee. Hearing the pleading, she added. "Hurts huh? Get me out of these and I promise to spare you." Seeing the guard raise up its hand, he brushed it against the binding causing it to release. Letting him go, she smiled at him. "Thank you, but sorry about this." With a zap to the head, she knocks him out before dashing away while getting the information needed to where to find her mother.

* * *

Zim was in deep thought as he heard more destruction happening to other planets. They will eventually get to them. Looking over to Dib, he wondered if they would go to Earth as well.

"Is anyone actually safe from them?" Dib said aloud.

"Doesn't look like it." Zim replied. Of course the expression Dib fixed him told him that he didn't mean to say it out loud. "Yes, you still say your thoughts out loud for everyone to hear."

"I thought I got a handle on it."

"No matter. Earth is still young and Gaz's home world. Maybe they will spare it. Maybe not. I am hoping on them sparing it." Really what other technology did they have except for their old Earth stuff and now their amazing Irken tech? While Zim listened to some of the soldiers speaking, he heard Dib ask another question behind him.

"You sure you can't punch a hole through to go back there?"

"I don't feel that knowledge in me. They unfortunately became... Intimate with your sister while brainwashing her so that is how she knew how to do that."

"Yes, but..."

Zim cut him off rather violently. "There is something I just don't want to think about! I want to go back there to kick some ass, but I can't because I don't know!"

Dib sputtered without saying anything. Whatever he saw there truly bothered him. "We'll get her and my mom back." He assured him softly.

Zim merely nodded as he started to hear more reports coming in regarding a planet crumbling apart from one quake alone. Those were one of their conquered planets long ago.

* * *

The structure alone was large and melted into its surroundings. It was incredibly hard to find really even with the information she got from that guards head since the color matched the ground and the sky. Pale blue. There was an intense amount of guards outside and she felt a presence inside that would make anyone wary since it could be even more guards. Finding a little area she can duck into, she concentrated on her mother. She was indeed in the cell below surrounded with chains securing her to the wall. These were regular run of the mill chains at least, so Gaz used her energy to unlatch them making her mom unfortunately drop to the ground. She'll apologize about that later. Producing a hole right near her, she sent her mom a quick message to tell her that she loved her and to tell Zim, Dib, and dad she will be home as soon as she can. Her mother of course pleaded with her to escape. She was going to escape as soon as she destroyed that place.

Seeing her mom go through, she closed up the hole, and started to produce an electromagnetic charge for the place before her. Almost placing her hands to the ground, she was grabbed from behind, and placed against a wall. Staring at Sane angrily for disturbing her, she released the energy on his chest making him jump back before releasing his own energy slamming her against the wall almost knocking her out.

Reaching down to her, he grabbed her roughly. _"She will be most angry at this."_

"I have my justification for that. Love for my mother. Hate for you beings." Gaz spat.

Sane brought her roughly against him as he decided to just bring her back to his place. Releasing her, he tossed her on the couch covering her with his body. _"Want to know my justification?"_ He asked as he kissed her again. _"I can't turn you in just yet while she is pleasuring my friend, so I will help myself to you."_ Her eyes widened at that as she engulfed them in flames. He laughed at her as he released his own bubble to protect himself. When she saw her flames had no effect, she gave up.

"Zim is the only one I want." She breathed out.

He ignored that as he knelt lower to kiss her collar bone. Feeling her heartbeat increase, he whispered. _"Strange only thinks he loves you when I don't think it."_

"Are you going to destroy, Earth?" She asked ignoring his confession.

_"Only if you don't cooperate with us." _He replied as he continued kissing her. In the background, amongst the images, all he can hear was destruction. It was sweet music to his ears.

* * *

Back in his place, he was in the Computer room to concentrate on Gaz again. It felt like forever since he was parted with her. He missed his demoness. As he thought of her, he noticed how he started pleading. He kept getting more moodier at each passing moment before he heard a loud sound in the room. Opening his eyes, he found Dai lying on the ground, injured. Looking at the hole in the room it quickly dissipated before he can leap through or at least get a reading of it.

Kneeling on the ground, he helped Dai up to the couch. "Dai? What happened? Computer! Let Dib know his mother is in here."

Dai looked up with one partially eye closed. "I didn't see her, but I felt her. She told me to give her love to you, Dib and her dad and she will see you soon." Grabbing Zim by each forearm, she said more urgently. "Something happened to her. I felt her distraught nature."

"What happened to her, Dai? Do you know?" Zim asked desperately.

Shaking her head regretfully, she replied. "I don't, but I felt it."

"Mom!"

Standing up, Zim let Dib take his place as he went to hug his mother. Feeling something pulse through him after her touch, he wondered something. Did she somehow transfer knowledge to Dai to pass to him?


	30. Chapter 30

Zim stood as Dib was beside his mother on the couch holding hands. Already Dai was able to open her eye up a little more as she explained about what they talked to her about. Things she overheard and the smells. For the most part, Zim appeared like he was calm, but inside he was seething. Dai looked up to him.

"We know it isn't a surprise of what Gaz is capable of. What she can do. They know this as well. To them, she is this key of making their race even stronger then ever. It seemed originally, as I understand, they only wanted her to marry someone with this tail. I seen him in the cell with me." Dai explained.

"That would be Strange. He was here as well." Zim informed her.

She made a face at that name, but it only ended up making her hurt a little so she continued on. "First she wants her to marry Strange. Have kids from him and eventually marry her off to another."

"Sane?"

"Yeah, sounds like him. Anyhow, I can tell by the energy in the room that the news seemed to bother the one called Strange." She said. "Her, she isn't right in the head. Emotions. So much flutter around in her head so much that it is obvious how she is pretty psycho." Looking to her son, she asked him if he can get something to drink for her. Nodding his head, Dib made his way out to the kitchen. Making sure he was gone, she looked up at Zim direly. "I do realize that the weird one did something to her early on, but right now it is the other one that has done something to, Gaz. Something that I would call a violation Zim. I couldn't say it before. Not with Dib in the room."

"What other kind of violation have they done to her besides that torture they put her through?" He whispered harshly to her.

She knew the harsh tone wasn't towards her. "It is still physical, Zim. We need to get her back." She said with wide eyes.

Zim's mouth thinned as he tried to remain calm on the outside, but inside his mind he was doing everything in his power to kill those asses. Hearing Dib rush back and handing her a drink, he asked. "Anything else?"

Taking a sip, she nodded. "It took me a bit to figure out the cryptic thing she said because her thoughts were here and there, but I caught something from her. It isn't a void where they live. They live on an actual planet. Don't know where it is located. Then I heard her say it turns from pale blue to silver before vanishing before coming back. I guess it isn't that cryptic. It just was to my mind at the time."

"Computer! I am sure this is a tall order, but I want you to find a planet that turns from pale blue to silver before vanishing." Zim ordered.

"You serious?" The Computer droned out.

Turning his head sharply in that direction, he asked. "Have you known me to make a joke of something like this before?"

After several moments, it came back with a reply of. "This will take a while."

"Just as long as you find something then." Zim barked out before turning his attention to Dai. "Perhaps you should stay here and rest. I'm sure your pak has been sending you signals. You can use Gaz's room."

Standing up with Dib's help, she smiled at him before touching his wrist. "After all this is done with it is you that will be marrying my daughter, not some stupid homicidal beings." Dai assured him.

Will she want to marry after this? Zim thought. Will she just want lots of time away from all this drama and him after it is all done? He knew the important thing is getting her back and seeing to the safety of his people.

* * *

Strange observed as Matronly yelled at the guards for not watching the prisoner more closely. Standing with his back against the wall, he just heard her spout out every curse in every language she learned over the centuries before dismissing them. Some how, Gaz escaped from Sane. Something that surprised him and her as well. What has been happening at his home while he has been gone?

_"We have to retrieve that Elder again. This time she won't escape at all."_ She said as she paced angrily. _"According to Sane, she was still cuffed, but she ran out of there so fast he was surprised she had it in her. She is back in your home more properly restrained."_

_"Will Sane be punished for this?"_

_"No. I won't punish him. I'd punish that guard for allowing her to escape her cuffs thus allowing her own mother to escape." _Stopping her frantic pacing, she eyed him_. "She was hardly weakened there when she did that. Her powers have increased more."_

_"Meaning what now?"_

Approaching him she gave him a kiss on the forehead. _"I've changed my mind again. You will be with me a lot longer and Sane is now betrothed to her."_

He didn't want to show any emotions to this sudden change again as she reached into his shirt. _"Why him and not me first?"_

_"With the latest stunt he has proven his powers to have also increased more. It will be a match that will breed us a earlier powerful breed." _Nipping his neck, she added._ "You'll still have your fun with her later on. Right now we need to produce some of our own."_

He knew he would give into duty. He would always give into it. He hated the fact that he hardly spent anymore time with Gaz. That was one thing he would enjoy doing. The other thing would be for him to cause more mayhem. Smiling at that, he dug his teeth into her not so delicate skin making her cry out.

* * *

Gaz kept messing with her cuffs as she stood in Sane's room. Cursing at her pure idiocy of not leaving herself when she had the chance, she almost fell to the ground in defeat when she examined what she was now wearing. He made her wear this instead of her normal clothing. It wasn't the shapeless gown like before. It was a feminine long dress that hugged her tiny curves at the top before flowing a way a bit at the bottom. It had long sleeves and it was a dark blue fabric with a scallop top. She somewhat winced at this look since it seemed to try to make her into some type of princess. Of course most princesses wouldn't have hidden bruises in some places. Scowling as she lifted up the hem on one side to show a bruise near her knee, she wanted death, even as she heard him calling out to her in the other room.

Watching some of their troops having their fun on one planet, Sane chuckled at the menagerie that was happening until he heard the soft rustling of fabric nearby. Shifting his head to look at her, he smiled warmly at her. _"You look beautiful."_

"You look like shit." She returned back to him.

Not losing his smile, he had her sit at the chair next to him so he can keep an eye on her. _"I have wonderful news for you..."_

"This whole planet is gonna explode causing you all to die except me? That would be wonderful news." Gaz bit at him.

_"You and I will be betrothed first instead of you and Strange."_

Mouth opening up at that, she stood up quickly. "Kill me instead. There is no way I'd ever marry you or even Strange. If I can't marry Zim, because I'm stuck on this miserable planet, I'd rather die."

Stroking her face lovingly, he purred. _"You want to see something die? Watch this."_ Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pointed at how a giant cat popped up out of no where starting to chase citizens of one planet as it toyed with them before most of them met their ends.

Making a face, Gaz turned around hitting him in the gut with her fists, and cuffs. Watching as he stumbled back she knew he would come after her, but there was no way she was gonna back down this time. "You are disgusting. You are nothing but an insane maniac."

Sane merely smiled at her calmly as he grabbed her to keep her steady in her arms as he kept going on in his destruction.

* * *

They were using her mother as a way to keep her there. To keep her word to marry them. That meant that Gaz either did something that raised an alarm or she saw something that did that. In either case he had a feeling she wasn't safe from the Plegerins. The best chance of defeating them was to find this planet and invade it that way more then likely or at least get Gaz back here to relative safety before doing that.

Zim paced for the longest time before ending up on the chair with his hands folded in front of him in thought. He would need to expand his portable worm hole before he can launch his own troops in there, but with the powers they possessed, he had no idea if they can hold up against them for long. He didn't doubt his soldiers, he just knew first hand the powers that were in that place. Standing back up he left his seat to hear an alarm going off. Listening to the computer that it was in Gaz's room, he headed there immediately.

Opening the door, he found Dib and Dai having a fight against a few of the guards. At seeing the sight of Zim in the room he heard laughter fill the room as he noted it to be Strange again. Yelling at both Dai and Dib to get out now, he of course knew Dib would protest running, but when Zim told him to guard his mother he at least complied as they ran out of the room. He knew that Red and Purple wouldn't of done this like he was doing right now. They would be content in ordering others around and just standing there eating. Zim was never one for inaction as he reached for something in his pak to begin spraying in the direction of Strange's laughter showing the clear outline of him. Launching at Strange, Zim began to punch and kick at him causing Strange to curse at him before releasing a ball of energy at him causing him to slam against the wall.

Coughing from the spray, Strange sneered at Zim as he indicated to the guards to head out. Making a hole appear, he waited till the guards went through before making his way through it. Matronly isn't gonna love the fact that he failed his mission just now.

Seeing the hole starting to disappear, Zim made the conscious effort to run to it to place his hand on it to feel the energy pulse through him. Gritting his teeth, he opened the hole up more as he absorbed the energy.

"Zim? What are you doing?"

Turning his attention to Dib briefly, Zim replied. "I'm going through to retrieve Gaz. If the computer locates the planet, I want you to go to my base. I have my portable worm hole base there, you will need to expand it through that. Minimoose will help out there. Sorry I never had a chance to do it before I was always too busy."

"What do you want me to do after all that?"

"I'm planning on attacking that planet in the near future." Zim said. "I have to go."

"Good luck, Zim. Get my sister back." Dib called out.

Nodding his head, he went back through the hole to find himself in a city dwelling. Going to the nearest building, he ducked into the nook of it to hide. As he positioned himself out of hiding, he waited to feel Gaz's presence again. "I'm getting you back, Gaz." He whispered before he saw a familiar sight walking towards a tinier building.

* * *

Strange walked into the living room unhappy as he focused immediately on Gaz before fixing a look upon Sane. Approaching him, Strange grabbed his shoulder to turn him around angrily. _"Did you plan this all along?"_

_"Plan what, Strange?"_

_"Don't look innocent. Did you work this to marry her first instead of me?" _Strange asked. Taking a decided look at Earth, he decided to make all volcanos, dormant and non-dormant, blow their tops. It wasn't much, but it seemed fitting.

_"Actually no. Her decision surprised me as well."_ Sane replied honestly.

Strange focused on Gaz. _"I bet you are pleased. Two males fighting for you."_ Turns back to Sane. _"So many centuries of being friends and I trusted you."_

_"You can still trust me."_

"You can't when he has already decided to lay his hands all over me while you have been gone." Gaz interrupted. "Says he loves me. I guess bruising my skin means he loves me then."

Strange lifted his eyebrow up at that. He couldn't change Matronly's mind right now. She wouldn't care for this just as long as Sane didn't kill her. Turning to the images he remarked on a few things before he left to his room in a huff. Sane for his part just shrugged his shoulders. He knew this would pass eventually. Focusing on the images ahead of him, he heard Strange come back out in a huff.

_"We are still both handling business with all of this, but right now I can't be around you so..."_ Strange let that linger as he focused on Gaz. Kneeling in front of her he looked into her eyes. _"I know I treated you better then him."_

"If you can say placing me in bindings where I couldn't breath, almost draining me of blood, brainwashing me into thinking I was a girl named Lily, and all of this. No, you never treated me better. I want you both to go to hell." Gaz spat out as she tried to kick him.

Moving away from her kick, he stood up. _"I'll see you both soon."_ Not waiting for a response, he walked out of that place. Never has he ever betrayed their friendship before. As anger sifted its way through him, he wasn't aware of Zim stalking nearby.


	31. Chapter 31

When she was younger she wouldn't of gave a rats ass if someone destroyed Earth. Her complete anger with everything living just seeped into her veins fueling her. She admits now she was mean to her own brother. She admits how she was mean to everyone in particular. She didn't so much as mind, Zim though. She felt he could never take over the Earth since he was so bad at it, but it felt good to beat that Dib robot that he was controlling thusly scaring the wits out of him. Outsmarting him on his own ship. Which back then wasn't much of a stretch since he was more ego driven then he was nowadays. After a while, she thought of him as something else entirely, but still someone to still stay away from since her brother would drive her even more bat shit crazy then he originally did. Turns out how right she was when she did become friends with him later on, but still keeping her arm stretched out so they wouldn't pursue anything further.

Time goes by, and she seen how she grew up. She seen how she can tolerate a little more as time went on. She still couldn't take stupid people. People with no common sense whatsoever. She tried, but often times she failed, while her brother would be the optimist about things. Although she did catch his remarks about people with no common sense. Those remarks always made her cover her mouth up with her hand to stifle a laugh. While Zim was certainly colorful with his remarks. Dib was more quiet about it.

She got along now with her brother as if they were both friends and siblings. Their father became more attentive to the both of them. Something that finally made things a little more positive around the house. They knew their mom was a clone of her former self, but it still held her personality and soul. So to Dib and Gaz it felt like the rebirth of their mother again all thanks to Zim.

As she thought of all this, she couldn't help how it felt like karma has finally bitten her in the butt. Perhaps this was her punishment for the years she was such a bitch. It felt good to say what she had to say to them before Strange left, but here she was reflecting on her life. Closing her eyes in bitter thoughts, she smelt the faintest odor under her nose along with something hitting the under side of her nose. Opening her eyes, she seen something that was sparkling liquid in a glass. Tilting her head up, she looked to Sane in question.

_"It is early to celebrate, but I believe you will enjoy this."_ Sane said nicely.

"What is it exactly?" Her tone was bitter as her eyes became cold.

_"Here it is called Isaleo. On Earth, it is champagne."_

"I'm not gonna drink that so take that away from me."

He honestly didn't want to threaten her. He wanted her to come to him so willingly. _"You have to be thirsty or hungry for something by now."_

Peering at him cockily, she replied. "Yes I am, Sane. I'm hungry for my freedom."

Placing the glass on the arm rest, he decided to just head to the kitchen and grab something simple. She hadn't ate anything but that toast. Grabbing something that resembled an apple, he headed back and placed it on the other armrest. _"Please eat and drink. I don't want you sick."_

She picked up the fruit to bite into it gently. It looked like an apple but it tasted like a grape. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, he appeared to be happy that she at least accepted it as he settled back into the couch. She was hungry, but she didn't want to get drunk even though a piece of the fruit started making her cough. Watching his eyes widen with concern and wariness, he went to approach her, but her not wanting to have him touching her again she grabbed the drink and started wolfing it down making her cough more. Yes she drank rum with Zim a long time ago in order to do something even extra special with him, but at least that went down nice and smooth. This stuff tickled her throat making her cough more. Feeling his hand on her back gently tapping her to ease her suffering, she leaned back to request something else to drink instead. When he came back to offer some of the Pachea drink, she drank the warm liquid down at least thankful for that.

Letting one cough out, she wondered in a slightly husky voice from the coughing fit she had. "I know you don't actually love me. It is just a trick to try to throw me off."

Sane settled back on the couch. All images in front of them forgotten. _"This is not a trick. You have a strong mind even if I can see some weakening along the edges right now. We have done a lot to get you there, but how I feel is not a trick. In fact, I'm surprised to ever be feeling this way. I'm surprised at how much I've done towards you when quite honestly I never had to do that before to any other."_

"Like Dahlia?"

Sane snorted at that question. _"She was smitten with me right away but things change. I never felt a thing for her. Our child we had together. Just the one. He was in that class you were spying on."_

"Do you love your child that you had with her?"

_"I know it sounds mean to say, but I will be honest here. No. No I don't love him. If you speak to him you will understand why. Truthfully, the Tallest has more redeeming qualities about him then my own son. You think we are bad. He is worse."_

Gaz had a whole barn full of questions to that one, but instead asked. "How many children in total do you have really? At least the ones living."

Sane tilted his head back against the back of the couch heavily as he thought about it. _"This is why we get married so we can keep track of things. I have beared children with Matronly from time to time. Many are from women such as yourself. I haven't had any from any other of my own kind simply because Matronly doesn't allow it."_

"Oh that many. I see." Gaz quipped.

Sane smiled crookedly at her jest as he thought of the number. _"Living right now it is close to 700. Many have passed over the years."_

"How many are you expecting me to push out?"

_"Honestly?"_ She nods to him. _"With each woman I've only had a number between one and three."_ Gazing up to look straight into her eyes, he replied. _"I want a lot with you. You may not want it, but I desire it with you."_

Feeling flushed all of a sudden, she stood up to make an excuse to use the facilities. In there, it was difficult to do anything with cuffs on, and two she was fumbling so much she felt she could fall into the toilet herself. When she was done, she stood up to stare at her face in the mirror. She only wanted to have babies with Zim. How long has she been here so far? It already feels like forever. Taking one final look at herself she took a deep breath in before letting a shaky breath out. Hearing the cuffs rattling she noticed how shaky she was as she turned the handle to step out to see him in the room.

"How long have I been here so far?" She asked way too weakly as they both stared at one another.

* * *

Zim had two choices to make: Follow Strange or go into that building and maybe it will be where Gaz is. Or follow him to where ever else he was going. He couldn't get a bead on where she was right now since it felt like she was being blocked to him right now. He hadn't heard from her since that day on Irk, and he noticed the more he was away from her the more pissed off and more insane he was going.

Knowing he had to be careful, he made his way to the top of the building to stalk Strange this way. There were no guards up here, but it didn't mean that they wouldn't sense him sooner or later. Watching how his target was moving, he was moving in a slow manner, but spouting off some words that sounded like expletives . He was already angry when he went into that place, but when he left he was furious. Was there something that was breaking down here?

Watching Strange stop next to a female who obviously had a collar around her neck, he spoke loud enough to be heard from his vantage point. The girl herself was certainly not one of them in how she was cringing away from him.

_"What do you mean they aren't learning fast enough? They are my children also. I realize you aren't the smartest little thing we ever picked up, but you go into the facility right now and tell our damn children to start learning or face serious consequences!"_ Strange shrieked at her.

"I know and I'm sorry, darling Strange. You have to forgive me there. I am telling them how important it is to..." The girl was cut off when a hand connected to her throat.

Zim's eyes narrowed at the scene below him. This was obviously one of the mixed races they brought here on purpose. Does things have to get even more complicated? Can't he just be unfeeling again and not care who is here? With Gaz's face drifting into his line of vision, Zim calmed himself to concentrate further.

_"I'll have to deal with this later. You go in there and talk to them now!"_ Strange ordered as he let go of her throat.

Studying where the girl went to, he re-focused his attention back to Strange as he produced something in front of him to send it out through the image that he had materialized for a second before it left. Great. Where is that going? Zim thought tiredly as he moved along to follow his path.

Strange headed towards an area that didn't seem to have a building. Just plenty of guards milling around. Staring more closely, Zim saw the feint outline thinking it had to be the head persons place. Taking in the number of guards ahead of him, he went ahead and thought about causing a distraction.

* * *

_"Time is different here then your own. Just like it is for many others. Logically you have been here almost a month."_ Sane replied quietly.

It felt longer to her. She felt lost. She felt herself shaking all over. "So how old are you really?"

Sane laughed softly at that question. _"Not mocking you with that laugh. The years are a plenty. So much so that even I started to forget my own age. Earth years I would be considered pretty young though. Thirty at least."_

Putting her head down she thought of something she may soon regret asking, but she looked him in the eyes to say it. "When is this Mr Nice guy act going to wear down before you try to jump me again?"

Raising his eyebrow up at that question, he took a step forward. _"I have treated a lot of the women I've been with an ounce of respect. Never jumped at them like you. They always came to me willingly. You became the exception pretty quick and the kicker is this... I have more respect for you then them combined. Almost as much as Matronly."_

"I'm sure you never jumped on her if you have this respect for her." Gaz bit out.

_"Oh I have and she loves it. Thing is this, as much as I respect and admire her, I don't love her. I respect and admire you. I also love you. Just when you start sounding weak, you come back with this bite."_ Sane felt charged up as he looked into her stony stare. _"I understand why that Irken wanted to keep you so badly because I don't blame him."_

"Zim never forced himself on me like you do. I love that about him." She mentioned with a wry smile before letting out a loud yelp as he placed her onto the bed.

Feeling her hit him, he calmly attached her to his headboard while materializing bindings for her feet to attach to his baseboard. _"Behave or Earth will be decimated. We only released a tiny quake there. Nothing damaging, but if you don't behave I will destroy it with your father there."_

This is karma coming for her for all the crap she did early on in her life. She sounded selfish. So many lives on the planet including her dad. Closing her eyes for a moment, she then looked up to study him. "Fine." She weakly said in agreement.

Passing his hand over the side of her body, he decided to reveal her body to him early on. He wasn't going to do anything further then touching, but he felt the need to say something. _"So many children I can have with you."_ He breathed out lustily as he trailed kisses lovingly down her.

Closing her eyes, tears escaped as she wished this was just a bad nightmare she will wake up from. "Why are you doing this to all of us?"

_"Power."_ Sane lustily replied as he continued his kissing.

* * *

In an alcove, Zim wondered about the powers he was given before he decided on something that was at least electric. Concentrating on his energy, he thought about the inside of the building before him. He thought of the guards. He felt waves hit his body before a disorientation hit making his eyes close. Feeling the disorientation dissolve, he opened his eyes to show that he was inside facing a hanging body of a woman. Jumping back slightly at the sudden gruesome sight, he decided to follow some mumblings that were happening in another room.

_"My dear love. Why are you so unhappy? I thought you would be happy with me for much longer then to have a forced betrothal to that girl right now."_

_"Matronly, you know I can't wait to produce with you again, but you did say..." _Strange started to argue.

Looking carefully around the corner, Zim for the first time saw the woman. The woman was behind Strange as he was seated while she ran her hands along his chest. _"You act as if you are in love with this girl."_

Strange tried to scoff, but he ended up being weak. _"I just wanted to break her in first, but now Sane is doing that. Probably right now as we speak."_

_"Let him. He deserves it and she will be happy for it in the end." _ She said brusquely with a wave of her hand.

Standing up, Strange gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"I still have you though. I'm lucky there. As for lucky, I will adjourn to do some more havoc in here."_

_"I'm glad of what both of you are doing. Enjoy yourself." _Giving him a kiss, she watched as he walked away towards some stairs.

Matronly sat down on a couch calmly thinking before she had an inkling something was wrong. _"Best show yourself now because once I find you you'll wish corrected right in the first place."_

Zim stepped forward facing this woman who was as tall as himself. The way she sat spoke of her being regal. The gaze she gave him was sharp and very measured. He now had an idea where Gaz was. "Where is she?"

She laughed before replying. _"Most likely being rutted against by Sane. It would do her good."_

Zim remained calm as he listened to that. It was important to remain calm. "Her virginity has already been broken by me." He said lying.

Examining his body from head to toe, she smiled a little. _"I'm not fan of Irkens but would you like to explore another option? The option of sleeping with me in return of getting her back."_

Zim studied her for a long time before he said in the most mellowest tone of voice he had. "Why are you such a perverted race? Inappropriate knockers and other various things when I first got her with Gaz."

_"It is such a perfect way to get what you want from someone."_ She purred out as she stood up from her seat, very gracefully. _"I am sure you have noticed that when you and her both were together. Wrapped up. If she asked you for something I am sure you would of said yes to her."_

Zim suddenly thought of all the times they shared a bed together. It was always so perfect. "I won't manipulate others in that way."

_"Oh but you will manipulate them when you need them to. I am positive you have done that."_

Zim didn't realize she was very close to him. He was staring at her eyes all this time and he didn't notice. "I've done that, but not in a sexual way."

Matronly sensed power in him. Something he didn't have before. Something that Gaz gave to him. Reaching him, she placed a finger under his chin and met with no resistance. _"We have much to discuss, Tallest, but I must say those eyes of yours are beautiful."_

He knew she was trying to seduce him. Feeling her hand run from his chin down the length of his body, he quickly grabbed her by the arms making her moan out. "You want me right now?" She nodded. Her mouth was open a little with another moan she let out. "I'm a disgusting Irken to you and you want me. That is rich." Reaching up he placed his hand in her hair as he laid his palm against the stem of her neck. This seemed to cause another reaction from her. "You like this?"

She'll take his power within her. She'll use him. Why did he hold her like this? She thought as she felt his hand move through her hair causing her to weaken. _"I already tasted her brother when we possessed that horrible female Irken."_ She mentioned in a breathless moan.

Zim narrowed his eyes, but brought her closer to him. "What about my possession?"

_"That was Sane's doing. Keep touching me."_ She moaned out.

Pressing her closer to his body, he felt sickened at him doing this. He was surprised that this was happening. He expected a full blown fight, but he has a horny leader in front of him. "You really want this correct?"

Nodding her head fast, she kept touching him as she moaned out her answer. _"Yes, oh yes." _His body was lithe and tall, but she felt his hidden muscles. Opening her eyes she saw his spider legs extend out quickly pining her to the ground hard making her gasp.

Leaning over her, Zim hissed. "I would never have sex with you. As for Gaz, I want to know where she is right now."

Laughing harshly at him, her body jolted up tearing her clothes in the process from where she was held down before launching him to the farthest wall with unimaginable strength. _"Moronic Tallest. You will never see her again nor your own Empire again."_ She said sneering at him. _"Give this foolish pursuit now."_

Laughing back at her, Zim stood up to prepare for another attack. "You oughta know something. I always ignore the foolish."

* * *

**If you don't like the chapter then don't comment if you do then please do. Yes I know I went somewhere's dark. What I do part time does seep into stuff I write because I've helped others in the past. Honestly I don't know what more to say but I wish I can get my baby boy back into the living world again since I suffered that terrible loss yesterday. **

**Try to have a good weekend folks. Cookies and drinks are on the counter. **


	32. Chapter 32

Attending to his duties in the living room, he could hear her muffled sniffling in the other room. As he moved an image over to concentrate on the planets surrounding a non-descript prison planet, he paused in his efforts there before heading quietly to the room. Peering through the door, she was under the covers curled up in a ball crying. Mouth downturned, he stepped back to attend to his duties again, but just stood there staring. He took it too far. He knew he did. Turning abruptly to the kitchen, he poured something a lot more soothing. Something a lot of beings will know first hand, but as he held the glass in his hand to prepare to walk to the bedroom again, he wondered if he somehow weakened. He was never known to become weak. Matronly wanted her defenses down. Wanted so many others to be down, but to see someone he honestly cared about upset over something he did. Something he should of stopped himself from doing. He got angry.

He allowed her to be able to put her arms back down and allowed her legs to be free again, but it didn't stop the throbbing she was feeling. Laying in the darkened room under the covers still completely unclothed, Gaz truly did feel broken down and shattered. Will this be her life for now on? Closing her eyes as more tears threaten to come, she heard his voice next to her making her crawl away, clutching the covers around her as she huddled at the far corner of the bed. She looked at him warily afraid of what more he will do to her.

She feared him now. He saw it in how she moved from him to how she stared. This young woman had so much fire in her and he did this. Feeling sudden guilt at what he did, he placed the glass down. _"Water for when you want it."_ He said softly before making an exit out of there.

Gaz couldn't even trust that glass of water she just wanted to finally clean him off of her. Slinking out of the bed, she rushed to the bathroom to take a very hot shower. A very long shower. Running the water, she stepped under it just basking in it before scrubbing herself rigorously. As she rinsed, she felt herself sitting on the floor with her legs against her chest as the water continued its pounding. Running her hands through her hair, she placed them down to fully study her restraints. It felt lame, but she reached for the soap again and started slicking it up there. Getting one nice and slicked up she moved her small delicate wrists against it. Twisting it all the while still using more soap until she finally managed to get one popped off. Her wrist was bloody now, but who cares? Not wanting to risk using her power just in case he can sense it, she slicked up the other restraint until it finally did the same. Smiling, she stood up to wash up some of the blood off before stepping out of the enclosure, but she didn't turn the water off. She wanted him to think she was still in there.

Sane was busy collecting some useful data on the Irkens at the present moment. What they were planning at the moment. As he closed his eyes to ready a communication, he was hit so hard on his side, he was slammed heavily into the wall splintering it, and knocking his own breath out. Opening his eyes up, he spotted an incredibly angry Gaz stepping out of the bedroom still beautifully naked, but angry nonetheless. Trying to summon some power up himself to hit her back, she hit him back with all her strength causing him to slump onto the ground gasping for breath. She was more powerful then originally thought of. He should of been angry at her, but he found himself admiring her more even as she decided to restrain him and strip him naked for good measure.

Gaz stood there to register if the bindings would halt his power the same that they did to hers, but couldn't know if it did. Conjuring some clothes up, she made sure to at least have pants on this time before crouching closely in front of him. "How does it feel to have the tables turned on you for a change?"

He couldn't still be mad at her, he felt she looked so perfect right now. _"Such perfection."_ He breathed out wishing he could touch her, but she did instead making his breath halt a little before becoming unsteady as he closed his eyes.

This wasn't something she was planning on doing with him, but she did touch him to lull him. "It feels good doesn't it, Sane?" She asked softly as she came closer to his face. He nodded with a added hum of delight to him. Giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek, she heard how his breath hitched at that. "You really must love me, don't you?"

_"I love you more then Matronly. She is nothing compared to you."_ He replied.

"Would you swear undying loyalty to me then even after this is done with?" Gaz asked as she kissed him on the neck. She wanted to throw up. She just knew this sicko would enjoy this.

_"I don't want anyone else to have you but myself."_ Bucking a little caused him pain, but he didn't much care. _"I want you, Gaz. I swear to you I will never make you cry again. Never force myself onto you again."_

"That is fantastic to hear, Sane, but you know we have to be even right now with all you have done to me and to my mother." Gripping him very hard, she caused him to wince in pain before she knocked him out by punching him square in the face. Staring at him as she stood up, she shook her head. "I'm only Zim's." Turning to study the images, she was tempted to stop everything, but she needed a sneak attack. Really she needed to leave. Looking at the image of their planet, she did do one thing, she sent a message to Zim's computer regarding it, before heading out of this home. There were still innocents here in that building, she thought but stopped in mid step as she felt something. "Zim." He's back here again. Looking to the top of the buildings, she levitated herself up to the top, before proceeding forward.

* * *

Ducking away from one of her flaming missiles, Zim suddenly felt Gaz. He honestly didn't know her location, but he knew she was around somewheres. Fighting the urge to smile, he launched himself up to the ceiling near the dead body. "This is what you do to your own kind? I assume this is your own kind."

Matronly ignored him as she continued to fire at him. Hearing Strange asking her if she needed any assistance down there, she told him not to worry his pretty head, and to keep working. The fact that Sane wasn't doing any work just meant one thing to her. Smiling ruefully up at the green menace above her, she said to him. _"We could of just been pleasuring one another instead of dispensing all this violence in my beautiful home."_

"Didn't you know? This is how Irkens pleasure themselves. Violence. Lots and lots of violence." Zim replied sarcastically as he grabbed the disgusting dead body and flung it at her face making her cry out in disgust. Taking that moment, he landed right on top of her releasing an electromagnetic charge onto her head.

Feeling the scorch mark on her skin, she grimaced as she managed to turn him on his back before placing a couple of bindings onto his wrists. Seeing the spider legs come in at a stabbing motion, she lurched back to make sure to restrain them to the ground properly as she sat back on top of him proudly. _"This power came from her, didn't it? It should be easy enough to take it away from you then. There is a couple ways I can do it."_

"I prefer the violent way rather then the other way you wanted before." Zim huffed as he tried to kick at her.

Smiling, Matronly lifted his tunic up to reveal what she indeed felt before. There was indeed strength with this one as she made her fingers touch him. This was nothing compared to the others she had seen before. He was more alive. His teeth looked like they could rip into you more easily then their own teeth. Sure they can change their teeth if they wanted to, but it took a lot of effort on their part for that change. Even Strange, a male who loves his elaborate body changes, complained from time to time with how much energy it took him. If they could have someone with this natural look, it would prove beautiful to them. Leaning over him, she went to kiss him only to have him hissing and growling at her.

"You do that and you will see that mouth of yours ripped off by these teeth." Zim promised.

That excited her. She can always re-grow them. Putting her hands and resting on either side of his face, she placed her mouth on his, and true to his word he started to bite into her. It was painful, but she laughed and got excited as the pain increased. This was far better then what she expected. She will use this Tallest for a little while before disposing of him. As she enjoyed herself, she wasn't prepared to get the wildest pain ripping through her in her entire life causing her to actually disappear to the farthest quadrant of their own planet. Summoning up her powers to get back, she found she was not able to so she ended up cursing while blood poured from her mouth.

Zim looked over to the source of the energy and smiled as Gaz came running to his side quickly taking his bindings off of him before cleaning him off from that sick woman. Staring at his Gaz he couldn't believe it was her as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are coming back with me now."

"There are innocents here. Come with me now and then we can go." Gaz didn't wait for his response as she popped him on top of the training building. "I did a quick reading of this place before I got to you. There are about a total of 407 innocents in there. I had to go through a bunch of mind reading before confirming that. I'm surprised I didn't waste much time. We just need a place to put them temporarily."

Zim thought about it quickly. "Bring them to Irk, we will sort if out much later, but right now we have to leave, Gaz."

Nodding her head, she took his hand as she punched a hole through to Irk. Concentrating all her power, she transfered both of them and 407 innocents back to Irk causing the citizens there to jump in response until they recognized Zim and Gaz. As the hole closed, Gaz looked to all the innocents behind her, including Dahlia before she passed out in Zim's arms.

"Tak!" Zim called out. "Bring all of them to Conventia. I'm bringing Gaz to my private base for safety and rest. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Spiders. Lots of them. Stung a lot of the soldiers. Most will recover, the others didn't survive." She replied as she hailed some guards to help her. "Glad you are both back." she said finally as she lead everyone away.

Zim called out more orders before making his way to his other base where he headed directly to her bedroom to lie her down. Kissing her on the forehead, he told the computer to inform Dib and Dai that Gaz is upstairs. Standing by her side, he wasn't surprised to see them both burst him happy to see her back.

Pulling Zim aside, Dib whispered. "I know you did it for her and yourself, but thanks for getting her back."

Zim nodded as he continued studying her. He was afraid the second he took his eyes of her, she would vanish again. "That is a sick race." Zim commented.

"The location of the planet has been found. The coordinates were sent as if by magic." Dib gazed over to his sister. "I think she was responsible for that."

Eyes drooping a little, Zim re-opened them a little when Dai wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for getting her back, Zim."

"She saved my ass there."

Noting his appearance, Dai suggested he get some shut eye for his pak's sake. Nodding his head, he walked back to Gaz's bed, and waited for them to leave before slipping in next to her. He was starting to drift off when he felt her arm wrap around him with her issuing a gentle sound of contentment. His demoness was back with him again.

* * *

Strange walked into the house and noticed that it was in a disarray along with Sane shackled up against the wall naked. The girl released her full wrath upon him that was for sure. In between glee at seeing his friend like this and some sort of sympathy, he walked up to him to unbind him and slap his face before standing back up. _"She didn't like what she saw naked?"_

Sane groaned as he shakily stood up. _"She pleasured me a little before hurting me. I deserved it in hind sight."_

Strange studied him even further before he groaned out in anger. _"You are farther along then me in how you feel for her. What is gonna happen when Matronly tells you she has to die? Will you do that?"_ He whispered out.

Sane didn't know how to reply to that. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't possibly hurt her, but to say that would mean something worse for him in the end.

_"I see you can't answer that. Alright then. The Tallest was here. Matronly was having her fun with him. I mean she really wanted to have fun with him before Gaz came in and zapped her away into another quadrant. She managed to sap some of her powers away. She couldn't just transport herself back and she couldn't heal herself readily from the bite the Irken did to her mouth."_ Strange explained.

_"Does she have power back now? Also why was her mouth bleeding?"_

_"She was kissing the Tallest when he did that. He has some of Gaz's powers and she wants to covet it." _Strange replied._ "Anyhow, Matronly pissed at you and we couldn't raise you so here I am. You have to report to her now."_

Sane groaned as he noticed his own powers were pretty sapped. Excusing himself he went into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Hearing the shower still going, he went in there to shut it before retrieving his clothes. Putting them on, he glanced over to the bed. This bedroom smelled like her. Feeling himself well up there, he tried to shut it down as he went out to see Strange before heading to Matronly's.

* * *

Zim woke up to hear her crying. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry for a long time before asking her what happened. What she told him heated him throughout with enough anger to burn up the galaxy. He touched his, Gaz. Kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, he just kept holding her.

"I feel like I have gotten punished for being so horrible when I was younger, Zim. Maybe I deserved it." She sniffed as she curled up into him.

Making sure she can see his face while he spoke, he told her firmly, but gently. "That is the past. You have grown. As for you deserving it, you don't. I know your family will agree with me here. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened."

Gaz was about to argue with him but instead she curled up against him just crying it all out. She was thankful he was patient with her. She was thankful with how much he loved her obviously. She was all his. Something that she loved. Drifting off again, she started to have a dream with Sane in it while they were on that bed together as he touched her. Something he told her almost made her scream herself awake.

_"Why did you say I reminded you of him earlier? I heard you whisper it out. If you are comparing myself to him and you love him so much. Then I guess that means you love me as well." Sane said as he kissed her stomach._

_She twitched. "He would never do this to me. Force me. There is some things you say or do that remind me of him. That is all."_

_Coming up to her mouth, he kissed her fully before saying. "That means you will soon love me as much as him. Perhaps more. Don't deny it."_

Gaz opened her eyes up a slit, thankful that Zim was asleep again. Her mind was rotting out from all the crap they put her through.


	33. Chapter 33

The slap across the face had an added spike to it as it felt like it ripped through his face. Sane turned his head to the right from the force of it as he tried to remain standing upright. It has been forever since he felt her anger. The last time was when he was still a child and he made the biggest goof around her precious items. Since then he always stayed on her good side because of his loyalty to her, but when he was escorted in by Strange who went to her side immediately, he noticed the mangled remains of her mouth. She must of really enjoyed that until she was interrupted.

_"Strange could you leave us and locate the ones they stole away from us."_ Matronly ordered kindly to him while keeping her gaze aimed at him.

Strange bowed to her. _"As you wish."_ Turning abruptly he made his way hastily to the working chambers.

_"Fix my mouth, Sane."_

Nodding his head, he waved his hand over her face instantly making it as lovely as before. _"Perfect like always, Matronly."_

_"How did she escape? Anyone else I expected this to happen to, but it has happened to you three times. Is there something you aren't telling me?"_

Even though her tone sounded mellow right now, he knew it to be something under that_. "She is amazingly intelligent. More intelligent then we originally anticipated."_

Stepping up to him, she pushed him on the nearest seat before she continued to study him. _"I wasn't blind that Strange's lust was more then just that... Lust. It was a bit of a lukewarm love. That is why I changed my mind on the betrothal feeling you won't disappoint me."_ Lifting his chin up, she examined the depths of his eyes. _"Have you fallen for her, Sane?"_

_"No. I am still in love with you." _Reaching out to her to prove himself she simply hit his hand away.

Walking to his backside, she kissed the back of his neck. _"The Tallest claimed he took her virginity away from her. Did he? Did you decide to take a jump start in your honeymoon?"_

Zim lied for the sake of her. Sane replied. _"A little impossible when I clearly felt it still intact myself. I didn't do anything further, but explore what I was getting into."_

Satisfied with his answer, she walked back so he can see her face. _"Strange is going to retrieve ours back while you retrieve her back. I may be angry at her, but she now a part of this race. You will still be marrying her."_

Sane wasn't fond of actually dispensing that information about Gaz, but to feel Matronly's wrath was not something he enjoyed contending with ever again.

* * *

Alone in the bed now, Gaz feigned sleep as she felt Zim stir awake before finally getting up. Hearing the soft click of the door, she relaxed a bit more as she remained laid curled up facing the far wall. She couldn't handle anyone right now. She was afraid of the questions. She was afraid of falling back asleep. The dreams just wouldn't let up. Some of Sane's essence sifted inside of her. Probably when he was doing those things to her or when she finally hit him. She didn't know why she didn't end him just then, she just suddenly couldn't do it. That last thing she did to him before she left did shock her. Disturbed her. Disgusted her. But at the moment it was something she wanted to do.

Closing her eyes to try to squeeze away some tears that were threatening to form again, she found herself growling before turning on her back to stare at the ceiling. She had no doubt of her feelings for Zim. In truth she loved him since she was fourteen. Had a crush on him prior to that. Thinking of being his lifelong mate always thrilled her. Not gushy gushy teenager type of thrill. More of a grown up type of thrill. She was always happy that behind closed doors, no one got to see their true intimacy. An intimacy that always managed to reach her heart and brain. As she thought of this, she wished there wasn't a crisis. She wished she can get her mind back so she can help fully, but right now she just laid there staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I have no idea how to give these thoughts, mom." Gaz replied so softly that Dai had the hardest time barely hearing her, but she managed to figure it out.

"I felt something happened to you there." She said approaching her so she can sit on the side of her bed facing Gaz. "Remember that you can say anything to me and you won't be judged."

"I know."

"I know you love Zim deeply. That feeling is always there from you." Seeing her daughter softly smile at that felt like a positive to her. "What about that guy?"

"What about him, mom? They tortured me. Well mostly the one did. I became a different person. Zim was persistant as always with me. I got my memory back. I zapped them when Zim got hurt. I shove Zim through a hole because I come up with a brilliant plan that backfires on me. I'm betrothed to the guy who originally tortured me while trying to get his friend and partner to talk and like me just to drive a wedge in between. That guy ends up desiring me. Forces me to kiss him and he touches me. The final time he touches me I think he is gonna fully take advantage of me, but he stops because he couldn't do that to me. I feel his regret. Quite literally I feel it, but I don't trust it. They are all about the psychological bullshit, mom. I feel like crap more and more as each moment passes feeling I deserve this hell. When I finally get rid of my cuffs, I zap Sane into the wall so hard it isn't even funny. I shackle him there. I get him naked and what do I do?! I play with his... You know what, so I can ask him some questions before knocking him out. I don't kill him. I knock him out." Gaz explained in a rushed disturbed tone that makes her sit up as tears rush down her cheeks. "I feel Sane's essence in me ever since I did that. I've had dreams of him all night long. I'm happy to be back in Zim's arms. I'm happy to get that slut away from Zim's mouth, but all I feel is him."

Dai listened intently to her daughter before she placed a soothing hand on her temple. "I know you are happy to be back with him, but I want to ask you a question. Please don't get mad at me for asking it."

"Did I somehow develop feelings for a sick creature who is helping destroy the universe and was helping himself to your own daughter?" Gaz asked sarcastically. "I have no idea mom. I am that mentally fucked up right now, and I have innocents that need to be helped."

Nodding her head, Dai said. "Zim went to Conventia. That is where the innocents are."

* * *

After Zim spoke to all of them gathered all around, Tak walked up close to him. He could already tell she was unhappy. Most likely uncomfortable with all of them here right now.

"You shouldn't of brought them here, Zim. How do you know they can be trusted?" Tak asked in a accusing tone. "What about Gaz? How do we not know she hasn't been turned, and her and them won't destroy us outright?"

Zim rounded on her, eyes narrowing. "To accuse her of treason is something I expect from a lesser being. Are you telling me you are now a lesser being, Tak?"

"I'm not, but I do have a point don't I?" She refused to back down even as she heard a child crying out in the back. "This isn't safe for us."

Taking a deep breath, he told her. "I agree it isn't safe for us, but it isn't safe for a lot of other alien races in this universe. You forget that? Yes we are their primary target for some reason, but now we know where their planet is."

"That is all fine and good, Zim, but what about now? Perhaps our own Elder has turned on us." Tak said grimly.

He wanted to hit her for that. "You ever say something like that again so help me, Tak you will join Red and Purple."

"She is only speaking her mind like always."

Turning both their attentions to Gaz, they both had to notice her downtrodden appearance as she first scanned the both of them before fixing everyone around with the same examination before landing back on them both. Waving her hand casually into the air she released a protection spell, something that Zim could even recognize.

"The adults, like Dahlia there." She points to the tall blonde nearby. "She was brought from another planet. Two cultures in one body, like myself. Her powers are minimal, just like the rest are in this room. She was betrothed to Sane, had one child before that marriage ended. Her kid isn't here because he was actually rotten to the core. Reading that ones mind wasn't a picnic." Gaz explained. "All the adults were either married to Sane or Strange. A couple to lower levels. They all have something in common, they all have a mixed race in them and have minimal powers. The reason why I wanted them out so badly was because they are innocent and frankly how they trained them was psycho."

"And they wanted you for the same reason." Tak said.

"Yes, and they wanted my mother regardless of her being an Irken. First she was to be used to force me to marry them. To go through with it. I escaped a second time and freed her, but my stupid head in wanting to destroy Matronly. That is the head honcho there. I was caught again. When Zim came, she sensed the powers I gave him, and wanted to uh... Well do things to get that. Anyhow, when I escaped I felt him and went to him, and now here we are having you accuse me of being a traitor." Gaz said sarcastically and raised her hand up to shut her up. "One more word about me being a traitor and I will personally rain tons of water on your body. I've been through more shit then you can shake a stick at."

Angry and frustrated, Gaz blinked out of there leaving a perturbed Tak behind, and Zim softly smiling about his demoness. When Tak turned to say a word to him about what she said, Zim told her. "I will be fine with that form of punishment if you talk like that again about her."

* * *

Sane was walking amongst all the Irkens for a few hours and found not a trace of Gaz around. He didn't even see Zim. Quite strange. Walking into their shared place here the only thing there was that hyper robot dancing around and pretending to mop the floor. That one proved funny to him actually so he killed some time watching it just have the time of its life before it stood there staring at a wall. Thinking it was broken, Sane started to turn to walk away when it suddenly screeched something excitedly before running up and down the hallway. He saw other units that were more working then this one, and this one was helping the Tallest. Quite an odd choice to have, but as he saw the little robot do something so cute, Sane understood the possibility of why Zim kept it around. He had a feeling that Gaz treated it like a small child.

Mouth forming a thin line, he headed out of there as he continued on with his search before he seen a familiar sight head to the Pavilion. The first place he ever spotted her. He remembered how she had her weapon poised to shoot whomever was responsible for killing that Irken in the hallway. He thought that this one was different in her own way, but he didn't know how correct he was.

Following her inside, he stayed as far from her as possible while trying to block his energy field from her, while she spoke to the guards in the inside. Heading deeper inside, she went into a room, and started to look through some obvious records. Quietly he tried to approach her, but quickly moved aside when the door bursted open with Zim following behind.

"I'm happy you said all that to her." Zim said as he approached her side. "She was pissing me off."

"Really I wanted to rip her throat apart, but somehow Dib would miss her." Gaz spat out as she stood up to place a file away before she looked at his face. "I just wanted to distract myself."

Seeing her pick up another file, he gently stopped her. "I won't force you to tell me everything that happened immediately. You already told me some, but..." Sits down on the chair so he can be eye level with her a little bit. "When you are ready, you know you can say anything you want to me. You know I love you more then anything else. You know that I've loved you since before you ever fell for me. We already have a child named Gir." That made her laugh softly. "He is a strange metallic one that has an obsession for tacos and waffles, but he is still ours."

Putting the file down, she took his hands in hers as he spoke. He always managed to get her to smile and laugh no matter how she felt. "You can always make me laugh. Thank you, Zim. I do need you to be patient with me. Things happened to me there. Things that made me think of so many..." Head down, she started to break down. Feeling him place her on his lap, she leaned her head against him. "I feel so broken right now."

"I know and I assure you that I will be here for you no matter what."

Looking up at his face, she smiled as she sniffled. Bringing her lips to his, she kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms fully around her waist while she put her arms around his shoulders. This always felt like home to her. Deepening the kiss, she just wanted to taste him. To feel him. Whispering to him, he brought her up on the desk and laid her on her back as he kissed her back.

Watching the display, Sane's heart constricted. She wasn't being forced to do this with him, she encouraged it. Her legs were wrapped around Zim's waist as he leaned in to kiss her neck and collarbone. Her moans were of delight. That face held no pain in them. Just simple pleasure from him. Sane wanted to rip them apart, but for her sake, he couldn't. He knew he had to bring her back. He was being made to.

As Gaz enjoyed feeling his touches on her, she felt that familiar energy in the room. She didn't want to show a reaction to it outright so she continued kissing Zim as she sent a telepathic message to him. _"You can't react, Zim, but we are not alone in here."_

He started to feel it as well. Pulling away from her mouth, he gazed into her eyes as he brushed his hand lightly over the side of her body. _"Question is if it is one of them or all of them?"_

_"I feel one. It's Sane."_ Closing her eyes, she shuddered at that touch in a good way.

_"What do you wish to do right now? Continue giving him a show or..."_ He let it hang in the air.

Gaz can tell Zim was wondering how she would know Sane's signature so well now, but she replied. _"We can both leave here to go out in the open. Let us see if he follows us, but hold my hand just in case, I don't want to go back there unless to attack them with you and everyone included."_

_"There was no way I was going out there without holding your hand. No way I want to be separated from you again."_ Zim told her passionately as he kissed her once again very deeply.

When he ended the kiss, Gaz smiled at him as she brushed her hands softly along him. _"No. We stay together no matter what. No stupid plans like that again."_

Groaning, Zim started to push away from her as he looked upon her forlornly. "We have so much to do still, my demoness, even though I would love to keep this up." Giving her her shirt, he grabbed his own and started to place it on.

Kissing the last exposed section of his stomach, she frowned. "Always work work work when I want more play with you."

Smiling wickedly at the little devil horns playing up on her, he snuck in one kiss after she placed her shirt on before helping her off the desk. Not letting go of her hand, they both left the office and the Pavilion together knowing that Sane was following close behind them. They walked until they reached near the larger contingency of where their soldiers were gathered before they both turned around, without letting go of one another's hand, before releasing energy towards Sane knocking him into a pole heavily.

Feeling a little weakened, Sane appeared in full view in front of all the Irkens who all aimed their weapons towards him. Sane didn't care and wasn't worried about them as he fixed his gaze on both Zim and Gaz who still had their hands locked together. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Strange on top of one of the buildings checking it all out in front of him. No one could see him since he was invisible to them still, but he saw him. Strange signed to him that Matronly doesn't want to engage with the Irkens just yet. Sane had to acknowledge back to him a lot more subtly though.

"Not going back, Sane, so it is best if you leave right now." Gaz stated. "Tell Matronly that we will win this fight."

Not a word was said as he fixed a longing look to her before he slowly faded away and appearing on top of the building that Strange occupied. _"Any sign of them?"_

_"No, so I have to go to plan B according to her." _Strange replied angrily.

_"What is plan B?"_

_"Never you mind about that, Sane. Stay near her. We still need her."_ Strange replied in a distracted tone before he left to his other assignment leaving Sane to stare at Gaz and Zim as they disappeared from sight.


	34. Chapter 34

Once they blinked back to his hidden base, Zim let go of her hand as he stepped away from her. Gaz watched him and waited to see what he would say to her. She already had an inkling, so she stayed patient.

"You felt it was his own energy in the room. Not the other ones, but him." Zim started off saying as his back was turned from her before he faced her again. "I wasn't going to ask since I wanted to be patient, but now I want to know. Please tell me what exactly happened there."

His tone sounded patient. Understanding even, but she sensed from his body there would be more when it came to the energy comment. Taking a deep breath, she told him everything. Every detail of what happened there. Most of the time she didn't focus on him, she decided to look to the sheets of her bed as she spoke, and when she ended she felt like she never slept a day in her life. There was no immediate response from him so she waited.

"Do you feel something for him now?" Came his haunted question.

"His essence went inside of me when I last knocked him out. I spent all last night dreaming of all the things that happened."

"Do you love him now?"

Gaz turned her face to look at him, his eyes read fear in them, she shook her head. "No I don't, Zim. You are the only one I love."

"I know it is crazy to ask such a question of you, but I must know. Do you like him or possibly...?" He saw the hurt in her eyes. She told him everything and he saw she went through so much, but he was accusing her of infidelity.

"Lust him? Is this what you are wishing to know from me, Zim?" He nodded his head to her and even that felt like a slap to her face. "I swore everyday how much I love you. How much I love your touches. You want to know how I feel about him? I don't love him at all. How can I love someone who does that to me? Tell me how I could, Zim. Let me know because apparently you think I do."

"I know you love me. That I don't doubt, but..."

Gaz waited to hear him finish that sentence out, but he didn't as it hung in the air. Even though he said he didn't doubt her, his actions say otherwise to her. "I didn't suffer from Stockholm Syndrome, Zim. You say you don't doubt me, but your tone of voice and actions right now show clearly you don't trust me." Choking back some tears and anger she wanted out of there right now.

* * *

Destruction was fantastic. Walking amongst a young panicky race as they braced for cover as meteorites came showering down knocking into buildings, smashing cars, and killing, Strange loved tripping over some people as he laughed when they screamed at an approaching fast rock barreling down at them. Smile becoming so large that it threatened to take over his whole face, he approached a rather large building, and easily went in. There were humans milling around in there talking and wondering of what ways to stop the meteorites. Strange knocked many of them out since they weren't his concern. The point of his concern was talking to other scientists in his authoritative manner. Smiling at them, he materialized before them all causing the one nearest to him to scream out in surprise and fall down on the ground. Strange smiled at the woman on the ground before pushing her to the hallway. Seeing the others cower except for Gaz's father standing tall as he stared down at him. He was a surprisingly tall human. Also since he had no power, he was surprised he didn't fear him, but that mattered little as he knocked out the others in one clear swoop.

"So this is what you look like. You won't get away with any of this." Membrane said easily enough. Hands behind his back.

_"I can't determine if you are a fool or not, but I have to say that compared to the humans out there and in here, you are certainly the one with the largest guts to stare me down. Especially one without powers."_

"Powers are nothing unless you don't have a brain to back them up." He stated simply.

Strange lifted his eyebrow up as he flicked his tail. _"That is true. Quite a pity I have to do this."_ Bringing his hand up he zapped electrocity at him causing Membrane to whip out a gun from behind his back to absorb it before firing it back to him hitting him in the chest. Clutching the burn mark, Strange smiled at him. _"Clever weapon there, but..."_ Bringing everything online in the room around them along with himself he zapped Membrane again knocking him to the ground. Launching very quickly onto his chest he knocked him out. _"I apologize. I honestly wanted to see what more that gun could do, but my lover needs you right now."_

* * *

"You don't trust me anymore do you, Zim?" Gaz asked weakly.

"Gaz, I ah..."

Eyes burning, Gaz said with more force. "Tell me!"

Zim took a step forward to her only to see her take a step back. He hurt her. "I do."

Gaz shook her head as she noted the weakness of his voice. "I don't feel it from you right now." Tears rolling down her cheeks. "So many years and you doubt me now."

"So many years you held me away at arms length." As soon as he said that he wanted to shoot himself for his stupidity.

"You knew why I did that. You knew and I know you lied to me saying to me you understood when you really didn't." Gaz turned her back to him as she felt her heart hurting. "How can I trust you when you toss something like that in my face?"

"Gaz, I ah..." He began again before she turned back again.

"Oh maybe it felt a little nice to feel his lips on mines. Want me to tell you that, Zim? Want me to tell you that I loved when he touched my entire body the way you always touch me? I screamed. Oh Zim I screamed." Seeing his eyes go even more impossibly wider, she added. "I screamed for him to stop. I kissed him to try to get my way just in case he did get out of those cuffs I put him in." Getting in his face she started to push him to the door. "You are the only one I love. The only one I want touching me. The only one I want my honeymoon with. So many times I dreamed of kissing you, but I stopped myself because of Dib. Because I know how crazy he gets. I bring alcohol with me to at least do something I desired to do for so long. Shit, Zim! If you don't trust me or understand how much I love you then I want you to get out of my life right now." Pushing him away from her, she decided to walk out of her own room to start stalking down the hallway. Hearing Zim call to her, she growled out before blinking away from him.

Zim stood in one spot when she did that. He caused it with his jealousy. He probably put her in danger again. They were trying to get her back again and he made her leave with his stupid stupid self. "Computer! Tell me where Gaz went off to." It took what felt like 20 years before he received an answer before popping to the Membrane house and a meteorite storm. Why in the hell wasn't he informed of this? He thought as he ran into the house. "GAZ!" Receiving no answer, he ran everyone in the house to find her gone. Disturbed he went to her fathers lab to find nothing but comatose people and a few dead. Nothing seemed to penetrate through the roof so he felt that one of them came here.

* * *

Shortly after arriving to her home she spotted all the meteorites plummeting to the ground doing so much damage that her eyes just went wide with panic. She knew her dad would be at his lab. He would always consider that to be the safest place, so she headed there to find every employee on the ground. Eyes practically bulging, she checked every room until she felt energy in one room in particular.

"Where is my father, Sane?"

Sane approached from behind her quickly placing her against the wall. He just had this feeling after hearing about this on Earth she would show up. _"She has him now."_

Punching him, she gritted her teeth. "Give him back. I want my dad back!"

_"Strange already left his calling card for Zim to find. I'm sorry but you have to come back or else."_

Gaz stared at him. "You are starting to sound weak now, Sane." She noted as he zapped her out of there and into a place that obviously wasn't his place. "I want my dad and I want to go home now."

Sane ignored that last part. _"We are completely separated from her home. We are in a different area on this planet to prevent you in getting to them easily like before. I am sorry, Gaz, but it has to be done."_ With that he knocked her out.

* * *

Membrane looked around the rather ancient looking dungeon he was in as his leg was chained to the wall. He remained calm as he decided on a way out. He met already with the one in charge. Someone who obviously needed a straight jacket fitted to her. The other one who brought him here was very cozy with her. Telling them that his own daughter will fight them tooth and nail, the woman just scoffed at him and left.

So as he sat there, he noticed a face he didn't see before since he blended in, and hardly seemed to breath. "Hello? My name is Professor Alex Membrane from Earth. Who are you?"

The face looked like it was falling down from its seams, but on closer inspection it looked like it was a normal appearance for this being. "Greetings. Fritag Blaq from Lovaqu System. I'm the son of the president there."

"Nice to meet you. How did you come about being here?" Membrane pressed.

Coughing, the creature looked at its hands and shook its head in disgust. "The Plegerins decided to make war against us."

"Same with the Irken Empire. Also they want to use my daughter to marry her off to one of them."

Fritag looked up sharply at him in alarm. "So we aren't the only ones they are waging a war against. There was another, but his planet finally was destroyed, so they killed the hostage here finally." Breathing hard, he added. "Does your daughter have a lot of power to her? They took a daughter of mines a long time back complaining of lack of power from her."

"They consider her the most powerful thing they have ever encountered."

Sighing, Fritag looked down. "I'm sorry to your daughter then." Looking back up, he said. "There are more then just us and the Irken Empire that they decided to wage a war against."

Leaning against the wall, Membrane surmised. "Then we all must come together and stop them from doing this."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... **


	35. Chapter 35

Zim saw it all. Saw the message that was left for him regarding Membrane being taken. Looking at the cameras he saw how it was Strange that showed his ugly self up and took their father away then Gaz coming to be faced with Sane. The look on her face to whatever she said to him before he took her away. Zim felt shame that his own behavior caused her to run away from him. He knew she would run to her fathers aid, just like Dib would even if he didn't hurt her so much, but he felt the shame just the same. Hearing some groaning outside in the hall. Groaning that sounded more like a zombie movie coming to life.

Zim walked through the hallway helping some stand up before moving along to the outside world. The meteorites stopped. People were in various states around him. Some were sitting on the side of the street nursing their wounds or just staring in shock. Others were searching to find others missing. Some laid dead. Zim held no expression on his face because if anything, he was holding many different emotions inside of him at the same time, none of which were the positive ones. Walking along slowly, he came across a tiny little girl crying. He didn't see an adult around her and she appeared not to be injured so he crouched down next to her.

"Where are your parents?"

The girl sniffed and pointed inside the wreckage before them. He remembered there was at least one house remaining on this street while others were mostly businesses. The top of the house appeared to be showing still, while the rest looked completely gone. Taking out a scope from his pak he did a reading to find at least two heart beats in the house. Having the girl step away, he popped into that area where the life signs were showing, which thankfully was near the portion of the house that seemed decent so Zim popping in gave him enough room to move. Seeing two humans in various states of disrepair and a large beam over their legs, he took the beam off of them, and popped them out of there to the delight of the little girl.

As he saw them reunited he made his way from them when he felt a tug on his hand, turning it was the little girl again who indicated he should come down to her. Agreeing, she jumped up as best as she could to hug him before running back to her parents. Zim stood back up and blinked out of there as fast as possible. He had to deliver some unhappy news to the family.

* * *

Slender long feet dragged from behind down the steps. Blue blood dripping a couple of steps on the way down as a guard brought down the latest prisoner as they hooked them around the beings waist as its long hair also dragged along the ground. Clothes in tatters. Low moans issued as the guard opened up the cell next to Membranes and placed an obvious female against the wall shackling her up heavily before making a retreat. Ever curious, the Professor examined the woman to see she was in bad shape as blood was coming down fresh from her elongated nose and the corner of her full mouth. He didn't know the race she belonged to.

"It is best if you don't get that curious."

Glancing over at Fritag, Membrane inquired. "What would they do to me exactly?"

Looking between him and the female, he replied. "They are iffy at best. I've been tortured when I got curious once. It makes you understand that it isn't best to anger ones who can harm you supernaturally."

"My whole life is built on scientific curiosity. I ask questions. I research. I find ways." Membrane had to keep himself in tact in regard to this situation. He won't lose himself. "Do you know where she hails from?"

"Honestly no and it is possible she may have powers considering how they have her bound up. They don't do that unless you have something." Taking another glance at the female, he made a comment. "She looks pretty too in a way. If she is involved as an important person on her planet then she is a bargaining chip like myself or if she has a daughter like yourself..."

"Or it could be she refused them what they wanted and hope she will bend to them." Membrane thought aloud.

Making a sound, Fritag moved out of the barely there light. "In either case, you better hope we all win against them because what if there are more then that will be joining us?"

Sitting back against the wall, Membrane shut his eyes if only to think. The female beside him was able to hear all that was said, but was too weak to say a single thing. Her race could recover from anything deadly, but even she can feel it will be slow since what they placed around her, and what they shot her with made her reproduction extremely slow.

* * *

His nerves got the better of him as he tried to enter the room only to pause to reprimand himself for being a coward. He had to do this. Gaz and Membrane were counting on them now and he was wasting precious seconds in acting like a scared chicken. Even as he entered the room he could hear the hushed voices of Dib and Dai talking about the invention as they tweaked it. In the back of his mind he heard a chicken clucking while he went into their line of vision. Dib glanced at him before concentrating back on the machine, while Dai stopped what she was doing. Her eyes seemed to read what he was going to say.

"The Plegerins have Alex, Dai." Zim announced making Dib halt what he was doing to slowly look at him, eyes wide. "There was a meteorite attack on Earth. In the mass destruction the one called Strange took him."

"Zim?" Dai was hesitant to ask this question. "Where's Gaz?"

Looking down in shame, Zim replied. "We got into it while you were down here about Sane's essence being in her and how she is able to sense his specific energy signature." Shuffling his feet, he scratched the back of his head. "I hurt her with my stupid jealousy. She got mad at me and stormed away from me. Refused to talk to me and blinked to Earth." He paused to take a breath. "They also have her again."

There was dead silence until he felt a fist connect to his cheek causing him to fall on his back to the ground. Looking up, Dib was above him with his mother holding him at bay with her hands around his arm. Burning hate from his eyes, a look Zim hadn't seen for a long time, Dib pointed at him. "So you question my sisters loyalty to you and make her leave knowing that they are after her? Zim... What the hell is your problem?!" Dib yelled. "My sister has been loyal to you since she was young and you question her now?"

"I know." Zim said weakly not even wanting to rub his own cheek.

"Dib, could you please go upstairs and cool down. I will talk to you very soon. I need to talk to Zim alone." Dai spoke calmly trying to get her son to look at her.

"But mom." Dib started to argue, but his mom stepped between him and Zim.

"I need you calm before we all can speak. I do understand why you are angry. I'm not happy either, but I need the son with his head on his shoulders still. Please do this for me. For Gaz and your dad." Dai pleaded.

Taking a few seconds as he stared into his moms eyes, Dib nodded hesitantly before walking to the exit. He will abide by what she wanted but he will remain near the lift until it is okay for him to go back down.

Helping Zim up, Dai studied him before saying. "If you honestly think she will leave you for someone like that, you are incredibly naive."

"She kissed him and touched him before she left. She..."

"Zim, she did what she had to do in order to get her way. She wasn't happy about it at all. Don't you believe her?"

Glancing at the invention then her, he nodded. "Did you have any lingering emotions for Purple?"

Dai smiled warmly at him. "I did and still do. There were some decent moments between us. Lust you can say, but how I feel for Alex is so much stronger. It is love, respect, lust, and really so many great emotions Zim that what I had with Purple is secondary. Do you believe she feels that for this guy?"

"Hard to answer that without feeling more of a jerk then I already am, Dai."

"Zim I have a feeling you attacked her instead of talking to her in a calm fashion. Do you believe she will leave you for this guy?"

"No." Zim replied quickly.

"Then you know you can trust her if you can answer me that question that quickly. You know how much you love her and how much she loves you." Dai said.

"I do trust her, but now I'm afraid in how I acted towards her that she will end up falling for him now."

Touching his arm, she softly told him. "That is your own insecurity there, Zim. You know she can't fall for someone who forces her to do things. You know that yourself."

Smiling sideways, he replied. "She'll flame their asses before they do that stuff to her or at least doom them."

"Exactly. Are you alright now in that department?" Seeing him nod, he added. "We need Dib back down here again so we can come up with something."

* * *

_"We are gathering them as we speak. Soon our cells will be filled with them although it will prove useless in the end."_ Strange informed Matronly as she stood in front of him and Sane. _"As for what was stolen from us I am still unable to locate them."_

Shooting a look to Sane, Matronly asked. _"Have you questioned the girl where they are at?"_

Her trust in him was severely broken in spite of him getting Gaz back so he had to make sure to respond to her in a quick manner no matter what the question._ "She is still knocked out from what I did and I will question her as soon as she wakens."_

"See that you do, Sane. As for your new place, is it to your liking?"

"It is quite generous and appreciative. I do love how you made the house into a personal binding towards her." In truth he wasn't fond of it because it just simply meant other things.

Smiling at his answer, she decided to venture forth. _"It looks like her father has not a single clue where they would be, but he would still be useful to keep her at bay. He has no powers, but a man with no powers who mates with someone with that very little in power to achieve a child like that... Do you suppose it would be possible to have him mate with one of our own to achieve another offspring like that?"_

_"No."_

_"What do you mean, no, Sane?"_

_"Well while her powers are extraordinary it doesn't necessarily reflect from the father. Her mother comes from a long line of Elders. Most of them had different varying skills with Gaz only being the only who has more then all of them combined. I was able to do that research while on that planet."_

Stepping forward, Matronly brushed her hand along his abdomen in appreciation of his answer._ "There's my Sane back." Taking in the glance from Strange before she stepped back away, she crossed her arms in thought. "How does anyone feel about an alternate realtity?"_

_"We haven't done that in centuries. Why do you want to do this now?"_

_"Simple, my dear Strange, I want to throw off the balance some again."_ Glances over to Sane. _"This will insure that you and that girl will be happily betrothed."_

So no matter what, he is forcing her. _"I look forward to when that plan comes to fruition." _Sane spoke happily as he bowed to her.

_"You may introduce yourself to your family down below before going back to your fiance." _

Bowing again, he made his exit from her while Strange stepped close to her. _"How are you feeling, my love?"_

Studying him she gave him a kiss not at all telling her thoughts that she knew that Sane fell for that girl. Something she wasn't pleased with. Something she would of ended someone's life with, but she needed the girl still. As for Sane, she loved him very much still just as much as she loved Strange.

Reaching the cell that held Professor Membrane, he noted that at least his condition was much better then the other prisoners they held currently. Looking over to the female Carlex who was still bleeding, Sane peered back over to her father who was now studying him. _"My name is Sane. Have they fed you at least?"_

"A tiny bit. Are you going to keep that one from suffering over there?" Membrane asked pointing to the girl.

Sane frowned. _"Unfortunately I cannot do anything for her. Matronly won't allow it."_ Glancing back to the woman, he added. _"That race is stronger then you realize it takes more then a simple beating to kill them. I'm not fond of this method, but it is her will. I cannot change it."_

Studying him, he didn't know what to think of this one while the others were obviously crazy. "Where is my daughter?"

_"She is currently staying with me in a different place on this planet. She is safe. She is betrothed to me."_

"I forbid that union and won't recognize it."

Another fighter in the family. Sane liked that. _"It has been decided though. Sorry you don't approve, but it can't be reversed."_ Stepping back Sane disappeared instead of using the stairs. He had to leave there right away.

Fritag said something out of the blue. "He isn't as violent as the others, but it doesn't mean he isn't deadly."

Membrane nodded at that as he relaxed back into the wall. He now wished he had some sort of power to get out of here or at least communicate to his family.


	36. Chapter 36

**Forgot that part possibly about Professor Membrane, Ngrey. I should of done a Invader Zim marathon this weekend just to look at everything for that and just for the excuse to watch the show. Do you also agree Invader Johnny about Professor Membrane possibly having some powers? If so I may work it in somewheres because there are a few characters I do have trouble writing and he is one of them, along with Tak, and sometimes Gir. I include them to challenge myself, but I felt there was something missing about the Professor when it was mentioned in the last review.**

* * *

**What is past..**

**(Gaz POV)**

_Watching for what seemed to be the thousand time this month alone, of Dib chasing after Zim through the school hallways only to end up outside as they both tumbled from the front door of the building, down the steps, only both landing expertly on the pathway facing one another. Her brother never had any formal training in his life, so that little stunt alone earned a small respectful eyebrow raise from Gaz as she lowered her book just enough to watch the stupidity before her. This was nothing new to her or the students that suddenly started to gather around, but she will guarantee one thing. She will get bored enough to start reading again or just put the book down to hit one or both of them to stop their foolishness just so she can get her Bloaties._

_They started to make a circle around one another as Dib started accusing him of things. His plans against the Earth. How stupid he must think humans must be. Really it was the whole song and dance. A song and dance that finally got her to make her start reading again. It didn't matter. Zim wasn't gonna take over the Earth. Her brother will remain a nerd for the rest of his life, and she will probably get annoyed easily enough._

_Zim started in with his insults to Dib. Some clever. Some funny. Some that made you head scratch yourself. Of course Dib would call attention to those out loud while Gaz would lower her book just enough to flash Zim a 'What the hell was that you just said?' Look. Sometimes Zim would spare a glance in her direction. Often times not since Dib would always yell at the top of his voice to not look at her. Today was that day apparently because when she put her book back up, she heard a very resounding:_

_"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT MY SISTER, ZIM! YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING ON DOING?"_

_"I'm not planning on doing anything to, little Gaz. Why would I do that?" Zim asked calmly._

_"To try to beat me Zim. You'll do anything to win so I wouldn't put it past you to do that to her." Dib replied pointing a finger at him._

_Unbeknownst to either of them, Gaz closed her book calmly to place it in her bag. Standing up she wiped some dust off her dark shorts before pushing some kids out of the way. The other kids who weren't pushed yet didn't hear her, they felt her, as they moved out of her way as she stepped past them. The dark cloud of evil to them as most shuddered. Some muttered how it was silly that Dib feared Zim when the real evil seemed to be Gaz. Gaz didn't care what they said about her as she moved towards the pair before her._

_"You're crazy, Dib. Nothing but crazy, worm baby." Zim continued on casually as he placed one hand on his hip as he looked away while the other waved at him casually to dismiss him._

_"Worm baby? How am I a worm baby? You never do any proper research at all, do you? Don't think that I don't know about... OWWWW GAZ!" Rubbing his arm he looked towards his sister to notice the doomed look she was giving him. "Oh Gaz... Um, I'm..."_

_Gaz stared ahead but she caught both looks she received from both her brother and Zim. "Dib, I suggest you get out of my sight or you will ever regret all that you have said here." She spoke coldly as she launched his book bag at him heavily. "Go home and talk to your stupid network." She suggested. Watching him back up from her, he walked away in haste only for her to focus her attention on Zim. "You aren't any better, Zim." Taking one step forward she grabbed him by the wrist. "Come with me."_

_Trapped in her iron grip, Zim had a feeling she wasn't going to beat him up, but he felt he had something worse in store for him. "Where are we going?" He asked in an unfortunate weak voice._"

_"You are taking me to Bloaties and you are buying. You have a problem with that?" She inquired as she dragged him along. She knew he didn't like that place. She knew it reminded him a bit like Food Courtia, that place he told her about one night. "I know you would rather have a beating instead of this, but how else will you learn?"_

_Falling in step beside her, he looked towards her now calming face. "He started it this time."_

_"I'm sure he did, but two days ago you did. I hate when I somehow get dragged into it." She informed him. "If we are going to stay friends, I would like to have some sort of peace since I'm the one in the middle constantly_."

_Nodding his head, he stopped her gently so she can face him. "I'll do my best, Gaz."_

_Looking into his contacted eyes, she did note the sincerity behind them before she moved along._

**Doesn't always stay in the past...**

_Gaz was always welcomed at his base. He told her that she was fine to just walk in whenever she wanted to. Something she was grateful for since her 15th birthday was already wrought with bad luck. Dib decided to use her bed as a part of an experiment instead of his own making the frame weak and even the mattress into something like quicksand. She went into the shower after she hit him for that and had to hit him again after he forgot to clean the tub from a slippery substance making her fall out of the tub hitting her shoulder hard and land on the ground. Going downstairs wasn't a walk in the park either since she was already off from that fall in the shower, she fell down the steps further injuring herself. As the morning ended and the afternoon was going along it was getting more and more worse, what with her father forgetting her birthday._

_Angry at Dib and heartbroken over her own dad forgetting, she headed to Zim's place to find him on the couch. Taking one step in, Zim was watching something when he focused his attention on her noting her appearance._

_"Gaz what happened?" Zim asked in concern as he got up slowly from the couch to head to her._

_She told him everything as she slowly ambled her way to the couch to get up on it gingerly. She was really sore and bruised. She honestly felt like crying. She looked at the t.v to not really note what was on since it was empty air to her until she felt something cold being placed in her hand. Looking at the soda, she smiled that this was a nice gesture, but thought that even the smile hurt her. "Is my face bruised, Zim?"_

_"No. It looks the same."_

_"Just checking. I'm not even sure I even hit that as well while I fell." Trying to open the can, she found to her frustration she couldn't so she was happy when he grabbed it quickly to open it and handed it to her again._

_"You can stay here tonight if you want. If you want to get away from the hell house for the night." Zim offered._

_"I might take you up on that. Thanks." Taking a sip, she put the can down next to her. "Zim is it possible to get something from you?"_

_"Ask anything you like, Gaz."_

_He was always accommodating to her. "Do you know how to give a massage?"_

_"I researched it before, so yes. You want one?"_

_"If you don't mind."_

_"Tell me where and I will for you." Zim said._

_Scooting over to him, she decided to move between his legs since that was how he was sitting on the couch as he leaned his back against the arm rest, and sat a little in front of him. "My shoulders. Maybe my back a little."_

_Without a word he slowly moved his hands along her shoulders. She decided to wear a sweater over her tank since she had no more long sleeves left, and planned on doing a wash, but didn't plan on doing it today in fear of being swallowed alive by the washing machine. So she wore a sweater she barely used. Hearing Zim saying he was having a bad bearing on her skin, she removed the sweater, and thankfully he didn't say a word about the nasty bruise on her shoulder as he continued his work. Her head tilted forward almost resting on her chin, she enjoyed his skilled hands as she felt some pain lessen a little there where he rubbed on her back. She might of let out some sounds. She might of not. All she knew was that he hardly said anything to her as he continued on._

_She did feel his gaze on her as he moved along. It didn't seem like a bad one because at the present moment she felt his concern for her until she melted against him since she felt like a noodle now. Seeming to take a cue from the change, he moved to her arms at first as she closed her eyes again. It felt so good to her. Someone with claws like his should me cutting into her skin right now with some of the angles he performed, but he didn't. He always knew to be gentle with her when needed._

_Moving to her shoulder, he asked her tentatively. "You want me to rub here?" As he eyed her bruise._

_"I trust you Zim, so yes." She replied and almost gasped when his hands softly moved to that zone. The way he moved around there and how her body started to respond to his touch, she started to think of improper thoughts, but as soon as she had them she tossed them away, then brought them back. This was her birthday. Can't her present be this at least?_

_Shifting a little she didn't know what he was thinking, but his hands seemed to move a bit down near her collar bone before moving back up then back again. She told him softly how that felt good only allowing his hands to brush against her neck, back to her shoulders, down to her collar bone, and up again. She had this feeling she was doing something to him in the process, but didn't want to bring attention to it since it might make him stop, so feeling a little bolder, she adjusted again feigning her slipping, and soon found his hands bringing in a new pattern to his movements. Almost reaching the very rise of her chest. Gaz tried to calm her breathing down there, but a sound escaped. Something that encouraged him more as it seemed to him he was reaching down lower and lower with each pass. She felt in heaven._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAZZY!"_

_Gaz's eyes shot open at seeing Gir with a cake before her and the door wide open. Blinking her eyes from her dream state she sat up to see Zim out of the corner of her eye looking perturbed at the interruption before he tried to regain some calm about him. "Very good Gir. Could you close the door for me." Zim said in a voice that also seemed to be in a dream state._

_"OKAY!" Happily doing what he was told he closed the door before running back to Gaz with the cake in hand to show her. Gaz smiled down at it seeing it was a skull cake. "Mastah wanted to make your birthday special."_

_"Thank you both so much." Gaz whispered._

_"I go cut the cake now." Gir announced as he happily bounded off._

_Turning to face her friend she smiled at him before giving him something very rare which was a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "You are too good to me, Zim." She wished she could say she loved him, but too much going on with her brother right now so that would unfortunately have to wait. That is if he really thought of her in the same light._

_"You deserve it." Zim's eyes refocused quickly on Gir coming back with slices of cake on each plate. The shitty morning that ended up good in the end for her because of an alien._

**Will often slip into the present at some point...**

**(Zim POV)**

_Since being together, Zim loved all his private moments with her. He enjoyed how she would gaze at him before he brought her in for a kiss. How he brought her tiny body against his. In his culture, you look upon someone who is smaller then you in derision. You were nothing but insignificant. He knew he thought of her like that in the very beginning, but she was a force to be reckoned with. What with her intelligence, strength, and unyielding power. Not to mention that beauty of hers. Now when he looked at her stature, he would always lift her up because it was always fun having her in his arms. While they had separate rooms to sleep in, they always slept in the same room simply because he hated it. She hated it as well. While they touched one another they both agreed not to fully consummate until that day._

_"Zim, do you mind handing me my shirt?" Gaz asked as she was looking through her drawers for something else to wear. Currently she was wearing burgundy lace underwear so he just was staring at her as she moved around that area of the room, until she fully turned to look at his possibly dumb expression. "Did you hear me, Zim?" While her first question seemed distracted, the second one sounded amused._

_"You can wear that and I'll be fine with it."_

_Smiling at him but trying to suppress a giggle, she made a gesture to her attire with a simple wave of the hand along her body. A move that made him further go into stupefied mode. "Okay if you are just fine with all the Irken soldiers and humans looking at me like this then I have no problem."_

_She made a show to leave the bedroom only making him get off the bed as fast as possible, but only serving his face firmly planted on the ground. Raising one hand up, he muffled out. "No I'll hand you your shirt."_

_Gaz giggled then as she approached him to help him up. "As if I would do that when this is all for you alone."_

_Wrapping his arms around her, he enjoyed all their private moments together. He always felt so lucky to see her in her many facets. "How about we say no to our duties for a few more hours and spend some more time here? Honestly I don't look forward to working right now." Zim suggested as he started edging towards the bed._

_Letting him move her to that direction, she smiled up at him before she kissed him on the stomach. "Well I don't look forward to talking to Red or Purple so I say yes to this plan."_

_Placing her on the bed, he began to kiss her. "I don't look forward to an experiment today with your brother."_

_"Let us agree to leave out all their names before we head into this bed." She commented as she laughed. "Hearing you say, your brother, in that voice of yours before we do something is ewwwwwwww."_

_"How I feel too and I agree to it, my Gaz."_

Zim opened his eyes from that brief fifteen minute rest as he thought of their last moment together before all this started. Jerking himself forward he covered his face with his hands. The night before and the moment leading up to all this was beautiful. It felt like they already mated and were enjoying their honeymoon before reality struck.

Dib came forward to tell him about the machine when he heard notable sobs coming from him. As angry as he was before, some of his anger melted away regarding Zim. Never had he known Zim to weep, and there he was. Pursing his lips, Dib wanted to say something about it, but instead said. "The machine is done, Zim."

Looking up at him, Zim merely nodded as he stood up. "Sorry about everything, also about the rest."

"Mom said it was necessary since you haven't charged fully at all since all this has happened. She doubts you really did it when Gaz was here that night." That was the only thing Dib offered before they both went to look at the machine.

* * *

Gaz opened her eyes to wearily stare at the ceiling above her. She knew it wasn't her house. She knew it wasn't where she lived with Zim. She knew it was hell again. She didn't want to wake from the dreams she was having. Some were good while some were bad. She swore she felt Zim's hands on her from the massage. She felt instantly sad she didn't feel his hands since she was always so surprised at how gentle he could be with hands that looked so deadly. She missed him. She loved him in spite of what happened between them recently. If he told Dib, she knew her brother probably decked him for his behavior.

Frowning, she made an unfortunate move to leave the bedroom she was in, and instantly felt a change. She wore no cuffs, but she could tell her powers were stunted as if she had them on. The place was different from the other home.

_"As you can tell already, your powers are useless in here."_

Looking over to her right, he was lounging in the kitchen just staring at the wall ahead of him. "Where are we?"

_"Different quadrant on this planet. Far far far away from Matronly's where you can't run to get your father."_

His voice sounded tired or frustrated. She couldn't tell and she couldn't care. "I want to see my father."

_"I know, but she won't allow it. I did see him before I came back here and he is being fed. Thankfully they haven't beat him. Not like being in a cell is a cake walk."_ Lifting his mug up to take a drink, he added. _"Is that the expression you humans sometimes say?"_

"He deserves to leave here." She stated boldly as she came into his view.

Pushing another mug towards her to indicate her to have a drink, he frowned. _"I can't do anything for you, Gaz. Please drink something."_

"No not until I see my father." Crossing her arms she sat down across from him and stared at him. "So tell me about this house."

_"I will let her know about your demand. As for the house, your powers are useless because Matronly herself was in charge of placing the binding down on this against you. Also against me unless I'm in one room. But only in one room, and only me."_ He recited this all out. He was tired of all the bull. Standing up abruptly he passed by her. _"Do what you wish to do, Gaz."_

Gaz watched him walk away before staring at the mug before her as she brought her hand alongside it and moved it until it teetered on the side of the table to fall hard on the ground. Seeing all the contents spill and make a huge mess, she leaned back to try to summon up any of her powers, but reached nothing but a blank slate. Zim now had a way in here after the last time, so she hoped he would come back again. Closing her eyes, she decided to see if she can reach out to him instead telepathically.


	37. Chapter 37

What a cold dark and smelly place. More prisoners were being carted in. Some were completely knocked out and carted far into the depths. A few remained near. Fritag was doubling with someone. The mystery female next to Membrane was still out, but they still had her with someone. A someone who almost looked like her, but was so disgusted by her kind as well as the state she was in that they hugged the cell bars in silence. Not many spoke since some started to become tortured as the minutes ticked by. The only one that was without anyone in his cell was Membrane. At least from he himself can determine, but he wondered how long that would be. Seeing a guard move to his cell, he thought it was that time, but instead he was hauled upstairs to face three. One with the tail, the woman in the middle and Sane. Membrane seemed to only bother to remember his name since he was the one that was directly around, Gaz.

_"Your daughter is being rather difficult. She refuses to eat nor drink until she sees you."_ Matronly began. _"Well this is what Sane has informed us."_

The wave of her hand to Sane was something of indifference, as Membrane noted. "What do you expect from her? To jump and down for joy at the circumstances you have all placed us in? If you believe that then you are more ignorant then you think."

She wanted to hit him, but she needed him. _"She is important to our cause."_

"Yes, as a baby making machine to suit your selfish needs." Membrane countered. "You seriously expect her to celebrate that too?"

_"Sane is a very virile male in our society. Your daughter and him will make the most perfect babies."_ She went on.

Membrane was really hardly the type to laugh out loud, but he did, and sarcastically at that. "You are rich lady. Perhaps you are this old race, but you are clearly ill informed about things around you."

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

Membrane merely smiled without offering one clue to that. She was really naive about his family.

Shortly after when Sane brought him down to his cell with a guard, he waited as he was put in his cuff to dismiss the guard. Examining the crowded place around him, he placed a privacy bubble so those ears could not hear them. _"She is vindictive just to let you know. It is brave of you to stand up to her like that, but you really must watch yourself."_

"I'm aware of the danger, but was that meant to tell me that I'll be seeing her just for a few minutes to say she better marry you so I hope you eat your fruits and veggies, honey?"

_"Actually it was."_ Takes another glance around. _"Their stories are different from yours right now. All of them are prisoners. Bargaining chips to barter for their planets. There are no beings there that we will procreate with."_ Points to the injured Carlex. _"She only has a healing property almost similar to Irkens where they can heal themselves up very quickly. The torture here is to stop it."_

Noting the frown on his face when he said that, Membrane said. "You like that race?"

_"Our dealings with them is as old as Irk, but the past is more different than them."_

"The way you looked at her. Do you have an affection for her or someone of that race?"

Sane laughed at that. _"Absolutely not. My love is for Matronly and my planet."_

"And my daughter." Membrane said leveling a knowing gaze on him.

The privacy bubble prevents the inmates from hearing him, but there was no guarantee with Matronly. _"Good bye for now."_ Removing the bubble he turned away in haste leaving Membrane to think.

* * *

Watching Zim's expression as he suddenly stood back from all the soldiers, Dib just kept watching as it was obviously filtering stuff through it. In the past his expression always looked more neutral as he made his plans or just was in deep thought. This time there was too many expression hitting him. Poking Tak and then Dai to see that he wasn't making this up in his head, both of them exchanged questioning glances to Dib, before studying him again.

"You getting anything at all that he is reading through that crazy little mind of his?" Tak asked of Dai.

"I'm not a mind reader, Tak, but I'm gonna talk to him."

"Maybe I should mom." Dib offered.

"Perhaps it is Tallest/Elder business, Dib." Dai said as she started approaching him.

While Zim's eyes were fully open, his mind was elsewhere as he felt a strong grasp on him just clutching. Refusing to let go. He did take one moment to scan around him to note everyone before drifting back. It was too much before he got one thing completely tangible.

_"I'm not in the same place I was before. I was told I'm in a different house in a different part of the planet far away from Matronly just to prevent things from happening. I don't have any cuffs on me, but they fully designed this damn place where I can't use my powers. I fucking tried to the door, it won't budge. I tried breaking open the windows. I caused more furniture damage then any window damage. I haven't eaten or drank anything and I refuse to eat or drink."_

_Zim listened as he tried to reach out a hand to touch her. "You can reach me telepathically at least compared to last time. How is that possible?"_

_"I honestly don't know. I think they don't know I can actually do this." Gaz said._

_"You alone there?"_

_"For right now. He went to Matronly's." Silence was met. "I want to see my father. I want both of us out of here. I want so many things."_

_I know and it will happen. Dib and your mom fixed the worm hole generator. Well they got it to expand. I've been getting a strange sensation today and I can't quite place it right now." He fell silent on his end. "Gaz, I'm truly sorry for what a jerk I was to you. I do trust you. You know I do, I just got stupid. Really stupid. Dib proved it by punching me."_

_"Perhaps we can talk about that another time, Zim." Gaz told him even though he heard the still hurt tone in her voice. "You aren't the only one getting a strange sensation today. I hope either one of us gets to find out what it is before it's too late."_

_"I hope so too."_

_"I remember my 15th birthday. How you turned a shitty day into something really great. You have always managed that for me."_

_"I just hurt you twice though and I'm awful." He sorrowfully said._

_"We will talk about so much, but I brought that up to you because yes you hurt me twice really, but honestly Zim you have done more good for me then anything so you should know that I love you and appreciate you. I want you to know that." Feeling the strange sensation and already being in the meditative state to talk to him, she was surprised when everything started spinning._

Zim kept trying to talk to her, but she abruptly cut off. Feeling the strange sensation and watching Dai approached, he told her. "You best have a reason why Gaz and I are having the same sort of sensation right now."

* * *

Stepping into the house he noticed the shambles it was in. He couldn't be angry at her, but he did admire her fair share of work of obviously trying to get out of there. Touring from room to room, he saw the destruction, and paused when he spotted her in the den passed out and bleeding. Immediately going to her side, he noticed she fell on the glass table making her bleed pretty steadily. Picking her up he placed her on the sofa gingerly waving his hand over her face healing her up. This was the only room his powers could be used so at least he didn't have to run to Strange or Matronly for any help. Grabbing a pillow, he propped her head up before snapping his fingers to clean up the area in there. Of course he had to do the rest by hand. Something he hadn't done since he was a child being punished.

Taking this opportunity, since he decided to let her sleep, he stood up to leave the room only to come back with some water. He'll make sure she still was hydrated even if she refused to. Propping her head, he dipped the water into her mouth slowly. At first she gagged a little, but soon she swallowed without waking. Setting her back down, he went about in cleaning the place only to find Strange at the door with something around his wrist.

_"She's been busy while you have been gone. Fiery little thing."_ Strange stated as he admired her handy work. _"I honestly can't even be mad at this."_

_"Of course not since you don't have to clean it."_

_"Oh tsk tsk, Sane, I'm not even angry at you any longer for taking her away from me." _Snapping his fingers the whole place became sparkling clean. Lifting up his wrist, Strange smiled._ "I can't give this to you unfortunately. Matronly feels it is best you both are on somewhat mutual ground."_

_"Charming." _Sane noted sarcastically. _"Why are you here, Strange?"_

_"She's livid at her father. I had to fight her tooth and nail to keep her from tearing him apart."_

_"That would be futile of her to do that. I'm sure you said that to her." _Sane hissed out as he closed the gap_._

Nodding his head, he replied. _"I did. Also I came here about something else. Something that I never told her about, but she found out nevertheless."_

For years he knew his friends many traits and facets so it was easy to see something truly dire and true coming from him. He knew when he could be deceptive and when he couldn't. This was a moment he wasn't being deceptive. _"Tell me, Strange."_

_"She knows your true feelings of Gaz. Something she is displeased about. Something you must watch your back with, my friend."_ Strange whispered.

* * *

"Zim I haven't received anything new at all. I'm sorry." Dai kept repeating as he paced in front of them. "If I did I would tell you."

"So both of you are having the same sensation? She couldn't elaborate?" Dib asked as he waved his left hand around.

Shaking his head. "No and she cut off abruptly. Don't know what happened."

Perhaps she is with her new lover, Tak thought in a snarky way before getting hit off the head by Dai who fixed her with an evil look. "What the hell is that for?"

"Yeah mom, why did you do that?" Dib wondered.

"Ask your girlfriend."

Tak glared at all of them before relenting. "Fine, but I thought you couldn't read minds."

"I can't, but don't think I didn't hear you talk about her behind her back just a few minutes ago." Dai snapped at her.

Groaning, Tak said. "I said, perhaps she is with her new lover." That earned her glares from all of them. Of course she didn't know which one was worse; Zim or Dib's?

Zim stepped forward to invade her personal space. "Get out of my face now." His voice so low so cold that it made Tak step back. "Report to Tenn at once and you will follow her orders as they are given, if you are shown not to follow them then pretty much you're screwed."

"Zim, I..." She started but his expression showed he didn't care to hear. Looking to Dib, he shook his head. "Dib?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Tak." Dib replied as he turned his back to her. When he felt Tak was gone, Dib wondered. "Perhaps you both can experience a premonition that is different from moms. Maybe it could also be something in the time field. I know it could be anything, but those are the top two things that popped up into my head."

Studying one another, Zim made a screwed up expression as he thought of those possibilities or some others. "I'll do my best to pay attention to everything next time since before it was confusing me."

"Ask Gaz next time you talk to her. Compare notes."

* * *

Strange stood behind her as she witnessed destruction on another planet. Her laugh was mirthless. _"Time to order the prisoner from Kton dead."_ Matronly spoke soothingly as she brushed her hand casually over a plant. _"Makes me wonder if those prisoners think that they will ever get out."_

Strange didn't say a word since he didn't have a clue. _"Alternating a reality will take a tremendous force, my love. It will spend a lot of our energy right now. You sure you want to do this?"_

Turning to face him, like a dancer will twirl on the dance floor, she faced him placing a gentle hand on his face. _"I am quite sure, Strange. I know you are concerned about our own kind, but I am sure."_

Bowing, he told her with admiring ease. _"Then it shall be done."_


	38. Chapter 38

The world was shaky before she could ever open her eyes. She kept them closed to make believe she was still out. She was able to get a hold of Zim thankfully so she wondered if she could get ahold of her own dad. The throbbing in her head was weird at best since it wasn't really a strict dizzying affect nor truly shaky. It was like waves rolling in and crashing hard into the rocks which sometimes knocked a few sea animals off at times. She already knew some of the lay out of Matronly's place so she went to concentrate on the cells below. The process felt more intense than before and she could clearly feel others down there besides her own dad. Not bothering to know if they were guards or not, she focused solely on him.

_"Dad, it's Gaz. If you can hear me, think of your response only. Don't verbally speak it out loud. We must not let anyone know that I can do this." Gaz instructed calmly._

Membrane felt naturally confused before he quickly grasped it. No matter the situation, she knew his curiosity will win out. _"I hear you. Where are you?"_

_"I'm on the planet, but where? I have no clue."_

_"Are you hurt? You sound hurt." He asked in a concerned tone._

_"I fell in my quest of getting out of this house while Sane was gone. I know he healed me, but I'm still faking sleep." She replied._

_Membrane paused before he hesitated to ask. "Has he done anything to you, my daughter?"_

_She paused. "I can still wear white on my wedding day, dad." What was she gonna say? Yeah he felt me up. She can talk about that uncomfortable stuff later since right now he was important. "Dad, are you alone down there?"_

_"No, they have been bringing down others from different planets. Irk isn't the only planet they are planning on taking over." He informed her._

_"How many down there by your estimate?"_

_"I lost count after I fell asleep some time ago because now most cells have four to five prisoners in it except for mine, when before there was just one other being in their cells." He informed her._

_"I'm certain they still end up killing some of them even if some of those planets give up." Gaz surmised._

_"You are correct there actually. Have one prisoner from Carlex that has been chained up almost as long as me and she has been bleeding since then. She's..."_

_"They have amazing healing properties in their bodies. They can heal up faster than an Irken. Other than that, that is their limit of anything there. Funny thing is, they are a peaceful race. No wars on that planet at all. The Plegerins are just really big assholes. Makes me look like a saint compared to them for all the crap they are causing." Gaz said._

_"And you are the only half Irken here with powers that they want to use. Gaz?"_

_"Yes, dad?"_

_"I know you are trying to make a stand, but please think of your health. Please eat and drink. You need your strength in order to get out of this." Membrane told her gently but firmly. "I know I'm here for one purpose."_

_"Well dad your purpose with us is far more important than what they want you for so you will get out of here to be back with mom." Gaz felt Sane near her again. "I will speak to Zim as soon as I can. I will tell him what you told me. I know we can do this, dad. Remember how science will always win out." She had to bolster him while doing the same for her even as she felt Sane's hand studying her. "I must go for now. I love you."_ Hearing her dad share the same sentiments, she started making tiny sounds to indicate her waking up.

"Could you stop touching me." Gaz said forcefully as she tried to move back from him. "You've done that enough for a lifetime."

Studying her eyes to check for any clarity, he asked. _"What happened for you to fall into the coffee table?"_

"I tripped and I fell." She answered even though the truth was she felt a sensation and she had felt a wave of nausea hit her making her weak. "Did you like what I did to the place though?"

_"It was charming."_ He remarked sarcastically. _"Please do it again and again."_

"Oh I will, future husband of mines." She remarked back in an equally sarcastic manner. "Now seriously, get the hell away from me."

Standing up, he turned to look at the image of Irk before turning back to look at her. _"You are to get dressed in the proper clothes. We are to take a tour together outside this planet."_

Standing up, she almost fell again until she regained her balance. "A tour? What are we in a band or something now? The Mighty Annoyings? The Dubstar Ignorants?" She mocked.

Bending down to stare directly into her eyes, he answered. _"As future man and wife of this race. We are touring our won planets."_

* * *

Zim was looking at a cowering Purple in the interview area. He kept chattering on and on about how he couldn't go out there since Red was out of his mind still. Zim understood the harrowing experience of blinking here to find nothing but chaos, and Red in hair. The hair had to be a wig. Red kept on pouncing on objects posing and posing. When he found someone nearby him, he would tilt them in his arms to pretend he was gonna rain kisses on them. When someone asked him his name, Red responded his name was Fabio. Zim made a hasty retreat when Red went bounding up to him as he showed his chest telling him how lonely housewives will love him.

"Purple you know I'm busy. What'd you want?"

"I'm sorry I was mean. Take me back and I will behave. I promise." Purple wanted to get away from the corner, but was afraid that even Zim was part of his imagination.

Zim fixed him with a look that was mostly unreadable. "Irk isn't any safer since the Plegerins are responsible for all this chaos."

"Eh, who?"

"You never heard of them. Never heard of them at all?" Zim's voice would sound bored to most with how he spoke, but really he just felt this all of a sudden wasted his time. "They tried to take over our planet before you and Red became Tallest."

Falling silent all he can think about is cotton candy and chips before he shuddered when Red's bare chest came into view. "Sorry no."

"This is a waste of time for me then, Purple. If you don't have anything of value to me right now then why should I protect you right now?" Zim asked in an exasperated state as he watched a guard do some sort of ballet move outside the window.

"I'm frazzled right now, Zim! It has been stressful since all this stuff has been happening. Hasn't your mind been taken over? It is flipping crazy!" Standing up he points in the general direction of the outside world. "And Red... Red has been going through some really weird stuff."

"I noticed."

"Did you ask, Dai?"

"Yes, but there is more to them then what the file says. So much so that they have kidnapped Gaz twice."

Crazy went out the door at that second. Taking an Elder is serious business. "For leverage against Irk?"

"Mostly because they want to breed with her for her powers. Already kidnapped Dai once to keep her word, but after Gaz helped her escaped, they took her dad."

Purple heard the tone of his voice as he started to think. "Red may have a clue about them. Maybe, but he is crazy right now so I don't know how much help he can be."

Watching Red appear at that second with a portable fan in his hand, Zim sighed before stepping out of the room. "Hey Fabio! Time to do your photo shoot." Red smiled at him as he took some of his fake hair out of the way before bounding into the room happy as a clam. Watching Red instantly grab Purple to pose him like a girl, Zim shook his head hoping this part won't take that long to do.

* * *

Sane eyed the bracelet she was required to wear along with the ring. With the bracelet she would be under the mind alteration making her truly a willing person instead of what she was right now. The ring was just a form showing their engagement. While the alterations were happening slowly across the universe, she thought it best to speed her along so she can stop being a problem. The bracelet was lovely and looked unassuming really, but he wasn't fond of her mind truly not being her own anymore. If he was going to have her, he was going to have the one he fell for, and not a fake. Eyeing the ring, that was his choice out of many to pick from. The setting looked fitting for her and honestly he didn't want her to get rid of her necklace she always wore.

Gaz, meanwhile was in the bedroom eyeing what she had to wear which really wasn't so bad with its dark purple fabric. She just felt engulfed in it even if it was fitted to her. Glancing to her right on the bed was a small bag she was told to pack. Something she scoffed at before she sat down next to it to close her eyes.

_"Zim if you can hear me I hope you respond in some way. I won't be able to talk long since I'm being made to go out to tour outside of this planet as future man and wife on conquered planets they have won so far. Dad says that they have prisoners from all over. Hostages. It seems they don't intend on freeing them, but killing them after they take over their planet. One prisoner is from Carlex. Please I hope you can hear me, Zim." She thought desperately. "I hope I see you soon. I love you."_

_"I heard you. I'm with Purple and Red right now speaking to them about this race. So we aren't the only ones they are after then. Did they give you a hint on one of the planets you are visiting?"_

_"Not a clue. Zim?"_

_"Yes, Gaz?"_

_"I want to touch you right now." She said with yearning. "I want to kiss you and marry you now."_

_Zim's knees weakened at hearing her soft voice speak that way. "I want to marry you now as well, my Gaz. Over and over in fact."_

_Smiling, Gaz's felt her cheeks blush. "You've become a romantic, Zim." Hearing the door knock, she groaned. "He ruined this moment, he wants to come in so we can leave. Zim I love you and I will do that over and over with you."_

_"I'm coming for you, my Gaz." Zim promised as he felt the connection drop_.

Grabbing the bag, she squinted her eyes as she made her way out of the bedroom opening the door to find Sane standing there dressed very proper himself. "I'm coming, but I am not gonna like this."

Approaching her, he held out the jewelry boxes. _"I figured."_ Presents her with the bracelet first. _"This is just a fancier cuff that you must wear."_

"I'm not wearing that even if it looks really nice." She said in strong disgust even as she eyed the tinier box. "Nor that other one since I figured it is a ring."

_"My dear, don't make me force you here or threaten you since you do know who Matronly has."_ That at least brought her hand out towards him. _"I do admire the fighting spirit, but don't put him in jeopardy again."_

Eying the stuff on her hand, she fixed him then with a look of hate. "It isn't me that put him here in danger. Did you forget that?" Watching the expression in his face change, she added. "Starting to feel different about me now?"

I'm going to miss this fighting spirit of yours, Sane thought. _"I still feel the same for you."_ He spoke truthfully as he walked to the front door and opened it. _"It is time for us to go."_

Also time for me to escape, Gaz thought smugly as she headed to the door, but the second she walked through it, she turned to look at him as he closed the door behind him to take his hand gently. "Darling? Where are we heading to first." She asked pleasantly.

Did it really work or is faking this somehow? He wondered. _"We are heading to Tarlab 5 first. I think you will enjoy it there since it always seems to have a very pleasant environment."_

"Will we be staying there overnight?" Seeing him nod, she hugged him willingly. "Let's go. This place is okay, but a change of scenery would be fantastic."

The bracelet worked! Although he wasn't fond of her fighting spirit disappearing, he did enjoy that ounce of affection she gave him. Placing a hand around her waist, he immediately placed them on that planet which was a paradise. Already there were their soldiers there making sure everything stayed in check while he led her towards a house that on the side of a mountain over looking the ocean. Sending a standard greeting to one of the guards before entering, he led her all the way to the back, onto the balcony to show her the view of the vast ocean and the two moons. Gaz was already gushing how beautiful it looked here, while he stared at her.

_"We'll be staying here overnight."_

"Can we stay here a couple of nights? Just one night is not enough, Sane."

_"If that is what you wish, my dear, we shall."_

Getting on her tippy toes, she reached for him to lay a kiss on his mouth. Sane melted into it as soon as he felt those lips. All right, maybe this will be a good thing after all for him.

* * *

"Red, Red! Please I am not a girl to put the moves on." Purple begged as Red tried to lift him up in his arms. "Red snap out of it."

If there wasn't a situation going on right now, Zim could totally record this right now to laugh at later, but instead he said. "Fabio, put the funny looking girl down."

"But Fabio thinks the girl is pretty and how can she not like me when I'm so fabulous?" Red asked as he relinquished Purple to approach Zim.

Zim asked questions of Red for the last half and hour and nothing was progressing so he ventured forth another way. "The Plegerins don't think much about Fabio. What does Fabio think about them?"

"Oh they are off their rockers. Out of their minds with power. Fabio is fabulous compared to them." Red replied as he tried to take some lint off of Zim's tunic.

"Yes, but was it just the one time they did that, or was it more?"

"I think more. Unsure. Plegerins have some power and there was another race with it, but wasn't as powerful as the Plegerins." Jerking his head back in a sudden fit of laugher, he calmed to add. "The name was complicated to remember. Long. Very long. A tongue twister." Snaps his attention to Purple. "Like that one. A tongue twister."

"Ugh I want to die." Purple groaned as he tried to melt into the wall.

Zim ignored that last part, and actually now wished to help Purple for a moment. "Okay, how hard?"

"You know how scientific names are just very hard to pronounce, but they seem to enjoy listing names in that way? Well it is like that. Hard to pronounce and hard to spell." Winks at Purple. "Want to feel my rock hard chest?"

"Zim, please kill me." Purple begged.

"Dai's grandfather told the story of the Plegerins." Zim said softly as he started to think aloud.

"Dai's grandfather was a cool old bat, but he only knew what was happening right then and there. Also he enjoyed talking a lot." Purple said finally chiming in with something. "The others didn't speak so much unless it was in matters of the state."

"I remember them being nicknamed the alphabet race where they used every letter of the alphabet in their name." Red spoke a little normal until he looked back to Purple trying to approach him. "Come to Fabio."

Stepping forward, Zim grabbed Red to bring him against the wall to say in a low voice. "Your name is Red, not Fabio. You were a Tallest until I took over. You were a Tallest with Purple over there. You were just friends. You had a strong affection for snacks and not posing and certainly not romancing Purple over there. They have taken over your mind. You are Red. You have to keep repeating this over and over again." Hearing him deny it, he slapped him hard. "You called me defective. Laughed at me all the time. Never once did you do anything to him. He is your friend, Purple. Red you must snap out of it, don't let them win against you."

"Yeah Red come back." Purple said as he walked next to them. "Your name is not Fabio and there is no way I would do any of the things you wanted me to do."

Still struggling against him, Zim made a face. "I have no time for this." Hitting him with a flame to knock him out, he faced Purple. "Actually that was a little bit helpful with the information he gave me. As for you, keep reminding him of who he is. I was possessed before and Gaz did it to me. Don't let them win against us, Purple."

Looking down at his downed friend then to Zim, Purple said. "I guess we are stuck here."

"You know what you did wrong, Purple, and you must pay for it." Turning around, he left the room and spoke with the only normal guard out there before blinking out of there. Blinking in front of Dai, he said. "You'll love what Red said."


	39. Chapter 39

"The alphabet species? That is what they nicknamed them because they couldn't pronounce their names?" Dai asked in disbelieve as she headed into the records room inside the Palladium. "I can certainly try to look Zim I just need a second pair of eyes for when mines fizzle out."

"I can help you, mom." Dib chimed in as he walked behind her and Zim. "I don't understand why we can't look it up on the computer though."

"The reason for that is because of how much the computer is currently wrapped up in right now. He already made a brief comment about birthday cakes for himself and the fact I never bought him a beer to drink." Zim answered as he watched Dai open up the secure lock to the room. "The computer may be sarcastic to me and drone, but he always does his job, he doesn't whine like he did when he said that to me, so it tells me we are over working him right now."

Walking into the vast room, Dai indicated with a wave of her hand where they should search first. "Also with the control brain also currently over worked it means we go extremely old school. It is why we still kept records like this." Pushing a ladder into the area she wished to search first, she added. "Besides, my great-grandfather loved the old paper and pen method. He enjoyed the smell. He always said that what happens when technology fails? Most beings go berserk, but if you have something like this to rely on, then your mind will still remain stable."

Receiving a beep on his communicator, Zim picked it up to read it grimacing as he did. "Looks like I have to travel far off elsewhere again. The computer has informed me of a planet now under rule of the Plegerins, a Tarlab 5."

Stopping as she was reaching for another box to hand to Dib, Dai commented. "Them? No, that's impossible. I wanted to take Alex there to show him that beautiful planet."

"Are they a friendly planet, mom?"

"Actually yes. Never had a problem with us and we with them. I think the only reason why we never wanted to invade them was because they enjoyed our ways too much." She replied.

"I'll go there with Sizz-Lor just in case of anything. Please get back to me about anything you find." Zim said in a rather absent-minded way as he headed out of there.

Once he was gone, and Dai was down on the ground to go through a box, she whispered. "Life keeps changing for the stranger."

"You noticed this now?" Dib asked in disbelieve.

"No, I noticed it before, but before it was just mildly strange." She said as she started thumbing through the records. "Come on Dib we have a lot to go through unfortunately."

* * *

As space travel wasn't hard for the Plegerins, it wasn't hard for Zim as well since he blinked Sizz-Lor's ship out in the far atmosphere of one of Tarlab's moons. To make it even harder for them to spot them, Zim cloaked the ship as well. Fitted with a special outfit so he can roam around the planet unnoticed by the inhabitants, he picked a few soldiers to come with him. Them being Irken rather then humans. It wasn't like he didn't have faith in the humans, it was just they weren't trained for this part yet even if they were trained for many other things. Also some just seemed confused on what to look for as who is a Tarlab and who is a Plegerin?

Blinking himself and his soldiers onto the surface, they had to duck out of the way when an army of Plegerins marched past them. Making a gesture to the others to follow closely, he had to make his way to the capital building to see if the president was still in there.

They made pretty good timing considering, just stopping in the bushes outside the capital building. Judging how many of their soldiers were there and knowing they will be able to feel their energy signatures, Zim scanned around for a way inside before halting when a vehicle stopped in front making his eyes squint when he saw a familiar sight of purple in there. One stepped out of the vehicle, followed by a more smaller form. When the vehicle pulled away it was none other than Sane with his arm around Gaz's waist. Zim wanted to tear his head off as he watched them walk up the steps till they reached the door to go through it. Zim glared. She told him what he was planning. Told him about all the prisoners along with her dad. Standing up, he felt one of his soldiers take his arm gently to make sure he doesn't do anything in haste, but Zim glared down at him as he took a step forward.

* * *

Gaz stopped just as they entered the main hall while Sane moved forward to greet the others. She watched as her husband to be spoke to him in his very natural easy going voice. Nothing he said sounded like he was kissing anyone's behind. She will tell him later how she was proud of him for not doing that. As he gave her the briefest of looks, a look she recognized as honest emotion, she smiled at him, as she looked around the hall. The place was large, but didn't seem to be disgusting in the ostentatious. Catching a small speck of glint from the corner of her eye, she glanced at her ring and smiled before saying a hello to another soldier. As the soldier had her follow her to another area, she found herself in what looked like a ballroom, handing her a glass, she accepted it while she wandered around the room examining each portrait and statue in there. She can see why they wanted to take over this planet, but what happened to the citazens here? She was so caught up with the beauty she forgot to ask.

Feeling a bit of weakness, she eyed her drink, but felt it wasn't it so she scanned the room she was in alone. It was a familiar feeling. Something as familiar as her own body almost. Weakness coming again, she dropped her glass as she held her hand to steady herself almost falling herself until she felt a steady pair of arms wrap around her to bring her next to his body. Humming to herself to get her senses back, she tilted her head up to look into the concerned eyes of Sane.

"Thank you, darling." She cooed.

_"You're welcome, my dear. What happened?"_ He asked out of genuine concern as he brushed some hair back.

"I don't know. I was fine and then I felt this weakness. That's all." She replied.

_"Perhaps you should go back to the house to rest. I can handle things here, I don't want your health affected or you to get too bored."_

Playfully hitting him on the chest, she separated a little. "Oh you are concerned about my boredom now? I should punish you for that."

Smiling at her playfulness, he wanted to wrap her up and kiss her, but stopped himself in front of others. _"How about you punish me when we are alone?"_ He whispered wickedly. _"I'll do anything you wish."_

"I'll take you up on that. Perhaps I will go."

Snapping his fingers a soldier came forward. _"Please see my fiancé makes it to the house safely and stay there. Thank you."_ Bending down he kissed her forehead. _"I'll see you later."_

From high above where he was, Zim was baring his teeth as he watched how she was acting with him. This wasn't the Gaz he knew. The Gaz he knew wouldn't act this fake ever. Taking his com out, he texted his soldier to follow Gaz to where she was staying, and to be careful. Wishing he could do it himself, he stayed to see if the President was still here or not. An answer that was given the second a tall burly man was escorted out in shackles and made to kneel in front of Sane.

Examining what was in front of him, Sane didn't act like he was imperial like Matronly did, he just acted like a representative just checking things over for her. _"There is no need to make him do that in front of me, please help him back up."_ When they helped him up, Sane noticed how weak he become. _"Have you at least been fed?"_

"Yes, but I refuse to eat until I see my son again. A son you decided to take in order for me to give up my own planet." The President said in both a heartbroken and stubborn way. "I gave up my planet so you won't destroy us all, so give me my son back."

Sane grimaced inside his mind since he honestly didn't know if his son was truly alive still. _"I will need to get in touch with Matronly regarding that since I am not in charge of prisoners. I do wish you would eat though."_

Zim heard something akin to sympathy from Sane himself regarding the Presidents plight, so as he stood there listening to everything, Sane made him leave. Hearing that Sane wanted to tour around, Zim decided to visit the President himself, which thankfully he had him confined in his own room. A room he knew where it was situated. Blinking inside there, he waited as the guard led him inside there before leaving the room, and the President suddenly falling onto the farthest chair to cry on. Turning off his cloaking, he silently approached him.

"Mr. President, it's the Tallest Zim from Irk." Zim whispered, when he turned his expression on him he was about to speak when Zim pressed a finger over his own lips to silence him. "We have to be quiet. I'm here to see how you are."

"How do you think I am, Zim? I gave my own planet up to these monsters. I don't know if my own son is alive." Tears falling down his cheeks, he took one of Zim's hands. "I don't deserve to be free when my people aren't. When my own son isn't. So please."

Zim nodded. "From the information I received they have many prisoners there. Some they executed from planets that were already destroyed. I'm sure he is fine. This planet is paradise so it would be a shame to destroy it." Zim offered hopefully to him. "I'll do my best not only for my people but for you since you have been friends with us for many centuries."

"I'd appreciate it, Zim."

Hearing a chime, he looked at his com to see the location of where Gaz was. "I'll do all that I can. Please stay in there."

* * *

Gaz laid out on the couch in front of the balcony enjoying the cool air coming in. She already felt a lot better than she did before. She never felt that way before so she wondered if it was because of her environment or maybe she was nervous about something upcoming? Either way, after she came back she took a cool shower, and dressed in a long silky negligée to lay out on the couch instead of the balcony itself. It really was truly beautiful here.

Eyes closed with one hand feeling a strand of hair while the other laid on her stomach making absent-minded circles with her thumb, she started having all these thoughts. Smile forming she wondered when he would be home. The hand leaving her hair, she moved it to her leg, and started to brush it up slowly as she was deep in thought.

Zim was on the balcony at the time she started to do this private dance of hers. A dance he seen before plenty of times before she dragged him into bed with her. Transfixed, he stepped forward to gracefully sit on the table next to her. Examining that delicate face of hers, he wanted to put her in his arms.

Feeling a presence next to her, she judged it immediately not to be a guard, but to be her future mate. "What are you waiting for? Touch me." She pleaded softly.

Reaching his hand forward he softly glanced her leg before he moved it up instantly receiving shuddering breaths from her. Adjusting himself, he continued to touch her as he leaned forward to lay a kiss on her mouth.

She thought the touch felt beautiful and as she felt his hot breath against her skin nearing her mouth, she felt her heart hammering against her chest until the mouth felt different. It wasn't a bad kiss. Far from it, but it wasn't Sane's. Eyes opening up, she pushed him away, and was about to scream when his hand clamped around her mouth. Producing a flame, he produced a flame of his own.

"Gaz, you know me. Why do you want to attack me?" Zim breathed into her ear as she laid flushed against his chest with her back against him.

"I don't know you!" She hissed at him as she laid electrostatic in his leg making her jump away from him. "Who are you?"

What did they do to her? Zim thought. "I'm your fiancé. Your future mate."

"Sane is my future mate, not you. I never met you before." Standing up, she stared down at him. He certainly didn't look like one of the citizens here. "He gave me this ring."

"Gaz they brainwashed you. They have your father prisoner to keep you. They want you to marry them to produce a strong line of heirs." Zim pressed on. Studying what she was wearing, Gaz would never wear something like that. It was white and slightly see through judging from what he can see. "You are half human and half Irken. I'm Irken. I'm the Tallest on my planet while you and your mother are Elders."

Stepping away from him, she shook her head as she tried to go for the door. "Gua..." Hand clamping down on her again he dragged her into the bedroom.

"Gaz you must remember me." Zim begged before pressing his lips onto hers again. She hit him a lot for that. He heard her murmur in his mouth she didn't know him which made a tear escape.

Feeling wetness against her cheek, she seen desperation of this male as he tried to convince her of something so futile. While his kiss was indeed intoxicating, she tried not to be dragged into it even as he pressed his body against hers. This boy was taller than her. Much taller than Sane. Hearing him whisper his affection to her, she allowed him this since it did seem rather sad. Feeling her body lift up then laid on the bed, she struggled a bit until she felt something strongly like familiarity that existed between them. How could this be when she loved, Sane? Although it felt more stronger with this being then Sane when he kissed her.

Hearing a chime go off, Zim chanced looking at it to see a message that Sane was approaching, groaning he deepened the kiss as he reached for his portable worm hole device, and blinked them both to their soldiers. Stopping, she of course was about to scream for help when Zim knocked her out. Lifting her up, the soldiers getting a grab of his arms, he blinked them up to the ship.

"I see you found yourself a Gaz." Sizz-Lor mentioned.

"Right and we have to go back now." Keeping her close to him so no one saw too much of her private areas, he touched part of the ship before blinking back to Irk's atmosphere. "We still have her father to think about as well." Zim mentioned as he adjusted Gaz in his arms.

* * *

Sane rounded on the guards angrily as he launched them across the room landing some hard against the walls while the others flew out the balcony to the sea below. He demanded them to find her or else. Matronly was not going to be pleased with him for losing her. Would she actually leave knowing it would put her own father in danger? Was she somehow kidnapped?

Opening a private telepathic communication to Strange, he wasn't surprised that he was disturbing him in the middle of something he honestly didn't wish to hear. Strange did his best to answer without turning his stomach, but informed him that her father is still in custody. When he informed him that they can't find Gaz, he told her she will show up since someone like that can't stay hidden forever.

Cutting off the communication, he sat down on the couch to think, and ponder until he felt an energy from two separate beings with the same powers. Was Zim somehow here? Standing up, he decided to see if the President had a clue if anyone has visited him.

* * *

Gaz rounded on him as she launched nothing but flames at him demanding him to shut up so she can leave in peace. When he brought her mother in to convince her Gaz wasn't having it as she flamed her as well. Dib pleaded with her. Tried to annoy her to get her memory jogged, but nothing not even when a family picture was shown to her.

"That's a lie. You know you can manipulate any photo." Gaz countered as she crossed her arms.

Telling the others to give them time alone, Zim approached her. "True there, but they didn't and wouldn't do that to that type of photo."

Seeing how near he was to her again, she placed her hand forward. "No kissing me again, green boy."

Showing another picture of them both, he saw how she stared at it, before she laughed. "This is also a true picture, my Gaz."

Hitting him straight on with a flame, she made a hole to run into with Zim right at her heels. Looking behind her to see him running to her, she halted. "I am with Sane. Always have been. I've never been with you." She stated calmly.

"Known you since you were a child. Been in love with you for such a long time."

"That's nice, Zim, but I've never met you before." Making another hole behind him, she quickly pushed him through again before making a telepathic message to Sane. _"I'm on our planet, Sane. Was kidnapped, but I escaped."_

_"I was out of my mind with worry. I'm glad you are alright."_ Sane spoke happily.

_"Want me to stay here or go back there?"_

_"Come back here. I know you can do it."_

She smiled at his positive attitude. _"I'm coming."_

Zim woke up cursing loudly before making a hole. Since last time he knew how to so he will break her father out before grabbing her. Stepping through, he made his way to the bitch's home to nab him back. They took over her mind twice. They are nothing but assholes. They are just power mad obviously. Fuck, he wanted to kill them all now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the reviews. Always appreciated.**

* * *

The cells were stinking heavily now. The festering wounds of the woman nearest to him were what he can smell so profoundly now while he just heard random mumblings from others he had an idea it was prayers from their own home worlds. Membrane never prayed. He didn't believe in something he couldn't put his finger on. Something he couldn't put under a microscope and study. But he did not want to stop the others from doing what they so wanted to do. He instead thought of his family hoping they were all right. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over to Fritag who seemed to silently communicate to him, but he failed short with just a simple shrug of his shoulders as he tried to settle back into his cramped cell.

Settling against the wall of his own cell, he started to hear random rushed mumblings from others, while he felt an odd sensation pass through his system he can only call a possible weakness. He heard the clattering of metal hitting the ground and as he looked down to his ankle he saw he was freed from his shackle before the place faded from sight only to be replaced by another nearby a very familiar tall green Irken who had his eyes closed in obvious concentration. Looking around him he saw all his cell mates in full view in random states of health. The female that was next to him fell against him, making him catch her in his arms.

Opening his eyes finally, Zim scanned around him to see everyone including Membrane holding the Carlex whom he immediately walked over to and took her in his arms. "How are you?" He asked him.

"Not harmed, but they need attention, including her." He replied.

Nodding, Zim punched a hole back to Irk and had them all step through this time into the Palladium itself. Depositing the Carlex gently onto the ground, he called Dib and Dai to come into the main area at once while also calling for medical. Looking back to Membrane, Zim had to ask again. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm positive. Where is Gaz?" He heard him call his wife and son but not Gaz. The look on Zim's face told him too much as heard his name called from behind. Turning around he hugged his family while Zim went around inspecting everyone around them until he spotted the Tarlab.

"Your father is worried sick about you. Are you alright?" Zim whispered.

The son was not even an adult. "Hurt my leg that's all. How is my dad?"

"Regretful and worried." Zim replied before focusing on the Carlex who was already starting to look better as her bright eyes focused around the room before fixating on him giving him a gentle nod before getting up herself to help others.

* * *

Gaz was in the Presidents bedroom when Sane had to make a hasty exit out for a private meeting all of a sudden leaving her alone with the tired male near her. She did her best to ignore him, but his wheezing was starting to disturb her as she eyed a container full of water. Walking to it, she poured it, and brought it over to him.

"Please you need to drink, I can hear your starting to get sick." She urged bringing the cup next to his lips.

Pulling away, he spoke softly. "Leave me be. I deserve it."

"Whether you deserve it or not this isn't the best way to do it." Placing it near him, she added. "Please or I'll force you and I don't want to do that." This time he allowed her to tip some water in slowly. Watching him take it she pulled the glass away. "I'm sorry it is like this."

Fully eyeing her, he whispered. "You aren't one of them. Who are you to them?"

"I'm Sane's fiancé. My name is Gaz."

The name hit him as a memory spiked. "Aren't you the Elder from Irk? I heard you were with Zim."

It was Gaz's turn to eye him, but with suspicion. "I'm with Sane. Never have been with green boy."

"The Plegerins have my son. Holding him hostage. Please help me. I see kindness in you." Seeing her eyes narrow at him. "Well it is there. Please help."

Gaz opened her mouth to speak when Sane came stalking back into the room. _"We will speak at a later date, Mr President."_ Sane informed him as he grabbed Gaz's hand a little roughly as he made her follow him. Making a hole he went through it with her to bring her back to the house on his home world. Letting go of his hand, he paced for a while before stopping to face her. _"My dear what did Zim say to you?"_

"Said he was my future mate and that you have my father here. I didn't believe him."

_"Anything else happen?"_

He kissed me and touched me although that really wasn't something I want to complain about even though I should, she thought. "Brought me back some place to show me these two strangers claiming to be my mom and brother. Showed me pictures. I didn't believe them." Searching his face, she asked. "You asked me this before, why are you asking me again?"

_"Because Zim helped all the prisoners escape. It had to be him. Matronly is angry and extremely upset and is demanding answers."_

Placing her hand on her chest, she asked astounded. "Is she blaming me, Sane? I had nothing to do with that."

Running a finger along her cheek, he replied. _"I know, but she demands we go and both see her."_

* * *

Zim was stalking around after issuing orders to extract the President out of harms way on Tarlab 5. Weapons won't do much of any good with these beings. Not with the amount of power they now have compared to back then. Even if Gaz was here with him it still wouldn't be truly enough. Feeling a gentle hand touch his arm, he turned to look into the Carlex's eyes.

"Thank you for the rescue." She issued with a nod. "I would like to be of assistance if I could. In fact, I'm sure most of us would since we all have a common enemy."

Looking beyond her, he saw that some other beings overheard her, and nodded in agreement to what she said. "I appreciate it. Right now there is much to consider and right now I need to wonder if I should talk to some refugees that my own fiancee rescued not to long ago. Perhaps they could help us all out."

Smiling at him, she said. "Never know until you say a word."

Currently Dai, Dib and Membrane were looking for their previous classification of the Plegerins. He was happy they were all in the same location. A location that was far more secured like his hidden base, but he had to go in there right now in order to speak to Dai.

Dai excused herself once she saw him step inside so they can talk alone. "What is on your mind?"

"It looks like that after I speak to the rescued prisoners out there that we may have a much larger army in store against the Plegerins, but the fact that their power is so much greater, and the fact they brainwashed Gaz really well this time..." He trailed off for a bit before saying it. "I may have to enlist the refugees that Gaz rescued from there. Most are young, but who knows."

"Most have gone through a lot. Their training on that planet it more rigorous than it is here, Zim. Please make it their choice. Who knows, you may end up with trustworthy candidates." Dai suggested.

Looking behind her to Dib and Alex, he said. "I will need your help then. I know you have spoken to them, but still it would be appreciated it since I keep being called away."

"Let me talk to them and I will join you in a minute. As for Gaz..." She trailed off when she noted his agreement there before turning his back to her. Rushing off to her family she talked to them before joining his side. "Let's go."

* * *

Gaz stood beside Sane as Matronly eyed her with disgust. If this was an approved betrothal then why so much disgust? Gaz thought as the woman finally approached her grabbing her roughly on the chin. Her first instinct was to kill her. The second one was to keep her patience as she roughly let her go.

_"She had nothing to do with this, Matronly. You know this since she was with me."_ Sane spoke defending her.

_"Not all the time as the Tallest whisked her away and she brought him here."_

"I kicked him out the moment he was here though." Gaz chimed in earning her more hate from her. "I have done nothing wrong here. All I want to do is please and bare many children with, Sane."

Quirking her eyebrow up, Matronly made Sane come with her while Gaz was made to stay there with Strange. Strange had a feeling what would happen, but just observed the girl as she stared after them. _"You do know our history, correct?"_

Gaz fixed her eyes onto him. "What history are you talking about? There are many histories. Care to elaborate?"

Sane smiled at the way she questioned him. Understated with a hint of fire. _"We have been involved with her from time to time over the years. This is my turn, while he is with you. Someday it will be them both."_ He felt like pressing salt into the wound. _"But she has been known to not care and just do it while we are involved with someone. The point is she is number one."_

She knew what he was trying to do so she smiled at him. "Let him. Perhaps I will do the same with someone else." She noticed there was a bit of excitement in his expression there, but really she would rather take up the Irken then him any day if that is how he got his jollies. Seeing Sane come back out, he took her hand to bring her back home. Opening the door they both walked in. "What did she want?"

He wanted to sit on the couch there, but he had work to do as he started to wander into the den. _"Something that I don't want to do."_ The second in there, he pulled up an image of Irk, and frowned. Lifting a finger up to start what needed to be started, he was stopped when he felt her next to him. _"I wish not to talk about it."_

He looked drained so she decided to ask him._ "_Were you always called, Sane?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zim and the one claiming to be her mother head into a cruiser together. "I've been curious about that."

_"No."_

"Then what was it before? Perhaps I can call you that when we are in private." Kissing his hand, she added. "Would you like that?"

_"You wanted to tear her apart in there, didn't you? I kinda did for accusing you and treating you so badly."_ He told her instead as he sat down. He was happy when she sat down on his lap.

"I'm not dead, am I?" She spoke instead with her eyebrow up. "So the name."

_"It was different before. Very long as was our previous race name. Matronly decided to adopt our names into something easier."_

"Do you miss your original name?"

_"At times. If you wish to say my original name you can use the short version in private. Call me Psyllic."_

_"Thank you, Psyllic." Kissing him on the lips, she wondered if he was going to cause any harm to the Irken, so she decided to deepen the kiss to prevent him from doing anything to him at such time. She had no idea why she was protecting him, but he seemed mostly harmless to her._

Pulling away from her, he muttered out something before he said something coherent. _"My dear I have a lot of work to do and an Empire to now take over. We have to either destroy the Tallest or at least apprehend him. Could you kindly leave me and I promise you I will kiss you more later."_

Pouting, she stood up as she slowly made her way outside the den. Stopping mid-way in the living room, she felt kicked deep inside of her. Knowing she was free to walk outside, she left for some air to the point she ended up on Irk to pinpoint on Zim's location. It felt quite easy to her in how she felt connected to him in a way. Stupid deep kick, she thought, as she made her way forward to see him addressing a crowd in front of her. A crowd that was made up of half Plegerins and other races.

* * *

Zim had to sympathize with all of them in front of them as he kept speaking. Dai was nearby holding hands with one of the children, so there was trust there for her. "I am unsure of if you trust us or not after anything you been through. I can understand if you don't, but let me tell you that we are not the enemy. The enemy punishes you. I won't if you decide to help. If you don't decide to help, I will only say that I truly do understand where you are coming from and I hope that one day we will earn all your trust as time goes on._"_

Standing up, Dahlia held her hand up to speak. "It is true that most of us have gone through a lot, but is there a guarantee that after this is all done. After we do help you. Will we be treated the same and go back in that same situation?"

"We won't whip you in order to learn. We will try to find a planet for you to occupy if you don't wish to stay here. We do know plenty of them." Zim replied. We did also invade plenty in the past so they can go there, he thought.

"We won't be forced to marry, will we?" She continued on.

"No, and that is archaic to do that in my opinion. Sure some fall in love with their spouses and most of all most fall in love with their children, but it is archaic in my opinion." Zim replied in some distaste.

Looking all around her, she said. "We have much to discuss then. Please give us time."

Nodding, he signaled to Dai that he needed a bit of alone time as he headed to the back. If he had hair he would of tore it out. He would have torn off his own clothes if it didn't scare anyone else away. Feeling a presence near him, he whirled around to spot a shadow far down the hallway as it stared his way before turning into the far room. Following cautiously, he leaped in with a gun drawn.

"I'm not here to harm you."

Placing the gun away, he walked towards her. "Gaz?"

"Yes. I'm here to warn you." He was getting too close to her making her take a step back. "They blame me for the prisoners escaping. For you coming there taking them."

"Did they harm you?" He reached out to touch her, but she stepped away again.

"No, but I know it is there in the air with her. It was obvious she wanted, Sane to destroy you or something so I distracted him."

Zim backed her up until she was pressed against the wall. Placing his arms on either side of her, he said. "Do you remember me now?"

"No, but I keep feeling this deep dark stab regarding you." He smelled nice, she thought as she looked into his ruby eyes. "That kiss of yours..."

Scanning her from head to toe he stopped at the bracelet and the ring on her finger. One or two of those things must get off her now. "What about my kiss?"

"I don't kno..." Her reply was cut off with him kissing her gently. Feeling his tongue run along her lips, she allowed him access as he deepened it. Melting into him, he was certainly better than Psyllic.

Zim hoped his name wouldn't be called by someone outside this room as he made love to those lips and mouth. Placing one hand on her waist, he pressed her against him while the other ran down the length of her arm with the bracelet and ring. Stopping at the bracelet he sent off an electromagnetic pulse causing her to collapse into his arms. Moving then to her ring after he placed her on the sofa, he pulsed there for good measure.

Gaz's mind was churning as she thought of one thing, 'About damn time!' Before her eyes fluttered open to focus on Zim. Smiling at him, she kissed him. "I love a good muscle memory."

"Do you remember much during your brainwashed state?"

"Yeah, I do." Sitting up, she kissed him again for good measure. "I snuck out of there to warn you."

Kissing her on her cheeks, he told her. "I'm glad you did, and I won't ask you anything intimate between what happened between you and him."

"I unfortunately kissed him, but after kissing you I knew who was the better kisser. Also deep down, I thought you were better than him. How right I was there. As usual."

"You are going back there to ensure he is none the wiser, are you?"

Gaz was silent as she pursed her lips. "I'd rather be here with you, but we need to win. I will tell you everything, and then we can be together again." Pushing him onto the sofa, she straddled him to kiss him for a long time before withdrawing. "I need all this to hold me over."

Enjoying what she was doing to him, he leaned his head back to enjoy every single thing she did with him.

Having her leave was hard for him. He tried to step out and act positive, but couldn't. The room was silent except for the occasional cough. Looking over at Dahlia raising up again, she said with confidence. "We will be joining this fight on the condition you don't treat us like poop."

"You have my guarantee there." Bowing to her, she smiled at that as she bowed in return.

* * *

**Yeah we know this plan didn't work great in the past for Gaz, but hey what the hell? Let's go for it. **


	41. Chapter 41

**I do agree with you on what you said Invader Johnny, but heck it has to work at some point. :P**

* * *

Wandering outside into the cool night air, he spotted Gaz as she rounded around the corner of the house with her hand just touching the side of the wall. The way the dim light hit her hair made it shine like a jewel. Head down as she seemed to look at her feet, she finally tilted her head up to grant him the tiniest of smiles.

"It has been lovely out here. I've just been wandering around the house while you have been working. I hope you don't mind." Gaz spoke pleasantly as she approached him.

_"I don't mind at all just as long as you come right back to me." _He offered back to her pleasantly enough before yawning.

Placing a gentle hand on his chest, she gave him a soft caring look. "Oh honey you have worked much to hard. Let us go inside so you can rest and you can tell me about it if you can."

Opening the door back up they both went back inside where she wandered into the kitchen grabbing them both something to drink. _"There is something in the fridge to eat. That I've noticed."_

Examining what was in there, she pulled out a box, and brought it over opening it to see what looked like to be yogurts of some kind. Going with the flow she pulled a couple out along with finding some spoons before digging in. She sat close to him to keep herself looking like the loyal affectionate wife-to-be for him. Observing his slack face, she placed a gentle hand on his own to give a squeeze. "Are you allowed to rest after all this is done with?"

Smiling both at the concern in her voice and the contact from her hand, he answered. _"Yes, but soon we will be joined and I have a feeling we both won't have much rest after."_

"Oh sure we will. Well at least in between our love-making." Gaz added with a wink as she took a tiny spoonful of the yogurt that smelled not that great.

Taking a long swig of his drink, he took a hold of her so he can have her on his lap. _"I have a lot of energy when it comes to things like that."_

"Oh but honey... You never met anyone like me before." She detested sounding fake, but she had to do it. While he was busy in here, she managed to do something to some buildings so far to make it easier for Zim to destroy. That wasn't easy in itself if they detected too much of her powers. Sane or Psyllic really wasn't trying to force her like he tried before, but she would never put her guard down with him. She did know one thing; When this is all done with after all this kissing with him, she is going to spend the next month of two locking lips with Zim.

Running his hand down along her arm, he brought her in for a deep kiss enjoying every bit of her. Soon, very soon, things will come together.

* * *

Dib's eyes were red and blood-shot. He swore he passed what they needed more than a dozen times in his tiredness of reading and avoiding things from falling on them as Irk shook again. He wanted a years worth of sleep. Felt he deserved it. Felt everyone deserved it. In fact he could have sworn he saw a guard almost fall on his own face when he went to check in on them. Seeing his dad tirelessly looking over everything made him envious of him. If he was a clone of him, why wasn't he as energetic? Yawning, he teared up as he almost fell to the ground to sleep. Feeling his dad grab him and place him on the chair, he knew he thought he smiled, but it felt to him like he just made mashed potato's with his face.

"Son, you have worked much too hard. You must rest your eyes just for a moment." His father declared in his Membranest way as he poured over another file.

"How do you do it dad?"

"How do I do what, son?"

Figures that he would have to elaborate when his brain was split pea soup as well. "You have so much energy to spare and you just came from a cell when you acted like you came from a month long vacation. How do you do it?"

"Well son I came up with a system long ago. Before your age in fact. I've seen how you pour your adrenaline out so heavily rather than suppress some of it for later. You need to use your energy wisely. It is like having a quarter of gas in your car and you are nowhere near a gas station. Will you use it wisely or unwisely so you can reach that next station?" Placing another box down so he can look into another, he said. "Right now you used your remaining bit of gas unwisely when I know you had more in that tank of yours."

Thinking of what he said, Dib had to admit the merit of it as he stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink. I'll grab you one too and then shut my eyes a bit before resuming."

"Excellent plan son. See you in a bit."

Really he knew he looked like him, but there were times he knew his voice would come off as deadpanned as Gaz's. The thought and comparison wasn't so bad to think about. He wondered if the old her would have smacked him for that thought. Stopping in the little kitchen, he grabbed a couple of drinks, and drank most of his as he smiled. She did tell him when he was 14 that he did expend too much of his energy at one time making him tire out too easily while she was able to trudge on easily without no issue. He wasn't stupid himself and his sister certainly wasn't. Grabbing another drink out of the fridge, he went out into the hallway overhearing Zim's voice. Quickly he went into the file room to give his dad a drink before stepping back out to listen to him speak.

Right where the Elder's sat, he stood in the middle addressing all the prisoners. "I understand all of you had a helluva time being held by the Plegerins and I am sorry regarding some of the planets that were taken over." Sad mumbles were heard. "I want us all to work with one another so we can take those planets back along with keeping the other respective planets safe."

Dib watched one female pass her hand along someone's wounded shoulder to see them healed up. That one had healing properties at least. Knowing she was being watched, she nodded to him before taking a couple of steps towards him before placing a gentle hand at his temple making him feel a lot more energized. "It is a temporary effect there. You need rest. Healthy rest." She whispered gently.

"Thank you."

"He is quite good in his motivation. I'm sure he has harem for him here." She ventured a guess.

Glancing at her face, he saw an interested twinkle in her eye. "No and he would never be interested in that. His eyes are only for my sister."

Frowning before smiling, she said. "She is a lucky one. I admit the Irken race became different over time. No they never had harems like my kind does. Never cared for that idea. I know they use to mate freely before then banned. Then we heard of a defective that came into light on this planet. A defective that turned the planet on its ear, if you will. Took it over. Didn't know anything more than that."

"Zim is certainly different." Dib remarked.

"Please don't mind me I should be on my own planet in my own solar cycle with my mate as of this moment, but I was taken away." She said as a remark before wandering off to another being.

Dib didn't bother to wonder if she meant if she was in heat or not to show an interest in Zim, so he continued to listen in.

"They have powers that we don't even have. How do we defeat that?" Came a voice that sounded vaguely Brooklyn.

Focusing his attention to the voice, Zim replied. "We do have some who have agreed to help us. They have powers themselves. They agreed to aid us as best as possible. Try to reenforce our own weapons with them, but we still need everyone's coöperation because these beings are very young and carry this fight on their own."

"How young?" Came another.

"Mostly children." Zim paused to let it sink in. "Most were punished, but they are willing to aid us in order to stop them."

There was a lot of rumblings in the room, when one raised his voice up pretty high. "We will talk it out amongst ourselves and get back to you shortly. Of course we need to speak to our own planets."

"That is fine, and I will provide you a way to communicate with them right away if you wish to do that now." Zim agreed who paused his eye contact on Dib for a moment before focusing back around the room. "I'll let the others provide it to you extremely soon." Stepping down, he started his way towards Dib after giving instructions out to Skoodge. As he was stepping towards him, he was stopped by the strange female from before. Zim sidestepped the physical contact from her hand that she was doing when aiming for his collarbone. Receiving a bow from her, he went to Dib where they both made their way out into the hallway.

"I don't have anything yet, Zim. Just came out for something to drink for myself and dad, then came in here when I heard you." Dib informed him. "I wish I did though."

"I know you did." Heading to the kitchen himself he reached in to grab a drink for himself before taking a long pull.

"That female was in heat, isn't she?" Dib wondered out of curiosity.

"Yes. Want to trade in Tak for her? They are not a bad race considering."

"No. Look I know Tak said something that I'm not happy with myself. Something I won't talk to her about until this is all done with." Thinking of the female again. "Why did you sidestep her touch?"

Zim eyed him as he was taking another swig of his drink. "She's interested in me. She chose me. That is how they show their interest in their race by touching right there at the collarbone. With their own race it is how you lay in your own scent to claim someone. Also later that is an erogenous zone for that species." Dumping the empty container down the chute, he continued to eye him. "You and I both know who I chose to be with."

"I know and I know there is no way you would ever do that to her." Dib told him truthfully. "Even if you both lost your memories at the same time you both still end up together. That is how I know how strong you both feel for one another."

Cocking his head to one side, Zim was about to say something when Alex barged in waving a file in front of him happily making him instantly take it and place it on the counter. Dib stood beside him as he tried to read out the name out loud. "Not kidding about them nicknaming them the alphabet species." Zim deadpanned as he read through the entire report. Comming Dai, he informed her that Alex found them, and how detrimental it was that everyone be enlisted into this war.

Dib couldn't read some of the report since it wasn't in his language, but he was practically jumping up and down. "We have to tell them in there. Tell them about them now."

"We will, Dib, we will, but right now I will wait for their answers and if all their answers aren't for this then when I unleash all of this information on them then they must have no choice in the matter." Zim said as calmly as possible.

* * *

Gaz was awake while Psyllic laid next to her fast asleep. The energy was too alive in this place. So alive that it created this buzzing within her own head making her eventually step out of the room. Going into the den she wanted to see if any image was up so she can see if anything was going on. Especially something that can cause this type of buzzing. What she saw was an image of a massive wave happening in one of the galaxies. It was a neonic violet and it moved along as if it truly was a wave moving towards the beach. Seeing it hit one planet knocking it into the moon it caused a huge buzz inside her, she was on her knees covering her ears up, but the noise and the sonic effect was already making her sick. Her forehead felt like it was pouring with sweat. Her clothes slick, and the contents in her stomach to leave.

Feeling an arm reach around her, she didn't know if it was to comfort her or torture her. She just felt downed until her vision almost went dark. Catching a glimpse of him next to her with one arm raised in front of him, he shut the image down before cupping her own head with his hands. She saw his mouth move, but couldn't hear him. Could you of stopped something like that if she could? She doubted it with how it made her feel instantly. She had no clue if she said anything even if she felt her mouth move, but she felt the darkness engulf her.

* * *

"We all agree to join forces. We all agree to take these monsters and exterminate them." The one called Fritag announced proudly.

One being was standing near him resolutely even after seeing that his own planet got destroyed right in front of his own eyes. "I may not have a home world anymore, but I want to avenge them all. I'm happy to take up arms with you all."

Zim heard more chatterings of the agreement as he stood there with Dai. He felt one telepathic message from Gaz, which wasn't very clear except she mentioned that she placed hidden devices here and there on the planet. Mostly the main city, and she will keep it up. With Dai to his right and Dib and Professor Membrane along with his high ranking officers, he told them who the Plegerins really were. Which made everyone's jaws almost completely drop. So many questions were being asked, but the main one was.

'Who were they all really?'


	42. Chapter 42

Examining her state the following day, he admonished himself for not closing up the last of the images, but he swore he did. Although he had no clue this is what would happen to her since she showed how really strong she was, but to hear her screaming throughout the house, and to see how she looked like she was trying to claw at herself was in itself very worrisome. She didn't wake up at all since then, and she was still pretty hot even as he placed a cold compress on her forehead. Doing an old prayer in their own ancient language, he hoped it would be enough as he stood up to head to the den where last nights destruction waited for him to see. Doing his best to mute the image, he witnessed as the wave kept rolling through another galaxy.

They were trying to reset things again.

Gaz in her state of sleep, reached out to Zim. She desired to hear his voice. _"I hope you can hear me, Zim."_

Zim felt the tug where he was, telling her family he had to make himself scarce. Reaching her private office, he locked it after checking around him. _"Gaz, what happened, you don't sound like yourself."_

_"Last night I heard this horrible sound. It was loud and deafening so I went into the den here and there was an image up. Zim they have produced a wave that went through a galaxy destroying a planet. I got sick. I passed out. I fear it this is what will be coming towards every planet now."_

_Zim almost stuttered with what he was about to say. "Do you feel powerless against that? I sense your doubt there."_

_"Yes." Gaz said softly._

_"Gaz, we will be able to do this. Those prisoners that escaped, they agreed to join forces with us. The ones you helped leave that planet, they are helping us as well. Gaz we will stop them." Zim had to encourage her. Keep her strong. _

_"I'll have to figure a way to push past that pain then. My head hurts and I fucking swear get that woman away from you now!" Gaz intoned. _

Snapping his eyes open, he spotted the Carlex heading his way. Stepping away from her hand, he eyed her warily. He knew he checked the room out before locking the door. "Leave now! I already told you I am engaged to someone. Been with her for a long time now."

"You sure you want her when she isn't here?" Reaching out she tried to touch him again.

The voice changed. Smiling at her, he beckoned to her. "How about this. Don't touch me here right now. Why don't we kiss and I'll decide from that kiss if I truly want to break that engagement." He purred at her seductively.

Smiling back at him, she did approached him with her eyes closed making him shoot a flame at her chest making her scream as she hit the wall. Blinking, she opened her eyes as she slowly transformed into the familiar form of Matronly.

"So what happened to the Carlex?"

_"That race was already extinguished the second she agreed to joining you. You'll find her body around here somewhere's. I just thought it intriguing she found you something she wanted to mate with."_

"I'm going to dance on your grave." Zim promised.

Smiling smugly at him, she zapped him straight into the chest making him fall hard into the ground. _"Not if I dance on yours first."_

Gaz felt the pull from Zim. Felt his pain. They weren't talking telepathically right now, but their bond was fully open. Reaching through him, he wanted to respond, but only groaned. Frustrated, she reached out to another. Someone else she knew who wouldn't give up just like Zim. _"Dib, Zim is in trouble. Matronly has knocked him out in my office. Please get to him. Bring help. Please hurry."_

Dib was standing near his father when he felt the call. It was still pretty weird even if he did it briefly with her before. Signalling to the guards that the Tallest needed protection they all rushed to Gaz's office to break in. Standing over him was a considerably tall woman with a screwed up angry expression on her face as she studied him before shooting them with electrical current. All moving out of the way, Dib peeked in to notice Zim raise his hand up to aim at her locking her against the wall. Standing up shakily, Zim kept her there as the female smiled more and more at him. "Zim?"

Zim didn't focus on Dib as he opened up a hole. "You know the plan, Dib?"

"Of course." He replied shouting to him.

"Good, then I'll see you soon on the other side." Zim stated as he threw both him and her through the hole.

Reaching his hand out in a futile attempt to stop him, he turned to the guards to speak to them all, before turning briefly inwardly. _"Gaz, he's over there again with a woman. All the troops will be there soon."_

Gaz adjusted in her bed and fought the urge to groan as she sat up. _"He's with Matronly? Fuck. Attack attack attack."_

* * *

Tumbling in with her, she already started to attack him even as she ran off. She was a tough one, he admitted, but he followed her as close as possible as he ducked into random buildings feeling a heat code from one building in particular. A heat code that was similar to Gaz's. This had to be one of the devices.

Coming back out they started attacking again as others gathered to watch until she screamed at some to do their jobs. _"You and I can have plenty of fun still, Irken."_ She called out

Smirking, Zim planted himself against the wall of a building with his spider legs digging in. "Oh we can. Come here so I can kill you."

* * *

Out of bed and out of the house after noticing that Sane was no wheres in there, she thought it was best to head to Matronly's place. Popping in, she scanned everywhere only stopping when Strange was standing on the far end of one of the corridors staring her down. Standing her ground and maintaining her innocence, she asked. "Where's Sane? He left without saying a word."

Strange flicked his tail as he approached slowly. _"Who are you fooling, little girl?"_

"I'm not fooling anyone. Where is Sane? I'm scared."

_"You?"_ Scoffing laughter. _"I doubt you have been scared of anything in your life. Sane is a traitor to his own kind now."_

"He would never betray you and neither would I."

_"Do you love him?"_

"Yes." She felt like she had cotton mouth with that lie just now. "Please he left our bed. Where is he?"

A couple feet away from her he scanned her eyes as she spoke. _"Do you love sharing a bed with him?"_

"More than anything." Kick yourself in the head after this and then barf, she thought.

_"You are nothing but a horrible little liar."_ Grabbing her, he breathed heavily into her face. _"Want to see how we treat liars?"_

Unleashing her power, she made him ram his head into the ceiling above her hard enough to go through before he fell heavily back onto the ground. "Like that?" She deadpanned as she went forward in her mission to locate Zim until she felt a strong presence being felt outside the walls of this building. Running into the nearest room, she looked through the window to spot Zim going one on one with Matronly before she hit him heavily in his chest making him gain entrance high up into the outer walls of a building until he vanished.

* * *

Zim shook his head after he felt that impact. Staring at the hole in a daze, he felt weakened as he tried to stand up. One arm shaking as he raised himself, he found himself to be on the ground again. Moaning, he heard heavy footsteps as he looked to see boots near his face. Great, they are going to kick me while I'm down, he thought. Looking over at the owner of those shoes, he spotted Sane observing him in a neutral way.

"I want Gaz back and also normality back." He informed him as he kept trying to get up.

Sane's face turned completely unreadable as he walked in a circle around him before stopping where he came upon Zim.

Zim's pak was working quickly in repairing him as he tried to get up. His insides were completely shaken as he just stared into his Sane's eyes.

"Normality can never be the same." Sane intoned as he quickly slammed his hand into Zim's chest causing him to scream out in pain.

* * *

Gaz felt it through her as well as hearing it from where she stood. Zim's voice always knew how to carry. Placing her hand on the window she willed him to get back up and not fall silent. A tear escaped from her before she wiped it away. She will finish this.


	43. Chapter 43

Seething anger overtook her as she eyed her down there. Feeling someone approach her from behind she fired onto the guard before hitting a hole through the side of her building with her leg alone. Debris flew down below as she eyed her opponent. Her hair flying all about her as her energy raised she barely noticed the large hole that tore through allowing the Calvary to show. While she kept her focus on that bitch, she felt the massive presence of every ship surrounding the planet along with a power source that accompanied most of those ships. Zim did it. There was no doubt there, but he would have enjoyed it with his usual flare.

Watching her own brother come through on one of the military cruisers, she watched how Matronly laughed about to throw her own powers onto them. Using that as her queue, she jumped into action quickly landing in front of her heading her off. Blockade against blockade they stared at one another in pure hatred. The bitch was strong, but Gaz knew she was stronger.

Her own guards joined in as they fought against the Armada and every other faction down there. Gaz had to do a quick sensory sweep before giving Matronly a snide wink as she lent her own troops a power boost of their very own. That boost will be more temporary than what she gave Zim. His pak gave him the biology to sync up with it more than anyone else would.

Matronly's face became more uglier and uglier as she kept that blockade up. Gaz noticed her knee buckled a little. Gaz wasn't one to speak unnecessarily unless needed. She wondered if her ego would make her speak eventually.

_"We survived billions of years little girl. Don't think for one second you will win today."_

Gaz noted the hidden worry as her mouth twitched. Saw how her eye started to moisten. Let her keep talking. She found a way to keep her strength up finally.

_"Pity he's dead, I could of used him. Guess you won't have a chance to bed him."_ Her laugh was weak. _"There is Sane though."_

Raking a hand along her, Gaz did an underhanded thing that made Matronly get tossed onto the ground on her butt causing her blockade to go down. Using this quick chance, Gaz ran and kicked her extremely hard in the side before punching her hard in the face. Standing up quickly, Gaz waited for her to get up. She will wait to see what this bitch will do.

Growling, Matronly lifted herself up as she wiped blood from her precious face before shooting a current at Gaz, missing her and hitting one of her own soldiers. Gaz smirked at that. Matronly was more pissed at her.

"And the scary thing is, you are thinking in your head that you still need me even if you did manage to win." Gaz deadpanned.

She hated this half Irken snobbish girl as she went at her with as much force as possible.

* * *

Every soldier felt the power as it flowed through them. Felt as their hands tightened onto their weapons and such as they refocused their attention onto the enemy as they advanced forward. In front of them the Irkens, especially Dib, saw Gaz locked in a private battle with a very angry woman, but didn't see Zim anywhere around the battlefield. Dib didn't allow himself to contemplate things as he continued firing his weapons or use his newfound powers which were pretty strange, especially when Gaz spoke inside their heads to use the powers wisely. Tak herself had to shudder there. If she knew she was like this when she first met her long ago that might have made her get off Earth in no time flat. It was a power that would of made someone lesser wielding it power mad, but she was using it more wisely than even this aged race. Well at least the person in charge that Gaz was fighting.

* * *

Matronly was getting exhausted. She wondered where Strange and Sane were. They normally were always at her side during a crisis. Sane may of fell for this girl, but she knew he was still loyal to her. Strange will always love and be loyal to her. Catching a glimpse of something in her home, she noticed it was Strange holding onto his head in a gingerly fashion. Hissing towards Gaz, she made herself disappear, and face Strange.

"_What happened to you?!"_ She screamed.

_"She attacked me."_

_"Weak fool. Where is Sane?"_ She demanded.

_"That I have no idea, my love. Please your condition, you must rest."_ Reaching towards her to comfort her, she hit him away before leaving the room.

* * *

Gaz will follow her in a bit, she had to help out here as she watched their troops advancing on her firing all their stupid powers on her. Laughing, she hit them back with what they were doing to her as she flung some into the buildings.

"They say I'm scary in combat, your sister is far more terrorizing, Dib." Tak said in a mixture of shock and admiration.

Dib smiled at the destruction his sister was causing as he caused his own. "She might of got in touch with her old self to do that."

"What?"

Laughing, he took a shot at another approaching soldier, he replied. "You hardly paid attention to those stories did you? No matter."

Finding out her weapons were becoming null, Tak gave up and decided on hand to hand instead as she got out of her cruiser. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass before and not believing in her before. You being angry with me was fine and I understand."

Cursing at his own weapons going offline, he had to do the same thing as her and go into hand to hand. At least those years sparring with Zim paid off as he fought against a few of them. "We'll talk about this when this is done. Also you are forgiven."

* * *

Gaz grimaced as she watched more of their own soldiers having to leave their vehicles to combat this other way. She knew her powers won't last long with all of them, so this had to end, but as she thought of possibly giving them more powers, the whole planet shook so hard that everyone around was knocked to the ground, including her. What the hell was that? She thought.

* * *

Walking as regally as she could to the main chambers, Strange and Matronly were knocked so hard that Strange connected his shoulder to the wall, while Matronly stumbled and hit the wall with her own head. Pulling away from the wall, she rubbed her head as she whipped around to him. Seeing him pull up an image, they found it was a wave hitting them. The ships that were surrounding the area pulled away some to avoid it, but still kept firing onto the surface.

_"Isn't this our own weapon?"_ She asked in disbelieve.

He nodded with his eyes wide. _"Yes, she might of had something to do with this. I don't feel Sane anymore."_

_"You think she killed our Sane?"_

His shrug frustrated her as she growled to turn on her heel. _"I don't care how much power she has, she has to be destroyed now!"_

Putting the image away, he went after her trying to reason with her. _"We can still control her. With that much power, you know we will rule."_

_"We haven't been able to control her at every turn. She has to be killed now." _Matronly finalized. Yes the girl was tremendous in her abilities, but she was destroying their world. Killed off her Sane.


	44. Chapter 44

Remaining steadfast as they made their ways downstairs even as the building shook, Matronly fought off her tears of losing her Sane, and replaced it with anger. She had her Strange still, but Sane was with her the longest. Rounding the corner, she smiled as she caught sight of Sane as he tried to maintain his balance when another wave was felt. Approaching him, she wrapped him up in her arms. _"I thought she killed you."_ She breathed out.

Returning her embrace, he looked over to Strange. _"No such thing, Matronly. I'm stronger than that."_

"She is far more powerful than even I felt. I think destroying the Tallest didn't help."

Strange thought out loud as he went to his side. _"We need to end this wave from destroying our planet. We also need to end all of their lives."_

_"Starting with her first."_ Matronly suggested as she placed her hands on each one of their cheeks.

Sane merely smiled at her while Strange suggested. _"No we prop her up and drain all her powers."_

_"I'm still all for having plenty of children with her, but it is your choice." _Sane said softly.

_"How about this, Sane, you can do that, but then we do what Strange suggests. The girl needs to be broken."_ She stated angrily. As all three buzzed on and on about their ideas in the midst of the tremors and battle outside all three of them started trying to cover their ears when a loud screeching sound was heard causing the windows all around the shatter.

"Your voices are all stupid."

Whipping around to face the sound of the voice, Matronly stood at the front with Strange slightly beside her, while Sane took up the rear. Narrowing her eyes at the absurd little girl who decided to usurp their authority, she was readying something for her.

"I thought Zim's voice was annoying in the beginning, but truly it wasn't. I've come across many voices over time, and yours is the stupidest. How do you live with one another?" Gaz showed absolutely no emotion as she said this in a cold monotoned voice. "I know... Perverted race who plan on taking over the entire universe because you all are just a bunch of dicks. Original name being so long that even you guys changed it. Guess you figured how plainly stupid it was." She wished she could have enjoyed the anger that was flowing through Matronly, but she was still angry. "Psychological warfare as well. Yes it is effective, but in the end it will bite you in the ass since you screwed with the wrong person right here." Sane backed off a bit, she noticed.

Showing them one wicked smile, she flicked her finger to the right catching all three in a massive energy field flinging them outside the building and into the middle of the battlefield. Stepping out towards them from the hole she made, she enjoyed watching as others stopped in stunned silence as they watched their leader and her two cohorts were struggling to get up. Gaz wanted to appear cocky so they would attack her. She always knew that anyone who did that ended up hurt in the end. She was happy when Matronly took her up on that as she concentrated herself close to her after she ducked from her zap to kick her in the stomach making her reel back. Watching Strange hit her back with a flame while Sane helped Matronly up. Gaz stood there not even phased with the pain her side was in from that little weak burst of flame.

Cocking her head to focus on Strange, she said wickedly. "Tasty." Before hitting him with a huge wall of it engulfing him which in the process burned his tail off a second time. Stopping the flame, she looked at the lighted up tail. "That tail was as stupid as your voice."

_"Should of done more with you when I had the chance."_ Strange hissed angrily as he started to hunch over. _"That torture wasn't enough."_

Dib watched as this macabre scene was unfolding. He watched as their own guards stood so transfixed at all four of them as they looked upon one another. Dib still kept on trying to locate Zim, but he was still no where to be found. Hearing the guard next to him mumble something about once in a lifetime thing to see, they were rocked again by another wave knocking most on the ground except all four of them. Gaz must have shit kicking boots with the spikes on the bottom to keep her so upright.

_"Sane, did she sap your powers?"_ Matronly inquired sharply. _"You are just standing there like a dolt. You have responsibilities. I have a baby to protect."_

Sane looked her up and down, but rather then her waiting for his reply, Strange and her started hitting her with everything that they had. Truth was his power was sapped some, but not for those reasons she believed.

It was Gaz's turn to have her knee buckle a little as she felt both their strengths against her. If Sane joined in, she wondered if she can keep up. Digging her feet in she kept her head above ground as she tried to withstand them both until she witnessed all three of them flying off and skidding on the ground. Breathing heavily, she turned her head to watch Zim come up beside her with his eyes fixated on them.

"A months worth of kissing non-stop will be wonderful to wipe the memory of his lips on my own." Gaz whispered. "Also a lifetime seeing you standing right here alive."

Zim smiled at both of those things. "You got it on both parts." Flashing a look to his troops and many of the other races troops, he knew to stop this all laid with them in front of Gaz and himself.

All three getting up, they started to whip their powers about as if was nothing but a tilt a whirl. Matronly looked more exhausted than the other twos, but she kept up. Stumbling, she screamed at Sane rather than Strange. "Take her and then kill her. Defend me. Defend my newborn. Defend your planet!" Under her breath she uttered the word, 'Useless.'

Sane paused and stood back from them both as he scanned everything and everyone. _"You aren't pregnant. You are barren, Matronly, have been for a long time now. Why can't you see it?"_

_"You're stupid. I am."_

She wants to argue in the middle of a battle. _"You lost your way. Lost it a long time ago. The constant rule changes. The killing of our own species just because of stupid jealousy and power."_

Strange was overhearing him talk as he continued fighting Zim and Gaz. He sensed something off with Zim though. Saying something telepathetically to Matronly, she observed Zim. She felt his power before. Felt the signature to be of Gaz's. What she gave him. This was different. Mouth opened wide and insulted, she turned back to Sane as she told Strange where it came from.

Sane smiled as he realized what they soon figured out. _"This planet deserves a different life. You love to reset everything. Toy with it to make it more screwed up then the previous then get angry when it doesn't turn out the way you wanted it instead of letting it go in the first place. You kill countless many, and while I liked it. Enjoyed it in the beginning, I started tiring of it."_

_"Did you give him something, Sane?" _She didn't care of what he just said since it was nothing but empty air to her. She loved screwing others over. Yes sometimes it turned out bad in her opinion, but in the end she loved having the finger on the pulse.

Hearing a loud groaning sound, all of them focused on Gaz. "Oh my gosh this is so blah blah blah right now. She doesn't get it, Psyllic because she is too stupid to understand anything except..."

"I was given more powers." Zim commented simply. It hurt like a bitch though when he gave them to me, he thought to himself as he hit Strange again. "Didn't understand why he did, but he did."

Sane came over to his side to simply state. _"I've been made to realize how much bullshit this truly is. A new direction starts now."_

Gaz and Zim had no clue if this was just another trick, but if it is they can eliminate it as soon after they destroy those idiots before them. All three of them faced off with them as they prepared to concentrate their powers. Gaz informed Zim in private that this needs to be it since the powers she lent the soldiers faded away.

Matronly was cursing in nothing but their own language before she ended it in something both the Tallest and the Elder could clearly hear. _"I will be dancing all over your grave."_ She said quoting Zim.

Dib and every soldier on the battlefield on the surface and around the atmosphere watched the scene unfold as all five launched their full scale powers on one another. Anyone close to them were slammed to the ground from the air that reverberated from the energy that was mass produced. Dib watched as it spread more and more yelling to everyone to retreat back. Them and their enemies heeded that order as they ran back as fast as possible.

Zim's full zipper tooth expression was on full display as he struggled to keep his strength from not expiring. Gaz kept giving him advice on how to push past it with Sane jumping in.

_"You have a natural talent for these powers. More than any of your kind."_ Feeling a jolt that cut into him, Sane kept himself upright. _"Gaz had years to master it, just like myself."_ Sparing him one brief glance, he added. _"You are learning in a matter of a short time. Push it forward and slam it at them."_

Growling, Zim extended himself suddenly on his spider legs and launched forward hitting them from above with a combination of what Gaz gave him and what Sane did to cut them literally into the ground. Landing down on both of them, one leg was impaled into Strange's neck, and the other one into Matronly's heart. Strange passed instantly, but Matronly was struggling to maintain control as she tried to talk.

Gaz looked at Zim proudly as she watched his feat while Sane stopped in stunned silence. Both glancing at one another, they headed towards Zim as he still stayed above her body.

Zim just looked upon her coldly. She tried to even take over the Empire. He laughed heartily inside his head as he watched as she continued to mouth words to him. He could hear her. The words were nothing but nonsense. "Told you I would be dancing over your grave." With awed gasps from whomever was watching, he ran a leg into her eye to end her life once and for all before finally extracting himself to face his Gaz who came up to him instantly to hold him. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked up to Sane as he examined the remains before him.

Mouth wide open in shock. Many years of friendship with Strange that ended simply because of a betrayal behind his back. A betrayal that would of marked the end of everything around them and any other. Matronly was becoming toxic over the years. Scanning all of the Plegerins around, he was the one now in charge of them. _"The war has ended!"_ He had to summon up more strength up seeing it was mostly him now instead of three components. _"Return home and rebuild. Report to me once you get here."_

It was all he could say at the present moment. It wasn't an awe inspiring speech when all he can do right now is try to stop his mind from spinning, but as he turned to face Zim and Gaz he was hit very hard by a harsh shock to his groin making him fall to his knees grasping at himself. He heard his troops about to raise arms, but he halted them as he peered up through moist eyes to Gaz as she stood before Zim. Her look was entirely unreadable while Zim's was proud of what she did. Gaz ended up walking away towards her brother with Zim following behind her.

"Fancy combat skills there, Dib." Gaz told Dib smiling warmly at him. "Guess all those years of fighting Zim and other things paid off."

Dib wanted to risk getting beaten up by his sister and wrapped her up in a hug. "Guess it did. You were..."

"Scary?"

"Yes, but awesome out there." Dib replied honestly before fixing an inquisitive look to Zim. "Is it truly over?"

"We'll still need to talk to him, but it looks like it for now." Zim replied as he had the worm hole open up. "A small contingency will remain behind just in case along with most of the Armada to make sure they behave. Go home and tell your parents. Gaz and I will be there very soon." Holding out his hand they shook one another's hands before he departed.


	45. Chapter 45

In spite of the telepathic messages he was receiving from his highest ranking officers out there, Psyllic sat in the now tattered remains of the vast living area of Matronly's building. Although since she was now gone it belonged to him. Something he wasn't jumping up and down for joy just yet with since he known her and Strange since he was a child. He grew up while the universe was basically in its infancy, so in spite of the toxic level of blood that was in them to the point where it didn't matter about them killing their own kind, he was in between emptiness and relief of them being gone. Hunched over on the couch with his legs spread apart in front of him, elbows resting on his knees while his hands merely flopped down along with his head, he just went through things in his head.

"You aren't a fan of me, but yet you give me some of your powers."

It wasn't a question, just a comment. He knew he said something out there. Did he say something out there about that? Too much went through him he just knew things had to end. The bull had to stop. _"Those powers are yours to keep. I would never be able to do that for anyone. Never would be able to do that to anyone before. You were given something unique when you were created. Something that allowed you to bond so well to Gaz's."_ Peeking at him with one eye, he added. _"I studied you as well."_

Zim approached before sitting down on the chair that was the farthest from him. Crossing his legs, he steepled his hands together in thought. "Was this to help stop things here?"

_"Yes."_

"Why, when you seemed to derive such joy early on? I'm not blind to not notice it. I remember getting a lot of joy when it comes to the thought of being an Invader. As a young child, it was all that I ever wanted to do. So why?"

Psyllic gave him credit in being calm as he asked his questions. _"You understand so is there a reason why I need to answer this question?"_ A nod. Sighing, he replied. _"There were times I had to hold my tongue. No, I had to hold my tongue a lot around her. The power that flows through you just makes you feel this extreme charge. It is this happy pill in itself to know what you can do with it. You get power mad."_ Flashing him a look as he thrusted a hand forward, palms up. _"You must have felt that with that power before. You must have felt it when being a regular invader. Am I correct?"_

"No I actually do understand it. I would get sick lovely joy out of certain things. Things that make me reach my goal to the point that it is all I can taste. Gaz has to remind me to at least drink or eat something when I get that way." Zim said in an understanding tone. "So, how often did you change my planet?"

Smiling, Psyllic just issued one small laugh as he tilted his head before moving it to stare at him. _"Your planet refused to change. Your planet has been nothing but Invaders since the very beginning. She hated that. She wanted to kill you all. She very nearly did once while we were still under our old name. She almost tore her own hair out. I just entered adulthood with Strange and we were enlisted to try too, but to no avail. She wanted to be the top in this galaxy, but a planet with a species that blocked her? She wanted to kill you."_

He will ask more about that. "And the other planets? The ones where you took those beings prisoner."

_"Very few times those have changed, but the times they didn't like your planet, she focused and wanted to destroy. Hence the massive waves of destruction that happen and other disasters. Zim, there is just so much to talk about that can span a lifetime."_

Zim waved his hand dismissively at that. "I'm fine with that since I have nothing but questions. Also I, myself, lived a long time as well, so I have time."

Psyllic smiled at him. _"You invaded this planet than and won. You should be proud of yourself."_

Zim studied him before chuckling. "It will be hard for you to have any children after what she did to you out there."

Waving a hand at that as he grimaced at the memory. _"I deserved it and more. She can do that anytime she feels that anger towards me."_

Clasping his hands together as his thumbs danced along one another, Zim leaned his own head back as he looked at the ceiling. "I don't blame you for falling in love with her." Straightening his head to look at him directly, he added. "But I don't forgive what you have done to her. Ever touch her like that again and it won't be her that will be issuing you a death warrant."

The cold tone Zim issued actually hit him in the spine like a knife. _"I will never ever force myself upon her again. This I swear."_

Time will tell if he was telling the truth, Zim thought as he suddenly stood up. "I do ask questions since it is my job, but her job function is to conduct thorough interviews for records and such. Not like she truly enjoys them because there are times she hates the idiocy that is involved from some beings she has to question, but over all she is amazing at her job already." Taking another once over at him, Zim added. "We will talk soon."

Psyllic watched him walk out in an authoritative way, as he decided to play some music. Perhaps it was an odd time to play something, but his mind needed some quieting. Picking his choice, he hit play.

**Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you**

**Feelin' that it's gone**  
**Can't change your mind**  
**If we can't go on**  
**To survive the tide**  
**Love divides**

**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**How we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**  
**Though we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**

**Troubled times**  
**Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain**  
**Distant eyes**  
**Promises we made were in vain**  
**In vain, vain**

"Why are you listening to this?"

Opening his eyes, he fought the urge to stand up to greet her, but remained sitting. _"It seemed fitting and I really like the song."_

"Don't you guys have your own music to play and not Earth music?" Gaz asked in a relaxed tone as she walked forward.

_"No musicians here so no music of our very own. There are other planets with decent music, yours included. This one just finally spoke to me."_ She was back wearing her normal type outfit which was mostly dark clothes. Pants that hugged her legs, and a long-sleeved dark purple shirt with her skull pendant.

**Someday love will find you**

**Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways**

**Troubled times**  
**Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain**  
**Distant eyes**  
**Promises we made were in vain**  
**In vain, vain**

**If you must go**  
**I wish you love**  
**You'll never walk alone**  
**Take care my love**  
**Miss you love**

Gaz smiled. "My dad likes Journey. I would at least listen to them just to bond with him when I was younger. They aren't that bad. Gotta admire the singers range."

Psyllic studied her before saying, "_I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you and if you feel the urge to torture me when you think of what I've done, please do it."_

"Oh trust me, I will."

**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**How we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**  
**Though we touched**  
**And went our separate ways**

**Oooooooooh**  
**Someday love will find you**  
**Break those chains that bind you**  
**One night will remind you**  
**If he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**You know I still love you**

**I still love you, girl**  
**I really love you, girl**  
**And if he ever hurts you**  
**True love won't desert you**  
**Nooooooooo**

** Nooooooooo**

When the song ended, Gaz ventured forth. "You know we've had them under protective custody. This is will you end up being another Matronly or someone who isn't going to be a massive prick?"

_"I do want my children back, but it must be their choice on whether or not they wish to come back."_

"We can arrange for you to talk to them, but they are still protected under us so the second you try anything funny I have provided a fail safe just in case." Gaz warned before yawning.

_"There won't be any funny business from my end there."_

"You'll understand that I will have a hard time trusting you." Gaz said in a cold glaring way.

_"I do, but I want you to understand that my feelings for you are true. What I did with them were extremely wrong and I do accept your anger."_ Smiling wistfully, he had to add. "_The Irken race never changed as many times that we tried to do it. Oh the anger and her saying how humiliated she felt. I'm laughing at that thought, and then we see you. You have all these abilities and it was something to obtain, but she may of not been a fan of you because of your looks. Mostly she hated you because you were half Irken."_

"And yet I catch her macking down on Zim's face. That didn't show disgust." Was there a way of bringing her back to life so she can kill her again? She wondered.

_"She was disgusted. She just wants power and more power so he had some to spare."_

Gaz came in here to say something to him, to ask questions, but she mostly sounded like a moron. "I do have plenty and plenty of questions for you."

_"Ask them all if you wish."_

Shaking her head, she said. "I need to get back. There is so much to do with all the destruction you caused. You visiting those kids. Also I have my wedding coming up."

Feeling his heart get dropped and kicked into muck, he didn't know the gage of his reaction to her. Gaz seemed to know what he wanted to say to her so she told him out right. "I won't change my mind and Zim is the only one I want to know."

_"I won't stop how I feel, but I will respect your wishes. Besides after seeing you both together, I can see it plainly."_

Gaz felt once again at unease as she plainly stood there. Too much to say but yet the tongue was glued. Her emotional well being was still pretty shaky with all that happened. Perhaps she should delay the wedding with Zim. As that thought entered into her head she stepped quickly forward placing her hand on his temple to show him every raw emotion he placed her through. The pure emotional hell. She wanted to make sure he really felt that pain. He deserved it after forcing her into his bed that one time. Stepping back, she examined him. Watched what he was going through.

"This won't be the last you see of us." Gaz coldly instilled as she left quickly.

* * *

**Song: Separate Ways By Journey**


	46. Chapter 46

**Not over yet folks. ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

The female from Carlex was found in the utility closet completely eradicated. It was a somber moment along with many other somber moments for some other species involved. Zim along with Dai and Gaz flanking on both sides of him along with his highest ranking officers were there as he spoke to the many beings that joined them in the war. Even though many believed that most of the fighting happened amongst Zim and Gaz against the enemy. Dai observed everyone in the room until she settled on her own daughter who appeared to be paying full attention, but on closer inspection, she can tell her mind was still elsewhere.

Gaz did act out her job of looking everyone in the eye before she passed onto another, but inside, in truth. Her eyes and mind were completely downturned as she flicked her fingernails. She couldn't wait for this to be done with so she can leave there and rest. She can hear her heart beating harder and harder. Her skin prickling. She was in the midst of wanting to tear her own skin apart. She desperately needed out of here. Feeling sweat start to happen beneath her shirt, she fought off a certain disgust.

"Once again, I never been more pleased of what we all accomplished. We deserve this victory." Zim finished off as a round of cheers deafened the hall.

Gaz grimaced at the sound. _"I need out of here mom. I'm going to Earth to rest."_ She pleaded. Her face remained neutral as she finally smiled at Zim when he said something to her. She knew she must of told him to go out and talk to them all, but she didn't know the exact words.

_"You going to the house?"_ Her mom inquired as she accepted someone's hand.

_"Maybe. Please I have to leave. I really need to get out of here."_

_"The robots at the house should have repaired it by now. I'll let Zim know." _Glancing over to her daughter she gave her an encouraging smile.

Gaz smiled back at her as she slipped away. As she walked down the hallway, she increased her speed to reach the door running out surprising the guards on duty. Nodding to them, she tried to walk away calmly, but ended up giving up and blinking back to the house where she collapsed into the living room breathing heavily as she clutched her stomach. She hoped to have enough alone time before anyone seen her. Raising herself on her knees she screamed out loud hoping it will release all the pain that she was in for all that time, but when it didn't happen she collapsed back on the floor resting on her knees and elbows as she cried hopelessly.

"Why?" She squeaked out as she rolled onto her side in the fetal position wrapping her arms around herself.

* * *

Zim was speaking to a representative from Tarlab when he spotted Dib with Tak as he entered the room. Excusing himself, he wandered up to him. "Tak. Dib. Fantastic work out there."

Tak bowed slightly at that while Dib smiled. "I guess things will go back as normal as possible around here soon." Dib said.

"Yeah, well. You know us by now." Zim said as he scanned Tak before turning back to look at Dib. "Look I know what you wish to study and do for a living, but honestly Dib you do a great job of working with us."

"Yeah I do enjoy it." He said with nervous laughter.

"So don't be surprised if I ask of something from you again in the future."

"Please don't make out with my boyfriend." Tak told him in which Zim shot her a shocked look before she smiled. "I can joke. Sometimes." Taking a deep breath, she spoke sincerely. "I'm sorry about what I said about Gaz. It was uncalled for and I know she wouldn't do anything untrustworthy."

"No she wouldn't." Zim still felt the pang of that one guilt when he drove her out of the base.

Dib was scanning around the room. "Where is she anyhow?"

"I don't know. She was next to me when I was talking and after I was done I was caught up talking to everyone." Zim said as he saw Dai. Holding his finger up to her, she came over. "Dai? Where's Gaz?"

"The house on Earth."

Zim was confused. "Why is she there?"

"Why do you think?" Dai countered gently as she whispered closely to him. "She went through a lot."

Stepping back, Zim excused himself to get out of there.

* * *

No one was answering the door and she placed a block around the house to prevent him from blinking inside. Walking around to where her room was, he climbed the tree next to her window and tried to peer into the darkened room. Pulling out his heat sensor he saw that she was laying down on the floor. Activating his legs, he extended himself out to reach her window ledge to try to open it, but didn't budge. Worried, he tapped the pane.

Gaz heard the door as it knocked. She didn't care. Now with her window being tapped on, she only knew one guy who would do this right now. Slowly moving to get up it was indeed Zim, his face the very look of concern and not just a mask. Her face must of been a worry to him because he pleaded with her to open the window up. Still she couldn't get up so she just opened it up with her mind.

Slowly coming in, he shut the window behind him as he continued his eye contact. He can see that she was crying. Had been for some time. Opening his mouth up to say something he was stopped by her.

"You will truly never know what I went through, Zim. I can say it all, but will you know the exact feelings that was going through me?" Her voice was hoarse. So dead feeling. "I left that thing up there because it was eating me up alive. I had to get away as far as possible."

"As far from me as well?" Possibly the incorrect question to ask right now.

"No, not really. I understand that you don't know every spectrum of human emotions still even though you are better than you use to be." She replied softly. "Trying to think of how to tell you, but the only way is to show you if you allow me to."

"Show me, Gaz, please. I wish to understand everything so I can help you better. Be there for you." Zim begged as he reached out to her.

Reaching for his hand, she said. "Thing is, you have been there for me." Before she touched his hand to show him everything she went through along with the emotions involved. It wasn't as intense as what she did to Psyllic before she left that planet. What she did with him was a virtual torture chamber as well.

Zim felt like he was hit several times in his most sensitive area as he saw it all and felt it all. His Gaz experienced far too much in such a short amount of time. He saw the hurt all over again from how she felt with him all the way to now. He felt her love still. When it ended he was almost fully collapsed on the bed, eyes moist, breathing hard.

"Zim?" Came her tentative question.

Shooting up, he than instantly fell forward to scoop her up in a large hug bringing her to the bed so she can at least rest comfortably on his lap while resting her head against his chest. He just held her. "My sweet Gaz."

The way he held her against him seemed to melt the anxiety away. Oh she knew she would still have residuals. Things like that don't exactly end in the blink of an eye, but the way he spoke just now was his way of saying his sorry. "Zim?"

"Yes, Gaz?"

Looking up at him she gave him a full kiss on the lips. Sensing some of Zim's hesitation in responding back to her she whispered, "Out of anyone in this world or any other, Zim I will only want you."

"I know and I want you so much, my Gaz, but you certain?"

Pulling back just a little, she took her top off followed closely by her bra. "What do you think?" Kissing him once more she felt him finally respond back to her.

With one arm holding her securely near him, he raised his other hand up to brush a finger down softly from her forehead to the side of her face down her neck, before using three fingers to slowly go near the rise of her breast as he lightly encircled it lightly around the side then back up to its peak before slowly moving his fingers around once more making her breathing become hitched as she leaned back enjoying his touch and kiss. Glancing down the exposed part of her skin she had goosebumps that raised while her hand touched him. Gazing back to her face, she was observing him as well. Mouth open a little. Her eyes dark with desire.

"Will you be my mate?"

She moved her mouth believing she spoke, but cleared her throat a little as she smiled. "Yes." Tilting her head back as she moaned a little from him brushing his hand along her again, she looked back into his eyes to almost sleepily say. "Keep touching me, Zim." Moaning again, he eased her back onto her pillows. "Oh yes, please keep touching me."

"What if they come home?" Zim wondered as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

"Then move us to the base and lock the door. Simple solution." Reaching for his tunic she urged him to take it off. "I just want you."

She wanted to feel him. Wanted how he always made her feel. Watching him take off his shirt finally she raised herself up into a sitting position to kiss him on the chest. Snaking her legs carefully from between his legs, she raised herself on her knees to kiss his neck, back to his chest, and bent to kiss lower to his abdomen. Feeling his hands along her skin while he purred from this enjoyment made her smile even when he snaked his own fingers into her waistband to help ease her pants down a little. Feeling a good weakness in her knees and arms, she relaxed more on all fours while he kept easing her pants down. Feeling him easily lean over with his long body to kiss her exposed areas even made her sound like she was purring.

Smiling wickedly as he examined so much that he was seeing right now, he inquired. "Think we should save something for our honeymoon?"

His wicked tiny laugh from him prompted a laugh from her as she flipped over to look up at him making her giggle more wickedly at how all this was. Yes, they know what one another looks like naked, but somehow in this position of theirs it looked scandalous. Also delicious as she played with the button of his pants. "We will be, but it never stopped us before from sampling."

Feeling his pants get pulled down, he had to hunch over more to gaze at her face as she winked at him. Standing up he helped himself out of his pants while he took hers off all the way. Staring down at her, he smiled at his demoness beauty. "Perfection."

Arms extended, she urged him to come back to her in which he happily did as he wrapped her up in a deep kiss as their bodies intertwined.

* * *

Psyllic examined what he did with the interior of this building shortly after they left. He and the rest of his kind repaired the buildings easily enough. He just wanted this building where Matronly lived all this time to be different than before. It felt way too cold. He always hated it before so he kept looking it over until he got something he at least was comfortable with. Really this place was much too large for one person. Hearing heavy footsteps entering, he didn't bother to turn around to know who it was.

"Father, will you be continuing on in the same traditions as Matronly?"

That voice was always so cold. Fires couldn't warm it, Psyllic thought.

_"No."_

"So no more in mass destruction and taking over everything? What about mating a half-breed with powers? Will we be doing that at least?"

While he was half Plegerin, he held no inflections in his voice like Psyllic. Turning to face his son, his son held the elf like ears and some characteristics of his mother along with himself. Other then that, Psyllic can only see nothing but evil in his own flesh and blood. _"No mass destruction or taking over everything. As for marrying, or mating like you quaintly put it, it will happen, BUT only if they truly have the same feelings as you. No forcing them anymore."_

Listening while cocking his head to the side, he laughed. "That girl made you weak, dad. Don't think I didn't see anything while you were in the institution with her. My experience with lust may be limited, but I'm not blind."

_"I'm glad you don't need to be fitted with glasses then."_ When his son scoffed at him he narrowed his eyes. _"Elias, if you think I'm weak you have another thing coming to you."_

"So what will we become, father? Weak willed beings? We have all this power and we are going to waste it?" His laughter was like fingernails across rough surfaces. "I studied what Earthlings do. Some enjoy doing charities. Baking cookies for charity. How about that?"

_"I'm in the process of figuring it all out and once I do I will let you know, but for now I really do suggest you shut the fuck up right now or I will rip that tongue out of your mouth."_

But he wouldn't shut up. "We get that girl again. That girl with all those powers. You know you want her dad. I've seen it. Hell if you don't I will. I would..."

"ENOUGH!" Psyllic roared before slamming him into the wall he just repaired. This son was evil. This one is the one he warned Gaz about. Storming over to him, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. _"If things happen around here it will be because of me alone. As for the girl. She is off limits."_  
Letting him go, he stepped back. _"Leave now."_

Elias studied his father with a mixture of anger and a tiny bit of fear. Shrugging he strolled out of there easily like nothing happened. His father will soon see.


	47. Chapter 47

**No one got laid, but a good old fashion feeling up session is good for the soul, Invader Johnny. ;) Your comment made me burst out laughing. Thanks I needed it. **

* * *

Psyllic waited in the common room area of Zim and Gaz's home on Irk. The room was decorated in the traditional colors it seemed that existed on this planet while his planet was slowly transforming into something else that the others seemed to want. They wanted more color around them. When they caught sight of the forest area Strange and himself made, they wanted something like that also there as a permanent part. He agreed to it readily due to it was actually the only time he seemed very comfortable as opposed to the boring color scheme Matronly demanded at all times.

"You obviously have been getting into deep thoughts as of late." Zim mused as he entered. Each time they met since the last, he always noticed the far off look in his eyes. "Is it because of you being in charge for once in your life without someone telling you what to do?"

Finger propped up near his mouth, he smirked at that. _"You can't tell me you didn't go into deep thoughts the first couple of weeks you were in charge here."_

"I really honestly can't deny it. I planned and planned for such a long time, but when it finally happened... You realize just how much more you are in charge of."

_"So many centuries of being by her side. Knowing what she did and what she had to say, then when it finally happens, I realize my mind drew a blank a few times."_ Psyllic said mocking himself. _"Ever happen to you?"_

"I would be told that my ego would say otherwise, but it did happen. When it did finally snap into place, I had to learn something else, and that was getting Gaz back into my life after I left without a word." Zim replied. "I worked very hard to regain her trust in me. It was truly worth it."

There would be no doubt in, Psyllic's mind that his stomach will always feel like it would drop at the mere mention of her name. _"I have this one son. You don't have him here, thankfully because I already warned her about him. He won't harm his own kind, but there is something about him that made me more hesitant than some others I've ever met."_

"Yeah yeah, Gaz told me what she got from his mind. I gotta say, Psyllic you are an angel compared to him if it made Gaz nervous." Zim commented as he leaned against the wall. "Speaking of her, she is on Conventia where they are. She and her mother is speaking to them right now. I'll take you over there soon."

_"That sounds good."_ Standing up, he wanted to meet him face to face even if it was a little impossible since he was taller compared to him. _"I honestly want us to work together. I believe you have a lot of things we can learn from, just like you can learn from us as well. That is purely up to you of course."_

"And the Elders and the Control Brain." Zim finished. Really he knew it was mostly because of her. "I'll speak to them to see what they have to say. You know they will want to talk to you. Or at least Dai."

_"That is perfectly fine with me."_

Approaching him, he raised his hand out to point to the door. "It's time we head over there. It will be protected so popping in right now is a no no." Watching him turn to leave, he walked by his side to lead him to a Voot where they both got in, and quickly headed over there.

On Conventia, Gaz stood off to the side as her mother finished talking to everyone before she felt Zim docking. Signaling to her mother, Gaz stepped to the back to greet them both. "They are nervous. That I can feel, but they are ready to hear him out." Accepting a kiss from Zim, she watched him head out as she hung back with Psyllic.

Psyllic felt the energy in the room an energy that made him shuffle his feet nervously. _"Thank you again for allowing this."_

Focusing solely on Zim as he started to speak, she just said. "Well most are your kids anyhow." Finally looking down at his feet, she added. "Nervous about telling the ones who were Strange's kids about his death? We didn't say a word about him."

Mostly nervous about seeing you again, he thought, but as he thought about it he felt more nervous there too. _"Of course I am. Nervous about the nuptials?"_

Gaz smiled there. "No I'm actually not nervous there." Seeing Zim signal him out, she said. "Time for them to meet their maker again."

That was a bit of a sick sense of humor there in how she said that, he mused. _"Ha ha. Might as well come out to boo me as closely as possible."_ He suggested as he stepped out.

Seeing the faces of all his children along with Strange's along with some of his past wives, made Psyllic feel queasy as he walked right up next to Zim. Most of his own kids seemed hopeful. Some women like Dahlia, leery as they focused so much on him. He felt the massive power field that enveloped this place and knew it was Gaz being responsible for that while the rest was minor.

_"I have never been one to give big speeches. Was never as wordy as the others since I preferred to be silent until there was something that needed to be said."_ He will kick himself for this weak start later. _"I do understand any hesitancy of coming back after all that has happened to you by our own hands. I'm glad they took you away when they did. You deserved it. You deserve better."_

"He's floundering already and he just started to speak." Zim whispered into her ear.

"I don't speak much in front of others, but this is dying already. What do we do?" Gaz wondered as she scanned everyone's faces again. "Oh dang it." She cursed at herself before approaching Psyllic, grabbing him by the arm to haul him back stage. "You are not a public speaker. Look, I do remember something while you had me brainwashed for a second time, something regarding them out there. Something about if you did have a second chance with them that if they really want their powers to improve you would make it easier on them instead of the torture treatment you put them through. Tell them that. Or was that just to get into my pants more?"

_"I spoke the truth there. Yes, I wanted your heart, but I spoke the truth there. Right now I am out there and all I feel is their emotions. Those emotions are making me act like an idiot. I'm not a public speaker but I am trying to learn."_ Psyllic replied emphatically as he looked behind him to the stage and Zim.

"You should have gotten some pointers from, Zim about speaking in front of others then." Gaz suggested.

_"Yes I should have. How can he do it without embarrassment?"_

Gaz laughed softly. "Zim doesn't embarrass easily, that's how. Also my brother and I always noticed he loved the sound of his own voice." Smiling towards Zim softly she winked at him. "I can't trade that guy for anything in the world anymore. Look, Psyllic, I'm not a fan of you, but I see you are trying. I've seen how confident you are in your own powers. Think of giving a speech out in the same way, but without using powers to influence them. You should be fine then." Resuming her deadpanned expression, she rejoined Zim out on the stage as they beckoned to him.

Taking a deep breath in, he walked back out. _"After I say what I say, I encourage you to ask me any question you wish. On Plegerin, I am now solely in charge now and under this charge things will be changing hopefully for the better since the old ways were hindering to us all. Mostly to you. What you endured during those trainings to strengthen your powers was monstrous and for that, it ends. If you decide to come back to live there and wish to be mentored in your teachings it will be far better than before. If you feel it isn't better, I encourage you all to come to me so I may rectify it. I know in the past I wasn't perfect. Never was with what I've done. I was told to marry certain females due to their powers so we can strengthen our population. Something very selfish. Something that I now feel guilty about."_ He could never fall in love with them though. Many years on that planet and knowing them, he never felt the slightest urge there.

"Did you ever love any of your children?" One female asked as she held a kid near her. "Or was that a luxury Matronly never allowed you to have?"

_"Some I loved. Some I admired. Some not so much. Matronly never wanted us to be in love with anyone else but her. It was death if we did."_ Psyllic replied.

"Where is Strange? Where ever you are, he is always close by. So where is he?" Another asked.

_"Matronly and Strange are no longer with us. There was a war and they perished in it. I am now in charge."_ Murmurs occurred across the way with that, hearing one female weep, he stared at her to see that it was one that kept begging him a decade ago to be in love with her. Frowning at that because he remembered how she kept asking him why he wasn't in love with her like she was in love with her, he didn't know what else to say, but to head into the crowd and walk towards her.

Gaz, Dai and Zim watched as he spoke to the woman as he touched her shoulder tenderly before she ended up crying on another woman's shoulder beside her. Seeing him head back to the stage slowly, he was embraced by some of the kids, and some teenagers before he came back up.

_"Does anyone have anymore questions for me right now? If you don't, then please never hesitate to ask when you do. I would love to have you come back and live on that planet. Maybe we will bring music in with your help. Anything for improvement. It is your choice and I won't force you."_

"Are you looking for an immediate answer?" Dahlia spoke.

_"No. I want you to take your time in your decision. I want you absolutely sure and even in the end you aren't satisfied with living there, I will help you bring you any place you wish to be."_

Nodding her head, Dahlia paused her gaze on Gaz before looking back to him. "We'll tell them so they can tell you then."

_"Beautiful. I will wait for your answers patiently. Thank you all for your time."_ Bowing to them, he turned to head back stage where he let out a deep breath as he fell back against the wall.

Clasping his hand on his shoulder, Zim eased him away from the wall to escort him away from there. "Good job considering. I have a good feeling about it."

_"Oh you do, do you? I feel like I left my spine back there."_ He said laughing weakly as they loaded back into his Voot. _"She says you don't embarrass easily."_

Shifting the cruiser in gear they took off. "Oh I don't." Zim spoke matter of factly.

_"Oh and if we don't speak before your nuptials; Congratulations."_

"Thank you." Zim wanted to say something like, in your face, but decided on a simple thank you instead.

* * *

Popping back on Plegerin showed how much the scenery changed as Gaz and Zim escorted all the ones who decided to come back to live here. The place was more alive with color. The buildings were not at all bland and architechually stimulating at least. Greenery was showing along with other vegetation. Gaz asked Zim if they really are in the right place when Psyllic finally arrived.

_"Greetings everyone."_ He said smiling. _"The larger brownish building is where the school is. The buildings behind us is where you will be staying. Just take your pick of where and it is yours. You will not be living in an institution anymore."_

Everyone started smiling even more after their initial shock of the place wore off. "Can we pick now?" A child asked with enthusiam.

_"Yes you may."_ Watching everyone speed off past him leaving Gaz and Zim along with Dahlia behind, Psyllic gazed at her in question. _"Yes, Dahlia?"_

"Where is Elias?"

_"He is in the building next to the school. Top floor."_ He replied.

"Thanks." Walking towards him, she whispered in his ear. "Is there another chance with us again?"

Shaking his head, he answered regretfully. _"No there isn't. I'm sorry."_

Nodding her head, she kissed his cheek as a part of a thanks for attempting this for them all before she headed to the building her son was staying in.

"Zim, Zim, Zim! Come look at this room we are staying in." Came a young kids call as he ran to Zim grabbing his hand hauling him to the building directly behind Psyllic. "I have a green room that you might blend in."

Psyllic laughed at the childs enthusiasm before he fell silent as he thought of Strange and himself as young children getting excited about the smallest things. Mostly Strange loved dragging him to see anything that made him excited.

"She loves you in spite of everything. You really can't see yourself with someone like her? I've talked her quite a bit and she is actually pretty smart." Gaz inquired as she stepped forward.

"_Yes she is smart, but Gaz..."_

"You need to stop that, Psyllic tomorrow is Zim's and my day. I've been looking forward to this." She said interrupting him. "It was hard when I got back. I broke down because of everything that happened. You have no clue how glad I am that he is so patient and amazing to me."

_"You can't stop a feeling as much as you want to."_

"True, but you can move on when the other doesn't share it." Gaz urged.

_"So no kissing the bride to be, then?"_ He wondered in hope.

"Put my father out of his misery and just kiss him."

Gaz and Psyllic stared at Elias as he leaned against the tree. Gaz internally shuddered at the sound of his voice while he looked at her with almost lizard like eyes. Psyllic glared at him. "Uh, that won't happen." Gaz said as she wished she had ear plugs in so she can not hear his voice ever again.

Elias looked her over as he smiled. "I certainly approve of this one, father. I'm Elias."

Dahlia and honestly even Psyllic were attractive. If she envisioned a kid of theirs it certainly didn't look like this. He just didn't look right or sound right. He just looked like evil. Gaz wished Zim would come back so they can leave.

_"That's nice, but your mother would be up in your room by now so leave me."_ Psyllic informed him in a cold tone.

Straightening up, he slinked over next to Gaz to gaze at her one last time before strolling away in an easy matter. The girl even smelled nice. Eyeing the Irken that came out of a building, he assumed it was the Tallest as he gave him a glaring look before looking forward.

Catching that look, Zim came by Gaz's side to place his arm around her. "I blend too well into that room, he had to see. Other than that, it was a nice place." Zim commented.

_"Thank you, it was mostly one of my soldiers doing with the designs here in this section."_

"Good job though." Glancing down at Gaz, he said. "Time for us to rest before our big day. Good luck here."

_"Good luck to the both of you and thank you."_

"Thanks." Smiling, Zim activated the hole. "Good luck, Psyllic. Bye."

Watching her leave, Psyllic pursed his lips before he made an undetermined voice as he headed away to talk to his evil son and Dahlia.


	48. Chapter 48

**To Invader Johnny... Bow chicka wow wow ha ha ha. You make me laugh or simply smile with your reviews. **

* * *

Hands brushed gently across the surface. Ripples came forth. Gently. No sound was made unless you count the breathing that was occurring. After the hands brushed along it, one hand brushed on top of the other before moving the other hand to repeat the movement. Chanting. Soft chanting as something enthralling took over making the head tilt back. It was possible to do this. Possible to win.

Body relaxing before falling to the ground, the hands still moved along the surface. Chanting, chanting, chanting. There will be a winner. Eyes opened, the hands roamed the body before one settled next to him as the other busied itself. The ripple effect was always amazing.

* * *

Gaz stared at herself in the mirror. Never before had she stared this much to decide if she looked good or horrible. Brushing her hands along the dress to feel the fabric, she was amazed at her choice of dress. She loved her dark colors. She had to have them. Felt naked without them, but this time here she was in an off the shoulder dress that was white with black gothic type lace that was in the dress. One around her waist that went down to the hips of her dress in a complimentary way. Examining her hair and make up, she wanted to make sure everything look correct. They were doing both a Human and Irken type wedding today. Hearing a knock she bid whomever to come in.

"Wow, Gaz you look amazing."

Smiling at her brother from the mirror, she eventually turned. "Thank you."

"Zim seems nervous. I should be happy about that and laugh, but I can't do that today." Dib mentioned.

Snickering about Zim, Gaz quipped. "He'll get over himself and kiss the mirror soon."

Smiling at her joke, he got closer to her. "You know him too well." He observed. "If you want out then let me know now." He added in a joking tone.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she said. "I can't since it took me so long to break him." Hearing another knock, she yelled for them to come in. "Hi mom and dad. What do you think?"

Dai came forward to take her by the hands to look her up and down before embracing her. "Zim is going to trip over his own tongue when he sees you."

"That was the goal, correct?" She asked laughing as she gazed at her father. "Dad?"

"Gaz! You look positively radiant." Membrane bellowed as he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Guess I can't put you on my shoulders any longer, can I?"

Shaking her head while smiling, "No, I don't think so."

"They told me before we came in that it's time." Dai told her as she checked for any lint on the dress. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but I just want one moment alone with Dib if I can." Gaz replied

"All right hun. I'll be out there in my seat while your dad waits for you outside the door." Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, she took her husband's hand as they left the room.

"What is it?" Dib asked out of concern.

Taking his hand, she replied. "Nothing for you to be concerned about. I just wanted to say something to you in private. Something I never get to say really because of who I am." Taking a deep breath, she brushed the top of his hand with her thumb. "Thank you for always being there for me even when I threatened you. I know you always did what you did because of how you cared about me. If dad was still busy in his lab and not wanting to attend this today, I would have been happy to have you give me away. Hopefully without you threatening Zim for old times sake." They both laugh. "I will deny this if anyone asks me about this talk, but I am proud of you, Dib. Glad we are related."

"Gaz, I always saw something more in you then what you put out there that is why I was so annoying. Thanks for not actually dooming me."

"Well the night is still young." She spoke with a wink as she gave him a tiny hug. "Thank you, Dib, but we should get out there since I've waited long enough for this moment."

For the wedding, Zim spoke in both his own language and english as they exchanged their vows. Digging up past customs was not a difficult task. Zim suddenly trying to remember how to speak as he stood staring at his mate was a bit comical, even to his own viewpoint. First they exchanged rings before wrapping a ribbon around one another's hands binding them together for eternity, and when Zim leaned down to give her a kiss before they were fully presented to everyone, he whispered into her ear.

"What are you thinking, my Demoness?"

"I want to be on our honeymoon now. I've waited long enough." She whispered back as she took his offered arm.

"A little celebration and then we are gone from here." He promised as they walked into everyone's congratulations.

* * *

It was possibly a little strange to be back on Tarlab 5 after Psyllic took her there while she was brainwashed, but when she went back there with Zim to have a look around with the President there and his son, she took him aside to say it would be a great place to go for them both to be away from Irk on their honeymoon just as long as they don't stay in the same place she was in with Psyllic.

The place did overlook the ocean and the beautiful vast forest that surrounded it provided some quiet nature sounds. Sounds that weren't there in the other place. This place was where the ocean animals seemed to want to frolic in the waves. Sea mammals that looked like dolphins on Earth, but not quite. Zim carried her inside closing the door with his spider legs behind him as he walked towards the balcony area to see the moon's reflection dancing along the ocean. Placing her down gently, he walked outside with her as they both watched the frolicking down below in the water. Turning her to face him, he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her. Feeling her shake, he eyed her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Nervously she laughed. "Yes, I'm just suddenly nervous. I mean we have seen one another naked and done things, but this is the first time we will be..." She trailed off. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Oh my Gaz will never disappoint me, but I actually admit that Zim fears disappointing you." He admitted as he pressed his forehead gently against hers.

Arms going around his neck, she kissed him. "You won't." Removing her hands, she gently brushed him down the length of his arms before she gently took one hand in her own. Kissing him again, she excused herself to walk inside alone to head into the bedroom to freshen up, and change.

Zim took a deep breath in and out as he assured himself that he is one of the best in everything so this will not be a surprise when he excels in it. He knew this wait was much longer for him as opposed to her, but since it was here, he felt his knees almost buckle as he quietly talked to himself inside his head. Tonight he will be with her more fully than before. Tonight he will ache for her even more than before at every passing second. Tonight he will...

"Zim?"

Turning at her soft call of his voice, he swore he almost tripped off the side when he gazed at what she wore for him which was a dark purple lace and silk negligée that stopped mid-thigh, but the slit on the side of the leg just made him almost start making an animal sound. She always had slim legs, but there was always a strength in them. The material just felt like it was teasing when he examined the gentle curve of her hips making his eyes drink her in more as he moved to the flat plain of her stomach that told him how she was feeling at the moment. Gulping, he moved his eyes up to the rise and fall of her chest, she was as excited as himself, and when he reached to look at her delicate face, her mouth was open some in anticipation while her eyes drank him in as well.

Taking a couple long strides to her, he scooped her up in his arms where she made a tiny sound, and carried her to the bedroom. Before he placed her back down, he kissed her then gently placing her feet on the floor while he felt her hands start to undo his buttons of his shirt. He was so hungry and his mind was racing so he helped her remove his shirt all the while kissing still. Pulling back, he took one finally feist of the vision before him as he removed her negligée. Lifting her up as gallantly as possible, he laid her out in the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow, than started to cover her as he kissed her all over. The sounds she always made spurred him on as he separated her legs to kiss down there. Glancing up occasionally, he would watch how she would often tilt her head back or alternate it to tilting head back while arching the back then she would clutch at the pillows next to her. He was invading his Gaz in the best way ever.

"I want you Zim." She breathed out as she almost tore apart the pillow to her left.

Standing up, Zim removed the rest of his clothing, and instead of just getting back on the bed that instant, he had to see this beauty before him who was as ready as him. Slowly he got back on the bed to levitate slightly over her waiting womanhood. Positioning himself, he gently entered as she not only gasped from the entrance, she also felt a little pain from it. He will take his time. Honestly with her, he will always take his time, as they slowly made love.

There was pain at first, but as they eased into it, she found herself feeling waves of energy flow through her along with the feelings of butterflies due to all the fluttering in her stomach and her senses. Oh it was such a sweet inviting sensation. When they continued to kiss during it, it just made her almost cry out in pleasure way too many times, but she didn't want it to end. She knew eventually there was going to be some pain since this was her first time so when it happened, Zim gazed into her eyes to whisper things to keep her calm, and relax into it. When she did they both reached their edge at the same time with him almost collapsing on her, but he kept mindful that he was heavier than her.

Laying on his side, he maneuvered her to lay on her side so they can still be joined down there. Compared to humans, he didn't become soft after he reached his pleasure. Arms wrapped around one another, while one of her legs wrapped around his waist, they both breathed heavily until they finally calmed themselves. "How are you, my sweet Gaz?"

"I know I will be in some pain, but I would love to keep going once I get my second wind." She answered with a kiss at his neck. "What about you?"

"No pain, and I would love to keep doing this again." He replied.

"Then give me more of you soon again. Okay?"

Kissing her cheek. "Okay."

That night they made love more and during the times of their rest, they would hold each another. Sometimes they would just lay beside one another talking and laughing before resuming their love-making. The excuses of most honeymoons is to do what you wish and hopefully to do one thing for hours on end. When they both felt truly exhausted and knew sleep had to claim them, she laid her head on his chest as they kept murmuring more things.

"You've made Zim the happiest Irken in the universe."

"You've made me the happiest girl alive, Zim. I love you." Gaz said as her eyes closed.

"I love you, my Gaz. Nothing can break us apart." Zim stated as his eyes couldn't stay open any longer so shutting them, he gave her a kiss on the forehead as they both fell fast asleep in their bliss.

* * *

Hands brushing against the surface once again there was the soft chanting that was heard by no one else but the being. Ripples. Brushing. Winner.

* * *

Gaz woke up smiling to herself. She didn't want to open her eyes, she felt the more she had her eyes closed, the movements of her body that made her remember her Zim was just so satisfying. She made a pleasurable sound at the thought. Lovely fantastic memory. So many years of waiting was worth it. Moving her head, she kissed his chest as she moved her hand along his body eliciting a response from him. Smiling even wider at that, she kissed him once more before opening her eyes to see a sight that made her eyes bulge out, while making her shoot out of the bed so lightning quick, that she stumbled and slammed against the wall knocking the air out of her.

Rising up in a quick shot himself at seeing his wifes reaction as she stood there gaping at him, he had to ask. _"Darling? What is wrong with you? Why did you get up out of bed like that?"_

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?! Where is Zim?" Gaz asked in a panic as she had the urge to bring up a flame. "Get the hell out of here. Zim! Zim!"

_"What are you talking about and who is Zim?"_ He asked in genuine confusion.

"Zim is the Tallest on Irk and my husband. You! You are some sick maniac."

Raising his hand up to her to hope to keep her calm, he slowly got up from the bed prompting her to look the other way. _"I'm your husband, Gaz. Don't you remember? My name is Psyllic. We met while your planet was busy invading mines and we fell in love. We married."_

"Cover up! Zim is my husband. Yes I was on your planet but you were forcing me to marry you when I was already engaged to Zim. Get the hell out of here!" She yelled.

_"Sweetheart, there is no Zim. You have been married to me, and as for the Tallest on Irk, the Tallest are Red and Purple."_ Psyllic told her very calmly. _"If you are still confused, then talk to your mother, and she will tell you the truth."_

Examining the room around her, she noticed it wasn't the honeymoon place she was at with Zim, she was in their room on Irk, but instead of being with Zim she was with a very naked Psyllic. Clutching her head at the sudden intense migraine that formed, she decided to zap him. "I will ask her, and you are not my husband."

Psyllic watched her storm away from his place on the floor. He had no clue what happened. Last night was an amazing night between them as usual, and now this. Closing his eyes from his burning retinas that the flame did, he leaned back against the wall to wait on some healing time.

* * *

The being kissed its hands knowing that the magic worked against them.

* * *

**Cliffhanger or just continue on to another chapter? Can't decide. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Thinking like a true invader there, Invader Johnny. I like your style. I actually had this ready to go. **

* * *

Her migraine was increasing as she was waiting for her mother to arrive. Listening to Red and Purple on the broadcast was making her ears weep. They just sounded like a three ring circus wrapped up in two morons as they spoke to everyone while Purple stuffed his mouth before opening it up wide to cause food to fall out while they mocked someone. When the camera panned around it was panning to the face of Skoodge who was looking for the better word, well she had no word for it right now as her head just continued to pound. Psyllic wanted to be by her side as she waited, but she demanded he leave her at once since she felt this was a trick on his part.

Stepping outside, Psyllic met up with Dai who was coming up towards him with concern written on her face. _"She thinks we aren't married, Dai. She keeps insisting she is married to someone named, Zim. I don't know what to do, please speak to her."_

Studying the worry in his face she gave him a curt nod. "I'll talk to her, just go and keep yourself busy on your home world until then."

_"She didn't hit herself last night. Not unless something happened while I was asleep."_ Rubbing his temple, he glanced around hoping that this talk would at least clear things up by tonight. She unleashed so much anger at him he had the scars already to prove it.

"We'll try to get to the bottom of it. Right now just let me speak to her." Seeing him nod his head with clear concern written on his face, she watched as he disappeared presumably to his home world. Facing her home, Dai headed inside to speak to her daughter.

Gaz was pacing back and forth when she heard light footsteps enter, turning around she noted something about her mother, something that was different, but something the same at the same time. "Mom, I didn't hurt myself. I am not married to, Psyllic, and these jokers... Red and Purple are no longer the Tallest anymore."

Dai smirked at that remark when she looked over at the broadcast. "I agree they are jokers, but they are the Tallest."

"Zim took over mom. These twos are incarcerated for the crimes they committed against this planet. I am married to Zim. This guy that says I'm married to is lying."

Dai was calm as she listened to her daughter so far as she sat down. "How is he lying, dear?"

Dear? The way she spoke it made Gaz turn her attention fully on her. "I'm not crazy, mom, and I'm not making this up."

"Well honey I know you aren't crazy, but you aren't calm at the present moment."

"How should I act when I wake up next to someone who tried to rape me early on when I barely knew him?! Please tell me, mom, how should I act? That planet, under the rule of Matronly that had him and another by the name of Strange who helped her tried to take over the universe and also destroy it. They tortured me, brainwashed me to make me marry Strange and then later on marry Psyllic. They first kidnapped you and then later on dad to make sure I would keep up my end. Seriously, mom, how should I be acting right now?" Gaz knew she sounded hysterical, but she was upset. Zim was somewheres, and the idiot squad were back in charge again.

When her daughter came close enough to her, she gently took a hold of her hand to urge her to sit down. "Gaz I know you are not one to make up stories. You've always been pragmatic. Always have been since you were a child, but are you sure you didn't injure yourself? No, please don't yell again, just keep calm, and think about it."

Sighing, Gaz asked, "Did an assassin come to our house when only both of us were at home alone years ago, mom? Has anyone made an attempt on your life?"

"No, never."

"Did you go to Earth?"

"Yes. Really I just wanted to leave here because of a horrible break up with that one there." Dai replied pointing to Purple. "My ship started to experience a problem and I crash landed in your fathers yard. He nursed me back to health and in the process I fell in love with him." Dai was beaming as she thought about it.

Gaz felt the ground was suddenly moving away from her. She had this odd feeling from her. An old feeling from long ago that wasn't the same as the clone that replaced her. This was her real mother. The original. Gaz teared up as she thought of all that time of her gone before Zim brought her back to life in the form of her clone. Gaz couldn't do any mind melding with her to show her, her memories in fear of something horrible happening to her own mom. Gaz stared at her before slipping onto the ground in front of her to place her head on her mother's lap. "I remember how you fell in love with him. You told us over and over again."

Smiling gently, she ran her hand through her hair. "Dib and you were so curious. You mostly. While Dib was a clone of your dad because we thought we couldn't have kids of our own, we thought of you as our miracle. Half Irken and half human. So much in powers. Powers we had to keep secret. Dib found out soon and fought to keep it secret while he pursued other things to unearth. Pity he didn't know about me until later. That was a shock when he saw me in how I really looked, but it was best for him to find out." She laughed at the memory.

Gaz couldn't pretend to know how that was as she listened before she pulled away. Still on her knees as she looked up at her mom, she said. "Does Zim exist here?"

Pursing her lips, Dai merely nodded as she pointed towards Red and Purple. "It is best you forget about him, Gaz, Zim is gone from here."

The tone from her drained her blood as it prickled her skin. Slowly standing up, Gaz stood there staring at her mother, she'll find Zim herself, so she asked instead. "Where's Dib?"

"Home from college. He was still passed out the last I left there." Dai replied.

"I think I will bother my brother for a while then. If that is allowed."

Standing up, she hugged her. "Of course it is allowed. I will tell Psyllic. You go enjoy yourself and if you wish why don't you spend a few nights there. I'm certain Dib would love that."

Taking another look at her mother, she kissed her cheek. "We'll talk soon, I love you."

* * *

Gaz decided on taking a cruiser with her to Earth. It was a long trip there, but there was something she desired to look for on her way back so the excuse of taking a cruiser suited her purpose for now. Concentrating her power, she ended up landing in the backyard of their home immediately placing it in the garage. Her mom did tell her that Earth still has no clue about their existence. Something that made Gaz sad to hear about as she wandered into the house.

Entering through the kitchen it was relatively quiet as she wandered through the living room, only stopping once to poke her head into the lab downstairs to see if anyone was there. Securing the lab, she headed upstairs and walked towards Dib's room. He was home, she can hear his snoring even through his closed door. Peering at the time on the clock in the hall, she thought it was her sisterly duty to wake his butt up. Knocking lightly at first, she was just greeted with more snores so she knocked a little more heavily granting her a small 'Go away' from him. Smirking, she opened his door just a crack to see his body half hanging out his bed with a bit of drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

Entering softly, she sat down on his chair feeling after all those years of him sneaking into her room waking her butt up and putting that curse on her. Or even bursting in accusing her of being a robot that Zim made her into for his evil plans, she cleared her throat seeing him crack his eye open to glance at her to say, "Oh, hey Gaz." Rolls over. She counted to three when he sat up looking at her in shock as he wrapped the sheets around his lower half. She will not try to figure why he was doing that. "Gaz? Why are you in my room?"

"Why are you still sleeping at 3:34pm in the afternoon? You would have woken my butt up hours ago. Consider this payback." She replied with delight.

Glancing at his over turned alarm, he adjusted himself. "Oh I didn't know. Well could you make yourself scarce so I can clean up. I'll be down soon."

Standing up she smirked down at him. "See to it or I will be back." She said with a wink before closing the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later she watched as he came downstairs wearing dark jeans and a gray shirt with no trench on. Giving her a signal that he will be back in, he went into the kitchen to make a ton of racket before heading back in with a bowl of cereal and orange juice. Striding over, he sat on the opposite end of the couch to start spooning heapfuls of cereal into his mouth. Watching him eat as if he never received food a day in his life at college, Gaz quipped at him. "Do they even feed you in college?"

Seeing as he couldn't reply readily, he nodded his head as he reached for his glass of juice to take a couple of gulps. "I've been asleep twelve hours. Can you blame a guy for being hungry?"

"No, but what would Tak say to this appetite?"

Giving her a quizzical expression, he asked. "What's a Tak? Is that an Irk expression that I don't know about?" Spooning more cereal into his mouth, he kept a questioning gaze on her.

"Uh no it isn't." She stammered. So no Tak either. Where is she then?

Watching how his sisters gaze fell while her mouth seemed to be wording something that he couldn't hear himself, he took another drink before placing his bowl and glass back down bringing himself closer to her. "Gaz, what's wrong?"

She had to know how she was as a child to him. "Dib, how did I treat you as a sister growing up? You can tell me everything."

"Are-are you sure you want to know?" Her eyes pleaded to him prompting him to take a deep breath. "You treated me as if I was your enemy at times, Gaz. I mean I know I can be annoying with my obsessions, but that is how it was." Noting her crestfallen eyes, he added. "I always knew that in spite of so much between us, I spotted good in you. Whenever I got picked on by the bullies in school, you helped out with advice, or beating them up. Funny how you said it was your job to do that." Her face tilted down more. "Gaz I knew there was amazing things about you. I love you. It isn't so different from other families, although not many find out that their mother is an alien and their father is just a human, making me a clone of him, and you a bi-product of both of them." Feeling that was why she wasn't looking at him, he grasped her shoulders gently. "Oh Gaz, after my initial shock, you know I never saw you as anything horrible. I've seen the good in you." Hearing her cry, he wondered if he broke her. His sister never cries. Wrapping her in his arms, he held her. "Gaz? What's the matter?"

"If I tell you I'm afraid you won't believe me like mom." She sniffed out against his shoulder.

"Gaz I know you are not one to make up stories or give into hysterics. Tell me and I will keep it between us unless you want me to share it."

She came to him in spite of him accusing Zim of experimenting on her. Even when she told him that she was fine, but his brain addled mind wanted nothing more to prove he was right about Zim regardless on how it made her feel. She knew in the end, he would always listen to her. Dib would finally let the big brother in him take over and listen to her like she wanted him to. But still she said.

"I'm scared you won't believe me." She whispered out.

Dib felt a little stabbed there, but persisted. "What about Psyllic? Have you told him?"

"He's not my husband. I'm married to someone else. I have been with one being all these years, been engaged to him, we finally got married, had our honeymoon, I went to sleep, and when I woke up he wasn't there." Gaz choked out. "Mom doesn't believe me. Please, Dib please believe me."

Dib squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his sister choking from all the crying. Crying and pleading was not her. Something was seriously wrong here. Separating from her, he took her face in his hands to stare into her eyes. He kept looking in there as she kept talking. Something was out of sync here and something about his sister was the key to all this. "Gaz. Gaz." He started softly. Pleading himself. "I know you and I believe you. I will help you any way I can. Please tell me everything."

She can show him without the graphic nature of Zim and her or even the past with their own mother. "I can show you. Show you everything, Dib. Do you trust me?"

Smiling at her, he replied. "Show me without any sexual details if you can."

Laughing at the way he said it, she nodded. "I'll do my best there. Some will include the past with whom I'm really married to." Placing her hand to his temple, she melded with him causing his eyes to open wide at the sudden jolt before relaxing into it. Dib had a strong mind, she knew if she had to do this again with him, he would be one of the few who can survive it without making his brain into scrambled eggs.

It was strange to see all this in this fashion. Dib saw himself confronting a green alien who claimed he was a real child, but it was obvious by his contacts, lack of ears, nose and horrible wig that he was an alien. Dib saw the fights between him and the alien while Gaz watched in the background in her usual disinterest. He saw the blooming friendship between his sister and the alien, and how he treated her with immense respect. Also growing affection that he can see as love. Saw how he left and how upset she was when he did. Saw when he came back after taking over the Earth, to try to win her back, which thankfully she gave him a hard time with. How he himself started to work with the alien for the sake of his sister for their own planet to become allies with them gaining not only this truce but all this technology in return. He saw both battles, along with the last one. The wedding with the alien and her waking up next to Psyllic who tried to take advantage of her more than a few times.

Letting out a shocked gasp, he jumped back a bit as he stared back at her gaze again. She wouldn't alter something like that in such a way to manipulate him or anyone else. His sister was telling the truth. A truth that even their own mother couldn't believe. "Gaz, I'm so sorry." Grabbing his drink he downed it completely before adding. "I will help you in any way that I can."

Smiling, she blinked back a few tears as the stress of the situation kept hitting her over and over again. "Thank you. Thank you. Please don't say anything to anyone."

"No I won't. I don't want anyone hindering you. I think you deserve this, but I do have a question here."

"What is it?"

Licking his lips, he wasn't surprised at their dad usually being in the lab, but their own mom. "There seems to be a gap with mom though in this memory. She's there and then she is suddenly gone. Then I see you disguising yourself as mom to speak to Purple, then mom is there. I know mom is busy. Just like you are busy as an Elder, but mom has never been that busy. What happened? You know you can trust me."

She didn't want to tell him but he will keep demanding it because he saw right through it. "When mom and I were alone in the house an assassin came to kill her. I came into the kitchen at the time and we were both attacked. Mom went to save me. Dad came home after the assassin left and tried to save mom, but couldn't. He had her D.N.A saved just in case. During the time when Zim first came to be the Tallest, and we needed to question Purple for his crimes, we needed the upper hand. Zim was perfecting the clone while I pretended to be her. There was a rough patch, but we finally got her right to the point she was like the original."

Dib fell silent there. "So when we get things back on track again, we will be back with clone mom?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I know it is a lot to consider."

"It is, but I'm not a fan of you being married to that guy now when the better choice was obviously Zim." Taking a deep breath in, he scanned the room regarding this almost hard decision. He can't have his sister married to this guy. If his mother did believe her out right, then she would agree. "We have to find Zim. Get your life back."

"I have a feeling where Zim is right now. He is in a place he is not a fan of at all." Gaz said before taking his hand. "How should we proceed then?"

"Talk to him, maybe he'll remember some how. Or get him here so we can figure things out. My mind will snap into place soon." He replied. "So Tak is my girlfriend I take it from what I've seen."

Suppressing a smile, she nodded her head. "Oh yeah and she is obviously someone you enjoy having around. You've been together for quite some time."

"Well she seems far more interesting then the past girls I've been with from what I gather." He told her laughing. "So what would you like to do now?"

"I'm going to head to Foodcourtia. I have a feeling he was banished there." Again.


	50. Chapter 50

Landing on Foodcourtia, Gaz stepped out of her Voot to be impaled with nothing but grease smells and sweat. Grimacing from it, she looked over at the map to show her where Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster was remembering Zim's stories about that place. Also about Sizz-Lor. He still owned the place when Zim had him placed as an officer, so she didn't know if he still just inhabited here most of the time or was still a captain of a ship. Finding out soon, she made her way through the massive crowd of every being you can find there. It was loud, most were huge as they almost knocked into her. She heard some cat calls from some males as she passed, but she ignored them as she spotted the place she needed to be at.

Making a beeline into the establishment, she was almost runned into by a small child holding some hot greasy thing that was still spattering on the ground as it ran to, what she had to guess, its parents. There was one large individual wiping his mouth and wobbling to the door happy as a clam, while others were complaining about the food. Zim complained about Bloaties when this was more of a trash heap compared to that place? Hearing the familiar voice of Sizz-Lor as he burst through the door to eye the customers in disgust, his eyes fell on her in actual surprise before he fell back into his usual surliness.

"Whatcha doing here?" He asked as he chomped on his cigar before screaming into the back. "Calon's up front. Now! Relieve him."

Stepping forward, she caught the looks of the customers from the corner of her eye. They thought she was cutting in line so they had pure hate in them. "Sizz-Lor I am wondering if I can speak to one of your fry cooks alone. It is important business. Private business." She emphasized the last part.

Studying her with slight mistrust, he asked. "Who?"

"Zim."

"Why does the Elder want to speak to that loser? He has nothing to help you with."

Man, the hatred from him, she thought. "That is between us, and he will be of some help. So do you have a private room I can speak to him in?"

Chomping on his cigar more, he handed her a card key. "Upstairs, my place. I will only allow fifteen minutes max with him. He should consider himself lucky there."

Taking the key, she added. "That should be enough time. Also don't let him know who wants to speak to him. Let it shock him."

Smiling at the possibility of a shock hurting Zim, he nodded his head as he headed to the back, while she went back out to head upstairs.

The place wasn't any better than downstairs but Gaz waited until she heard a voice that made her heart leap up into her throat.

"Stupid Sizz-Lor. When I take over I'm gonna... Ugh I hate this place." Zim grumbled as he kept walking in before he stopped in shock at seeing her in front of him. Looking down at the long apron he was wearing that was full of grease and what not, he seemed rather ashamed of his appearance. "I'm sorry, my Elder, if I would have known I would have cleaned up."

Chest falling down at him not recognizing her as something more than that, she raised her hand up as he continued to make himself look better. "Don't worry about what you look like, Zim."

"Yes, you say that, but it is demeaning to you." Taking his apron off, he folded it to place to his side. At least his clothes underneath didn't have stains.

Stepping forward, she told him. "You aren't. Please don't be this way with me, Zim."

"What does the, Elder want with Zim?" He ventured to ask while standing stock still at attention.

Placing a hand on his arm, he took a step back as if she bit him. Frowning, she replied. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Well certainly I do. You are the Elder Gaz. You are half Irken and half human." Zim searched her face as if lost. "Also beautiful."

Heart lurching again, Gaz smiled at him as hope came back. "Thank you for the compliment, Zim. I find you attractive too."

Eyes wider, Zim almost relaxed, but stiffened since he had no clue on what to do. "Also you are married."

To you, she screamed in her head, but instead of voicing anything out loud, she simply frowned as her eyes watered a bit.

Confused about what to do, Zim stepped forward wishing to offer something to her. "Can Zim do anything for you? You seem unhappy for some reason."

"Whatever I say to you has to remain between us. Do you understand?" He nods his head. "I'm not married to him, I'm really married to someone else. Someone I have loved for a long time."

"That someone is lucky, but why am I here?"

Taking his hands, she answered. "Because that someone is you, Zim. We were married yesterday and I when I woke up I'm married to this man who tried to... Take advantage of me several times."

Stepping away from her again, he stumbled against a chair. "I'm not married. Been here since I was banished. I'm not allowed anything except this punishment."

Eyes tearing over, she made a desperate move. She closed the distance between them both to give him a kiss fully on the mouth. Zim's eyes were showing shocked as were his hands as he laid them out on the sides. Never in his life has he been kissed. Never in his life has his pak gave him signals of warning, but as she kissed him he found himself enjoying it more. He was kissing the Elder. Something he would be punished for seeing his position and predicament. Hearing a soft sound from her, he continued to kiss her until something won out.

"No we can't. You're married so you have to go now, my Elder. I don't know why you are here, but you have to stop now." He demanded stepping away from her again before looking at the time. "I must go. Have a good day."

"Wait!" She called out to him making him stop at the open door. Seeing him turn to eye her, she had no idea what to say, she had to think of something else so she said instead. "At least walk downstairs with me." When he nodded, she walked past him before they both went downstairs in silence. Dib warned her about a mind meld with him if he already had one and then to have his memory wiped cleaned, it might make things worse. He supposed that if he loved her once, he could do it all over again.

Reaching the bottom, she handed the card key to him to tell him to give to Sizz-Lor with the added, don't betray the Elder's trust there. That made him swear his loyalty all the more to her. Lingering on his face for a few more minutes, she walked away from him with her head slightly down trying to fight off the tears that were threatening her. What a failure already, she thought as she wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued towards the lot where her Voot was before she was slammed so hard into a wall, she instantly saw stars followed by some darkness. Hearing voices above her, she felt her body being moved, and touched, but she couldn't do a thing as everything around her spun wildly.

Feeling one hand grasp her neck hard, she squeaked out a protest before seeing a flash of faces in front of her before a very angry face came from above hitting at the one who was grasping her neck. Squinting her eyes open was hard, but she made out the shape along with the dexterity of the one who jumped in to protect her before she heard retreating footsteps.

"My Elder, are you all right?"

She could never mistake Zim's voice as she smiled hopefully up at him, but even her mouth felt pained to do that. "What the hell happened, Zim?"

"I saw these ugly guys call after you and follow you. I didn't think you were safe. Zim had to see that you were safe."

The way his hands felt as he tried to steady her by placing them on her arms gently felt so good to her. She wanted to touch him back.

"You need to check your surroundings at all times, Elder, or at least get protection." Zim kept saying.

That made Gaz's line of sight clear as she focused on the nearness of his face. "For your information I am always careful, and I don't need protection like that. As for this one time, my mind is preoccupied with something. Something incredibly important. As for what you did..." She knew they were alone in that area, as she placed a hand behind his head and gave him a gentle kiss. "You are amazing, Zim."

Blinking in surprise, he helped her on her feet. "Yes, well, I think I better escort you to your cruiser because I have to go back at once."

Taking a deep breath in, she walked with him to the cruiser in silence once again, till she lifted the canopy up to get in. Settling into the seat, she glanced at him. "I hope to see you again, Zim."

"Well you know where I am." Zim said in a hopeless way, as he waited for her to leave before resigning to go back to work. He knew once he got back there he would have to face his wrath, which as soon as he was in view of that horrid place, Sizz-Lor was out there chomping at his cigar and stomping the ground.

"Where did you think you were going, Zim?" He asked coldly.

Handing him his card key, Zim answered. "The Elder was being followed by these guys and they attacked her, I stopped them, and made sure she got back to her Voot safely. That's it. Besides I'm right here to dance around in greasy goodness again."

"Save that sarcasm elsewhere. I will question her about that story as for now get back to work."

Cursing at him inside his head, Zim headed in back to continue the clean up duties he had before he was called away. During that time, he thought of that Elder. He never looked at anyone else in that light like he did her. She was half Irken and half another species. She wasn't all showbiz like everyone else. Honestly, her own mother wasn't, but Gaz was a silent one. More silent than the rest of the Elders, but when he heard her speak in the broadcasts, he can see that she was a force of nature on her own accord. He seen the intelligence with her too regarding some debates. Debates he can see she was never a fan of.

He has seen his fair share of races in his life, especially in this hell, and he thought that he was the only thing truly good looking in his life. Than she was introduced. When there was something involving the Elders, he had to see if she was on there. He enjoyed it when he saw her. Hated it when he didn't see her. Then when he was told to go upstairs for a private meeting and to see her right in front of him, he didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to think when she said she really wasn't married to that guy from Plegerin, but really to him. The kiss though. The kiss was a surprise. A surprise he enjoyed, but knew if they were caught he would be the one paying for it.

After walking her downstairs than watching her walk off, Zim caught the danger right off when he spotted those males going after her, and when he saw them blindsiding her, he reacted. But the way he reacted didn't seem like a bodyguard move. Possibly predatory. She may be married, but he already felt her being more his than her own husbands. Than she kissed him again, and that settled it. He had to find a way out of this dump.

* * *

Back on Earth, Gaz told Dib about her failed attempt with Zim over a large pizza, and some tears. She wished she can stop with the tears. Dib listened to her as he tried to help her out.

"Maybe I should have done the whole memory thing on him." Gaz said again as she flopped her pizza on to her plate. Her appetite was disappearing.

"Whoever did this did a great job of wiping everyone's memories clean, except for yours. I honestly think you will scramble him more." Dib surmised as he struggled with a pepperoni.

"He did seem to enjoy the kisses." She thought out loud.

Watching her now poke her pizza, Dib made a comment. "A kiss from a pretty girl. Not a lot of guys would turn that down."

Grabbing a mushroom, she tossed it at him. "Not helping there."

Taking the mushroom, he put it on her pizza again. "Did Zim ever kiss any other women besides you?"

"He was forced to kiss Matronly. No one else but me though."

"He really has it bad for you then." Dib thought smiling, and added as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If he had it that bad for you once, he will have it again."

Stabbing her finger through the middle of her slice, she grimaced. "I'm going to rip out the throat of whomever placed this stupid spell, and learn to play the guitar with it."


	51. Chapter 51

Earlier in the day, Psyllic was at the Institute on Plegerin sitting in an audience while the children played music. The teacher wanted to show their progress of what they were learning, and while some of it sounded rough still, the smoother parts produced some actual magic to it. Those parts, Psyllic smiled at which seemed to encourage the children since they seemed nervous to play in front of him. When it was done, he applauded them as he spoke to each one of them individually. Some were his children after all, so they were more happy to please him compared to the others. After speaking to that teacher, he needed to get away to speak to Dai briefly on Irk, but as he was walking through the halls, Dahlia came out of one room almost ramming into him.

"Please forgive me, Sane." She stammered.

Catching a book that slipped from her grasp, he handed it back to her. _"Please Dahlia, it is Psyllic, not Sane anymore."_ He encouraged.

Eyes flashing up at him, she smiled. "Yes, sorry, Psyllic won't happen again. Um I must leave." Taking a step past him, she was surprised when his arm halted her retreat.

_"Did I abuse you horribly for you to be so frightened of me, Dahlia?"_ He inquired with concern. He knew he wasn't great with her, but he didn't think he abused her.

"Well you were rough with me after like I was garbage. I know you never had feelings for me. You were forced into that marriage, but no you weren't horrible during." She replied honestly. "You were different with her though. I saw it. I understand why you feel the way you do for her." Eyes downcast, she just wanted to go back to work. "I need to go to my job again."

_"Yes, indeed. Thank you for answering my question, Dahlia."_ Giving her a smile, he strolled away from her while she looked behind her at his retreating back. Thoughts unreadable.

* * *

Dai was reading a file from her computer when she was struck with a very strong image that was violent. Misery was felt along with hopelessness making Dai collapse down on the ground to vomit. Breathing very hard, she stared down at the contents below her as she went over the image. Falling back to sit on her knees, she covered her face with her hands as she thought. Was there a possibility that Gaz is telling the truth? That image was showing something that confirmed an evil. Confirmed something that seemed like truth.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, she looked at the mess before her deciding it was best to meet this person out there. Taking a quick drink, she scattered out of there meeting up with Psyllic. "Hello, Psyllic. What do you need?"

Watching the way she was behaving, he wondered if he should ask her what her problem was, but decided to ask instead. _"Why is Gaz deciding to take the time away to be with her brother instead? Why is she running away when we should be helping her now."_

"Gaz wants to spend time with her brother and that is healthy. Let her do that. Dib has a way about him that you will soon have your wife back." Dai offered hopefully. "Gaz isn't prone to these things ever, so have faith please."

_"I will, but I'm worried. She won't spend any time on Irk during that time?"_

"Well the Tallest have wanted Gaz and I for some reason at Impending Doom III. After that, she will be on Earth with Dib." Dai replied trying her best not to breath on him. "You have to trust her. Don't you trust her?"

_"Yes. Just worried."_

"There is nothing to worry about, Psyllic." She assured him even though she felt like vomiting again from the memory of her premonition.

* * *

Watching Red and Purple conduct the beginning of Impending Doom III, made Gaz just look at them from her area in disbelieve. Was this how they were in Impending Doom II when Zim crashed it and was sent to Earth? Was it looking almost like a three ring circus, where a lazor kept getting shot in Purple's eye. Dai kept nudging her to stop her from making loud comments on how stupid this was, then the nudge was for her to stop shaking her head in derision.

"Were they like this in the other announcements?" Gaz whispered.

"Yeah. Right now they are show boating even more for the both of us." Dai said as Purple turned to wink at her prompting another lazar in his eye.

Watching him grasp his face, Gaz just wanted to laugh. "They do know we're taken, correct?"

"Yep."

As the assignments were handed out there was a commotion coming from the back of the room. Both Gaz and Dai looked as the sea of Irkens were being parted with thoughtless abandon before Red made note of it.

"Hey! Who here is making all that noise?" Red demanded as he tried to look in the crowd but all he could see was the spot light on him.

Purple squinted his eyes as the head came into view, causing both him and Red to breath out like the name was a curse, at the same time. "Zim."

Gaz opened her eyes up wide to watch him climb up on stage. She noticed how he towered over the both of them. Dai studied him as well before landing her eyes on her daughter. Zim should have stayed on Foodcourtia, Dai thought.

Zim focused his attention solely on Red and Purple as he stood his ground. He did notice Gaz as he entered. She might figure him a fool now for doing this, but there is no way he was going to stay on that cursed place any longer. "I'm here for my assignment."

"Zim, you weren't invited." Red said in a level tone.

"Yeah, you weren't." Purple chimed in. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be banished?"

"Oh yeah that. I had enough of that, so here I am so I can be an Invader again." Zim replied casually.

Looking at the map behind him, Red shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have anymore places you can take over, Zim."

"Sure you do! This universe is vast." Zim stated before gripping his hands in fists. "Give Zim a planet to conquer."

"Will you leave us alone if we do?" Purple asked.

"Well yes, but not until I have something to report." Zim answered jubilantly.

Whispering to one another, they scanned the map to decide on a planet they knew about, but also didn't care about in spite of one of the Elders being have Earthling. "You are to go here and take over the planet then, Zim." Red stated.

Studying the coördinates, Zim saluted them both. "I will not let you down my Tallests."

Still uncomfortable from Zim, Red announced the passing of the S.I.R units. When it came to Zim's, he received one made of junk. Gaz smiled when she noticed that some things don't change as she looked at the taco loving robot next to him. She also noticed that the whole time that Zim was there he didn't look her way at all, but when her mom looked over to a guard to speak to them that was when he turned to spare her a brief glance before turning his attention to Red and Purple.

"Mom, I'm gonna go and head back to Earth. Dib wanted to do something today." Gaz whispered to her mom's ear. "You all right with that?"

"Sweetie I am fine with it. Go and have fun." She replied as she gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

Turning around, she headed straight to her Voot so she can head directly to Earth. Dai finally caught Zim's eye movements as he witnessed Gaz leaving. He seemed disappointed. Does he remember? Dai wondered.

"I will not fail you, my Tallests!" Zim saluted as he dragged Gir away with him. He didn't seem to pay any heed to Red and Purple laughing in his wake.

Striding up to both of them, Dai demanded. "Why Earth of all places to take over when my husband and son are there right now?"

"Oh come on, Dai. You can't honestly believe he can take over that mud ball of a planet, do you?" Purple asked in a fit of laughter. "I mean seriously, it's Zim."

"You both are idiots." Dai stated as she stormed off.

"Uh oh, Purple, you pissed off the ex. Best watch it now." Red warned with a smirk on his face.

Shrugging, what else can he say? "She'll get over it."

* * *

Dib caught the movement on his computer first hand before calling out to Gaz to join him on the roof. When Gaz ran up to the roof, he was looking through his telescope before hearing her approach. Gaz felt him coming. He may not remember her right now, but she still can feel him as she looked into the direction of where the telescope was pointing. She saw the faint glint as it was approaching. In this day and time, most will turn a blind eye to this, but Dib and her wouldn't.

Seeing his sister smile a little as glint disappeared over the houses, he asked. "Do you think its him?"

"I feel it. I'm going to head over there, Dib. Don't worry about me." Speeding down the steps as fast as possible and through that door, she rushed to the only place she knew he would end up being. It was a coincidence for him to go back to the same place. Even if Zim doesn't remember right off the bat, he does have some memory.

Running on to the familiar cul-de-sac, she went to the house that stood out among them all with the stupid gnomes in front. Opening up the yard door the gnomes followed her movements, but didn't do a thing. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to be greeted by him. "Welcome to Earth." Gaz greeted lamely.

Letting her come in, he closed the door to lean against it as he studied her. "Thanks."

"How did you escape from Sizz-Lor?"

"I snuck out and bought a Voot with the money I had. Had to rush there." He wanted to remain casual as he spoke, but all he could think about was not only that he wanted to leave that place, he wanted to be near her again. When he saw the broadcast talking about Impending Doom, and had her on it, he had to come.

"I'm glad you did."

"Who are you? You tell me I'm your husband and not that other guy, than you kiss me. I don't get it."

Stepping forward, she really wanted to shake him. "I'm telling you the truth, Zim."

Pressing against the door more, he saw how close she was. "You should leave, my Elder." Turning the knob, he re-opened the door. "Good night."

Crestfallen again, Gaz merely nodded as she stepped past him. Outside she wished those gnomes would finish her right now.

Shortly after arriving home, she told Dib of her brief talk with him before he showed her the door. Taking a look around the room as if it had an answer for her problem, she just told him she will just go to bed right now. Watching her face look so close to tears again, Dib wondered if something outlandish will help push Zim's brain into place.


	52. Chapter 52

Wearing a wig and blue contacts over his natural eyes, Zim thought he would test out his disguise by strolling around the neighborhood at least. He spent all night researching Earth and felt confident that he will pull this off. Once he does, the Tallests will tell him how truly fantastic he is, and realize their punishment of him was the hugest mistake of their lives. He was an Invader. Not a fry cook. He was the all mighty Zim.

Exiting out of his yard, he started strolling down the sidewalk whistling as he went along not knowing that he was being followed. There weren't that many humans out, but occasionally when he spotted one he would casually say, 'Hi' 'How you doing?' and 'I love Earth.' Only one woman he scared along with her poodle just by screaming in her face just the very second she screamed into his.

His observer just kept shaking his head, as he decided to keep following so he can wait for an opportunity to finally say something. It was his chance sooner rather than later when he didn't look both ways before crossing before almost getting hit by a car thus prompting Zim to pull out a gun from the strange thing on his back, and aiming it at the scared motorist. The woman behind the wheel started screaming and crying making Dib run forward.

"How dare you almost hit me you ugly worm baby!" Zim shouted as he waved one fist in the air.

"Oh please don't hurt me." The woman pleaded.

Observing her behavior along with his own, Zim wondered if he should place the gun back. This probably isn't proper behavior with that reaction of hers. As he contemplated that he soon was contemplating the concrete ground of the sidewalk again as he felt a weight on top of him. Hearing the vehicle speed off, Zim turned his head to look at a bespectacled boy on top of him. "Get off of Zim!"

This is Gaz's husband, Dib thought dryly as he quickly got up nimbly.

Standing up, he brushed himself off as he stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't see or him coming, was Zim far off his game not to notice someone so unsuperior to him sneak up to him? Glaring at him, Zim asked. "Why did you attack me?"

"You pulled a gun out on an innocent woman." Dib answered.

"So?"

"So? What are you daft? It was wrong when you weren't looking in the first place when you stepped out in front of her." Dib countered back.

Circling the human boy, Zim noted he was taller than him. He was possibly 6'2". What would Gaz think if she saw this little power struggle? He thought, but laughed at that. This was no power struggle. This was a sneeze. "I don't care who you are, but you are wrong yourself."

Standing in one place allowing him to walk around him, Dib casually put his pointer finger out. "In this case, I'm not. Since you are not of this Earth you should learn better if you want to fit in."

Stopping behind him, Zim doubled over with laughter. "Not of this Earth. You're a fool. I am human."

Turning to face him, Dib asked. "Really? What color is my skin? Where are your ears and nose?"

"Birth defect." Zim stated in complete seriousness. "I am human."

"Uh huh. So what is your goal in life than?"

"To give to charities and make the world a better place."

"Why are you here?"

"Because a walk does a body good." Zim replied.

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know my parents."

"Orphan then?" Dib decided to fire off the questions.

"Sure."

"Have any pets?"

"A dog. Stupid. Loyal."

"Married?"

Zim paused there. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so? What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know? What kind of question is that?" Zim asked as he squinted one eye at him.

"Why is your body green?"

"You already asked me that question."

Crossing his arms, Dib said. "No I didn't."

"Why are you stupid?"

"I'm not. Why are you here on Earth?"

"To start a chorus line."

Dib made a face there. "Are you here to take over this planet?"

"No." Pause. "QUIET! WHO TOLD YOU?!" Zim screamed.

He really needed to question Gaz's taste in men later on. "Uh, you just did."

Looking back and forth, Zim threw his fist in the air, "LIES!" Before throwing a punch at his face.

Ducking, Dib threw a fist back making him duck as well in the process. Fists soon were flying along with them wrestling down the street, until Zim kicked him off activating his spider legs yelling at Dib on how crazy he was as he ran off across roofs and such. Dib actually stood there once those came out of that pack of his. What more is in that thing of his? Tasting some blood from his lips, Dib made his way home.

Entering the base, Zim tore off his wig and contacts as he breathed hard commenting on how crazy Earth already was before he fell face first on to his floor.

Meanwhile, Dib came back into the house, and wandered into the kitchen for ice. He had a feeling he would need it for more than his lips since he felt a burning swelling happening to his eye where Zim hit him. Gaz was at the table when she watched him come in.

"Dib? What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she stopped drinking her soda to eye how his clothes were messed up and his face and arms were bloodied.

Grabbing a handful of ice from the freezer to place in a bag, Dib plopped down on the seat across from her, and just leaned back to place it on top of the front of his face. From the corner of his mouth he said. "What do you see in him, Gaz?"

Oh crap! Past fights came into her memory where sometimes they both would end up pretty scuffed up. "Is this from Zim?"

Groaning, he replied. "Yep. Thought I try to help jolt his memory in some way, so yeah I confronted him. Gotta say, Gaz, reminds me of one of the memories." Eyes closed again, he was surprised to feel Gaz hugging him gently before she touched his head softly. He felt energy pass through him making him feel much better then before. Removing his ice pack to examine himself, he noticed the blood disappeared. "Thanks."

Shrugging. "Least I can do for what you did." She was a bit embarrassed showing that emotion, but she wanted to answer his previous question. "I'm sure you saw his yelling irrational side today. Yeah, that is how he was early on, but when he calmed, he was always amazing. Especially with me. He always treated me with respect. As you saw in that memory, you both did become friends."

"Punching leads to friendship 101. I'll write that book as soon as this is finished." He drawled out with a slight smile. "Well he now knows that there is a pain in the ass on this Earth. Also I was firing off questions to him and one of them was if he was married. He didn't know how to answer that. He paused before telling me that he didn't think so. Gaz, you have him questioning that. So if I was you, I'd head over there again."

"What about you?"

"Although I felt a little energized from what you did, now I feel like sleeping for a while longer." He replied getting up.

Watching him slowly leave, she said softly, "Thank you, Dib." He smiled at her as he wandered off.

* * *

Still on the ground, Zim already had to yell at Gir a few times to get off his head. The Computer just kept asking questions. Questions that made Zim yell at him more since it had to pertain to his failed trip out already. What will he tell the Tallests? What would she say? Why am I not the Tallest, I'm taller than both of them? Groaning, he heard the doorbell. Mumbling for them to go away, the Computer informed him it was Gaz again.

Great, and I don't look like my normal fabulous self, he thought out as he slowly peeled himself off the ground and reached for the doorknob opening it. "Hi." He greeted lifelessly.

Gaz knew he'd heal up soon. "Hi, may I come in?"

Opening the door wider, he indicated with a wave of his hand she could. On Irk, he always seen her wear the typical garb that Elders wore making her pretty covered up. Here, she was in a short black shirt and dark blue long sleeve shirt with boots on. Scanning her entirely, he had to say that he wished she wore something like this more often. "I think I have something to drink."

"I'm fine there, but do you need a drink?"

Raising his eyebrow ridge in thought, he did a slight nod almost toppling over again until he felt her hands on him steadying him, and guiding him to his couch. "I'm fine, Gaz."

"No you're not." Since she spotted the kitchen on her way in she headed in there and took out a drink for him. Walking back she handed it to him. "Drink this it'll help."

Opening the can up, he placed it against his lips thinking just to please her, but soon his thirst took over making him down the entire drink before placing it back down. "Thanks. I got attacked by an Earth germ. A worm baby. Some boy in glasses."

"Yeah I know."

Eyeing her, he inquired. "How do you know?"

"He's my brother. He isn't half Irken like me. Also watch the Earth germ and worm baby talk since you are also insulting me." Grabbing his empty can, she went to toss it.

"I'm sorry, my Elder, I won't make the same mistake again."

Coming back in with her hands on her hips, she stood in front of him. "I'm not going to punish you, Zim. Just be careful in what you say."

"What about you and the whole marriage thing?"

"That's true!"

"Was your father married before to have him? Is that why he isn't half Irken?"

"Dib is a clone of my dad because they thought they wouldn't be able to have kids and if they were able to they didn't know what to do if the child looked more Irken than human." Gaz replied.

"Are you a clone?"

"No I'm not and I wasn't regenerated after birth to look more human. Turned out the human gene there was much stronger."

"Why do you want to be married to someone like me? Seems like no one likes me, which I find impossible to understand." Zim wondered as he sat up straighter.

Sitting beside him, she took his hand. "Unfortunately I have to do things the hard way. I can't show you my memories a second time because since your brain has been scrambled from whomever did this spell to change things, I'm afraid of making you brain dead. Or at least shorting your pak."

"I'm strong though."

Cupping his hand in both of hers, she looked fondly down at it. "I know, but I'm still afraid. I love you too much to hurt you further."

Opening his mouth at her proclamation of love to him, Zim had not idea what to say, but sit there like a fool as he enjoyed the simple sensation she was giving him just by holding his hand. "You are married to someone else." He finally said weakly.

"I'm not and he means nothing to me."

"Computer! Is what the Elder saying true?"

"Unable to figure at this time, sir." The Computer drawled out.

"Computer, you are not allowed to report this meeting or any other meetings to any other Irkens or Psyllic." Gaz ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please tell me how you feel when I do this." Coming closer she kissed him. First he resisted, but soon she felt his arms circle around her bringing her closer to him as his lips responded to hers in kind. It was always a great sensation when she kissed him.

He had to admit there was a familiar nature to this. It felt right to him. He marveled at how easy she fitted against him. Enjoying the taste of her sweet lips, he moved her to lay on top of her. He had to possess her. Claim her as his own. Make her forget him, her husband. Hearing Gir bounding in, he ordered him to leave again as he started to move his hand slowly up her shirt.

Gaz felt butterflies as she felt his hand move up her stomach. She ached for him. She wasn't going to stop him. They were man and wife after all. Moving to beg more for his touch, she was satisfied he kept meeting her pleas.

With his station and hers, he knew it was wrong, but just was drawn to her the moment he seen her. Then when she showed up in front of him and kissed him. He thought he was going crazy, but here they were on his couch. Pulling away from her slightly just so he can study her face in silence, his hand still up her shirt, while the other rested behind her head. He just stayed in deep thought. He had a feeling she was wondering what he could possibly be thinking right now. Watching her close her eyes and open her mouth slightly she leaned in more to his touch making them both make a strangled sound of desire.

"Screw Earth." He whispered out making her eyes open up again. He loved the color of them. Slowly he took his hand from under her shirt to move under her body. "Screw that husband of yours." She still didn't say anything, she was patiently waiting for him to finish. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her out of the living room. "I'm here to take you."

"I have always been yours, Zim." Gaz moaned out as they approached another room which was his bedroom. "I will be no one else's."

Placing her on the bed, he then reached down to take her shirt off followed by the rest of her clothes. Climbing onto the bed on top of her, he kissed her neck while nipping it gently. "You'll always be Zim's."


	53. Chapter 53

Waking up happy and wrapped in the arms of Zim, Gaz just felt a bliss of how it always felt in his arms. Spending the night here. Making love. By the morning light he was already healed by time it reached midnight so she enjoyed just studying each detail of him. She begged that he would remember everything, but in order to remember there will be more involved then just him to do so. Watching him stir, she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead as his eyes opened up slowly.

"So this wasn't a dream." He dreamily said as he went further into studying her by pulling back slightly to check her naked body out. Smiling, he placed her against him. "I'm sorry that I don't remember being your husband, but I want to."

"I think in order for you to remember it will involve just you there. My brother doesn't remember, but he chose to believe me because well..." She trailed off with a faint smile as the thought actually touched her. "Because he always loves me and knows me better then the rest of my family does. That doesn't mean the rest of my family is bad in that, it is just because we spent more time together growing up."

Trailing a finger gently down the side of her face to lay on her chin, he said. "I guess I should stop cursing him in my head for yesterday then."

"Yes, I suppose so since he only did that because he loves me. We do need him here for this it seems now. My brother is very intelligent." She suggested.

There was no way he was going to let her go back to someone she didn't care about after their glorious night, so rolling her on her back, he purred into her ear. "All right, but first I would love to do one more thing before bringing him here."

Giggling, she loved how he enveloped her into his embrace as she wrapped herself up against him.

* * *

"You are becoming too obsessed. What happened to you to make you this way?" Came a shouted inquiry from a woman's voice.

"Do I need an exact reason why I'm doing this?" Mocking laughter was heard. "My only reason right now is because I can, and when you have the means to do it, than why not?"

"I did this to bond with you. To hopefully make things better, but I'm not sure about that any longer."

At the sound of soft weeping, the male decided to keep mocking the other speaker. "Really? You're crying over this when I know exactly what you want."

"Why can't anything be normal?" She said in a strangled voice. "Nothing has been normal for a long time."

"Then you should be use to this and accept that this is the new normal." Heavy footsteps were heard crossing the hard floors before the sound of rushed footsteps were heard behind those. With a whoosh from the sound of a foot turning around on the ground there was a sound of a slap. "You dare try to hurt me? I never raised a hand to you, and yet you try to hurt me? Who do you think you are?!"

More weeping was heard as the dainty footsteps tried to step back from the other. "I'm someone who has loved you all your life. I'm just trying to do things to make things better."

Foot scraping against the floor again, the heavy footsteps started to reside away from the woman. "Thanks, but you are proving to be most pathetic now."

Knees collapsing to the ground, heavy sobs were heard throughout the flat.

* * *

Dib was personally amazed when he first stepped into the place down below even if Zim initially threatened him about exposing him when he first arrived. Dib eyed him calmly not wishing to hear him yell, but just let whatever he wanted to say to him just ride off his shoulders. Seeing that Gaz never came home last night, he already could tell a bit of what happened, but even the guys in school still wanted to get with her even if she did scare them to death, so he supposed Zim wouldn't be that different from them. Just bolder.

"So... What do you know so far, Zim?" He asked finally as he saw no other rolling tides from Zim's mouth was happening.

He has never been in the position before of speaking to family members, so Zim had no idea what exactly to say. Eyeing Gaz briefly, she wasn't offering anything at the moment. "She tells me I'm her husband. I wish I can remember that." Looks over at her a bit more longingly. "I honestly do. Ever since I first seen her on a broadcast I've been captivated by her. I never cared for that stuff before, but with her I didn't realize it fully until she kissed me that there is this familiariaty here. Like I've known her all my life."

"That's good to hear. Anything else?" Dib wondered.

"She tells me I'm the new Tallest. I placed Red and Purple in prison for their crimes." Scratching the top of his head, he wished he can get something more there then just a tiny stab. The stab? "I went to Conventia as they gathered for Impending Doom III because I heard she was going to be there, but as I'm on that stage there is this certain sense of me doing this all before with something more to it."

"Like what?" Gaz asked.

"I looked at them both and felt like they didn't belong there at all." Feeling something washed over him, he sat down quickly.

Dib concentrated on the floor as he spoke. "So who would have to gain in this endeavour of wiping out our memories and re-writing our lives? Why isn't Gaz affected?"

"Psyllic informed us that Matronly, that was the woman in charge of Plegerin before him, she was angry that out of all the planets that changed. How the histories got re-written until something pissed her off to do something to maybe destroy them or re-write them back. He mentioned that Irk was the only planet that refused to change whatsoever. Things just remained the same. That pissed her off more then anything else and that woman was about control." Gaz explained than added when both of them looked at her in a confused manner. "This was when everything was normal. This was before you and I were married, Zim. When you were seeing Tak, Dib."

Zim suddenly made a disgusted face. "He was with Tak? Why? I mean I may of not liked your brother at first, but he is far better then her." Focusing on Dib, he added. "Seriously, you can do better."

Mouth opened up wide, Dib looked at him dumbfounded. "I think I'm a pretty good judge of character on who I end up with."

"That's fine, but trust me you have your hands full with that one." Zim spoke with a casual wave of the hand.

"Gaz?"

She really was contemplating whether to answer this or not, before groaning out. "Fine. She's okay, but you have your hands full with her. I'm a picnic compared to her."

He has to stop asking certain questions, because he didn't need that entering his brain just in case they all go back to normal, and he remembers this conversation. Dib almost face palmed himself.

"Look, Dib out of any girl you have dated, she is interesting so don't worry." Gaz said to try to calm him. "Okay guys we need to keep going because I don't want to be married to Psyllic another day."

Pressing some buttons on the computer, Zim started to pull up some calculations along with the planet of Plegerin. "If its coming from them, we'll register the energy spike." Watching Dib come close, he tried to move him a bit away. "Hey, don't touch."

"Zim, Dib is highly useful in this, and you don't need to repeat things to him at all. He was mostly amazed you got this much down here in a short amount of time. He does know our tech." Gaz informed him.

"Thanks, Gaz. Yeah, Zim. I've seen how I helped you in the past when she shared her memories." Dib said as he approached him again.

Taking a pregnant pause, Zim pointed to a place he can go to. "Fine, do it right there so I don't have to run around the controls."

Feeling a little empty in his pockets, Dib groaned out. "Gaz, I forgot something at home."

"What?"

"My phone. I was supposed to be getting my electives sent to me so I can sign up to them just as I get them before they run out. I can get it or you could." Dib replied sheepishly.

"Why bother? Our histories could be reversed in a matter of minutes." Zim asked flippintly as he punched up some calculations.

Gaz replied for Dib. "That could be true and I hope it is, Zim, but just in case we are stuck here longer like this, I will get your phone. Stay here with Zim and Zim the classes are important to him." Walking over to his side, she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon. I don't live far from here."

Stopping, he smiled at her. "Then I will see you very soon, my Gaz."

"Okay guys, I'll be right back." Rushing over to the elevator she quickly got deposited into the living room where Gir was stuffing his face with popcorn. Some things really just don't change.

"Is Tak really that horrible?" Dib wondered as he played with an electrostatic device.

Pausing to think about it, Zim replied. "She just blames me for interferring that's all. Everyone blames me for something." Shrugging, he added. "Eh, I'm use to it though."

"Does anything bother you, except for maybe someone interferring with your plans for world domination?"

"Someone hurting her. That would bother me." Zim replied softly. "I can see she can protect herself, but I still want to. I fell in love with her from afar."

Sparing him a sideglance to study him, Dib heard the earnestness of his voice before turning back to his work. Perhaps he is a good guy after all. At least when it comes to his sister.

* * *

Gaz always knew where Dib kept his phone so she ran upstairs to his bedroom to find it on his nightstand. Checking it to see if it was charged, she walked into her bedroom to find something else to put on, and found Psyllic sitting casually on her bed smiling at her. "Oh hi."

Cocking his head a little at that strange greeting, he asked. _"Oh, hi? What kind of hello is that to your husband, Gaz?"_

She wanted to hit him with all she had as she eyed him. "Why are you here?"

Standing up, he replied. _"What reason do I need in order to see my own wife besides me missing you?"_

Her room felt way too small right now as she tried to edge her way back to the door. "Well that's nice, Psyllic, and I wish we can chat, but I need to get back to Dib right away. You'll see me more when he leaves back to school. I just miss my brother."

_"That is nice to hear, Gaz, but spend time with me now."_

She heard that edge to his voice before. It reminded her too much of the time he forced her into bed while she was cuffed. "I need to get this phone back to him so he doesn't miss an important message about some electives." Edging away more, she felt a firm grasp on her arm. "Psyllic please." She pleaded.

He knew the powers she possessed. He knew what she could do, but he brought her down on the bed with him. _"Don't you remember what the proper greeting and good bye is with married couples, Gaz?"_

She could zap him. Flame him, but her stupid idiot body was betraying her as he loomed over her. "I do and I'm sorry, but I did promise him." Getting back up, he jerked her back onto the bed making her build up her powers against him, but the slap he sent her made her bite the side of her mouth and tongue causing a bit of blood to come out. "What the hell, Psyllic?!" She demanded.

He was ashamed he did that, but he had been angry. _"I know Zim is also on this planet."_

"I haven't been with Zim. I've been with my brother." She partially lied as he put her body on her bed hard. "Stop it! I know this isn't how you treat your wife or any other woman, ever!"

* * *

Zim paused in his calculations as he checked the time. "Dib, you don't live far correct?"

"Yeah." Dib replied as he was emerged in what he was doing. "Why do you ask?"

"Gaz has been gone far too long and I'm getting a strange feeling." Zim said eerily.

Looking at his watch, Dib quickly ran away from the controls. "I'm going to check. Just in case her fake husband is here checking up on her, it is best I go and not you!" Quickly getting into the elevator, he couldn't leave that base fast enough.

Zim narrowed his eyes as he was alerted behind him about a raising energy signature from that section of the galaxy. Turning his attention quickly to it, he made sure to try to pinpoint it as fast as possible.

* * *

Entering the house, Dib heard Gaz speaking upstairs. "Psyllic, I swear I haven't been with Zim, I've been hanging with my brother."

_"Don't lie to me when you told me yourself you think that Zim is your husband and not me."_

"Ow! You're hurting me." She gasped out.

Angry, Dib ran upstairs as fast as possible carrying himself into the room. "What the hell is going on here?!" Glancing over at his sister he spotted the blood that was at the corner of her mouth leading to her chin. Powers or not, Dib pushed him off of her getting between them. "That is no way to treat anyone."

_"She swears that Zim is her husband and since I know he is here while she believes I'm not, how do you expect me to react, Dib?"_

"Well certaintly not like an asshole." Dib replied. "You ever touch her like this again so help me, I will destroy you myself. I don't give a damn if you have all these powers or not."

Looking at Gaz as she was rubbing her side where he grasped her, he felt ashamed at his behavior. _"It won't happen again. I swear it."_

Gaz heard this before. "Go away, Psyllic. As I said I'm here to spend time with Dib."

_"Gaz?"_

"You should leave." Dib advised him in a low voice.

Psyllic tried to step forward to reach her, but she stepped away again while Dib helped cover her. _"I'll leave. We'll talk another time then. I guess bye then."_

Watching him vanish from there, Gaz felt stupid all over again. "I should clean my face up before he sees this." She said softly as she inched her way to the bathroom.

Walking over, he rested against the threshold. His sister could of pummeled him, but something stopped her. Feeling his observant gaze, she whispered out. "It is a memory Dib that worked as well as being cuffed up against my will all over again."

"We will get this all back to normal because there is no way in hell I want you with him again." Dib declared.

Wiping her face, she smiled at him weakly. "Thanks for being there for me as always." Stepping forward, she handed him his phone as she took his hand. "Just in case." With her powers she flashed them into Zim's living room where it was now empty.

* * *

Psyllic stormed into his home full of rage against himself as he began vandalizing it. He was disgusted in spite of him feeling that in spite of her swearing she was telling the truth, that somehow that even if she hasn't seen him at the present moment, it doesn't mean she won't eventually see him.

In his research of him, he found out that he was just a basic screw up. A defect if you will. So how can she say that he is really her husband? Does she like defects? If she does then he was well on his way to her heart after the stunt he just pulled. The fear in her eyes should of made him stop right there, but he didn't. He actually now feared what he could of done if Dib hadn't stepped in. Yes, he could of easily wiped him out, but he wouldn't do that to her.

"Redecorating, father?"

_"What do you want, Elias?"_ He asked stonely as he stared at the wall. _"I don't wish to be disturbed."_

"I believe you are already disturbed without any fault of my abrupt interruption."

Psyllic turned to glare at his horrible son. He aleady asked his question.

Elias stepped forward with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Zim held her after he saw the look on her face. He felt the emotion drifting off of her the second she entered. Lifting her chin up carefully, he kissed the side of the mouth where she was hurting. When she made a sound when he touched her on the side, he forgot about Dib for a minute as he got down on his knees to lift up her shirt to see the bruise there. Giving her a gentle kiss there, he stood back up to kiss her back on the mouth. "We'll make sure things get back to normal." He told her.

Gaz wanted to fall back asleep from the activity, but decided to peer at the screen. "I see something happened while we were gone."

"It is coming from that planet. Either he is in charge of changing things or someone else is doing the manipulating." Zim said.

"That might mean going back to that planet, but I don't wish to go it alone." She shuddered to think about that place alone again. "Zim, see if you can make a flame in your hand."

"Why?"

"I just want to see something. Just concentrate." She urged.

Closing his eyes, he thought about something that would make him happy. Something like burning the eyes out of that male that harmed her before it seeped into his body just eating him alive. As Zim concentrated the image formed made him so evilly jubilant, he felt her hand on top of his before her voice told him to open his eyes up. Watching how his whole arm was in flames, he didn't know what to do even though it felt fantastic. With a gentle wave of her hand, she put them out.

"You still have the powers I gave you. This is good news." Gaz smiled.

"Can you give anyone else powers?" Dib inquired as he stepped forward.

"Last time I did it was a temporary effect. With Zim, that thing they keep calling a defect on him really isn't since this compliments him. He can meld with it." Gaz replied before wrapping her arms around Zim. "Zim has always been the perfect compliment to me."

"My perfect, Gaz." Zim murmured.

* * *

**Yeah sorry I went there between Psyllic and Gaz. Just someone going overboard with the thought of losing someone. Take a chill pill dude. **


	54. Chapter 54

There it was, the plan, a plan in which failed before in the past, but the last time she ventured to make this plan it didn't. They won against mega bitch and mega weirdo. The thing is with what happened now with her being the only one knowing what is going on from the past, is Psyllic truly responsible or someone else? She was so mentally exhausted yesterday from what happened that she ended up sleeping at the base over night to only wake up to talk to Zim and Dib about what she thought about.

"Last time I was there, before we battled, I planted some devices for Zim, or anyone else to hit with a weapon so the buildings can explode. They weren't used. I know before our history changed, he started to make some changes, but I have no clue if those devices were ever discovered." Gaz started off saying while they all huddled around the kitchen table.

Zim and Dib listened to her speak knowing. Both having that same feeling of what she wanted to say. Dib opened his mouth to speak, but Zim took her by the hand to speak first. "No, absolutely not. Don't go there by yourself. I can handle lots of torture. Trust me I've been through enough of it even by my own hands, but no."

"Zim yes I seems foolish right now, but I have this sneaking suspicion that if already came down here to check on me once because of you, he will do it again. We can't risk him ruining our plans, especially if he is the one responsible for this." Gaz told him gently.

"Gaz, he was hurting you. I saw the look in your eyes. I never seen you like that before." Dib said. "Please don't do this."

"While you can see the planet through the image on the computer it is impossible to get there by conventional methods. You had a worm hole generator made to bring in a larger fleet, before they were brought in, you made sure to infuse it with these powers to punch a hole through in order to get onto the planet itself. That is the only way on that planet." Gaz explained. "I saw you had a portable already made down there when I checked last night while you both were resting. I made sure to place the knowledge on it. I realize it is just us three right now, but I've seen us do a lot before with just us doing things together."

Dib leaned back. "I am just not sure about this, Gaz."

Zim stood up. "Can we talk alone?" He requested gently. With an affirmation from her, she got up to walk with him into the hallway. "I get why you are doing this. I do." Leaning against the wall, he just examined her eyes.

"Zim we would remember one another if both our memories were wiped clean. That was said before. For some reason my memory is still in tact, yours forgot, but you had this feeling with me, and we found each another again. I always feel you, Zim." Gaz said. "I know you are afraid. For once I am too, but this has got to stop because I'm sick of feeling like a yo-yo all the time."

Stooping down, he brought her in for a kiss. "Your brother is gonna kill me for agreeing to this."

"He'll live." Taking his hand, she led him back to the kitchen where Dib groaned once he saw her face. "Well you know my decision by the sound of that, Dib."

"You couldn't persuade her not to do this, could you?" Dib demanded haughtily.

"What do you think I am? A male that keeps a woman chained up against her will simply because she won't listen to him?" Zim asked back angrily. "You think I'm thrilled by this? I'm not, but I chose to trust her."

"You boys had enough of the voice raising for one day?" Gaz wondered as she looked between them both. When they nodded, she continued. "If I'm not back in an hour, come for me. I have a feeling the idiot will just keep droning on."

"Can't we have just fifteen minutes?" Zim asked curiously as he peered at the time.

I wish, she thought. "No, sorry." Turning to Zim, she whispered in his ear that she loved him. "Dib, I'll see you soon big brother." Wandering to the door, she thought it best to do this away from Zim's base when she went back there. The second she was outside, she ran to the next block before punching a hole through.

Meanwhile Dib and Zim were grumbling between one another as they went below to monitor the planet while keeping his portable device handy. Dib suddenly thought. "Could your robot help in this situation?"

That prompted Zim and even the computer to laugh before Zim replied seriously. "No. Gir is a bit... Special. We'll just leave it at that."

* * *

He honestly really hated his own son. Should you hate your son this badly? He always smelled evil to him when he was just a child. Evil normally doesn't give off a smell, but if it did it would smell like his own son. He tried for the sake of his own planet to be there for him, but the more he spoke to him, the more he just wanted to get away from him. Was he this evil himself? He must be with the way he treated his own wife. He was so completely disgusted with himself that he trashed his own home when Elias came in.

Having enough of the downstairs area, Psyllic wandered around on the second level thinking how large this stupid place was. It really was stupidly large. Sure he could of housed most of his family in here, but that didn't seem to something they wanted. Why didn't they want that? He asked himself as he suddenly stopped. It seemed there was a chunk of his own life missing. Something about this chunk could have helped him in understanding something more. Well except for Elias. Shuddering there, he continued walking along the hall.

"We really need to talk, Psyllic."

Halting, he took a couple of steps back to find Gaz in the library standing next to the window. She was fully garbed and extremely unhappy. Stepping in he stopped near the threshold. _"I know I hurt your feelings."_

"Damn right you did." Arms crossed she can feel the heat rising within her. "You had no right. No right at all for what you did."

Raising his hands up in front of him, he told her. _"Look, can't you understand that when you woke up you flew out of bed claiming that we aren't married, and you are married to someone named Zim. What the hell do you want me to say or do when I find out that this guy is real, and later he is on Earth with you? Tell me, Gaz."_

"You don't slap someone and then bruise them with accusations!" She replied angrily.

Seeing her hair starting to rise from her increasing power level, Psyllic kept trying to calm her. _"I know and that part is completely wrong of me. You and your brother have every right to be angry at me. I'm angry at my own self for allowing that to happen."_

"Something isn't right here, Psyllic. Can't you tell yourself? Isn't anything missing that you can't even explain yourself?" She pressed on.

The chunk. Something cryptic that Elias said to him before he left. She'll most likely hate him for saying this, but he had to. _"I remember how you taste and how you feel, but I don't remember how it feels to make love to you."_

Should she just blurt it out and risk him attacking her like he did at the house? "Anything else?"

_"Do you remember anything like that?"_

Bastard! She thought. "I remember you forcing me in cuffs and trying to have your way with me." She spat out hatefully. "That is what I remember from you. Now I have a new memory, being hit."

_"Gaz, I uh..."_ Did he do that to her? There was a vague recollection of something, but as he blinked at the memory he felt her walk past him. _"Where are you going?" _

"Oh you know where I'm heading to." She had to get away from him. "By the way Psyllic, with the flooded memories and the new one you provided me... This isn't ever going to work." She informed him point blank.

Heading downstairs, she thought he was going to follow her, but she was well out of the building as she headed to the main section of the city where she planted the devices before. There was a park in front of her with a large out cropping of trees. That area was where they had their last battle with Matronly and Strange before their demise. Walking past a few of the buildings she planted the devices in, she still felt the faint energy so she continued walking. She didn't want to look way too obvious by walking between each building. She didn't want to raise suspicion, so she continued walking straight into the park area.

There was no one there right now. Strange to her, but she noticed how one of the trees was much larger and thicker then the rest. That area was where they were laid to rest. Feeling an energy pattern there, she had a strange feeling in her pit as she approached it to feel it coming from the tree. Were they still alive in some way? It did feel like their own energy flowing through it. She wondered if anyone else noticed. Feeling cautious she thought it was best to leave then to linger, so she took a step back.

"Beautiful day for a walk."

Turning to the voice, she eyed the male recognizing who he was as Psyllic's son. After reading what this one had in his soul, Gaz never brought him to Irk. "Yes it is. I wish I can stay, but my brother is expecting me back." Taking a step away, she found her path blocked.

"Please stay, Gaz. We never formally spoke before." Elias said as he took a step forward.

Smiling, Gaz had to pretend. "True, but as I said he is expecting me back." With a speed she had no idea that he possessed, he slammed her hard into the tree behind her making the bark form out quickly and wrapping around her arms and legs along with muffling her mouth. Wide eyed, she tried to speak, but couldn't as she glared at him.

"My father should have done something with you when he had the chance, but he has a weak heart when it comes to you, Gaz." Elias said as he leaned against the tree next to her. "Problem here is that I found out recently that he truly isn't my own dad, Strange is." Laughing at his own joke, he continued on. "Oh this isn't a revenge thing. This isn't a, how come my own daddy doesn't love me, thing. This is me proving that I can do something that those dead ass jokes couldn't do... Can you take a guess?"

Gaz can only eye him as she felt this sick tendril come from within the tree trying to wrap into her subconscious. It made her feel weak as she felt it. Made her feel like her own power was draining.

Facing her, he noticed she was losing her ability to keep her focus any longer. "Pretty little thing. Don't worry, it'll all be over with." He promised.

She saw the images of Strange and Matronly laughing before she fully blacked out.

Making sure she was fully under, he brushed his hand over her face to make her melt into the tree. No need for anybody being suspicious just yet as he wandered back to his flat.

Coming to, she found herself cuffed up to a bed. She hated cuffs more than life itself now. Testing her bonds out, she peered over to a seat to see Dahlia's corpse sitting haphazardly against that and a nearby table. Making a face at that, she watched as he walked in. "Why did you kill your own mother, you sick bastard?"

"The answer lies in the question." He stated as he looked at his mom. "She was weak. She helped me to try to be a good mom, but she was too weak. Threatened to tell Psyllic about what I was doing." Knocking her over, he zapped her away from there. "Couldn't have that."

"So what will you do with me now?"

"Drain your powers maybe. Something." He said with a shrug. "Excuse me for a moment." Walking out of the room, he called back. "Go ahead and scream or try to send a telepathic message, you'll find no one will hear you darling."

Angered, she did try sending a telepathic message to anyone who would listen to her, but when that failed she tried to wiggle, and struggle out of her bonds only to turn away when an extremely naked bastard came walking back into the room.

Elias took pleasure in seeing the fear when he walked back in like this. Fresh from the shower, he decided to see how she would react. Walking over to her, he stopped right next to her. "You afraid of seeing a naked male?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked instead.

"I'll answer that as soon as you look at me." He bided. "Just a look."

Swallowing back vomit, she glanced at him and settled on looking at his shit eating grin. "Now answer me."

Sitting down uncomfortably next to her, he smiled. "That bitch couldn't even change Irk no matter how she tried. Hated your planet for that. Funny how a dead woman and a dead dad can contribute so much more now because I found when I walked there, and went to that tree, I felt it. I molded myself to it. My powers became so much stronger to the point that not only did I change every planet in existence. I managed to get Irk." Resisting the urge to touch her face, he added. "You were the only one who didn't change. You remembered that life you had."

"Because I'm far more connected to it. Rooted to it."

"You saying everyone else didn't care?" He asked mockingly as he rested his other arm over on the other side of her body. "You saying that, my dear?"

"No. What I'm saying is that perhaps my massive stubborn streak really paid off for once."

"You know what I want from you?"

"Do you want me to rip your penis off and feed it to you? I can do that." She gritted out as she stared point blank into his eyes.

Laughing at that he decided to make her more uncomfortable by laying against her just wrapping his arms and legs around her. "No I still need this. Perhaps another time." Feeling her struggling against him and fighting him laying next to her, he laughed more. "Poor thing thinks I'm going to do something extremely wrong."

"You already killed your own mother. So what is stopping you there?" Has it been an hour yet? She thought.

"You smell too much like him. Not of Psyllic, but of Zim." Quickly getting up, he strolled into the other room where she heard water going. Coming back, he had a couple of buckets with him as he came back to settle it next to the bed. "Sponge bath."

Struggling and cursing all over again, she just noticed how it amused him even more. "You will not touch me." She spat out.

He loved how uncomfortable she was right now. This was power to hold someone like her in this position. Touching her side, he closed his eyes as he felt her strength regardless of how her energy was being withheld from her by those bonds. He will drain this one dry. One by one he will drain anyone dry that he wants to. His mother had some power, but it wasn't enough to sate him. "My father wanted children with you. Bring up the population which is all fine and good, but who cares? With me lording over every planet right now, just imagine how many I can have in bed with me. Not one, but many." Touching her hair, he smiled at it. "This isn't about me doing all that. I just love power more then those dead idiots. Psyllic is extremely powerful, but will he use it now? No. You made him weak."

"Elias?"

Hell, the way she spoke his name just now, made him smile. "Yes?"

"Come closer." She bided knowing the dangerous game she was playing. Watching him come close a hair breath away from her, she whispered. "Your voice is stupid." Before laughing in his face.

Straightening up to admire her, he touched her side again. "I'll drain your power little by little. You are too perfect. My dad will have his power drained much quicker."

"But he isn't your dad as you said, because if he was." Gaz was going to let this one linger before she said it while she slowly looked over his body. She saw how he started showing off a little more as she did that even when she rested there. "Yours would be just as huge as his. Guess you really are related to Strange."

Jacking an eyebrow up, he was impressed with her. "Not insulted by that, but you do need to wash Zim off you."

"Here is a deal. In exchange for that, why don't you allow me to shower myself, and I will hop back on this bed like a good girl with my clothes on still." She offered.

Snapping her off the bed, with the cuffs still around her wrists and legs, he carried her over his shoulder to the bathroom where he stood her up in the shower. "Have fun hopping around in here." He guffawed as he turned out of there and with the snap of his fingers she was naked in the shower. "When you are done, let me know so I can dry you."

Growling, she turned the shower on and let the water flow over her. Being careful not to slip, she announced she was done. When nothing happened, she felt that stupid dread back again when he walked back in to eye her. "Asshole, at least put clothes on me."

"Very tiny. Little curves. Not built like a boy." He said studying her. "I see why they have such strong feelings for you."

"Put. My. Clothes. Back. On." She glared out trying to cover her breasts at least.

Grabbing a towel, he stepped forward to wrap her up. "Oh relax. If I truly wanted to do that I could have done it long ago." He informed her as he wiped her down.

"How long have I been here? My brother does know where I am." She asked before she tried to knee him for wiping around a certain area for too long.

"Almost an hour." Seeing she was fully dry, he just stared down at her before feeling he enjoyed having a towel wrapped around her compared to her clothes so he wrapped the towel around her and picked her up as she protested. Placing her back on the bed he snapped her back where she was before. Seeing her spread eagle with a towel wrapped around her only made him sit back next to her again. "I'll let him know you are staying with your husband."

Struggling at that idea, she cursed at him again, this time in Irken.

Laying back next to her, he found himself starting to drift off. Full day already and he barely pulled a sweat.

* * *

"A strange pulse happened again." Zim stated before looking at the time. "Dib, its time to retrieve her. It has been more than an hour."

Uncovering his eyes, he went next to Zim. "Time to kick some ass then."

* * *

**You know Zim will..**


	55. Chapter 55

**I thought about placing an OC addition in the characters when I originally placed this whole thing down as a new story, but when I looked at it the other night I noticed I never did put Zim, Gaz or Dib in. I can get forgetful at times with stuff. Whoops. **

**Dragongirl - :) Don't worry. **

* * *

Psyllic stirred in his reverie as he felt pulsing occurring. Closing his eyes, he focused himself to judge the direction of them as he slowly wandered outside not noticing the questionable look the guard shot him for his action. Opening his eye up a slit, Psyllic judged the surface around him. It isn't unusual for this planet to be alive far more than other planets, but this one was of an energy he was entwined with for years. Without glancing at the guards, he questioned them.

_"Tell me, do you feel a high pulsing happening at the present moment?"_

The guards stared at one another before trying to attune themselves to it. The one to his right replied to his question. _"I feel a pulsing, but can't tell myself if it is high or not."_

Flashing the other guards a look, they nodded their agreement to him as he turned to focus on the out cropping of trees before him. Could it be? He thought as he walked forward.

* * *

Gaz heard a sound in the room on the other side. A sound that really didn't make her not want to open her eyes up to. Elias touched her, but mostly just to sap some power from her. He seemed to allow her to build it back up. He obviously loved their struggle against one another. He tried to make her uncomfortable a few times before deciding to pull back, but now the sound she was hearing. A sound she heard way too many times before from Zim. She refused to open her eyes up knowing what will greet her is a big mouth full of teeth smiling at her as he did something completely wrong.

For Elias, he felt the pulsing. He felt the power building up in him. From his natural powers, from upbringing, from the two dead idiots, and now the strong beguiling creature in front of him. He made up his mind to just drain her slowly. Very slowly. He never had such intelligent stimulation like this before. The fire was amazing. He wouldn't taint her like Psyllic tried to do once. Finishing what he was doing in the chair he was sitting in, he got up to clean himself leaving her alone in the room. Washing himself in the sink, he caught Psyllic walking towards the park. He wasn't too surprised he felt it so he willed those dead ones to shut up before they are all discovered. Growling as the answer became null, he quickly placed some clothes on to head out.

Gaz hearing him running out the door opened her eyes to get a closer look at the bed. It looked like an old fashioned brass bed so she kept on struggling hoping to either bend the bars or something. She got a little bloody in the process, but anything is worth it to get the hell out of there.

* * *

In the far off distance, both Zim and Dib spotted buildings far away. Both crouched low they both immediately thought this was possibly stupid to be this low to the ground if they are dealing with beings with powers, but both stubbornly didn't verbally say it out loud. Zim though felt something under his hand when he placed it on the ground to support himself.

"Do you feel anything when you touch the ground?" Zim whispered.

Putting his hand down, Dib waited before replying to him. "No I don't. What does it feel like to you?"

"It feels like we need to locate Gaz as soon as possible because just us both might not be enough." Zim said.

* * *

Walking into the park, he noticed Elias leaning casually against the tree that stood above their graves. Watching him casually tossing some magic around, Psyllic still approached with caution.

"Hello, father, beautiful day isn't it?"

Watching him direct some energy to the ground making it pulse, he tightened his mouth up. _"What are you doing here?"_

"Just thought I would come out here to enjoy the park. What about you?"

He's up to no good, Psyllic thought. _"Felt something. Came to check it out."_ With some further thought, he decided to say. _"Perhaps I will pay a visit to your mother today. Have a good healthy talk with her."_

"Mom said she will be busy today. I woke up and she was already gone." Elias said. "Where is your beautiful wife? I could have swore I seen her yesterday."

_"Spending time with her brother."_

He caught the tone of his voice. "I see. Trouble in paradise then. Perhaps she needed someone as young as me to please her."

Stepping forward, Psyllic breathed into his face. _"One day. One day you will test my patience no further, Elias."_

"Oh dad, I would never take her away from you."

Seeing that he will have to come back here at a later time to see what was happening, Psyllic turned abruptly away from him. He felt to his very core that there was something happening in that spot. Centuries of living doesn't make you that easily a fool.

Heading into his place silently he was suddenly struck with that giddy feeling again as he watched her whoosh in at him hitting him in the stomach. She was still mostly chained up, but he saw the blood on her wrists and ankles from her struggle. He can imagine what the bed looked like. Standing still at her effort, and it was a good effort, he smiled down at her happily.

"I will keep you around for an extremely long time now. This has assured you of your place in my life." Elias stated. "You are positively the most delightful creature I have ever encountered before."

"Want to see delightful? Take these off." She leveled at him as she tried to remain steady on her feet. It was an effort for her to come in like that as it was.

Smirking at her he took one thing off making her punch at him again. "Good job in keeping this on from all that movement you were doing. How did you manage that one?" He joked as he eyed the towel in his hand.

"Give me back my clothes at least."

Peering past her to the bedroom she was in, he smiled more broadly. She really did almost level that bed in getting out of it. "New bedroom then." Taking a step forward, he saw how she tried to move to the door. "Oh you are cute." He mocked as he grabbed her. "Bedroom is this way. Remember that you are still naked."

"I have a feeling everyone has seen me naked in this damn place by now." She mumbled as he pulled her along to bring her into a darkened room. Placing the lights on, the bed was certainly more unfortunately structurally sound. Groaning, he pushed her to the bed roughly latching her in before putting the covers over her. "You want my powers. You want to prove that you are number one. You want others powers. What more do you want, sick brain?"

"Your hand in marriage."

"The dentist is more enjoyable compared to you."

Laughing heartedly at that, he stood up when he received a warning out there. "I'll be back dear. Oh and that marriage thing, I'm not serious, but I love what you say to me always."

Watching him leaving again, Gaz's mouth opened up wide. That guy was really short in the stability factor.

* * *

"Uh uh, back where you belong."

Zim and Dib turned quickly to see a lone male standing there with bolts emanating off his skin as he stood there with his legs wide apart bracing for anything. Zim flew up to his feet fast as he shot him with a bolt of his own, making the male skid back a little before stopping and smiling at him.

"Mmmmm, I see you also got something from her as well." Studying Zim, he just continued to smirk. "You must be Zim. I see either she gave you back some powers or you still retained them. Either way..." Zapping them both in a cocoon, he briefly thought of just torturing them. He did hear a plea from Matronly to give Zim to her at least, but Elias ignored it. "Bye bye for now."

Sent back tumbling into Zim's base, Dib landed on top of Zim as they both started to cough. Getting up, Zim was pissed. Angry beyond anything in his entire life. He had a feeling they would need more help. "Have you ever seen him before, Dib?"

"No."

Punching a hole back there again, he looked to Dib. "I'm not a fan of that fake husband of hers, but I'm all for confronting that one. You still with me?"

"No need to ask twice." Dib replied as they went back through again.


	56. Chapter 56

Music drifted all around as she watched him perform a private dance in front of her. If Gaz chose to admit something to herself it was a rather graceful dance, but in truth she was mostly wondering if he was more of Strange or Dahlia? Honestly not her. She probed her mind, she saw good in his mother. She saw a mother that would do things to make her own family happy. That was most likely the case there. She did see her still having a sense of love for Psyllic. Even though the love was mostly from bondage rather than anything else. Strange obviously had an even darker side. Case in point is when he had her on her stomach torturing her to the point where her blood was draining to the point of death. She came to, but it was a meek version of her while the real her screamed at the meek.

While she wasn't fond of Psyllic forcing her into bed and feeling her up, he at least had a flash of regret in his eyes where he apologized to her not once, but many times over. Yes, he decided to go along with brainwashing her again, but at least he didn't tear her clothes off like last time. That moment in her own bedroom though. She was terrified actually. She always thought that women who didn't attack back were weak, but really it was the memory of something in the past. That time when he took her clothes off to force her to cooperate, the fear overwhelmed her when she thought he would take full advantage of her. Since he thinks he is her husband now, what was to stop him when he slapped her?

Elias, she felt he really didn't want to do anything more with her then just play some sort of game with her. Maybe he thought of her as attractive, but he was far more overjoyed at her reactions to him. She had a feeling if she did get turned on by him, he wouldn't know what to do with her. Oh he did get turned on, but it wasn't for that reason it seemed. Yes he did something lingering while drying her, but by his facial expression, she saw it was a mere tactic on his part to see what he can get from her. He loved her fight more than the bending of her will.

Zim was always a perfect balance to her. While he came off as completely bad ass. Mostly in his mind's eye when he first arrived on Earth. She saw something more in him. While Dib chased him around to thwart any of his evil plans. Gaz saw something vulnerable in him. Oh he did have a lot of moments in his bad assery. Moments that made her secretly smile and end up in bed thinking of that evil smirk of his. She always demanded him to look himself around her and not the dopey version of what he thinks humans look like. Remembering the first time she accidentally touched his antenna, she was surprised by his reaction. Very animalistic. So primal that he looked at her so differently that it made her actually back away from him while she talked to him gently. He wasn't having it as he pulled her against him to bring his head close to her neck. She heard him sniffing her before he growled and stepped back apologizing for his reaction. When she tried to question him, he ran off from her to not speak to her for a couple of days. When she saw him again, she was asleep in her room when she felt a presence. Opening her eyes, she saw Zim sitting on the side of her bed. He informed her about an Irken's antenna. How sensitive they are, but he never had a reaction like that. She saw confusion in his eyes so she didn't question him. She simply told him she was glad to see him again. He was her friend. Someone who became dear to her.

Feeling air against her skin, she was pulled from her memory as she looked up at Elias. She guessed he would be considered attractive by their people, but those eyes. That demeanor. She just asked him point blank. "What? No girlfriends you don't want to bother and hang out with?"

Elias smiled as he bent to brush a finger along her cheek drawing a bit of power from her just making him more excited. "Wish to dance with me?"

"So glad that those girls have taste then." She said softly as she felt the weakness pull over her from what he did.

* * *

"Where's my sister, Psyllic?"

Opening his eyes, Psyllic turned his head to glance over at Dib before closing his eyes again as he felt some nausea hit him again. This had been happening since he left the park. _"She was going back to spend time with you. That's what she told me."_

"How can I believe you after how I saw you treated her?"

_"You can believe it, or you cannot believe it, either way that is what she said to me."_ Feeling the room warp again, a tear escaped his eye.

"You can at least look at me when you say this stuff."

Slapping a hand on the couch, he did turn his head to glance at him again for a second before closing his eyes again. _"I would love to, Dib I would love to do that a lot, but I haven't felt good for a little while."_ Hearing slight footsteps approaching him, he wasn't in fear of Dib. Right now he was thinking what was happening right now to him until he was jerked violently off the couch by his lapels. Eyes snapping open, but still a little foggy, he was staring into a pair of angry ruby eyes. Dai didn't have ruby eyes.

"Give Gaz back." The owner of the eyes snarled.

_"I don't have her."_ Psyllic said. _"Who the hell are you?"_ Getting tossed back hard on the couch, his head knocked into the wall behind. Looking at the Irken towering in front of him with Dib standing near him, he had his answer. _"Your Zim, aren't you?"_

"Where is my sister? I can't keep asking this." Dib cut in.

Psyllic just stared at Zim. "He's been compromised, Dib." Zim said. "He's been infected by something."

"How can you tell?"

Zim studied Psyllic's eyes before stepping back. "How long have you been feeling this way? I know this isn't Gaz who did this. So who did it?"

_"Since I ran into my son in the park. He was acting odd. There was something coming from there. He acted like he was doing it himself. I have doubts though."_ Psyllic answered.

"Where does he live?"

_"The building next to the institute. Top floor."_ He replied. _"Can't miss the building actually. It is a burgundy building with a statue on top. He decided to add it recently." _Eyeing the Irken again, he repeated his question. _"Your Zim, aren't you?"_

"I'm whoever you freaking want me to be." Zim said with a sideways smile. "Will your son do the same stuff you pulled on her?"

_"I don't know."_ Feeling his vision clear up suddenly he saw that the Irken waved his hand in front of his face. _"I hope not."_

"Will you help us or will you help him? If you do help him, we won't hesitate in killing you." Zim questioned coldly.

Getting up he looked into the Irken's face as he felt a brief memory hit him. _"I'll help. My son must be stopped."_

* * *

He was given a warning that they were coming. Staring down at the girl below him, he drained a little more power from her making her sleep. Undoing her from the bed, he transferred them off the planet, and to the last place they would come to look. Landing, he placed her gently on another bed shackling her to the bed again. Taking a moment to admire the state of undress she was still in, he covered her over with a sheet before opening the windows and balcony. Leaning against the railing, he placed a spell on the place protecting them from others prying eyes and ears before wandering back inside. He stared at her face. He did feel a pull to do something, but he felt more joy when she acted the way she did back to him. He just found that too much of a simple joy for himself. Hearing a knocking, he left the bedroom closing it from behind, to cross to the front door. Opening it, he was greeted by an attractive dark haired female.

"Hello. You called for our special services?" She asked softly.

Smiling at her, he offered his hand to her. "Yes. Could you come with me, the bedroom is on this side."

Accepting his hand, she was escorted into a room that wasn't occupied. "What is your pleasure sir?"

Magically producing a purple wig, he handed it to her to her surprise. "I'm a magician where I live." He replied to her unvoiced question. "Wear this and take off your clothes. We'll go from there."

Nodding, she went to the mirror to start tucking her hair into the wig before removing her clothes and turning to him. "I'm here for your every whim, sir."

She should regret saying that soon enough, he thought as he examined her appearance. He wasn't going to do this with Gaz so he might as well use a human substitute. Taking her hand again, he led her over to the bed. "Just lay back and enjoy."

In the room she was in, Gaz's eyes fluttered open to hear the sound of ocean outside along with other sounds. Making a face at the other sounds, she looked around to notice it wasn't his room anymore, and obviously they weren't on the planet anymore since there were no other powers that existed except for what surrounded her currently. Looking at her bed, it was a bamboo made one so she decided to try to mess with that. Struggling and immediately getting a result with her feet, she eyed the headboard before flipping over it to start pulling at it until she heard a creak, a snap, and a break.

Going over to the balcony she looked around thinking she was in Hawaii or something. It kinda looked like Tarlab but not quite as she spotted humans on the beach far down below. Hearing loud moaning somewhere in the house, she went to find something sharp to stick into her cuff. Really? A letter opener, she thought mockingly as she grabbed it to start fiddling with the lock. She did know how to pick locks. She just didn't do it ever with her teeth. As the moans got louder, she almost laughed in triumph when the cuff opened. Getting on the ground, she worked it much faster with her hands when it came to her feet. Standing up, she wrapped a sheet around her.

Walking to the door, she opened it slowly to peer out. When she saw the coast was clear, she stepped out as she continued hearing the moaning coming from another room. She was not curious on what was going on there, so she walked to the front door only pausing in disgust when she heard a very loud.

"Yes give it all to me!"

Launching herself out the door, she ran to an area where she knew the magic wasn't touching to cover herself up fully before going to Zim's base. "Computer! Where's Zim and Dib?"

"They went to retrieve you. They are still there." Came the reply.

"Thanks." She offered before going back to Plegerin near a very shocked Psyllic, a relieved Dib, and an extremely happy Zim as he rushed forward to place her in his arms.

_"He is definitely Zim."_ Psyllic said unhappily as he watched them both hug.

Looking over at Psyllic, she pulled away from Zim slightly. "Right now he's in Hawaii. Your son is one sick son of a bitch."


	57. Chapter 57

Psyllic did a reading as he stood before the tree. It was indeed Matronly and Strange infused into the very planet itself with the tree acting like an antenna. On either side of him was Dib, Zim and Gaz waiting rather impatiently. She knew it was them. She felt it when she was placed against the tree. She was impatient right now because who knew when Elias would finish up what he was doing before realizing she was gone. Watching Psyllic place his hand on the tree itself she noticed the change immediately before he jumped back with his mouth gaping open.

He was never married to her. He was indeed married to lots of other women before him. Produced many children over the years, but he never married the one person he actually fell in love with. The one she fell in love with was the one she married, and stood beside her still. He witnessed the many evils he had done. Most he didn't have a big regret over, but it wasn't until recently that he did. Also another truth was revealed. _"Elias was never my son."_ He breathed out.

"Saves me from saying that to you then." Gaz remarked flippantly. In truth, she didn't care if she did hurt his feelings when she felt he still needed some hurt done to him. The only regret was her in her saying this, "He killed Dahlia."

He flashed his eyes over to her. Dahlia was naive, but still a good woman. _"How did you manage to sneak away from him?"_

"He was busy in another bedroom doing something with another girl. Something that I don't wish to say." Gaz replied before pointing to the offending tree. "What should we do about this?"

_"When we killed them I had no idea this would happen since it never happened to anyone else in our entire history."_ Psyllic replied as he studied both the tree and ground around it.

"Evil manifests and grows until it festers and eats away at anything in its path." Dib remarked in retrospective.

"It becomes a plague that you either cut away or burn." Zim added quietly as he studied everything. "We can't send them to another planet even if we hate them. Don't need them festering there."

"Elias wanted to drain my powers very slowly. He said with anyone, that includes you Psyllic, he will drain them fast, but with me he wanted it slow." Gaz mentioned as she stepped forward.

_"Why?"_

Looking at Psyllic, she replied. "I became like a game for him. I never seen someone so overjoyed in what I will say next to them. Yes, he stripped me, but he didn't do what you did to me." She sneered that last part before flashing her glance back to the tree. "The question here is should we stop Elias first before dealing with them? Or should we deal with them first?"

"Do you think he got more powerful after or was he always powerful?" Zim wondered as he actually took a chance to touch the tree sending a signal to his pak. "Huh, stupid woman."

"Zim?" Both Dib and Gaz asked.

Touching the tree again, Zim's smile widened as he hunched over. Letting go of the trunk, he stepped back simply excusing himself from the scene along with the planet.

_"What was that?_" Psyllic wondered. _"Where the hell did he go?" _

Gaz and Dib exchanged curious looks while she looked within herself. "I don't know where he is, I can't feel him." Gaz said unhappily.

* * *

Paying the girl, he laid in bed happily satuated after she left. He really wasn't a bad looking guy, but females just didn't respond to him. Also seeing as the females on Plegerin were too closely related in some way, he felt it was unnatural to hit on any of them even if some of the soldier women. The ones who were pure Plegerin. Sure they would show a passing interest in him, but as soon as he spoke to them they would run off as if he was poison. He found it best to always find his urges elsewhere where the women didn't know who he was. Oh he could of held off longer, but the more he taunted Gaz, and the more she made her biting comments back he felt more charged then ever. Also it really didn't help that her power came off as an aphrodiasiac. For that he cursed the girl silently for placing that thought in his head. A thought he didn't wish to have making him call upon a service.

Rolling out of bed, he took a quick hot shower before heading to the other bedroom to check on his little inmate. Whistling happily, he sauntered over to open the door to witness the bed a wreck, the cuffs on the floor, and her clearly missing. He stared ahead of him as a smile slowly started forming on his lips. He had a clue where she headed off to.

"What the hell is that sound?" He asked out of the blue when things exploded around him

* * *

"So you have all your memories back, Zim just up's and leaves where you can't feel him, and we have no idea what the heck to do with this thing?!" Dib cried out to both of them.

_"Yes, I have my memories back because I touched that tree. Unsure what happened to Zim when he touched it though."_ Staring at the tree for what felt like a billionth time, Psyllic just groaned.

"I keep trying to reach him telepathically, but he isn't responding. I know one thing about Zim is that once he gets an idea in his head he carries it through to the end, even if in the past it failed." Gaz explained as she felt a shock beneath her feet making her step back more. "She really, really hates me."

_"I know she does, and he has failed before? When?"_

Pointing to Dib. "My brother was always around interrupting his plans in the past usually making him fail." Feeling another shock she tried to levitate up at least, but a hand from the ground reached up to grab her hard making her slam hard in the dirt making her black out a little. She heard both Dib and Psyllic calling out to her, but the only clear voice was Matronly laughing at her. Getting one clear look at Psyllic at least she saw how he was raising his hands to shoot something at the hand still grabbing her until she saw nothing but darkness surround her.

Landing in the spot where his sister last was, Dib tried in vein to at least grab her, but it was nothing but dirt. Turning to Psyllic he screamed at him. "You are going to help me get my sister back now!" Glaring at the tree behind him, he didn't have any powers but he stormed up to it kicking at it. "Give me my sister now!"

Psyllic felt it forming the more the rage was forming from Dib. Watching how the tree started to glow and extend more, he noticed a fist rushing down fast to him. Running quickly, he snagged Dib in his arms and transported them close to his home as they both watch the tree start to expand. Placing him down, they both gaped at the scene unfolding as Psyllic informed everyone to evacuate their homes. _"We will all have to fight against this."_


	58. Conclusion

**Thanks for all the reviews I have appreciated them. **

* * *

Hands clasping and gripping for anything for purchase. Slipping further, deeper into ground. Breath cutting off at points. Panic started to grip before calm hit. Than panic came into picture once again. There was once no dirt under the ground above her. Simply rolling purple waves below in some chasm where they didn't want to venture at first seeing as this is where they couldn't hide. Laughter surrounded her replaced by hands as they wrapped around her ankles dragging her further down. She knew she panicked. Who wouldn't panic when you are being dragged into the ground? She refused to cry though. She felt they took too much from her already. Feeling something that felt like a root, she held onto it while the grip tightened more. She gritted her teeth, but refused to open her mouth. She wasn't going to let any dirt in. As it was, she couldn't open her own eyes but she knew what dirt felt like against your skin. She felt cut. So bruised. She reached out again to him.

They won't have her. She won't let them.

* * *

The claws were unstoppable. The rage was more powerful then even what he experienced within his own body. Within two dead idiots of a planet. Utter hatred radiated from him. He knew he was granted powers, but didn't realize the utter strength he had with them as he kept cutting into him. Elias stopped breathing for a while before he was kicked back to life. Literally kicked back to life. He tossed his own mojo at him, but it was like the rage was keeping him squarely rooted into place. What he was granted, he made it his own. He ruled it. Gaz granted him some of her powers than Psyllic, but what was being raged right now was actually artful in itself. Elias couldn't help but smile at it.

Zim never paused in his actions to consider why he was looking up at him in such a way. Zim did much in a short amount of time before reaching this ass. Memories restored simply by touching that tree. Feeling too much stored up anger within him along with newer anger to fuel him into what he was doing right now. Something he once considered a very long time ago when Dib got in his way when he was much younger. Just once. Way before Gaz and him became friends.

Gaz? He felt something. Something was hurting her right now. Zim extracted his spider legs out of his pak. He had to end this now, his plan was in place.

Elias watched as the most powerful energy field he ever witnessed from someone before happen in front of him. Oh he knew Gaz had it in her, but this Irken, someone who was never born with this, how he melded perfectly with it actually was magic in itself. Holding up his bloodied and partially boned arm, he said. "We can join together and rule everything."

Zim smiled at him in a macabre way. In the dim light of the room it was the most evil he ever looked as blood dripped from his claws and his clothes. Zim could take a lot, but there is some things you never mess with. Raising his pak legs, he didn't say a word as he issued an eery sound from the back of his throat before snapping down. Severed. Broken. Beaten.

The bastard below him refused to stop smiling as his life drained.

* * *

Dib felt hopeless. He was the only one in this whole group without an ounce of powers. While he can think faster than most, he still felt a little short as he stood there as everyone surveyed the scene ahead of him before he felt a jolt under his feet. A strong one that sent him reeling and tumbling to the ground in agony. He heard and felt Psyllic calling out to him as he laid there.

His life flashed before him as he felt a finger seem to jab him causing him to snap his eyes open to stare into an actual terrified face of Psyllic.

_"Dib, are you all right?"_ He asked.

Dib looked up more to see another pair of eyes on him. A woman he didn't know. Someone he never met before, but she seemed to be of the same race. She had a soldiers uniform on as she had his head resting on her lap. He stammered in his answer. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine, just that I wish Gaz was here, along with Zim... And my girlfriend, Tak."

Psyllic nodded his head. _"I understand there. Do you think you can get up?"_

* * *

Roots were starting to wrap around her waist and neck. She tore them away from her, but those hands at her ankles were impossible to kick or snap away. It was becoming impossible to breath any longer. Does everyone believe she is dead? Perhaps she is dead. Perhaps she is just refusing to meet her maker right now. This is the torture she deserves from her early life.

No! She refuses to let them take her this easily. She'll punch that bitch in the face once again if she see's her right now, but at the present time she tries to move her hand up to reach up to the top. She refuses to die in this way.

* * *

His head was still swimming. Nodding his head at Psyllic's question got him the instant reward of a sickening spinning sensation, so he acknowledge it in the affirmative in spite of the dizziness. As he accepted his hand, Dib slowly started standing up when everyone heard a loud whoosh accompanied by something falling from the sky where it landed between them and the park.

No one moved once they saw it was a person. Blood trailing away from the body. Gasps were heard. Than silence. Dib leaned on Psyllic briefly before standing up on his own accord as they tried to make out the body. Dib couldn't make it out, but Psyllic saw it clearly when he focused his vision to that spot.

_"Elias."_ He said so softly you could of sworn he was in a dream like state. You could tell he wanted to approach, but knowing the evil this one possessed, it might of been a trick.

_"Sir?"_ Came the unknown woman's question as more darkening started to happen around them. _"What's happening?"_

Psyllic couldn't answer. It was a disturbance that was masking itself. Dib though smiled as something familiar came into sight. It was the Armada. Once upon a time, he wouldn't of smiled at this sight, but now he did. Another sight he wouldn't of smiled at was watching Zim appear in front of them. "ZIM!"

Zim approached slightly. "Psyllic, the only way to destroy this new menace is to destroy them with this planet included. To bury them elsewhere will still cause chaos, this also includes if we burn them, and chop them up in tiny pieces. I'm certain you either know of another place you can inhabit or at least bring into existance."

_"Gaz has been sucked underground!"_ Psyllic called out to him.

Zim turned his attention to where he knew she was, before turning to him. "I've already felt that. I rushed back for her. She is still alive. What do you say about the plan? You know you don't have much time left considering what is going on behind me."

Psyllic studied the turmoil. He felt the waves of emotion from his people. He felt it even where the dead were buried as they kept pumping more destruction around them. Turning to them, he announced. _"This planet was originally created by us. We will create another one some where else. We will start anew. We have to leave now. Our lives are more important so we must go with them."_ Turning to Zim once he saw everyone hold hands, he nodded. _"Please send them up there right now. I would like to stay with you and help out."_

"If you do anything that betrays, I will do the same thing to you that I did to him." Zim warned as he pointed as the bloodied body. Glancing over to Dib, he was a bit warmer when he spoke to him. "Dib, please go up there."

"Sorry, Zim you know I can't. My sister..." Dib said stepping forward.

Nodding his head, Zim wasn't happy about it but didn't have time to argue. "Stay there then, but I'll give you this." Passing a little power to him, he added. "Kill him if he betrays us. Psyllic, I might need a hole to remain open when I go in." Turning, he ran towards the park reaching the spot where he felt Gaz to be before doing some sort of swan dive into the ground.

Watching Dib start to run forward, Psyllic held his hand out to him. _"No! He's mastered his powers, you are a beginner. Save it for when it is truly important. It will last longer."_ Rushing forward himself, he came near the spot where Zim dived down. Once there wasn't a hole, but he made one. Concentrating his power, he made sure to keep it open for them both.

Dib just watched feeling slightly helpless all the while praying that they both come out of there alive.

* * *

Gaz was losing consciousness little by little while deciding to peer down lower and lower. She saw their faces faintly. Their smug faces before they started to cut into laughter. She tried to release her power, but she was severly weakened. She could hardly feel her own heart beating any longer. She couldn't hear herself breathing as they both started reaching for her. Eyes closing. She wanted to fight, but she was being crushed. She could of sworn she felt wettness on her face. Was that a tear? She didn't want to do a silent list in her head, but she ended up doing so. She mentally said how she loved her family. Sorry she was such a bitch to Dib while she was a little girl, but loved him very much. She mentally called out to Zim telling him how much she loved him and to say sorry this happened. How she wanted to have a family with him.

Darkness closed in. Breathing almost completely over. Laughter, such annoying laughter she will plan to destroy when she is in her afterlife cursing them for what they have wrought.

Hand grasping her by the wrist. Hand that was at her ankles, torn lose. Still so much darkness, but anger surrounded her all around her. She still had a hard time breathing. Opening her eyes was a thing of the past. She surrendered to the hand at her wrist. She was now under.

* * *

Psyllic seen Zim's head before he saw his spider pak legs come shooting out of the ground seeking purchase before bringing both him and her out. Psyllic heard Dib call out her name before he started running forward. Zim held her carefully in her arms before handing Dib the portable device instructing him to blink them over. Once on the ship, Zim instructed Sizz-Lor to move some distance back and wait for further instructions. Running her to the nearest cabin, he placed her on the bed, with Dib near him, to try to revive her. Very useful that he learned some human techniques while on his stay on Earth all those years as he gave her CPR.

Dib was practically chewing his nails as he waited. It felt like an eternity before they heard her coughing and moaning. "Gaz?" He asked as he got on the floor near her.

Gaz opened her eyes slowly, while still coughing before she touched both of their faces. "Am I alive?"

"Yes, my demoness." Zim replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her throat was hoarse as she coughed more. She smiled when she was finally given some water to drink. "Is it over? Please tell me it is over."

"Not yet. We have one thing left to do and that is to destroy that planet." Zim replied.

"Can I watch?"

Smiling at her, he lifted her bridal style out of bed. "I'm sure you can walk, but allow your husband this."

Looking between him and Dib, she asked. "Do you guys remember now?" They didn't reply, but when they stepped back out on that bridge, and she spotted Sizz-Lor at the helm along with humans working some of the controls, she smiled. "I could actually jump and down right now."

Smiling, Zim went to the front where he stood next to Psyllic. "All right. Armada! Plegerins! On the count of three. 1. 2. 3."

Watching from the monitors how the concentrated fire power from the ships and the Plegerins hit the planet, it exploded into a nicely concentrated nothingness. Gaz peered over to Psyllic noticing how he was holding his hands as he held the planet in its own special enclosure so the explosion wouldn't spread and hit anything else around it. She still didn't trust, but she really wanted a pillow to sleep on after a bath.

When Psyllic saw to it that the whole thing was disentegrated, he removed the protective globe since it was no longer needed as he looked around at his people. _"I have an area where you can put us. Where we can rebuild a new planet."_

"Better not have the words; Star and Death in it." Gaz quipped before falling asleep in Zim's arms.

_"What is she talking about?"_

"She's talking about a movie. Great movie." Dib replied.

"I'm going to lay her back down. Be right back." Zim said as he wandered back to the same cabin as before. Putting her under the sheet, he just sat there to watch her sleep. "We will still have a family." He smiled as she smiled when he told her that. He did hear her down there.

* * *

When they were finally back on Irk, Gaz suggested they just hide out in his secret base for a continued honeymoon in which they did. She was tired from her ordeal in that hole, but mostly a little hesitant in going to sleep fearing to wake up next to Psyllic again. After some time, she started to feel at ease.

The Plegerins found another quandrant to take up residence. Immerse themselves into different cultures. After some time, a little more trust was shown from Zim even though whenever Gaz felt an urge to punish Psyllic for his past indescretion, he allowed it.

Tak and Dib were the same as always, but with Dib becoming a little more of a right handed man to Zim during the course of time while Dib still pursued his own interests.

The interesting thing about this whole thing was their own mother. The sample that was taken from the Membrane house to create the clone wasn't used at all. All the samples were there. The assassination attempt did happen. She was gravely injured. Red and Purple's crimes were all there, but she never died. Turned out when Zim touched that tree and retrieved all his memories while retaining this other worlds memories, he decided to take something upon himself by quickly stepping back to prevent something. While Professor Membrane was resting his eyes for a few minutes, Zim slipped in to save her life. It was something he wanted to do. He felt enpowered and emboldened at that moment. Those powers drifting through him so fast, he just had to. Gaz was shocked. Gaz couldn't believe the gift he gave them just by doing that alone. Zim warned her he couldn't do that all the time since it would create havoc. It was a variable that he thought about lots of times since their last mission together. The mission that got him and her together. She agreed as she simply wrapped her arms around her husband.

* * *

Foot falls on the hard floors. The ease of mind as a plan has once gone awry. First there was ease. Followed by tension. Ectasy. Limited resources. Never ending power has now been wrought. Could have almost anything except for one thing. So close. Very close.

**Got brass in pocket  
Got bottle I'm gonna use it  
Intention I feel inventive  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice**

**Got motion restrained emotion**  
**Been driving detroit leaning**  
**No reason just seems so pleasing**  
**Gonna make you, make you, make you notice**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Gonna use my arms  
Gonna use my legs  
Gonna use my style  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers  
Gonna use my, my, my imagination**

**'Cause I gonna make you see**  
**There's nobody else here**  
**No one like me**  
**I'm special so special**  
**I gotta have some of your attention give it to me**

New sector. New feeling. New everything. Almost everything as the footsteps started to sound heavier. The eyes became an actual shade of red as he went deep into thought.

**Got rhythm I can't miss a beat  
Got new skank it's so reet  
Got something I'm winking at you  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice**

_**[Chorus]**_

**'Cause I gonna make you see**  
**There's nobody else here**  
**No one like me**  
**I'm special, so special**  
**I gotta have some of your attention**  
**Give it to me**  
**'Cause I gonna make you see**  
**There's nobody else here**  
**No one like me**  
**I'm special, so special**  
**I gotta have some of your attention**

**Give it to me**

Reaching the curtains of the room across the way, they were pushed roughly back as he surveyed everything around him. It was an exact replica. It was almost perfect except for one thing.

Eyes narrowed. Mouth widening into a evil grin, things will unfold exactly as planned.

~~The End for now~~

* * *

**Song: Brass in Pocket - Pretenders**

**Well it won't be my last Invader Zim story. **


End file.
